


Tam i Z Powrotem (Circling Back)

by erraticmuse



Series: Rekonwalescencja nie jest łatwa (it's not linear) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boundary Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, everything issues, translated with permission, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve szuka Bucky'ego. Bucky znajduje Steve'a. Steve desperacko stara się pomóc Bucky'emu dojść do siebie. Bucky bardzo chce mu na to pozwolić. (Spojlery dla Zimowego Żołnierza.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467004) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Steve i Sam obdzwaniają wszystkie szpitale w DC, północnej Virginii i Maryland. Odnajdują kilku pacjentów NN lecz żaden z nich nie ma protezy ramienia, nie mówiąc o metalowych kończynach. Kiedy Steve pyta o pacjentów po amputacjach nie odnajduje nic.

Przez cztery długie dni szukają śladów, w każdej kryjówce o której pamiętają, przesłuchując kilkoro aresztowanych pracowników HYDRY, żaden z nich nie miał jednak tak wysokich uprawnień aby wiedzieć jak funkcjonuje Zimowy Żołnierz, nie znali też miejsca do którego był 'zaprogramowany' by wrócić w razie katastrofy podczas misji, i czy w ogóle takie miejsce istniało. Kiedy Samowi wreszcie udaje się nakłonić go do drzemki Steve wraca do swojego apartamentu w DC (prezent od Pepper) omijając uzbrojonych wartowników i wsiada do windy którą uruchamia za pomocą karty magnetycznej i która zawozi go na jego piętro. Gdyby był tylko zwykłym żołnierzem, a nie takim o ulepszonym zmyśle wzroku i słuchu prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłby dziwnego cienia kogoś stojącego obok kuchennego stolika.

_Bucky_ , nie mówi tego głośno ponieważ nie ma odwagi otworzyć ust aby odetchnąć. Zamiast tego, Steve zamiera nadal dotykając palcami dłoni drzwi wejściowych. Przez jedną bolesną chwilę żaden z nich nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, a potem Bucky podchodzi bliżej, bardzo powoli, i zatrzymuje się w oświetlonym holu.

Wygląda okropnie. Zarost tylko podkreśla zadrapania i brud na jego twarzy a bluza z kapturem, dżinsy i rękawice w które jest ubrany wyglądają na wyciągnięte ze śmietnika. Włosy Bucky'ego zwisają opadając mu na oczy którymi najwyraźniej stara się wypalić dziurę w oddzielający ich fragment podłogi.

-Bucky. - Mówi w końcu Steve a Bucky unosi głowę i zaskoczone i wyczerpane spojrzenie. Po chwili kiwnął głową jakby chciał potwierdzić to czego Steve nie był pewien. Czego być może nawet Bucky nie był pewien.

Tony własnoręcznie wybrał ten budynek. Ochroniarze są na dachu, w głównym holu i na korytarzach. Mieszkania są przeznaczone dla uczestników programu ochrony świadków oraz polityków wysokiej rangi, bojących się o własne życie. Wygłodzony i wyczerpany Bucky stoi w jego mieszkaniu a Steve nie potrafi nawet okazać swego zaskoczenia.

-Szukałem cię. - Mówi ochrypłym głosem a Bucky tylko kiwa głową jak gdyby o tym wiedział. - Wszędzie, cię szukałem. - Bucky znowu kiwa głową. To ostry i szybki ruch który wygląda na bolesny. Steve robi krok do przodu rzucając klucze na podłogę. Ledwie może powstrzymać uczucia wzbierające w jego klatce piersiowej i gotowe to ujawnienia się. Ale kiedy unosi ramiona żeby objąć przyjaciela oczy Bucky'ego rozszerzają się ze strachu a on sam praktycznie znika w mgnieniu oka cofając się w kąt mieszkania. Steve tłumi w sobie zaskoczenie i zaczyna gorączkowo myśleć. Bucky nie uciekł, nie zaatakował, po prostu się cofnął. Steve może sobie z tym poradzić. W czasie wojny przygotowano ich na różne sytuacje. Ludzie uwalniani z obozów często zachowywali się jak przerażone zwierzęta... niezdolni by coś powiedzieć, zaufać nawet najbardziej nieszkodliwemu dotykowi. I nie była to ich wina.

-Bucky. - Mówi cicho. - Ja...Tęskniłem za tobą.

Steve pozwala by cisza wisiała między nimi ale cień nie odpowiada. Steve przełyka uczucie zawodu.

-Czy...nic ci nie jest? - Prawdopodobnie powinien być bardziej konkretny.- Czy potrzebujesz lekarza? - Słychać cichy dźwięk, jakby Bucky odkaszlnął.

-Nic mi nie jest.

Dźwięk jego głosu zachrypniętego i ledwie słyszalnego sprawia, że Steve czuje ukłucie w sercu.  _Bucky._

-Cóż...- Stwierdza Steve grając na zwłokę. - Może jesteś głodny.

Cisza.

-Chcesz coś zjeść? - Pyta Steve przygryzając dolną wargę.

Bucky bardzo powoli robi krok do przodu. Jego twarz jest napięta a oczy omiatają pomieszczenie niemalże nieśmiało, jakby nie wiedział jak przytaknąć. Steve wzdycha głęboko i odsuwa od niego zamiast się zbliżyć przechodząc dookoła wyspy by sięgnąć do lodówki.

-Mam tu trochę resztek. Z pizzerii na rogu...- Steve przypomina sobie zeszły wieczór. Wpadł do niego Sam i spędzili trochę czasu jedząc pizzę patrząc na rozłożone mapy i fotografie schwytanych agentów HYDRY. Nie chce myśleć o powiadomieniu innych. Nie jest nawet pewien czy Bucky przypadkiem nie wyskoczy zaraz przez okno. - Chcesz usiąść? - Steve wskazuje jeden z taboretów stojących przy wyspie a potem klęka by wyjąć pudełko z resztkami pizzy z pepperoni i oliwę z oliwek. Kiedy się odwraca zauważa, że Bucky przesunął się bliżej ale nadal wygląda na lekko skołowanego.

-Usiądziesz? - Próbuje jeszcze raz i Bucky siada. Steve uśmiecha się zachęcająco a potem sięga po patelnię aby podgrzać pizzę. Zanim jednak zdąża włączyć gaz słyszy odgłos przesuwanego kartonu. Spoglądając przez ramię widzi jak Bucky chwyta jeden z kawałków i pożera go na zimno ledwie przeżuwając i zabiera się za następny. Serce Steve'a zamiera. _On umiera z głodu._

Steve odstawia patelnię na kuchenkę i patrzy na Bucky'ego który kompletnie go ignoruje zajęty pochłanianiem zawartości pudełka. Pochłonięty obżarstwem Bucky wygląda jakby zaraz miał się zakrztusić ale Steve nie wie jak mu powiedzieć żeby zwolnił nie wywołując przy tym reakcji podobnej do reakcji psa któremu odebrano kość. Steve myśli o Zoli i Pierce'u i czuje wzbierającą w sobie złość. Znika ona jednak kiedy Bucky spogląda na niego z wypchanymi jedzeniem policzkami i przestaje przeżuwać. Steve mruga. Bucky przełyka.

-Woda? - Pyta Bucky cichym i pełnym nadziei głosem.

 

 

 


	2. Rozdział 2

Bucky wypija duszkiem szklankę wody i wraca do pizzy ocierając usta między kęsami i kuląc ramiona. Lekko drży. Steve przygląda mu się. Myśli, że to z powodu wyczerpania, adrenaliny a może obydwu tych rzeczy naraz. A także głodu narkotycznego. Informacje jakie udało mu się wyciągnąć od Nataszy i aresztowanych mężczyzn wspominały o ciągłej potrzebie utrzymania „aktywu” - jego najlepszego przyjaciela – dawno przecież nie dostał tego dzięki czemu był tak uległy i spokojny.

Steve zaczyna się zastanawiać jak mógłby poprosić Bucky'ego by z nim został. Nie myśli o niczym innym tylko o tym by Bucky znowu nie zniknął.

-Chcesz się odświeżyć? - Pyta cicho Steve widząc, że Bucky stracił zainteresowanie pudełkiem. Jego twarz nadal nie wyraża żadnych emocji chociaż wydaje się mniej spięta. Bucky milczy.

-Jesteś cały ubrudzony sadzą. - Próbuje jeszcze raz Steve.

Bucky kiwa głową jakby odpowiadał na pytanie. Steve czuje kolejne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej kiedy uzmysławia sobie, że w obecnym stanie Bucky najprawdopodobniej odpowiada tylko na rozkazy. Nie chce mu niczego rozkazywać. Nie chce aby nikt inny nie rozkazywał Bucky'emu już nigdy więcej.

Jest zaprogramowany do tego aby działać jak maszyna.Powiedziała mu Natasza. Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że się z tego otrząśnie ale to tak nie działa.

-Chodź ze mną. - Mówi Steve i Bucky natychmiast zrywa się z miejsca i idzie za nim do łazienki.

-Pokażę ci jak działa prysznic. - Mówi Steve przekraczając próg ponieważ w czasach ich młodości prysznice zdecydowanie tak nie wyglądały. Bucky zatrzymuje się w drzwiach.

-Mam wziąć prysznic? - Pyta monotonnie. Steve mruga.

-Mmm. No tak. 

Bucky pochyla głowę i zdejmuje bluzę a potem rękawice a Steve otwiera usta aby kazać mu przestać ale się powstrzymuje. Czy naprawdę powinien mówić Bucky'emu co powinien a czego nie powinien robić jeśli jest spokojny i nikogo nie atakuje? Steve poświęca chwilę na przyjrzenie się jeszcze gojącym się siniakom znaczącym żebra Bucky'ego, zażółconym plamom zieleni których Bucky nie czuje nawet kiedy przesuwa po nich koszulą. Potem czas na pas i kiedy Bucky pochyla się by zdjąć spodnie Steve panikuje i szybko się odwraca starając się przypomnieć sobie jak odkręcić wodę pod delikatnym ciśnieniem. Za plecami słyszy dźwięk klamry paska uderzającej o podłogę.

-Na drzwiach wisi czysty ręcznik. - Mówi Steve. - Kiedy skończysz, wyjdź do mnie. Poszukam dla ciebie ubrań.

Bucky przechodzi obok niego, wchodzi pod strumień wody i pochyla głowę by zmoczyć włosy. Kropelki wody spływają po czerwonej gwieździe na jego ramieniu. Steve zmusza się by odwrócić wzrok.

**

Ponieważ Tony nigdy nie robi niczego na pół gwizdka, garderoba jest pełna t-shirtów, spodni, dżinsów, i innych ubrań jakie zwykle nosi Steve. Tyle że z dziesięć razy droższych. Od Calvina Kleina, Rag & Bone. Steve nie rozpoznaje większości nazw na metkach. W głębi szafy wisi uszyty na miarę garnitur chociaż Steve nie ma pojęcia gdzie i jak Tony zdobył jego wymiary. Teraz wybiera szary t-shirt, jakieś dżinsy, parę bokserek z komody i wychodzi na korytarz gdzie znajduje Bucky'ego stojącego niemalże na baczność w drzwiach łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół pasa.

-To dla ciebie. - Mówi przekazując mu stosik złożonych ubrań a Bucky zrzuca ręcznik i zaczyna zakładać jedno po drugim. Steve rumieni się i pilnuje by nie zjechać wzrokiem poniżej pasa. Bucky jest nadal wilgotny więc koszulka nasiąka wodą i przylega do jego skóry. Steve przygryza dolną wargę. Jest tak jakby Bucky nie potrafił o siebie zadbać. Albo nie wiedział jak to się robi.

-Jesteś zmęczony?

Bucky wygląda jakby nie chciał odpowiedzieć ale potem gwałtownie kiwa głową, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

-W porządku. Łóżko jest tutaj. Ja prześpię się na kanapie. Jest...

-Pamiętam jak szliśmy razem jakimś korytarzem.

Steve'owi opada szczęka. Głos Bucky'ego jest zachrypnięty od nieużycia i wygląda na to że Bucky próbuje zmusić się do tego by mówić, by coś mu wyznać. Wygląda na przerażonego.

-Gapiłem się na ciebie. - Kontynuuje. - Ponieważ byłeś wysoki. Miałeś na sobie mundur. Pomagałeś mi się stamtąd wydostać.

-Byłem wysoki?

Steve stara się złapać jego spojrzenie ale Bucky unika go i wbija wzrok w ścianę.

-Kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem byłeś słaby. Zawsze byłeś słaby.

Steve nie może oddychać.

-Ale wyciągnąłeś mnie stamtąd. Byłem uwięziony ale ty mnie wyciągnąłeś. I byłeś wyższy. - Bucky wreszcie zauważa gdzie jest i że Steve zamilkł i spogląda na niego poprzez mokre kosmyki włosów. - Czy to naprawdę się stało?

Steve zmusza się by skinąć głową.

Usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią Bucky umyka wzrokiem w bok, za okno. DC jest lśni od świateł ulicznych latarni i okien dalekich budynków. Steve patrzy na przyglądającego się im pasywnie Bucky'ego.

-Powinieneś się przespać.


	3. Rozdział 3

Zanim skończyli jedenaście lat Steve zarysował dwa szkicowniki w obecności Bucky'ego bez żadnych komentarzy ani pytań z jego strony. Czasami wystarczył dobrze oświetlony budynek, albo ptak którego Steve wypatrzył w gnieździe na drzewie by słabymi paluszkami wyjął papier i ołówek, usiadł z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i rysował z cierpliwością nieznaną jego rówieśnikom. Pewnego dnia byli w parku gdzie Steve rysował kwitnący pęd powoju kiedy nagły podmuch wiatru zerwał największy kwiat i rzucił go kilka metrów dalej. Bucky odłożył swoich ołowianych żołnierzy, wstał i odszukał kwiatek z powrotem krzywiąc się jakby kwiat powinien wiedzieć że nie może się ruszać kiedy Steve próbuje go narysować. Potem przyniósł go z powrotem i ułoźył międy łodygą a liściem prawie w jego poprzednim miejscu i wrócił do swoich żołnierzy. Steve nigdy przedtem nie miał przyjaciela.

Kiedy mieli po dwanaście lat, leżeli obok siebie na schodach przeciwpożarowych z nogami zwisającymi przez barierkę wpatrując się w gorące nowojorskie letnie niebo gdy nagle Bucky odwraca się do niego i wbija mu palec w bok.

-Narysuj mnie.

Steve przechylił głowę i mrugna. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał czegoś takiego.

-Dlaczego? - Spytał zanim uświadomił sobie, że to niegrzeczne.

-Rysujesz wszystko inne. - Odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami Bucky. Steve zamyślił się na chwilę a potem wczołgał z powrotem do mieszkania by znaleźć szkicownik. Kiedy wrócił zobaczył jak siedzący Bucky przeczesuje palcami włosy starając się doprowadzić je do porządku.

-Nie rób tego. -Powiedział Steve. Potem usiadł po turecku i otworzył szkicownik na czystej kartce.

-Strasznie sterczą. - Stwierdził Bucky.

-Jeśli je uczeszesz nikt nie rozpozna cię na rysunku.

**

Czekają na mającą dołączyć do nich dywizję za nim będą mogli rozpocząć wymarsz, ale póki co trzeci dzień tkwią na w jakiejś górskiej dolinie w Niemczech zziębnięci i znudzeni.

-Jestem pewien, że utknęli gdzieś w błocie. - Stwierdza Bucky po raz drugi tamtego dnia. Leży na plecach z rękami pod głową i nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Steve patrzy jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada z jego westchnięciem.

-Słyszałem, że na kolację będzie kurczak. - Mówi Steve. Trzymał to w sekrecie odkąd podsłyszał tę plotkę tamtego ranka. Ale teraz nadszedł dobry moment aby się nią podzielić. Z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech kiedy Bucky unosi z zaskoczeniem brwi.

-Poważnie? - Bucky odwraca się na brzuch i wstając uśmiecha do Steve'a. - Boże, mam kurewsko dosyć kartofli. Kurczak. Obyś się nie myłił, Steve.

Steve mruczy, opiera się o krzesło i pochyla nad zeszytem. Ustawił się tak by móc wyjrzeć przez wejście do namiotu na jeziorko ponad gruntową drogą. Robi się ciemno ale on nadal nie potrafi dobrze narysować krzaków, splątanych i patykowatych, porastających kępkami brzegi jeziorka. Czuje, bardziej niż słyszy, jak Bucky podchodzi do niego i zagląda mu przez ramię.

-Wczoraj rysowałeś to samo.

-Nadal mi nie wychodzi. - Wzrusza ramionami Steve.

-Hmmmph.- Bucky opada na ziemię szeleszcząc śpiworem i odkasłuje. - Zamiast się męczyć narysuj mnie.

-Hmmm? - Steve, niedosłyszawszy co powiedział przyjaciel, nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Kiedy spogląda do tyłu widzi Bucky'ego który leży na boku na śpiworze podparty na łokciu i patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem.

-Czasami rysujesz ludzi. - Tłumaczy Bucky.

Oczy Steve'a dostrzegają detale: nieśmiertelniki na jego szyi, ślady zarysowań na jego butach, kosmyk włosów opadający mu na czoło. Steve nie potrafi znaleźć dobrej wymówki. -Nie potrafisz usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. - Mówi w końcu, chociaż jego palec już przewraca kartkę gotów rozpocząć coś nowego.

-Nie jestem czternastolatkiem. - Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko przrewracając oczami. Unosi lekko brodę i, myśląc że Steve tego nie widzi, poprawia przód kurtki. - Potrafię siedzieć w bezruchu.

**

Gdzieś w świecie, w prywatnej kolekcji kogoś bardzo bogatego, znajduje się kilka bardzo starych i delikatnych szkicowników z początku XX-ego wieku. Zawierają one kilka rysunków nieistniejących już miejsc w nowojorskiej dzielnicy Brooklyn. Szkic starego sklepu spożywczego z ledwo zarysowanymi sylwetkami kobiet pochylających się nad skrzyniami w środku, dzieci bawiących się pod oknem wystawowym. Rysunki przedstawiające Central Park. Rysunek przedstawiający chłopca o ciemnych włosach i kościstych ramionach stojącego na głazie na brzegu jeziora i wpatrujacego się w horyzont jakby chciał podbić świat.


	4. Rozdział 4

Steve zostawia Bucky’ego samego w sypialni chociaż czuje się niepewnie wyciągając kołdrę z bieliźniarki i niosąc ją na kanapę. Bucky wydaje się zagubiony, jakby walczył z samym sobą a całe ciało Steve’a aż się rwie aby przyciągnąć go bliżej, objąć, pokazać mu, że nie jest sam. Nie ma mowy by było to bezpieczne, by człowiek który przez dziesięciolecia żył przemocą zrozumiał prawdziwe znaczenie tego gestu.

Zamiast tego układa się na kanapie, przykrywa kołdrą aż po szyję i wpatruje w ledowe światełka telewizora i głośników. Wie, że tej nocy nie zaśnie. Po drugiej stronie drzwi jest mężczyzna, z którym rozdzielono go siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Mężczyzna dzięki któremu przeżył dorastanie, dający mu siłę do walki przez te wszystkie lata, przez którego nie tak dawno miał umrzeć.

Telefon Steve’a wydaje z siebie pisk wyrywając go z zamyślenia i sprawiając że Steve niemal spada z kanapy i klnie doprowadzając się do pionu i podnosząc aparat ze stolika. To wiadomość z zastrzeżonego numeru.

_W Rosji cisza. Nie sądzę aby tu przyjechał._

Natasha. Nawet kiedy odłączyła się od grupy aby odbudować własne życie, znajduje czas aby mu pomóc, prosić w jego imieniu o przysługi i Bóg wie co jeszcze aby dostarczyć mu to czego potrzebuje. Teraz jednak to on wie coś czego nie wie Natasha. Wie gdzie jest Bucky.

**

Steve zasypia koło piątej nad ranem więc kiedy Sam dzwoni do niego dwie godziny później nie ma przemyślanego planu działania.

-Steve Rogers. – Chrypie.

-Hej, jestem na dole. – Mówi Sam. Przychodzi do niego codzienne o siódmej rano by przy śniadaniu omówić strategię. Steve odwraca się i wbija wzrok w drzwi sypialni. – Wszystko w porządku, Steve? Twój głos jest jakiś dziwny.

Przez to cholerne serum nie może udać chorego.

-Ja…-Steve milknie. Rozważa swoje następne słowa. Myśli o Samie i wie, że może wyjawić mu prawdę. – Zamierzam wziąć dziś wolne. – Mówi ostrożnie i słyszy ciszę po drugiej stronie. – Zbyt ciężko nad tym wszystkim pracuję. Myślę, że na chwilę obecną przestanę szukać. – Steve czeka niemal słysząc jak Sam odszyfrowuje znaczenie jego słów.

-W porządku. – Mówi w końcu Sam przeciągając lekko ostatnią sylabę. – Chyba powinienem…Zadzwonię do Nat. Powiem jej, że robimy przerwę.

-Dobry pomysł. – Odpowiada Steve wzdychając lekko. – Pogadamy później.

-Uważaj na siebie Steve. – Mówi cicho Sam. Steve rozłącza się.

Sam zadzwoni do Nat i jej powie. Nat zrozumie o co mu chodzi. Oboje wiedzą, że jedynym prawdziwym powodem zaprzestania poszukiwań jest to, że Steve już znalazł Bucky’ego. Potem dadzą mu przestrzeń jakiej będzie potrzebował, i pomogą mu jeśli będzie to konieczne. Mimo odczuwanej czasami przytłaczającej samotności Steve cieszy się z tego, że są na świecie ludzie na których może liczyć.

Steve wstaje, puka lekko do drzwi sypialni i otwiera je. Łóżko jest nienaruszone. Steve otwiera drzwi szerzej i widzi Bucky’ego leżąego na podłodze w kącie pokoju z rękoma złożonymi na brzuchu.

-To naprawdę niezłe łóżko. – Steve stara się by jego głos zabrzmiał wesoło ale mu to nie wychodzi.

Bucky zrywa się na równe nogi ale w jego zachowaniu jest coś niepokojącego, gorszego niż zeszłej nocy kiedy próbował przypomnieć sobie wspomnienie. Patrzy rozbieganymi oczami na Steve’a, w podłogę, w okno. Serce Steve’a zamiera.

-Masz ochotę na śniadanie? – Steve widzi niemal niedostrzegalne drgnięcie ust Bucky’ego ale nie wie jak to ziterpretować a Bucky nie odpowiada. – Bucky?

Bucky przyjął pozycję spocznij z napiętymi ramionami. Steve patrzy na przyjaciela i czuje się kompletnie bezradny. W drugim pokoju dzwoni telefon. Steve się wzdryga ale Bucky nawet nie reaguje.

-Ja tylko…– Mówi Steve wykonując gest w kierunku drugiego pokoju ale Bucky nie reaguje. Serce Steve’a zjeżdża pod żołądek kiedy podchodzi do stolika i podnosi telefon. Numer zastrzeżony.

-Steve Rogers.

-Jesteś idiotą. Nic Ci nie jest?

Ze Steve’a jakby uchodzi powietrze.

-Nie, ja…– Steve pociera czoło walcząc z przymusem odwrócenia się do Bucky’ego w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak życia. – On…

-Jest agresywny? – Pyta obsesowo Natasha.

-Nie.

-Jest w śpiączce?

Steve się krzywi.

-Mniej więcej. Ale śpi na stojąco.

Słychać bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Steve, nie poraz pierwszy, zastanawia się gdzie tak naprawdę jest Natasha.

-Dzwonię do Tony’ego. Załatwi Wam samolot…

-Natasha…

-A Ty przewieziesz go nim do Nowego Jorku.

Steve odwraca się by spojrzeć na Bucky’ego wpatrującego się w jakiś niewidoczny punkt przed nim.

-Nie wiem czy…

-Steve. Posłuchaj mnie. Sam sobie z tym nie poradzisz.

-A co może zrobić Tony?

-Może pozbawić Bucky’ego ramienia nie zabijając go przy tym. Ani nie ryzykując czegoś gorszego.

-Co może być gorsze od…

-Steve, to ramię może eksplodować. – Głos Natashy unosi się. Natasha jest wyraźnie zmęczona. Bardziej zmęczona od Steve’a. – Wyobraź sobie jak bardzo jego zwierzchnicy nie chcieliby by został złapany, jak bardzo nie chcieli by ktokolwiek przy pomocy inżynierii odwrotnej poznał ich sekrety. Musimy je z niego zdjąć w odpowiedni sposób, a im szybciej go znajdziemy tym lepiej ponieważ w ramieniu na pewno jest urządzenie namierzające które nadal emituje fale radiowe, i jeśli mamy szczęście prawdopodobnie jest tam także system wstrzykujący mu adrenalinę i serum zabijania które nie mają czujnika czasu. Mogłabym Ci powiedzieć abyś wystawił go na działanie impulsu elektromagnetycznego i po prostu je wyłączył ale nie wiem co by się wtedy stało.

W jego gardle wzbiera panika.

-Steve.

-Tak.

-Samolot wyląduje za godzinę na lotnisku National. Przebierz go i dostarcz na miejsce.

-Tak jest.


	5. Rozdział 5

-Dzwoniła moja przyjaciółka. Musimy natychmiast zabrać Cię do szpitala. Z powodu Twojego ramienia. – Steve oczekuje, że Bucky się zdenerwuje lub poczuje nieswojo. Że poczuje cokolwiek. 

 

-Kiedy wyjeżdżam?

 

-My. – Głos Steve’a niemal się łamie. – My musimy wyjechać. Natychmiast. 

 

Steve wzywa taksówkę. Wyciąga z szafy szarą bluzę z kapturem, którą Bucky zakłada bez słowa. Rękawice w których przyszedł są strasznie brudne wię Steve daje mu parę swoich rękawic motocyklowych. Kiedy mu je podaje w oczach Bucky’ego pojawia się dziwny błysk który znuka tak szybko jak się pojawił. 

 

Jazda taksówką mija w milczeniu. Bucky patrzy przez okno pochylając twarz ku podłodze za każdym razem kiedy zatrzymują się na światłach obok innych samochód. Na szczęście, kierowca taksówki wygląda na kompletnie znudzonego i w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na swoich pasażerów. 

 

Steve nie ma pojęcia do którego stanowiska na lotnisku powinni się zgłosić, ale oczywiście nie musi tego wiedzieć. Na środku ogromnej hali stoi kobieta z włosami spiętymi w ciasny kok ubrana w idealnie dopasowaną garsonkę i trzymająca w dłoniach tablicę z napisem ’ROGERS’. Steve podchodzi do niej a ona bez słowa kiwa głową i odwraca się by przeprowadzić ich przejściem dla personelu, z dala od punktów kontroli. Po drodze Steve często się odwraca ale Bucky nic nie mówi. 

 

-Czy w samolocie jest coś do jedzenia? – Pyta Steve tonem bardziej pełnym nadziei niż żartobliwym. – Nie mieliśmy czasu by zjeść śniadanie. 

 

-Na pokładzie samolotu Stark jest wszystko czego pan potrzebuje. Zaraz wyjedziemy na pas startowy. – Kobieta przeprowadza ich przez kolejne drzwi i nagle znajdują się na zewnątrz i schodzą w dół wąskimi schodkami prowadzącymi co najmniej trzy metry w dół. Uderzają w nich podmuchy ostrego i zimnego wiatru i Steve zastanawia się czy Bucky również przypomnina sobie ich pojedynek na helicarrierze. 

 

**

 

Steve był nieobecny w szkole więc Bucky idzie do jego mieszkania obejmując się ramionami i starając ochronić przed wiatrem. 

 

Jest gorzej niż myślał. Steve nie może normalnie oddychać. Jego wątłe ciało drży przy każdym odruchu kaszlu, wyczerpane lecz niezdolne do snu, osłabione bardziej niż przedtem lecz nie mogące nic przełknąć. Bucky ma piętnaście lat więc nie bawi się w konwenanse po prostu czuje, że musi to zrobić. Podchodzi do kuchenki i podgrzewając puszkowaną zupę mówi mamie Steve’a, że teraz on przejmie przy nim dyżur. Kilka lat wcześniej matka Steve’a dziwiła się tym, że jego najlepszy szkolny kolega chce zajmować się nim w czasie choroby, ale nie trwało to długo, naprawdę, by dostrzegła determinację z jaką obmywał krew z twarzy Steve’a po bójkach i nosił za niego książki, które były za ciężkie, nie spuszczał Steve’a z oka podczas kiedy stan jego zdrowia ciągle się pogarszał. 

 

-Przyniosłem rosół. – Mówi Bucky, trzymając miskę obiema rękami i zamykając drzwi pchnięciem biodra. Steve leży skulony na boku a spocone włosy kleją mu się do czoła. – Chociaż to bardziej woda niż rosół. 

 

Steve wzdycha z trudem. 

 

-Bucky…

 

-Odrobię lekcje jak tylko zjesz…– Mówi Bucky. Jest teraz dużo wyższy od Steve’a. Dojrzewanie przebiegło normalnie przynajmniej u jednego z nich. Ale Bucky nie czuje się ogromny stojąc nad łóżkiem Steve’a. Widzi jaki Steve jest maleńki i czuje się bezradny.

 

Steve chce powiedzieć coś innego ale zamiast tego zaczyna dyszeć, więc Bucky nie zastanawia się długo. Odstawia miskę na szafkę obok łóżka, zrzuca kurtkę i wspina się na łóżko siadając za Steve’em i obejmując rękoma jego ramiona tak jak robiła to jego matka. Jego drogi oddechowe. Coś. Steve nadal dyszy ale powoli przestaje. Bucky pochyla się by spojrzeć mu przez ramię i patrzy jak jego klatka piersiowa nadal drży ale Bucky czeka aż drżenie zniknie. W pewnym momencie Steve odsuwa się od niego. 

 

-Na dworze musi być bardzo zimno, co?

 

-Jestem zimny?

 

-Twoja koszula jest zimna. Nadal masz ciepłe ręce. – Zwykle Steve bardzo stara się być niezależny, nie przyjmować pomocy nawet wtedy kiedy tak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Ale jest poniedziałek a Steve nie widział go od piątku, Bucky nie był by zdziwiony gdyby się okazało, że Steve od dwóch nocy nie spał albo, że spał bardzo mało. Teraz opiera się o niego chociaż Bucky sądzi, że robi to bezwiednie. 

 

-Zjedz rosół. – Przypomina cierpliwie Bucky, wychyla się w prawo żeby sięgnąć po miskę którą stawia ostrożnie na kolanach Steve’a. Jest trochę niestabilna, ale Bucky ma ją na oku więc jest dobrze. 

 

-Rano zjadłem bułkę. – Mruczy Steve a Bucky jest pewien, że stara się przez to powiedzieć że Bucky nie musi tego wszystkiego robić. Bucky udaje, że nie słyszał i kiedy widzi słabe i drżące dłonie Steve’a odbiera mu łyżkę i sam unosi ją do jego ust. Na klatce piersiowej czuje dotyk żeber Steve’a, kurczących i rozkurczających się miarowo podczas kiedy Steve je.


	6. Rozdział 6

Na pokładzie wita ich smukła i wymalowana stewardessa, która pyta czego chcą się napić. Steve zamawia sobie Colę. Spogląda na Bucky’ego który patrzy na niego spojrzeniem oznaczającym, że decyzja należy do Steve’a, który prosi także o szklankę wody. Stewardessa kiwa głową i odchodzi, a kiedy znika z przodu samolotu Steve patrzy na Bucky’ego wpartującego się przez okno w migający pod nimi asfalt lotniska. Nagle znowu odzywa się jego telefon. Dzwoni Stark. 

-Steve Rogers. 

-Wystartowaliście już?

-Prawie. 

-To dobrze. Jest z Tobą wysoki metaliczny brunet?

-Stark. – Mówi Steve przyciskając grzbiet nosa. 

-Myślę więc, że tak. Posłuchaj, wszystko już przygotowałem. Potrzebuję zdjęcia jego ramienia. Jego prawdziwego ramienia. Zrób je na tle odwrotu kartki z rozkładem lotu. To pomoże mi skontrolować światło i kolor. 

-Mam zrobić zdjęcie jego ramienia?

-Jarvis złożył ekspresowe zamówienie na materiały które dostarczą nam za jakąś godzinkę lub dwie ale nie mogę zacząć mieszać barwników…wiesz do żelu balistycznego? Czy pokazywałem Ci już Pogromców Mitów? Używają czegoś podobnego tylko…Z resztą nieważne. Muszę wiedzieć jakiego koloru powinno być ramię. Więc zrób zdjęcie. Dobrze?

-Dobrze. – Steve nagle czuje się tak jakby traktowano go tak jak on traktuje Bucky’ego. 

-Mówił coś?

-Co niby? – Pyta Steve patrząc na Bucky’ego. Stara się pokazać mu, że niczego przed nim nie ukrywa, poza tym Bucky i tak prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszy. Jeżeli naszprycowali go czymś podobnym do serum Steve’a, rozmowy przez komórkę są irytująco wyraźne nawet z drugiego końca pokoju. 

-Nie wiem, Kapitanie. Moźe wspomniał o lokalizacji arsenału HYDRY? Jakichś słabych punktach organizacji? Jakby nie było w końcu jest dezerterem, prawda?

Steve czuje gulę w gardle. 

-Nie wiem, czy można zdezerterować z organizacji, do której w ogóle nie chciało się wstąpić. 

-Tak, jasne przeprali mu mózg. Czarna Wdowa o wszystkim mi powiedziała. Rozumiem. – W tle słychać bzyczenie i odgłos cięcia grubej rury która potem spada na podłogę. – Czy istnieją jeszcze jakieś inne wyrażenia których powinienem unikać bo inaczej oberwę? Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej?

-Czy mógłbym co? – Tony zawsze gada od rzeczy. 

-Jezu. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem. Poprostu zrób zdjęcie i wyślij mi je?

-Pamiętam jak to się robi. – Wyrzuca z siebie Steve i rozłącza się. Potem sięga po rozkad lotu z logo Stark Industries i odwraca się do Bucky’ego. – Czy możesz na sekundę podać mi prawą rękę? Tylko wysuń ją w moją stronę. 

Bucky układa rękę na podłokietniku nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Steve odsuwa rękaw bluzy tak aby odsłonić skórę. Patrząc na nią Steve zauważa, że jest ona usiana cienkimi prostymi i zygzakowatymi liniami starych blizn. Niektóre są wynikiem blokowania ostrza noża. Źródło innych pozostaje tajemnicą. Steve przełyka. 

-Teraz zrobię zdjęcie. – Mówi, chociaż Bucky o nic go nie pytał. Musi jednak udawać, że tak było. Że Bucky potrafi się o siebie zatroszczyć. – Wyślę je przyjacielowi. A on zrobi dla Ciebie nowe ramię. 

Steve unosi głowę by sprawdzić czy obecność jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Ku swemu zdumieniu zauważa wyraz zdrady, rozszerzone źrenice i szeroko otwarte usta, który jednak szybko mija i wyraz twarzy tępieje. 

-Nie, to nie tak…Nie pozbawimy Cię prawego ramienia. My tego… – Chryste. – To zamiast Twojego lewego ramienia, tego metalowego. Chcemy…chcemy żeby było ono bezpieczniejsze. Będzie wyglądało tak jak Twoje drugie ramię. Rozumiesz?

Steve wyciąga rękę i ujmuje nią nadgarstek Bucky’ego starając się utrzymać go w teraźniejszości, sprawić by twarz Bucky’ego nabrała wyrazu jednak nie udaje mu się. Wzdycha, przykłada kartkę do nadgarstka, robi zdjęcie a potem wysyła je Tony’emu i patrzy na siedzącego bez ruchu Bucky’ego. 

-Kiedyś złamałem nadgarstek. – Mówi cicho Steve. 

Bucky nie reaguje ale na pewno słucha. 

-To było może rok lub dwa po tym jak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Urosłem kilka centymetrów i byłem bardziej niezgrabny niż zwykle i szliśmy nowym skrótem na jakieś podwórko kiedy kostka zaplątała mi się w górnej części płotu z którego spadłem lądując twardo na tym miejscu. – Steve pokazuje dolną część lewego przedramienia. – Bolało jak diabli. Mama była wściekła ale Ty przysięgałeś, że to był Twój pomysł i chciałeś wziąć całą winę na siebie. 

Bucky wbija wzrok w podłogę samolotu, odsuwając się lekko. Samolot przyspiesza i podrywa się do lotu. Steve nadal wpartuje się w Bucky’ego. 

-Pamiętasz to?

Bucky potrząsa głową. Steve przytakuje skinieniem głowy i odwraca wzrok starając się powstrzymać uczucie zawodu. Mają czas. Powtarza sobie chociaż wie, że prawdopodobnie się myli. 

**

Godzinę, oraz kilka kanapek, później lądują w Nowym Jorku i przesiadają się do helikoptera którym lecą na dach Wieżowca Starka. Bucky podąża za Steve’em który odzywa się jak tylko przekraczają próg. 

-Jarvis, na którym piętrze znajdę Tony’ego?

-Kapitan Stark, Sierżant Barnes, witajcie panowie. Pan Stark jest w prywatnym laboratorium na pięćdziesiątym piętrze. Czy mam zawieźć panów prosto do niego?

Drzwi windy po lewej stronie otwierają się i Bucky wchodzi do niej bez słowa zanim Steve może mu wyjaśnić do kogo należał bezosobowy brytyjski głos. Prawdopodobnie nie jest tym zainteresowany. Albo bardziej niż Steve przyzwyczajony do obecności sztucznej inteligencji. 

-Pamiętasz Howarda? – Pyta Steve kiedy zamykają się za nim drzwi windy. Bucky nagle unosi głowę. – Howarda Starka? – Wyjaśnia Steve widząc dziwny, lekko zbolały wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego. Może on za nim tęsni? – Tony to jego syn. Też jest wynalazcą. 

-Stark. – Mówi Bucky, i wygląda jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale drzwi windy otwierają się ukazując wielkie laboratorium pełne metalu i ustawionych chaotycznie narzędzi do pracy. 

-Witam starszych panów. – Woła z głębi sali Tony. Steve lawiruje między stosami czegoś co można by nazwać odpadkami, gdyby ich łączna wartość nie przekraczała milionów dolarów, i odnajduje Tony’ego spawającego coś w niemal kompletnym kostiumie Iron Mana, brakuje mu jedynie maski. 

-Miałeś rano coś do załatwienia? – Pyta Steve a Tony patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. 

-Niektórym z nas nie podano środka czyniącego nas w zasadzie nieśmiertelnymi. Więc wybacz jeśli zachowam wszelkie środki ostrożności pomagając Drogiemu Bucky’emu dojść do siebie. 

Jest szorstki, jak zawsze, i Steve przypomina sobie to jakim jest szczęściarzem mając przyjaciół gotowych przygarnąć i jego i Bucky’ego bez względu na to co pokazują programy informacyjne. 

-Jak Ci idzie? – Pyta nie drążąc tematu. 

-Cóż. – Tony odkłada masę kabli i wskazuje gestem na czysty, otoczony narzędziami, stół o wymiarach metr na półtora. To musi być zaimprowizowany stół operacyjny. – Przygotowałem wszystko co mogłoby mi pomóc uwolnić go od tego co nosi ze sobą teraz, ale nowe ramię nie jest ukończone. Cześć Barnes, czy możesz wyświadczyć mi przysługę? Podejdź tam i pokaż mi swoje miękkie ramię. O tak. – Tony demonstruje wyciągając ramię prosto przed siebie a Bucky robi co mu kazano, bez najmniejszego śladu irytacji jaką poczułby Steve, siada prosto przed jakimś rodzajem skanera i wciąga ramię w bok. Tony kiwa głową i daje jakiś znak Jarvisowi, który rozpoczyna skanowanie. 

-Skończone. – Obwieszcza Jarvis a Tony kreśli palcem kółko Bucky’emu który stoi w bezruchu. 

-Teraz drugie ramię. – Mówi powoli Tony i rozpoczyna drugi skan. 

Steve zauważa że, tym razem wiązki lasera są ciemniejsze i zdają się skupiać na bicepsie, stawie barkowym i koniuszkach palców. 

-Wykryłem pewne problemy. – Informuje Jarvis. – Potrzebuję więcej czasu by przyjrzeć się mechanizmowi w miejscu złączenia stawu barkowego. 

-Rozumiem. Barnes, połóż się na stole. Rogers przestań patrzeć na mnie jakbym zachwilę miał przeprowadzić operację na otwartym sercu Twego nowonarodzonego dziecka. Nic mu nie będzie. 

-Czy istnieje ryzyko obecności ładunku wybuchowego? – Pyta Steve. Bucky przechodzi do stołu, wskakuje na niego po czym lekko zdezorientowany kładzie się. 

-Wykryłem obecność dwóch. – Informuje spokojnie Jarvis. 

Tony wzdycha a potem po raz pierwszy patrzy Bucky’emu w oczy. 

-Czy wiesz jak można bezpiecznie zdjąć Twoje ramię?

Bucky uśmiecha się lekko słysząc to głupie pytanie i potrząsa głową. 

-Dlatego właśnie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. 

Tony przynosi wiązkę kabli do ’stołu operacyjnego’ a mechaniczne ramię przesuwa skaner bliżej oświetlając dokładniej całe ramię Bucky’ego raz za razem. 

-Wiadomość tekstowa od Panny Potts. – Oznajmia Jarvis. – Panna Potts chciałaby wiedzieć dlaczego odwołał pan jej lot z Brukseli. 

-Przekaż jej żeby wzięła kilka dni wolnego i została w Europie. Czy w Londynie jest teraz ładna pogoda? Ona lubi Londyn. Kup jej bilet do Londynu. – Tony kończy poprzednią czynność i rozwija plątaninę kabli łącząc ją z innym kablem a potem niesie go do stołu wraz dużą ilością małych metalowych części. – W porządku. Barnes? Jesteś z nami?

-Tak. – Mówi Bucky głosem pozbawionym wyrazu. 

-W porządku. Użyłem do tego ogólnodostępnych materiałów więc musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz podnosić samochodów ani wybijać dziur w moich bardzo drogich ścianach. Rozumiesz?

-Tak jest. – Mija chwila. – Jak mam…– Bucky waha się, zmieszany. Steve nie mogąc się powstrzymać podchodzi bliżej i dotyka jego dłoni.

-Słucham. 

-Czy jestem na urlopie do momentu aż nowe ramię zostanie ukończone?

-Co? Nie. – Mówi ze złością Steve. Nie jest wściekły na Bucky’ego. Ani na Tony’ego (przynajmniej nie tym razem). Ale naprawdę ma ochotę kogoś uderzyć. – Już dla nikogo nie pracujesz. Jesteś wolny. Nie będzie dla Ciebie żadnych misji. 

Bucky patrzy na niego ślepo i do Steve’a dociera że nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa. Jego wściekłość zmienia się w rozpacz. 

-W każdym razie…– Pomruk Tony’ego zagłusza brzęczenie metalowych części. – Kilka dni temu poznałem prezydenta Wakandy który był na tyle miły by dać mi próbkę z jednego z cennych złóż vibranium… Dzięki temu nowe bardziej wytrzymałe i odporne na zniszczenia ramię powinno być gotowe za kilka dni.

-Po co mu bardziej wytrzymałe ramię?

-Po co _komukolwiek_ bardziej wytrzymałe ramię? – Pyta Tony gestem prosząc Dum-E by podał mu coś, ściągając to z cylindra i próbując nałożyć na trzymane między kolanami metalowe coś. Steve czuje przypływ mdłości kiedy dociera do niego że to skóra. – Poza tym, nie znam do końca jego historii ale to, że przeszedł na emeryturę mimo iż jeszcze nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy nie oznacza, że kiedyś nie będzie musiał się bronić przed ludźmi, którzy pamiętają co robił przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat. I dlatego uważam, że…– Dodaje Tony. – Powinniście tutaj zamieszkać.


	7. Rozdział 7

Steve protestuje niemal natychmiast po usłyszeniu oferty. 

-On potrzebuje bezpiecznego miejsca. – Mówi szorstko. – Miejsca, które nie będzie dla niego obce. – Macha rękami. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że Stark Tower to najbardziej nowoczesne miejsce na całym świecie, chodzi o to że jest takie _bogate_. Wszystko jest nowe i błyszczące i zupełnie nie przypomina warunków jakie Bucky pamięta z czasów dorastania, czasów wojny, w ogóle swojego poprzedniego życia. 

-Wszystko będzie dla niego obce Kapitanie. – Tony odkłada nowe ramię na wierzch skanera, gestykulując w sposób który sprawia, że w powietrzu pojawia się trójwymiarowy obraz protezy. Wygląda jak obecne ramię Bucky’ego i Tony gestem zdejmuje wierzchnią warstwę aby przyjrzeć się temu jak umieszczono je w stawie. – Bez urazy ale nie możesz zabrać go do domu jeśli takowego nie masz. Ani zostawić go w najbliższym Holiday Inn

- _Nigdy_ go nie zostawię. 

-Oczywiście, że nie. Ale chcę Ci uzmysłowić, że ciężko pracowałem aby uczynić ten budynek najbardziej Hulkoodpornym jak się dało. Rozumiesz ile wysiłku mnie to kosztowało? Nie mówię, że jest idealnie ale, Jezu, wskaż mi jakieś inne miejsce wyposażone w sztuczną inteligencję monitorującą pracę serca mieszkańców i używającą analizy kontekstowej by wszcząć alarm jeśli zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. – Coś przypominające rząd śrub mocuje ramię w stawie barkowym. Kiedy Tony dotyka ich po kolei zaczynają świecić na czerwono i musi zacząć od początku. – Hmm…Szymon Mówi, że istnieje jakaś sekwencja według której musimy je odkręcić, żeby ramię nie wysadziło nas w powietrze.

Bucky nie patrzy. Leży na stole z wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Steve przygląda mu się. Widzi jak porusza się jego dolna szczęka. 

-Godzina dwunasta a potem ósma, proszę pana. – Odzywa się Jarvis. Tony dotyka śrub w innej kolejności i wreszcie wszystkie świecą się na zielono. 

-Dobra, jesteśmy gotowi. Acha, ostatnia rzecz. Najważniejsza. – Tony spogląda na leżącego na stole mężczyznę przekręcając głowę w bok. – Masz jakieś czucie w metalowym ramieniu?

-Świadomość pozycyjną. – Odpowiada Bucky, patrząc na Tony’ego i nadal poruszając szczęką jakby żuł gumę. 

-To ma sens. Mogli to zrobić już w latach pięćdziesiątych. – Tony rozcapierza palce by przyjrzeć się kablom w ramieniu. – Będzie więc bardzo bolało kiedy odłączę ten przewód. 

-Dlaczego? – Pyta Steve obchodząc stół dookoła żeby przyjrzeć się z bliska. 

-Ponieważ, mimo że nie wiem jak działają inne kable, pamiętaj staram się znaleźć newralgiczne miejsca i odseparować je od Twojego przyjaciela, ale przynajmniej ten jeden przewód jest połączony z…– Tony rzuca okiem na skan prawdziwego ramienia Bucky’ego. – …tak całą masą nerwów. Żaden ze mnie Banner ale, nawet ja widzę że to nerwy.

Steve spogląda na twarz Tony’ego ale nie może z niej nic odczytać. 

-Dasz sobie z tym radę Bucky?

Bucky patrzy na niego ślepo a Steve modli się w duchu by kiedyś przestało go to boleć. 

-Pamiętasz jak robił to ktoś inny? – Pyta Tony najdelikatniej jak może. – Chcesz coś ugryźć?

W oczach Bucky’ego pojawia się błysk…czegoś…i chociaż bardzo przypomina to przerażenie Bucky leży w bezruchu i się nie odzywa. Steve krzywi się i łapie go za rękę. Tę metalową ale w tej chwili nie ma to większego znaczenia.

-Jeżeli będzie Cię za bardzo bolało i zechcesz żeby przerwał, to przerwiemy. – Przyrzeka chociaż czuje że Tony ma ochotę mu odmówić. – Robimy to by Ci pomóc. Rozumiesz?

Bucky patrzy na swoje metalowe ramię, potem na to obciągięte skórą, zwisające ze skanera. Z powrotem na metalowe ramię. I na dłoń zaciśniętą wokół metalu. 

-Ja…

-To wystarczy. – Intonuje Tony przysuwając sobie wyposażony w kółka taboret. – Steve, kolego zostań tam i przygotuj się na drgawki. To chyba dobra nazwa. Dum-E chodź tutaj i podaj mi…nie, odłóż tę gaśnicę. Doskonale wiesz o który śrubokręt mi chodzi.

Tony przekłada narzędzia, kłóci się ze swoimi maszynami i wydaje rozkazy Jarvisowi. Bucky wpatruje się w dłoń Steve’a nie zakłopotany ale także nie uspokojony. 

-Jestem przy Tobie. – Mówi cicho Steve. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaopiekuję się Tobą. 

**

Bucky jest bardzo, bardzo pijany. 

Zwykle nawet kiedy jest nieźle wstawiony potrafi doprowadzić dziewczęta do śmiechu, a nawet do tego by poszły z nim w jakieś ustronne miejsce, ale dzisiaj jest zbyt pijany by flirtować, a o tańcu z kimkolwiek w ogóle nie ma mowy. Whisky była tania więc Bucky stawiał kolejkę za kolejką, śmiejąc się, kiwając na krześle i wreszcie dając Steve’owi wmówić sobie, że są już zmęczeni i powinni iść do domu. 

-Ostrożnie. – Powtarzał ze śmiechem Steve kiedy wracali do mieszkania. Wspomnienie tamtego wieczora jest przesiąknięte alkoholem, jak zawsze, ale pamięta jaki był wtedy rozkojarzony, opierając się na ramieniu Steve’a i ciesząc się jego bliskością, nie chroniąc się przed nią tak jak zwykle. Odkąd usłyszał jak dwóch mężczyzn może uprawiać seks myśli tylko o tym. Dwa dni wcześniej w barze podsłyszał zbyt głośną rozmowę toczącą się przy sąsiednim stoliku, i wrócił do domu myśląc o Steve’ie. Nie mógł przestać, oczami wyobraźni widział jego różowe policzki i usta, jego niemal dziewczęce westchnięcia kiedy wsuąłby się w niego starając się być możliwie jak najdelikatniejszym. Było to piękne, pełne poczucia winy, marzenie dopóki Bucky nie uświadomił sobie że mógłby skrzywdzić Steve’a. Mimo silnej osobowości Steve nadal był drobny i delikatny więc Bucky odsunął tę myśl ale potem jakiś wewnętrzny głos stwierdził, że może to Steve powinien być stroną aktywną. Teraz wracali razem do domu a Bucky wyobrażał sobie wyraz twarzy leżącego na nim i wsuwającego się w niego Steve’a. 

-Strasznie przycichłeś. – Mówi Steve kiedy docierają do schodków przed ich kamienicą. Bucky mruga. Jego umysł wydaje się pływać w alkoholu przelewającym się z jednej strony na drugą, kiedy nagle się zatrzymali. 

-Chciałbym pójść z Tobą do łóżka. – Mruczy Bucky wbijając wzrok w ziemię, zbyt pijany aby uważać na to co mówi. 

Bucky nie pamięta wyrazu twarzy Steve’a w momencie kiedy usłyszał jego słowa, tylko że chciał go rozszyfrować czując dziwną mieszankę napięcia i lekkości jak gdyby dusił w sobie te słowa od wielu, wielu lat i cieszył się mogąc wreszcie je powiedzieć. 

-Jeżeli tak mówisz. – Odpowieda Steve wzruszając ramionami a potem obejmuje go w pasie pomagając mu wejść na schody prowadzące do ich mieszkania. Bucky jest pewien że go nie zrozumiał. – Ogrzewanie będzie wyłączone jeszcze przez tydzień albo i dłużej…więc w ten sposób będzie nam cieplej. Przyda się też więcej kołder. Tak, to całkiem niezły pomysł.

Zrozumienie sensu słów Steve’a zajmuje mu chwilę, ale kiedy one do niego docierają, Bucky z trudem powstrzymuje jęk zawodu. To nie o to mu chodziło. 

-Spokojnie, głuptasie. – Steve popycha go lekko w stronę poręczy. – Chyba nie zrobiło Ci się niedobrze? Nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się Tobą.


	8. Rozdział 8

To wszystko jest bolesne z perspektywy obserwatora. Bucky rozbiera się metodycznie zrzucając najpierw bluzę a potem t-shirt na podłogę obok stołu. Tony zakłada maskę i jest kompletnie uzbrojony. (Nie patrz tak na mnie. To tylko na wszelki wypadek.) I zaczyna odkręcać śruby wedle ustalonej kolejności. Bucky nie reaguje ale, kiedy tylko ramię wyskakuje ze stawu a kable się rozłączają, jego oczy wypełniają się łzami chociaż Bucky prawdopodobnie nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, a Steve ściska jego prawdziwą dłoń wystarczająco mocno by zostawić siniaki.

-Jesteśmy na półmetku. - Mruczy Tony a Steve wie, że powiedział to bardziej do niego niż Bucky'ego.

Kiedy jego ciało zaczyna wić się w konwulsjach Bucky wbija wzrok w sufit. Tony przesuwa jego głowę w swoją stronę a, mający doświadczenie z okopów, Steve staje nad Buckym, łapie go za ramiona i przyciska je mocno do powierzchni stołu.

-Jesteś z nami? - Pyta słysząc jak odłącza się najgrubszy przewód a oczy Bucky'ego zamykają się.

-Już kończymy. - Z kombinezonu dobiega głos Tony'ego który bezceremonialnie rzuca metalowe ramię na podłogę i zaczyna dopasowywać nową protezę i podłączać kable. Steve czuje jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła ponieważ patrząc na ciało przyjaciela i jego metalowy staw ziejący pustką i delikatny. Nie mogąc patrzeć na to miejsce ani na twarz Bucky'ego bez uczucia łez pod powiekami, zamyka oczy.

Słychać więcej kliknięć. Bucky wydaje z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Steve natychmiast zaciska dłoń jeszcze mocniej i kreśli kciukiem uspakajające kółka. Steve czuje jakby mijały godziny.

-Dobra!- Steve słyszy znajomy odgłos chowającej się maski Tony'ego więc unosi wzrok boleśnie wdzięczny że to się wreszcie skończyło. - Dałbym ci lizaka za to, że byłeś takim grzecznym pacjentem ale właśnie mi się skończyły. Lubisz szkocką? 

Steve zmusza się by puścić Bucky'ego i cofa się patrząc jak on siada a jego oczy skupiają się w miejscu gdzie metal styka się z materiałem w kolorze skóry. Przebiera nowymi palcami, zaciska je w pięść a potem odszukuje wzrokiem Tony'ego.

-Nic nie czuję. - Chrypie.

-Cóż, no tak. Zbudowałem to w godzinę. Nie mając wglądu w twoje poprzednie ramię. Czy możesz przynajmniej udawać, że jesteś pod wrażeniem? Chociaż odrobinę? - Przewraca oczami Tony. - Nikt nie docenia uniwersalnych kabli i dobrych urządzeń wykonawczych. Okej. - Tony klęka, podnosi z ziemi metalowe ramię i kładzie je na czystym stole żeby skaner mógł zebrać więcej danych. - Przynajmniej teraz nikt nie wysadzi cię w powietrze ani nie wstrzyknie ci zdalnie żadnych środków chemicznych. Gratulacje. Posiedź tam sobie i poćwicz podnoszenie hmm...- Tony rozgląda się i zauważa śrubokręt. - O, tego malucha. Kapitanie, można na słówko?

**

W korytarzu Tony pstryka palcami tuż obok twarzy Steve'a starając się odwrócić jego uwagę od zamkniętych drzwi.

-Nic mu się nie stanie przez kolejną minutę.- Mówi. - Jarvis go obserwuje. Już zawsze. I na zawsze.

Steve wzdycha z ulgą.

-Dziękuję Ci, Tony...- Odpowiada ale Tony mu przerywa.

-Nie, nie, nie. Nie będziemy teraz o tym mówić. Posłuchaj. Naprawdę chcę żebyście tutaj zamieszkali.

-Wiem. To znaczy, że bardzo tego chcesz.- Steve wbija wzrok w podłogę. - On... nie jest jeszcze sobą. Boję się, że go przerazimy i nam ucieknie jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni.

Tony zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

-Potrzebujemy jeszcze próbki krwi i zdjęcia mózgu. Bruce je przejrzy i powie nam na czy jest coś na co powinniśmy uważać.

-Na przykład co?

-Na przykład to że Super Uspakajające Leki pod których wpływem teraz się znajduje przestaną działać. Celowe i przypadkowe uszkodzenia mózgu. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Rogers. Nie jest taki przeze mnie. Ja jestem tylko milarderem geniuszem który na twoją prośbę bawi się w doktora. Tylko że, bez seksu. Tak też na mnie nie patrz. - Wzdycha Tony. - Poza tym, powinieneś wiedzieć, że możesz mi ufać.

-Słucham? - Pyta Steve zbyt przytłoczony wszystkim żeby zrozumieć znaczenie jego słów.

Tony przewraca oczami ale poraz pierwszy jego usta zaciskają się w linie.

-Nie jestem na niego zły. Nie planuję się na nim odegrać. To nie była jego wina. Natasha mi powiedziała. Kiedy zadzwoniła by mnie powiadomić, że go znalazłeś, wtedy mi powiedziała. - Tony spuszcza wzrok, wzycha głęboko i wygląda tak samo poważnie jak wtedy kiedy dookoła niego Nowy Jork walił się w gruz. Steve wpatruje się w niego dopóki Tony nie unosi głowy. - Ty o niczym nie wiesz, prawda?

-Tony, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

-O moich rodzicach. On...Zimowy Żołnierz...

-O mój Boże. - Steve czuje jak serce wpada mu do żołądka. Spogląda na drzwi i podświadomie cofa się o krok. - Zola mówił że twój ojciec był... Nie połączyłem faktów. Nie domyśliłem się, że to musiał być on.

-Nie musiał. Ale... Zimowy Żołnierz był wtedy aktywny a ja nie znam zbyt wielu super zabójców którzy mogliby kogoś zabić i upozorować wypadek nie zostawiając przy tym żadych śladów.- Tony porusza barkami w przód i w tył. - Dobrze. Próbka krwi. Obraz mózgu. Jesteś gotów tam wrócić Kapitanie? Kiedy podłączałem jego nowe ramię byłeś bledszy od ściany.

-Tony, ja...

-Nie. Zamknij się i słuchaj. - Tony łapie go za ramię. - Ojciec ciągle mi o Tobie opowiadał. Bez ustanku. Do znudzenia. Barnes przewijał się ciągle w jego historyjkach. Ciągle u twego boku, gotów poświęcić za ciebie życie, i tak dalej. - Wskazuje dłonią drzwi. - Pięć dni temu siedzący tam mężczyzna pobił cię tak dotkliwie, że gdyby nie te wszystkie patriotyczne sterydy już byś nie żył. - Steve nie wie co powiedzieć więc tylko patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. - Kazali mu cię zabić a jemu prawie się to udało. To dobitnie wskazuje na to jak bardzo go kontrolowali, i że nie miał wyboru kiedy kazali mu zamordować moich rodziców.

Tony zostawia go samego w korytarzu. W drugim pokoju pyta głośno czy Barnes jest gotów na więcej testów i nie zaatakuje przy tym swojego lekarza, ale Steve słyszy dzwonienie w uszach i jego wzrok rozmywa się i nie może się ruszyć z miejsca.


	9. Rozdział 9

Kiedy Steve zmusza się by wrócić do laboratorium widzi Bucky’ego siedzącego prosto i zginającego prawdziwe ramię w pięść podczas kiedy Tony pobiera krew do dwóch próbówek. Bucky nie jest tym zdziwiony. Ani przestraszony. Patrzy w dół na nową dłoń której palce zaciskają się na śrubokręcie i unoszą go a potem odkładają na stół. Wydaje się być spokojny. 

-Banner czeka na wszystko w swoim laboratorium na innym piętrze. Dum-E zaraz przyprowadzi…O już tu jest. – Tony patrzy w stronę windy towarowej której drzwi właśnie się otwierają. Dum-E wjeżdża do laboratorium ciągnąc za sobą wielką maszynę na kółkach i szumiąc jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą.– To nasza maszyna do skanowania mózgów. Steve weź z apteczki plaster i przyklej mu go. Barnes połóż się.

-Co mam zrobić ze śrubokrętem? – Bucky przypomina już prawie tego z przeszłości co sprawia, że znika panika, którą Steve odczuwał w korytarzu. 

-Jezu. Dawaj go tutaj. – Tony odbiera mu śrubokręt i wykonuje gest jakby chciał go położyć. Bucky jest lekko zaskoczony ale i tak się kładzie. Steve znajduje apteczkę w stercie narzędzi i wyjmuje z niej plaster który pozbawia opakowania i podchodzi do Bucky’ego. 

-Jak się czujesz? – Pyta przesuwając jego ramię, znajdując miejsce wkłucia i zaklejając je plastrem. Splątane, długie włosy Bucky’ego opadły mu na czoło i Steve musi się powstrzymać żeby ich nie odgarnąć. 

-Nic mnie nie boli. 

Wydaje się być w lepszej formie. Teraz kiedy ból minął i zainteresowało go nowe ramię. Steve postanawia zaryzykować. 

-Przypomniałeś sobie coś jeszcze? No wiesz… z przeszłości. 

Bucky spogląda na niego. Otwiera usta, potem zamyka je i znowu otwiera. 

-Byłeś chory. – Mówi w końcu. – A potem… Potem chodziliśmy razem pić. 

To niezbyt jasne ale na razie wystarczy, myśli Steve i uśmiecha się szeroko. 

-Tak, rzeczywiście bardzo długo chorowałem. – Zgadza się, klepiąc go po prawdziwym ramieniu. – Często się mną opiekowałeś. Byłeś dobrym przyjacielem. 

-Pomagałem Ci jeść…– Mówi Bucky patrząc jak Tony odbiera od Dum-E machinę i umieszcza ją obok stołu. Maszyna ma długie ramię które wisi nad twarzą osoby leżącej na stole. Steve marszczy brwi patrząc to na machinę to na Bucky’ego.

-Wszystko w porządku. To tylko rezonans magnetyczny. – Tłumaczy, chociaż nie jest do końca pewien czym jest ta maszyna. 

Ale Bucky go nie słucha, a raczej nie słyszy. Wpatruje się w maszynę, dłonie Tony’ego biegające po panelu sterowania, i w końcu na twarz Steve’a. 

-Puls znacznie przyspieszony. – Mruczy gdzieś ponad nimi Jarvis. 

-Bucky? – Pyta Steve czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. – Bucky, odezwij się. 

Bucky milczy. Znowu wygląda na zdradzonego, przerażonego i zrozpaczonego zarazem i Steve nie może tego znieść. 

-Tony, zabierz to stąd. – Mówi. 

Tony marszczy nos. 

-Dlaczego? Maszyna jest całkiem w porządku. Uspokój go. Najgorsze już za nim. 

-Puls nadal bardzo przyspieszony. – Ostrzega Jarvis a Steve podchodzi do Tony’ego i odsuwa jego ramię od maszyny. 

-To mu się nie podoba. Zabierz to. 

-Gdybym dostał pięć centów za każdym razem kiedy… Dobra, jeśli on tak bardzo się boi połóż się tu i pokaż mu, że to…

Potem wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Bucky zeskakuje ze stołu i wpycha się między Tony’ego i Steve’a, łapiąc Tony’ego za ramiona i wyglądając na gotowego by rzucić nim o ścianę. Wszystko zamiera. 

-Nie. – Mówi Bucky zmuszając się aby jego głos był wyraźny. – Nikt. Nie. Użyje. Tego. Na. Steve’ie. 

Tony stoi nieruchomo z jak najbardziej neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego stój szumi jakby przygotowywał się na odparcie ataku. Atak jednak nie nadchodzi, a Steve wysuwa się zza Bucky’ego starając się odwrócić jego uwagę. 

-Bucky, już w porządku. Puść go. On nie miał zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić. 

- _Skłamał._ – Głos Bucky’ego się łamie. – Oni zawsze mówią, że nie będzie bolało, ale to boli. Boli i odbiera Ci wszystko a kiedy coś sobie przypominasz zabierają Cię i robią to jeszcze raz…

Tony i Steve patrzą jak twarz Bucky’ego ogarnia rozpacz. Jego oczy zamykają się ale zęby zostają obnażone. 

-Nie. – Oddech zmienia się w sapnięcie kiedy Bucky z trudem łapie powietrze. – Steve, ja… Nie chcę. Ja… Błagam Cię. Ja…nie chcę zapomnieć. Nie należę już do nich. Już na zawsze będę Twój tylko błagam cię…nie każ mi…Ja tylko chcę…

Steve odpycha Tony’ego i obejmuje Bucky’ego przytulając go mocno i zdając sobie sprawę, że szyja Bucky’ego moknie od jego własnych łez. 

**

Po pierwszych sześciu misjach Zimowy Żołnierz zawsze pytał dlaczego nie ma z nim Kapitana. Zwiększona dawka prądu rozwiązała ten problem.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za poprzedni rozdział.

Steve wciąga Bucky’ego do windy prosząc Jarvisa aby zawiózł ich na przydzielone im piętro. Nie jest pewien do kogo należą poszczególne pokoje więc po prostu przeprowadza go przez najbliższe otwarte drzwi i sadza na łóżku przykrywając go kołdrą ponieważ jeśli stan Bucky’ego nie jest szokiem bardzo go przypomina.

-Jesteś ze mną Buck? – Steve spogląda mu w oczy. Bucky nadal jest spięty, lekko drżący a jego rozbiegane oczy unikają patrzenia na Steve’a. – Słyszysz mnie? – Pyta bardziej dosadnie.

-Tak.

-Czy myślisz, że Tony i ja chcemy Cię skrzywdzić?

-Ja… – Bucky przykrywa się mocniej kołdrą używając lewej, lekko niezgrabnej ręki.

-Nie chcemy tego. – Steve trzyma się blisko, zaczesuje Bucky’emu włosy za ucho i w końcu siada obok niego na łóżku obejmując go ramieniem. Bucky nie jest już niebezpieczny. Tak samo jak nie był kiedy pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu. Jest po prostu w totalnej rozsypce. – Nie chcemy żebyś cokolwiek zapomniał. Nie będziemy przydzielać Ci żadnych nowych misji. W ogóle nie będzie już żadnych misji. – Steve dławi się lekko i nienawidzi się za to, i walczy z tym. – Hej, popatrz na mnie. Uważasz, że już do nich nie należysz tak jak mi mówiłeś?

Bucky potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

-Uważasz, że teraz należysz do mnie?

Bucky znów kiwa głową.

-Nie jestem Twoim zwierzchnikiem. Nikt nim nie jest. Żadnych rozkazów ani tym podobnych rzeczy. Jestem Twoim _przyjacielem_.

Bucky nie kiwa głową, ani nią nie potrząsa i Steve musi zadowolić się tym co ma. Dotyka swoim czołem czoła Bucky’ego, ich kolana dotykają się i Steve przestaje myśleć o tym jak to może wyglądać.

-Będzie tak jak za dawnych czasów. – Mówi cicho. – Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Przed wojną. Pamiętasz to?

-Opiekowałem się Tobą. – Bucky wygląda na zagubionego. – Teraz…teraz już nie mogę.

-Tak, ty…teraz już nie musisz. Nie musisz mnie chronić. Możemy znowu być przyjaciółmi.

Bucky nie odpowiada. Przysuwa się jednak bliżej a kołdra zsuwa się z niego ukazując szereg wyblakłych blizn na jego ramieniu.

-Może teraz nadeszła moja kolej. – Mówi po chwili Steve.

-Na co?

-Żebym zaopiekował się Tobą. – Patrzenie na tak przerażonego i bezradnego Bucky’ego sprawia, że Steve czuje się chory. Ukrywa jednak swoje emocje ponieważ Bucky bacznie obserwuje go szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Czy możesz mi chociaż trochę zaufać?

-Postaram się…– Bucky lekko drży. Pochyla głowę ale potem się zatrzymuje jakby walczył z chęcią przytulenia się do Steve’a i schowania twarzy w jego szyi. – Ja nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. – Steve nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności niezwykle znajomego zapachu i głęboko wciąga powietrze.

-Ale coś pamiętasz.

-Tak.

-Pomogę Ci przypomnieć sobie resztę. – Steve siega za plecy Bucky’ego i bardziej go przykrywa. – Chodź, połóż się. Możesz powiedzieć mi cokolwiek.

-My…Często głodowaliśmy. – Bucky pozwala ułożyć się na poduszce przyciągniętej z wezgłowia łóżka, przysuwając się bliżej kiedy Steve kładzie się koło niego i zaczyna przeczesywać palcami jego włosy. Buckt waha się przez chwilę ale potem przytula policzek do klatki piersiowej Steve’a, który powstrzymuje swoje ciało przed reakcją.

-To prawda.

-Twoja matka była drobna tak jak Ty

-Była.

-Nasza…często chodziliśmy do szkoły. Nie podobało mi się tam?

-Nie znosiłeś jej. – Mówi ze śmiechem Steve.

-Tobie się tam podobało.

-Tak.

Steve czeka aż Bucky powie coś jeszcze. Proteza ramienia wysuwa się spod kołdry i kładzie na boku Steve’a. Steve czuje oczekiwanie Bucky’ego na to że mu odmówi, więc Steve przesuwa rękę z jego włosów na kark, tak jak dawniej robiły to jego dziewczyny, i głaszcze go lekko by pokazać Bucky’emu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

-Ciągle ktoś Cię atakował.

-Tak.

-Ja…nienawidziłem tego.

-Tak.

-Ty… wszędzie nosiłeś ze sobą książeczkę.

-Książeczkę?

-Była cienka i miała brązową okładkę.

-Mój szkicownik

-Twój szkicownik.

Kolejna przerwa w rozmowie, ale Steve stwierdza, że dotyk i kontakt wzrokowy zrobiły swoje, a przynajmniej bardzo pomogły na tyle ile się dało. Kiedy przesuwa palcami po ramieniu czuje jak mięśnie rozluźniają się chociaż troszkę.

-Pamiętam…kobiety. – Mówi z lekkim wahaniem Bucky.

-Kobiety z którymi chadzałeś na randki?

-Tak sądzę. – Bucky przesuwa się lekko a Steve czuje jak porusza nowymi palcami i nadgarstkiem. – One…one często się do mnie uśmiechały. Ale nie zwracały na Ciebie uwagi?

-Nie. Nie bardzo.

Bucky wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk podobny do tego jak kiedyś wzdychał kiedy się dąsał.

-Nie pamiętam Twoich.

-Moich dziewczyn?

-Twoich. – Zgadza się Bucky.

-To dlatego, że ja nigdy żadnej nie miałem.

–Cóż…- Bucky zamyśla się, lekko rozkojarzony dotykiem głaszczącej go ręki. Przychyla się do dotyku wydając z siebie pomruk który sprawia, że Steve z trudem łapie oddech chociaż udaje, że wcale tak nie było.

**

Steve był bardzo dobrze wychowany. Wiedział, że powinnien być dobry dla innych, grzeczny, nie znieważać kobiet. Wiedział, że nie powinien się nad sobą użalać.

Nie z powodu tego, że jest biedny. Nie z powodu tego, że jest chory. Nie z powodu tego, że jest słaby i nie wolno mu robić tego co wolno było innym chłopcom. Zanim poznał Bucky’ego Steve nauczył się żyć w świecie pełnym rzeczy których bardzo pragnął ale nigdy nie mógłby zdobyć.


	11. Rozdział 11

Jarvis cicho oznajmia, że czeka na nich obiad więc Steve budzi się i wyplątuje z ramion Bucky’ego który jest miękki i rozgrzany snem. Udaje, że przyszło mu to całkiem łatwo. Zagląda do szafy a potem zaczyna przeglądać szuflady komody. 

-Czego szukasz? – Pyta zachrypniętym głosem Bucky podnosząc się na łóżku. 

-Koszuli, którą mógłbyś włożyć. – Steve marszczy nos patrząc na puste szuflady. – Czasy bardzo się zmieniły się od lat czterdziestych, ale nadal zwykle siadamy do posiłków ubrani. 

-Złożę dla panów odpowiednie zamówienie, Kapitanie Rogers. – Mówi Jarvis. Steve przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem rozpina własną bluzę i podaje ją Bucky’emu. Bucky zakłada ją bez słowa. 

-Założę się, że miło będzie mieć własne ubrania, co? – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Nasze gusta zawsze się różniły. 

Czeka aż Bucky powie mu, że różnica polegała na tym, że on _miał_ gust, ale Bucky tylko spuszcza wzrok i stara się zapiąć bluzę topornymi palcami protezy. 

**

Tony musiał zatrudnić kucharzy, ponieważ na pewno nie przygotował tego wszystkiego sam. Stół jest nakryty dla dwóch osób nowocześnie wyglądającą zastawą, która z jakiegoś powodu nie jest symetryczna. Na środku stołu stoją dwa przykryte pokrywami półmiski. Jak się okazuje zawierają stek i ziemniaki z wody. Oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się lekko z powodu zapachu, ale on sam nie siada do stołu dopóki Steve nie mówi mu, że powinien, i nie rusza jedzenia dopóki Steve nie pyta go dlaczego. 

Steve pyta Jarvisa czy wie gdzie jest Tony. Jarvis mówi, że nadal w laboratorium gdzie pracuje nad nowym ramieniem, a także przegląda plany przysłane przez Pannę Romanov. 

-Jest w nich coś interesującego? – Steve wbija spojrzenie w sufit, żeby nie patrzeć na Bucky’ego jedzącego tak szybko jakby znowu umierał z głodu chociaż Steve dał mu na śniadanie cztery kanapki. To wszystko utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że Bucky jest do niego podobny i potrzebuje takiego samego zużycia kalorii. 

-To samo-napędzająca się jednostka powietrzna. – Odpowiada Jarvis. – Jest niezwykle podobna do prototypu powstałego w trakcie trwania rządowego projektu JASTRZĄB. 

-Niezwykle podobna?

-Zdobywanie oraz dzielenie się materiałami rządowymi objętymi klauzulą ścisłej tajności jest poważnym przestępstwem. Podobieństwo musi więc być czysto przypadkowe. 

-Oczywiście. – Wzrusza ramionami Steve i zjada kolejnego ziemniaka. – To na pewno przypadek. – Steve zastanawia się czy Nat sama z siebie postanowiła zdobyć nowe skrzydła dla Sama, czy tak jak w przypadku T. A. R. C. Z. Y, do skrzydeł dołączona będzie cała masa zobowiązań takich jak zaproszenie do wieżowca i miejsce w dziwnej drużynie jaką stanowili. Im dłużej Steve o tym myśli, tym bardziej utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Sam dołączyłby do nich z własnej woli. Bez mrugnięcia okiem. 

-Doktor Banner skończył badanie krwi i opatrzył wyniki stosownym kometarzem. – Dodaje Jarvis. – Dyskutuje właśnie z Panem Starkiem o konsultacji z innym lekarzem ale lekarz Pana Starka wyjechał na od dawna zaplanowany urlop do Mumbaju. 

Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego by sprawdzić czy ten wyraziłby zgodę na coś takiego. Ale Bucky nie zwraca na nich uwagi próbując przekroić stek tak, żeby nie zniszczyć przy tym talerza. 

-Co powiedział Bruce? -Jarvis wyświetla przed nim stosowne obrazy i Steve niemal upuszcza szklankę z wodą. Widzi wykresy i jakieś tabele. -Mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? – Pyta. 

-Ważnych jest kilka transmiterów monoaminy a w szczególności…

-Jarvis, proszę Cię. 

Na chwilę zapada cisza. 

-Nadzwyczajnie wysoki poziom białych krwinek, podobny do pańskiego. Nie należy się tym martwić. Są dowody krótkotrwałego okresu niedożywienia, które także nie stanowią problemu. Niezany powód rozchwiania hormonalnego. Hormony stresu są na zrozumiale wysokim poziomie chociaż innych w ogóle nie ma. Istnieje jednak dowód na obecność kilku antagonistów receptora, co pozwala na stwierdzenie iż Sierżant Barnes był do niedawna pod silnym działaniem leków. 

Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego, który wpatruje się w czysty talerz nadal nieodłożywszy sztućców. 

-Chcesz jeszcze? – Pyta Steve starając się by zabrzmiało to naturalnie. 

Bucky unosi na niego wzrok, widocznie zbyt zmieszany by odpowiedzieć. Steve naprawdę nie chce tego robić. 

-Jedz dopóki nie poczujesz się syty. A potem przestań. 

Bucky natychmiast łapie za łyżkę i nakłada sobie tyle ziemniaków że niemal zakrywa nimi talerz. 

**

Podczas pierwszego Święta Dziękczynienia po śmierci matki Steve’a Bucky obserwował przyjaciela który uparł się, że pomoże przy gotowaniu, przygotowaniu stołu, i robił wszystko żeby zasłużyć na miejce przy stole. Jak gdyby musiał tak robić. Przy kolacji Bucky patrzył jak Steve starał się jeść wolno, nie nabierać zbyt dużo sosu, czy mięsa. Jak starał się ukryć to jak bardzo był głodny.


	12. Rozdział 12

Na komodzie pojawia się kilka par spodni od piżamy a także białe t-shirty ozdobione inicjałami CK w miejscu metki. Są też bluzy z kapturem, dźinsy, skarpety, kilka par butów za kostkę i sportowych stoi równo pod ścianą. Na oddzielnym krześle leżą wyprane ubrania, które Bucky zostawił w laboratorium. Steve jest pewien, że w budynku pracuje ekipa sprzątająca i że Jarvis upewnił się by żaden z jej członków nie wpadł na niego i na Bucky’ego.

-Co o tym myślisz? – Steve sortuje ubrania i odkrywa, że pasuje na niego tylko połowa jest w jego rozmiarze, wybiera parę dżinsów w ciemniejszym kolorze i pokazuje je. – Czy…nie…– Bucky odsuwa dłonie od rozporka dżinsów. – Nie musisz się teraz przebierać. Chciałem tylko.– Steve spuszcza wzrok i oddycha przez chwilę starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – Może weźmiesz prysznic. Przygotujemy się do snu a jutro…jutro będzie nowy dzień.

Bucky przechyla głowę ten zupełnie nie podobny do siebie sposób a potem znika w łazience. Kiedy Steve słyszy szum wody siada na podłodze w dole łóżka i wyciąga telefon. Trzy wiadomości.

**

_Tony Stark: Potrzebujemy nowej próbki krwi. Przygotuj się na to._

_Steve Rogers: Po co?_

_Tony Stark: Dla porównania. Jego DNA nie jest tak bardzo ulepszone jak Twoje ale jego organizm ma bardzo szybki metabolizm. Założę się, że zauważymy istotne zmiany kiedy Super Uspakajające Leki naprawdę przestaną działać._

_Steve Rogers: Więc uda mu się dojść do siebie?_

_Tony Stark: Prawdopodobnie, ale jeśli sądzisz że odpuszczę mu skan mózgu to jesteś w błędzie._

_Tony Stark: Acha, powinieneś wiedzieć, że włożyłem jego ramię do klatki Faraday’a i rozłożyłem je na czynniki pierwsze. Znalazłem dwa zdalnie sterowane ładunki wybuchowe z których jeden podłączony był do mechanizmu wyzwolenia, jeden sterowany zdalnie aparat do elektrowstrząsów, dwa zdalnie sterowane podajniki serum, jeden wyzwalacz środka uspakajającego i jeden adrenaliny. Rozbroiłem ładunki wybuchowe a resztę podłączyłem do aparatury. Tak, że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał go wysadzić, obudzić, porazić prądem, albo uśpić, dowiemy się o tym._

_Steve Rogers: Jak Ty tak szybko piszesz?_

_Tony Stark: Ja mówię. Pisze Jarvis._

_Steve Rogers: Ciągle pracujesz? Zamierzasz w ogóle dzisiaj spać?_

_Tony Stark: Kiedy tylko uda mi się wsadzić przenośny rezonans magnetyczny w obudowę która nie przypomina niczego innego. Nie wiem co mu robili, ani jakiej użyli do tego technologii ale uważam, że jasnoróżowe pudełko z wymalowanymi wszędzie uśmiechniętymi buźkami powinno zalatwić sprawę._

**

_Sam Wilson: 5guys nie jest bez Ciebie takie samo._

_Steve Rogers: Nie rozumiem. Kto?_

_Sam Wilson: Nie kto! Ten bar z hamburgerami który tak lubiłeś. Kiedy znowu pójdziemy tam na cajuńskie frytki?_

_Steve Rogers: Czy to sieć restauracji?_

_Sam Wilson: Tak._

_Steve Rogers: Mają restaurację w Nowym Jorku?_

_Sam Wilson: NIE: (((_

_Steve Rogers: Czy mimo to przyjechałbyś do Nowego Jorku jeśli Cię poproszę?_

_Sam Wilson: Tak._

**

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Pozwól mu podejmować jak najwięcej decyzji. Nie zmuszaj do tego żeby coś sobie przypominał jeśli tego nie chce lub jeśli to go przeraża. Rekonwalescencja nie jest łatwa._

_Steve Rogers: Ja też za Tobą tęsknię, Nat._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Muszę zostać tu przez kilka dni. Uważajcie na siebie._

**

Steve wybiera właśnie ubrania dla Bucky’ego kiedy w łazience przestaje lecieć woda. Steve marszczy nos, to nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, i kiedy w drzwiach łazienki staje mokry Bucky ze splątanymi włosami i ręcznikiem zawiniętym wokół pasa, do Steve’a dociera że on naprawdę nie wie jak o siebie zadbać. Jego zmysły są na tyle wyostrzone by zauważyć brak zapachu mydła czy jakiegokolwiek środka czyszczącego i obecność zapachu _Bucky’ego._ Steve stwierdza, że ostatnim razem najwyraźniej mu to umknęło.

(A widok ociekającego wodą Bucky’ego jest czymś z czym Steve będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć.)

-W łazience były…-Steve milknie starając się tak dobrać słowa żeby Bucky nie pomyślał, że coś zawalił. – Kiedy byłem tu ostatnim razem Tony przygotował te wszystkie…Z resztą chodź. Pokażę Ci.

 


	13. Rozdział 13

Steve czuje lekkie zawroty głowy odkręcając wodę i ustawiając ją tak, żeby wypełniła wannę zamiast włączać prysznic. Po chwili namysłu wraca do sypialni po bokserki, które przygotował dla Bucky’ego i podaje mu je. 

-Możesz um, je włożyć, – mówi patrząc w strumień lejącej się do wanny wody zamiast na twarz Bucky’ego. – Wiesz, zamiast kąpielówek.

Bucky wydaje się niepotrzebować dalszych wyjaśnień w sprawie bokserek ani tego dlaczego ma wziąć kąpiel skoro właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. Steve odwraca się i wbija wzrok rząd drogo wyglądających butelek. Słyszy opadający na podłogę ręcznik, dźwięk Bucky’ego podnoszącego po kolei stopy i odgłos sunącego po skórze materiału. Bokserki są uszyte z granatowej, nie białej, bawełny co powinno pomóc. Steve czuje, że wszystko co teraz robi zostanie kiedyś poddane ocenie. Kiedyś, prawdopodobnie w bardzo odległej przyszłości, Bucky dojdzie do siebie na tyle aby wspomnieć to jak Steve opiekował się nim. A Steve nie może zrobić nic co poddałoby jego zachowanie w wątpliwość. Nic co mogłoby sprawić, że Bucky poczuje się wykorzystany, nic co sprawiłoby iż pomyślałby sobie, że Steve chciał od niego czegoś w zamian. 

W łazience jest mydło, szampon, odżywka do włosów, peeling złuszczający i masło do ciała. Steve nie przykłada większej uwagi do ostatnich dwóch produktów ponieważ nie wie do czego się ich używa. Wlewa odrobinę mydła pod strumień wody i słyszy jak stojący za nim Bucky głośno wciąga powietrze.

-To zapach lawendy. – Wyjaśnia spoglądając przez ramię na Bucky’ego który wydaje się niemal zamyślony. Bucky spogląda na wannę, potem na niego a potem klęka opierając dłonie na krawędzi wanny i pochylając niżej głowę by mocniej wciągnąć zapach.

-Mydło jest do ciała. Szampon i odżywka są do włosów. – Mówi z lekkim uśmiechem Steve. – Nie dziwię się, że nie pamiętasz. My mieliśmy tylko to pierwsze. I to tylko wtedy kiedy było nas na nie stać.

Bucky marszczy brwi i bierze kolejny głęboki wdech a potem siada na piętach i patrzy na Steve’a.

-Nie pamiętam.

Steve myśli o tym przez chwilę.

-Za naszych czasów mydło nie pachniało lawendą, – mówi. – W ogóle niczym nie pachniało. -Bucky kiwa głową najwyraźniej czując teraz mniejszy zawód. Dla kaprysu Steve łapie kolejną butelkę, otwiera ją i naciska na tyle aby w powietrzu dało się poczuć zapach cytrusów. – Wszystkie pachną inaczej. To miłe, prawda? Istnieje wiele rzeczy, które nie podobają mi się w życiu w przyszłości. Ale muszę przyznać, że doświadczenie brania kąpieli bardzo się poprawiło. A wanny tutaj w Wieżowcu są na tyle duże, że spokojnie możesz się w nich wyciągnąć.

Bucky przygląda się wannie z zainteresowaniem i najwyraźniej czeka na pozwolenie by się w niej zanurzyć.

-Poczekajmy jeszcze trochę. – Stwierdza Steve i dla zabicia czasu stawia rząd butelek na krawędzi wanny. Bucky przechyla lekko głowę splatając ramiona na brzegu wanny i opierając na nich głowę w sposób który sprawia, że wygląda zadziwiająco młodo. Zapachy, notuje w pamięci Steve, patrząc jak nozdrza Bucky’ego rozszerzają się chłonąc więcej zapachu. I kto wie, może także bąbelki. Psiakrew, Steve z chęcią kupi ten dziwny wiatraczek do puszczania baniek mydlanych który widział kiedyś w centrum handlowym, jeśli tylko sprawiłby tym Bucky’emu radość.

Nowe ramię Bucky’ego uderza o wannę kiedy usiłuje prawą ręką złapać trochę piany i patrzy jak bąbelki znikają jeden po drugim. Wydaje się zagubiony we własnych myślach.

-Przypomniałeś sobie coś jeszcze? – Pyta Steve mając nadzieję, że to coś dobrego ale nie chcąc zbytnio naciskać. Jeśli Bucky zaprzeczy, nie odezwie się, lub stwierdzi, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, Steve odpuści. Będzie ciężko, ale Steve jest gotów czekać całe dnie bez kolejnego odwołania do ich przeszłości jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że Bucky nie będzie czuł żadnej presji.

-Było na odwrót. – Mówi cicho Bucky rozcapierzając i zsuwając razem palce lewej dłoni łapiąc między nimi bąbelki które jednak szybko pękają.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Miałeś szkarlatynę, która zmieniła się w gorączkę reumatyczną. Nie pachniałeś zbyt przyjemnie. – Bucky marszczy z niesmakiem nos ale jego oczy są nadal odległe i smutne. Steve stara się zachować spokój i nie okazywać ulgi z powodu tego że, jest to ich wspólne wspomnienie. – Byłeś zbyt słaby by cokolwiek robić. Nie mogłeś nawet zbyt długo siedzieć więc się nie kąpałeś. – Bucky rzuca okiem na Steve’a w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia.

-Byłem ciągle spocony a Ty stwierdziłeś, że chyba chcę ’wynaleźć nowy rodzaj smrodu’. 

Bucky odwraca się do wanny. Steve zauważa, że jego plecy i ramiona są umięśnione bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nawet bardziej niż gdy był w stanie gotowości bojowej kiedy walczyli w Europie.

-Nie pozwalałeś mi sobie pomóc.

-Hmm. – Mruczy niezobowiązująco Steve postanawiając nie tłumaczyć się jeśli Bucky nie popoprosi o wyjaśnienia.

-Myślałem, że…– Bucky ściąga usta w wąską kreskę koncentrując się. – Poweselejesz jeśli pomogę Ci się umyć. Twoje włosy przypominały mokre siano. No i… – Bucky spuścił wzrok.

-Hmm?

-Chciałem się Tobą zaopiekować. – Mówi Bucky wbijając wzrok w ścianę nad wanną. – I żebyś ty…– Nie kończy zdania. Steve zastanawia się czy Bucky odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę na tyle żeby móc cenzurować swoje wypowiedzi. Chciał żeby Steve…przeżył kolejną ciężką zimę? Chciał żeby Steve…był trochę mniej nieszczęśliwy? Istniało wiele kwestii których Bucky nigdy przy nim nie poruszał nawet w czasach kiedy każdy mógł narzekać na to jakiego ma słabego i chorowitego przyjaciela, który miał samych wrogów i którego ciągle trzeba było ratować. Steve o tym wiedział.

-Zawsze chciałeś mi pomóc bardziej niż ja byłem w stanie to zaakceptować. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. – Steve pochyla się by skupić na sobie uwagę Bucky’ego i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. – Zawsze byłeś dobrym przyjacielem. – Bucky wyraźnie nie wie, jak zareagować, i wkłada brodę za ramiona, by spojrzeć na wodę. Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jej troszkę za dużo i jeśli jej teraz nie zakręci Bucky’ego czeka jego własny moment ’Eureki’ więc wyciąga dłoń i zakręca kurek.

-Kąpiel jest gotowa. – Oznajmia. Bucky wstaje i wchodzi do wanny powoli klękając w niej i w końcu siadając. Steve z opóźnieniem myśli o jego lewym ramieniu (idiota z Ciebie, myśli sobie), ale nic w nim nie skrzy. Oczywiście, Bucky nie pomyślałby o czymś takim, ale Tony owszem, nawet przy pospiesznym zamówieniu.

-Nie jest za gorąca?

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? – Bucky spogląda w dół a potem na Steve’a.

Steve czuje jak coś w nim kuli się z przerażenia.

-Zabolałoby Cię. – Wyjaśnia. Skóra Bucky’ego jest dużo bledsza niż kiedykolwiek ale teraz różowieje. Ale Steve nie jest pewien czy to dlatego, że jest mu cieplej czy od oparzenia.

-Moja skóra nie boli. – Odpowiada spokojnie Bucky. Potem wyciąga prawą dłoń z wody i tworzy w niej krótkotrwały wir, który najwyraźniej go zadowala.

-Dobrze. W porządku. – Steve łapie myjkę z wieszaka na ręczniki, nalewa trochę mydła i moczy ją a potem podaje Bucky’emu. Na szczęście zajmuje to tylko kilka sekund ale po chwili odzywa się jakiś dawny instynkt i jego przyjaciel zaczyna energicznie się szorować. Steve cofa się lekko i opiera plecami o szafkę pod umywalką by zebrać myśli. Jedzenie pomogło. Kąpiel chyba też. Bucky komunikuje się z nim a jego oczy wydają się dużo bardziej przytomne niż na początku. Nawet zadał kilka pytań.

–Czy…- Bucky przygryza dolną wargę. Steve stwierdza, że to dlatego postrzega mówienie bez pytania za złamanie jakiejś zasady.

-Możesz zapytać mnie o cokolwiek, Buck. _Chcę_ żebyś mnie pytał. – Jego śmiech odzwierciedla jego zmęczenie. – Mów mi wszystko. Pytaj o cokolwiek. 

Bucky zamyka oczy starając się to zapamiętać. 

-Czy teraz będę ciągle spał?

-Hm. Możesz zapytać mnie o cokolwiek, pod warunkiem że zrozumiem pytanie.

-Kilka godzin temu przespałem się z Tobą. – Mówi Bucky a Steve stara się nie zarumienić z powodu tego jak to zabrzmiało. – Przedtem, w Twoim mieszkaniu, też. Spałem. Kazałeś mi iść spać więc zasnąłem.

-Ja…cóż, najwyraźniej tak właśnie było. – Steve stara się go zrozumieć. – To znaczy, nawet będąc pod wpływem serum, nadal musimy spać Buck. Nie podoba Ci się to?

Bucky potrząsa mocno głową wyciągając prawą dłoń i namydlając lewe ramię. Wygląda to dziwnie ale prawdopodobnie jest to nawyk. Z resztą w umyciu protezy nie powinno być nic dziwnego.

-To jest…to nie boli. Ale…

-Przedtem nie sypiałeś?

-Na długich misjach kiedy wyjeżdżałem na kilka dni. Ale kiedy nie miałem nic do roboty wsadzali mnie do… – Bucky patrzy Steve’owi w twarz szukając w niej czegoś. – Powiedziałeś, że nie muszę już pracować ale…nie zamierzasz mnie zamrażać.

_Że co, przepraszam?_

_-Nie,_ Bucky.

Bucky marszczy brwi nadal obserwując wyraz twarzy Steve’a.

-Czy powinienem był nie pytać? O…

-Nie, nie, nie. Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Nadal możesz…Nadal chcę żebyś nie bał się pytać mnie o wszystko. – Steve opuszcza rękę, którą wyciągnął w kierunku Bucky’ego, na własne kolano i próbuje się uspokoić chociaż ma ochotę wybić dziurę w wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze. – Ja tylko. Bardzo chcę Ci uświadomić, że już nie musisz robić tych wszystkich rzeczy.

-Jakich rzeczy?

Tych, które teraz wydają Ci się normalne. Jak zabijanie. Godzenie się na bycie wykorzystywanym i wrzucanym do komórki jak jakiś sprzęt kiedy nie jesteś już potrzebny. Steve stara się wziąć uspokajający wdech ale zmienia się on w szloch więc obejmuje kolana ramionami i chowa twarz żeby się uspokoić.

–Steve…- Głos jest nadal lekko zachrypnięty i dopóki Steve nie podniesie głowy może udawać, że to jego stary Bucky. Jednak nie stara się odpowiedzieć, ponieważ czuje się niesamowicie osłabiony. Kiedy znowu podnosi wzrok, Bucky bierze do ręki kolejną butelkę, ściska ją tak zrobił to Steve i wącha wyciśnięte powietrze marszcząc przy tym brwi.

-To jest szampon. – Wyjaśnia Steve zmuszając swoje ciało do wyprostowania się i przysunięcia do wanny. – Musisz przechylić głowę do tyłu na tyle by zmoczyć włosy.

-Jabłka. – Mruczy do siebie Bucky po czym zgina kolana i przechyla się do tyłu znikając pod powierzchnią wody.

 


	14. Rozdział 14

Bucky wynurza się marszcząc nos i przechyla głowę z jednej strony na drugą by wylać wodę z uszu. 

 

-Nie rozumiem czemu się krzywisz. – Mówi Steve. – Woda jest dużo cieplejsza od tej w Potomacu. Czystsza też. 

 

Bucky przesuwa się w wannie i nie odpowiada. Z mokrymi, odgarniętymi do tyłu, włosami wygląda niesamowicie młodo. Tak jak wyglądał tuż przed tym jak Steve go stracił. Bucky wpatruje się z niepewnością w trzymaną przez Steve’a butelkę szamponu. 

 

-My mieliśmy tylko cieniuteńki kawałeczek mydła i szmatkę. – Stwierdza Steve, strarając się go zrozumieć i nie gapić się zbyt mocno. – Wydaje mi się, że będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić do tych wszystkich butelek. Kapiąca z włosów Bucky’ego woda spływa po jego ciele z powrotem do wanny podkreślając twardą linię mięśni klatki piersiowej. Steve przygotowuje się do kolejnego kroku, Steve nalewa odrobinę zawartości butelki na własną dłoń spieniając ją lekko i wyciągając ręce by wmasować pianę we włosy Bucky’ego. Steve nigdy nie miał długich włosów, nigdy teź nie mył ich drugiej osobie, to dziwne uczucie starać się zebrać je wszystkie razem. 

 

-Twoja matka zawsze powtarzała, że nie potrafisz usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu. – Steve przypomina bardziej sobie niż Bucky’emu. 

 

-Potrafię siedzieć w bezruchu. 

 

Steve czuje ukłucie w sercu. Przypomina sobie jak Bucky leżał w namiocie pozując mu do rysunku. Steve uśmiecha się lekko kiedy czuje jak Bucky porusza się pod nim i przechyla głowę by ułatwić mu dostęp do miejsca gdzie jeszcze nie dotarł. 

 

-Powoli przestajesz pachnieć morską wodą. – Mówi zachęcająco Steve i Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk który trudno jest mu sklasyfikować. Może jest to wyraz niecierpliwości. – Masz już dosyć?

 

Bucky oddycha głęboko i nie odpowiada. Steve odchyla się od twarzy Bucky’ego aby mu się przyjrzeć, siedzącemu z zamkniętymi oczami. A kiedy kciuk Steve’a przesuwa się po jego uchu i za nim by wymyć cały brud ramię Bucky’ego drży a on cały przychyla się do jego dotyku niemalże niechętnie, z napiętym wyrazem twarzy. 

 

-…Buck?-Steve zastanawia się jak bardzo Bucky pragnie jego dotyku biorąc pod uwagę to jak szybko wtulił się w jego ramiona kiedy położyli się do drzemki.

 

-Potrafię siedzieć w bezruchu. – Bucky zaciska usta w wąską kreskę starając się ułożyć ciało w bardziej neutralnej pozycji. 

 

Steve nie wie co powiedzieć. Uczucie ciepłej wody moczącej materiał jego dżinsów przypomina mu jak miękkie były wargi Bucky’ego odpowiadające na jego gorączkowe pocałunki. Steve nienawidzi się trochę za to wspomnienie i przypomina sobie miniony dzień aby znaleźć temat do rozmowy. 

 

-Obiad był dobry. – Próbuje. – Teraz pełno jest najróżniejszego jedzenia. Tajskie jest całkiem niezłe. Może jutro trochę zamówimy. 

 

Bucky się nie odzywa ale także nie wygląda jakby miał ochotę zaprzeczyć. Siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami ponieważ namydlona grzywka opada mu na twarz. 

 

-Dobra. Przechyl głowę. Tak jak poprzednio. 

 

Bucky wypełnia jego prośbę pochylając się i zanurzając tylko linię włosów. Woda nie jest już tak czysta jak przedtem ale nie jest na tyle mętna by Steve nie widział co robi i zauważył zygzakowate blizny na jego ramieniu. Nie pozwala sobie spojrzeć na nic innego. Pochyla się na wanną i zaczyna spłukiwać szampon, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed robieniem tego z większą uwagą niż powinien, masując skronie Bucky’ego. Jego twarz wypogadza się więc Steve nie przerywa, rozsuwając palce i przeczesjąc nimi włosy by spłukać mydliny najdelikatniej jak może, lekko drapiąc paznokciami skórę głowy. 

 

Powierzchnia wody marszczy się nad spiętym ciałem Bucky’ego kiedy ten wypycha biodra do góry i otwiera oczy i Steve orientuje się, że pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele i wstaje. 

 

-To, um…– Steve wstaje, bierze z wieszaka ręcznik, składa go i kładzie na brzegu wanny. – To wystarczy. Ty… Teraz sam wskoczę pod prysznic a Ty w tym czasie wytrzyj się, dobrze? W porządku.

 

Steve nie ma pojęcia czy Bucky się odezwał albo spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie (lub pożądliwie) ponieważ się nie odwraca. Przechodzi na drugą stronę korytarza do niemalże identycznej sypialni, szybko zrzuca z siebie ubrania i wskakuje pod prysznic nastawiony na najsilniejszy możliwy strumień i wreszcie może przyznać przed samym sobą jak bardzo boleśnie przytłaczająco jest podniecony.


	15. Rozdział 15

Steve kieruje słuchawkę prysznica na ściankę kabiny krzywiąc się z powodu tego jak długo trwa jej czyszczenie. Upewnia się, że środki którymi się umył zakryły wszelkie ślady zdradliwego zapachu. Zbyt późno dociera do niego, że uciekając z łazienki nie zabrał ubrań na zmianę. Wyierając się i obwiązując ręcznikiem przygotowuje się na powrót do sypialni.

(Sypialni Bucky'ego? Sypialni Steve'a? Ich wspólnej?)

Bucky stoi przed komodą ubrany w spodnie od piżamy, skarpety oraz koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem, w których przyleciał z Waszyngtonu. Jego włosy są nie uczesane lecz suche a kiedy słyszy kroki Steve'a odwraca się do niego z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy jakby czekał na osąd że zrobił to co należało mimo nieobecności Steve'a.

-Hej.-Mówi Steve ponieważ nie ma pojęcia co mógłby powiedzieć.

Bucky odsuwa się z drogi kiedy Steve podchodzi do komody i wybiera dla siebie koszulkę, spodnie od piżamy i bluzę z kapturem. Wszystkie ubrania są nieprawdopodobnie miękkie, zupełnie inne od rzeczy które nosił kiedy wszystkie jego ubrania były całkowicie znoszone i zbyt tanie by idealnie pasować. Przez chwilę pociera materiał między palcami.

-Ubiorę się. - Mówi wskazując na drzwi łazienki. Bucky przytakuje spuszczoną głową. Steve wie, że kiedy wyjdzie z łazienki będzie na niego czekał w tym samym miejscu. Oczywiście ma rację

-Ja nie... Nie wiem, gdzie mam spać. - Bucky wydaje się podenerwowany.

-Jeśli chcesz to może być twój pokój. - Uśmiecha się Steve. - Ten wieżowiec jest naszym domem, Możesz mieć tu swoje miejsce.

Bucky przytakuje lekkim skinieniem głowy a potem odwraca wzrok.

-Czy ty także masz swój pokój? - Pyta drewnianym tonem. Steve wygląda przez drzwi na korytarz,

-Myślałem, że wezmę ten po drugiej stronie korytarza. Chcę być blisko na wypadek gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. - W tym momencie Steve czuje się bardziej nagi niż kiedy miał na sobie tylko ręcznik.

-To łóżko jest...- Mówi Bucky ale potem milknie rozglądając się naokoło i w końcu patrząc na Steve'a który unosi ze zdziwieniem brwi. - Ten pokój jest większy. Od tego który kiedyś mieliśmy.

-W Brooklynie? - Pyta Steve starająć się go zrozumieć.

-Ja...nie zrobię tego. Nie zostawię cię. - Mówi Bucky garbiąc lekko ramiona. - Ty... Chcesz żebym tu był. Więc ja...nie zrobię tego. Nie zniknę.

Steve zastanawia się jak bardzo oczywisty był jego strach. Szczególnie w Waszyngtonie. Bucky ledwo ma kontakt z rzeczywistością, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie potrafi komunikować się z ludźmi, ale obawy Steve'a muszą być wypisane na jego czole wystarczająco dużymi literami także widzi je dosłownie każdy kto na niego spojrzy.

-To prawda. - Wykrztusza patrząc na tuch lewej dłoni Bucky'ego starającej zacisnąć się w pięść mimo nieistniejących mięśni – Chcę abyś tu był.

Bucky przytakuje i podchodzi do komody. Kiedy zaczyna przekładać leżące na niej rzeczy Steve stwierdza, że wybiera ubrania w swoim rozmiarze i chowa je do szuflady najdelikatniej jak potrafi.

-Chcę żeby ci się polepszyło. - Mówi nagle Steve i Bucky zamiera. - Nie wiem...nie wiem jeszcze co to znaczy. Ani jak tego dokonać. Chcę żebyś przypomniał sobie kim jesteś oraz wszystkie  _dobre_  rzeczy które uczyniłeś dla mnie i dla tego kraju. Ja naprawdę...- Steve próbuje zmusić swoje gardło do tego żeby się nie zamknęło. - Naprawdę chciałbym żebyś sobie o mnie przypomniał. Żebyś pamiętał o nas. Chcę źebyś poczuł się bezpiecznie wiedząc, że nikt cię nie kontroluje.

Dłonie Bucky'ego nieruchomieją, a oczy mrugają szybko wpatrzone w jeden punkt. Steve wie, że Bucky musi sobie wszystko przyswoić i, że zajmie mu to trochę czasu, ale nie może się powstrzymać.

-A czego  _Ty_ chcesz?

Chociaż Steve na niego patrzy Bucky nie odpowiada mu ani słowem ani gestem i Steve zaczyna się zastanawiać czy powinien znaleźć inne słowa i wytłumaczyć Bucky'emu o co mu chodzi, ale nie potrafi. Teraz kiedy jego pytanie wisi między nimi w powietrzu Steve musi wiedzieć, musi znac odpowiedź bez względu na to co powie mu Bucky.

-Proszę, powiedz mi. - Dodaje strając się by jego głosie nie słychać było desperacji, kórą czuje w tym momencie. Twarz Bucky'ego jest zakryta kurtyną gęstych ciemnych włosów ale Bucky zaczyna się poruszać. Mija łóżko i podchodzi do Steve'a, który czeka na moment kiedy Bucky się zatrzyma daleko od osobistej przestrzeni Steve'a. Ale ten moment nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego Bucky zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim tak, że ich klatki piersiowe ocierają się o siebie przy każdym wdechu. Na jego twarzy nie widać emocji a oczy wpatrują się w jakiś punkt ponad jego ramieniem. Steve zamiera w niemym zaskoczeniu dopóki nie dociera do niego o co prosi Bucky. Steve unosi ramiona i obejmuje przyjaciela, chowając twarz w ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny. Po jakimś czasie ciało, które trzyma w ramionach zaczyna drżeć, a potem trząść się, w tłumionym szlochu.   


	16. Rozdział 16

_Steve Wilson: Dzień dobry, słoneczko._

_Sam Wilson: Mam dobrą wiadomość. W Nowym Jorku jest lokal 5guys więc nie masz powodu nie zabrać mnie do niego kiedy przyjadę._

_Steve Rogers: To zabrzmiało jakbyś już kupił bilet na autobus._

_Sam Wilson: Bilet na autobus? Stary, $tark Industries nie kupuje ludziom BILETÓW AUTOBUSOWYCH._

_Steve Rogers: Więc co przysłał Ci Tony?_

_Sam Wilson: Bilet 1szej klasy. Dzwoniła do mnie jakaś laska o imieniu Pepper i powiedziała, że wszystko jest już ustalone. Co za świr nazywa swoją córkę Pepper?_

_Steve Rogers: Chcesz, żebym odebrał Cię z lotniska?_

_Sam Wilson: Ma mnie odebrać facet o imieniu Happy. KTO DO LICHA CIĘŹKIEGO NAZYWA DZIECIAKA HAPPY? Powinieneś pogadać z tymi ludźmi, Steve._

**

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Jakieś wieści z placu boju?_

_Steve Rogers: Więcej ze mną rozmawia. Poprosił żebym został przy nim w nocy._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Poprosił o coś. To ważne._

_Steve Rogers: Nadal uważam, że robię to nie tak jak powinienem._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Odmówiłeś mu? Próbowałeś się z nim przespać?_

_Steve Rogers: Chryste, Nat. Nic z tych rzeczy._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Więc zrobiłeś wszystko co w Twojej mocy._

**

_Steve Rogers: Czy zakwaterowanie w jednym budynku dużej liczby superbohaterów kwalifikuje Cię do jakiejś sekretnej ulgi podatkowej?_

_Tony Stark: Biuro Do Spraw Weteranów nie płaciło mu wystarczająco dużo a poza tym był znudzony._

_Steven Rogers: Wiesz, że nie pochwalam tego że szpiegujesz innych ludzi._

_Tony Stark: Nawet nie musiałem. BDSW zaniża pensje wszystkim swoim pracownikom, a każdy normalny człowiek zanudziłby się na śmierć pracując na cały etat po epizodzie walki ze złem u boku narodowego bohatera. Kiedy zamierzasz przyjść do laboratorium?_

_Steve Rogers: Bucky jeszcze śpi. Kiedy w końcu się obudzi, zrobię nam jakieś śniadanie a potem do Ciebie przyjdziemy._

_Tony Stark: Poproszę obsługę, żeby coś Wam przyszykowała. Będzie na Was czekało kiedy przyjdziecie do jadalni._

_Tony Stark: Widzę że próbujesz coś napisać. Widzę migający trzykropek. Chcesz mi podziękować za jedzenie i to co dla Ciebie zrobiłem, ale nie rób tego. Ja nieznoszę grzeczności. Acha, przynieś mi tu do laboratorium gofra z jagodami. Mam tutaj tylko napoje energetyczne._

**

Steve zagląda do skrzynki elektronicznej i znajduje w niej wiadomość od Panny Potts opisującą stronę internetową zawierającą transmisje ze starych meczy baseballowych z lat trzydziestych w formacie mp3. Są kiepskiej jakości, napisała, ale mogą okazać się przydatne. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Steve jest pewien, że ona _wie._ Tony prawdopodobnie nie musiał jej nic mówić. Biorąc pod uwagę to co stało się w Waszyngtonie oraz fakt, że Tony zatrzymał ją w Europie, musiała się domyślić. Steve zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie rozumie Tony’ego tak dobrze jak powinien, ale to wszystko pokazuje że potrafi zatroszczyć się o Pepper mimo wizyty gościa i tego ile dla niego zrobił. Steve jest ciekaw czy w laboratorium rzeczywiście czeka na nich maszyna w jaskraworóżowej obudowie.

Bucky nadal śpi. Zaplątany w pościel i własną bluzę leży niemal na krawędzi łóżka a jego bok unosi się miarowo z każdym oddechem. Jest już prawie dziewiąta rano ale Steve nie może zdobyć się na to by go obudzić czy wstać z łóżka bez względu na to jak bardzo rozsadza go energia. To ma pomóc Bucky’emu. Sam go o to poprosił. Opornie, i głównie za pomocą historyjki o tym jak ogrzewali nawzajem w zimowe wieczory w zsuniętych razem łóżkach, a w czasie wojny w leżących obok siebie śpiworach ale mimo wszystko była to prośba i Steve za nic nie mógł odmówić. Bucky przez całą noc trzymał się swojej strony łóżka więc Steve nie miał się czego obawiać.

Żołądek Steve’a wydaje z siebie długi burczący dźwięk skargi na tyle głośny, że leżący po drugiej stronie łóżka Bucky zamiera wyrwany nagle ze snu.

-Przepraszam. – Mówi Steve odkładając telefon na szafkę przy łóżku. – O tej porze zwykle jestem po śniadaniu.

-Steve. – Bucky odwraca się do niego z lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami i dłońmi ułożonymi pod policzkiem.

-Cześć. – Odpowiada ze słabym uśmechem Steve. Bucky unosi się trochę na łokciu. Patrzy na Steve’a a potem rozgląda się po pokoju. Po chwili siada i wstaje z łóżka, wyplątując się z pościeli.

–Muszę…- Mówi wskazując łazienkę a Steve przytakuje i macha ręką. Podczas kiedy Bucky korzysta z łazienki, Steve wyskakuje z łóżka i ubiera się najszybciej jak może. Kiedy chce założyć parę czarnych wiązanych butów za kostkę okazuje się, że są dla niego za małe.

**

_Steve Rogers: Czy połowa tych ubrań jest w rozmiarze Bucky’ego?_

_Tony Stark: Najtrafniejszą odpowiedzią na Twoje pytanie jest ’duh’?_

_Steve Rogers: Skąd wiesz jaki nosi rozmiar?_

_Tony Stark: Tak jak poznałem Twój. Z widzenia. PAMIĘTAJ. GOFRY. JAGODY. TO WAŻNE._

**

Bucky przebiera się w łazience i przytakuje skinieniem głowy kiedy Steve pyta go czy ma ochotę na śniadanie. W połowie drogi do jadalni Steve czuje zapach świeżych owoców i ciepłego jedzenia, naleśników, gofrów, prawdopodobnie obu tych rzeczy naraz, już ma zapytać Bucky’ego co o tym sądzi kiedy Bucky przechodzi obok niego wyglądając na _bardzo zainteresowanego_ i patrzy na wszystko oczami jak spodki.

- _Zawsze_ tak tu jest? – Pyta Bucky wskazując wszystko.

Steve zauważa dzbanek soku pomarańczowego, dzbanek czegoś różowego przypominającego zapachem lemoniadę, naleśniki, gofry, kilka misek świeżych owoców i bitej śmietany. Steve idzie do kuchni po trzeci talerz zanim zapomni zabrać trochę jedzenia dla Tony’ego.

-Kiedy ostatni raz tu byłem, nie zostałem zbyt długo. Wydaje mi się, że lodówka jest zawsze dobrze zaopatrzona. Podobnie jak spiżarka. Ale to także nie jest niczym niezwykłym. – Steve nie jest pewien czy Tony woli bitą śmietanę od syropu więc nakłada na talerz odrobinę tego i tego a potem wraca do kuchni po coś czym mógłby go przykryć, Clint nazwał to folią plastikową, leżącą w jednej z kuchennych szafek.

-To wszystko dla nas. – Mówi Bucky ze zdziwieniem, które sprawia, że wydaje się bardziej ludzki niż kilkanaście godzin wcześniej.

-Tak, to dla nas. Ale przygotowałem też śniadanie dla Tony’ego. – Odpowiada Steve. Znajduje kartonowe pudełko, umieszcza na nim talerz i zaczyna owijać wszystko folią. Aluminiowa byłaby lepsza. Steve przeklina pod nosem. Po chwili słyszy jednak cichy brzęk sztućców. Unosi wzrok na Bucky’ego, który nałożył sobie na talerz po łyżce jagód, malin i pokrojonych truskawek. Kiedy Steve unosi głowę Bucky sięga właśnie do miski z plasterkami banana.

-Zostaw je. – Mówi Steve a Bucky spogląda na niego pytająco. – Nie smakują tak jak pamiętasz. Ja strasznie się zawiodłem.

Bucky krzywi się lekko.

-Ale ja nic z tego nie pamiętam. – Mówi cicho wkładając łyżkę do miski z bananami i sięgając po naleśnika. – Przynajmniej nie…nie owoców. Pamiętam tylko jak bardzo ich pragnąłem.

-Kiedy byliśmy biedni. – Przyznaje Steve. – Teraz pieniądze nie są problemem. Handel międzynarodowy też jest dużo łatwiejszy. To miłe.

Bucky sięga ukradkiem po leżącą na jego talerzu jeżynę, jakby nie wiedział czy rzeczywiście wolno mu ją zjeść, i wkłada ją do ust. Potem zjada malinę marszcząc przy tym brwi. Steve siada przy stole i nakłada swoją porcję starając się nie okazać tego jak bardzo cieszy go to, że Bucky ma dobry poranek.

-Kiedy byliśmy mali, wszędzie były tylko jabłka. Nie było nas stać na owoce sezonowe.

-Pamiętam, że kiedyś przyniosłem Ci pomarańcze. – Mówi Bucky z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Na początku wygląda na zdziwionego, a potem na zadowolonego z siebie.

-Probowałeś mnie pocieszyć po tym jak Lisa Whitechurch dała mi kosza. Snułem się po mieszkaniu i nie chciałem nic robić. Boże, kiedy teraz o tym myślę, jestem pewien, że musiałem być nieznośny.

Bucky przechyla głowę starając się przpomniec sobie szczegóły, które jednak mu umykają. Przełyka.

-Pamiętam tylko, że Ci je przyniosłem. – Mówi w końcu.

Dla Steve’a jest to i tak małe zwycięstwo.

-Pewnie wydałeś na nie wszystkie oszczędności.

-Nie miałem żadnych oszczędności. – Mówi z roztargnieniem Bucky nakładając sobie więcej naleśników, odsuwa miseczki z owocami aby sięgnąć do półmiska z kiełbaskami i bekonem. – Ukradłem je.

-Słucham?

Bucky unosi wzrok słysząc jego pytanie. Patrzy na Steve’a a potem umyka spojrzeniem w bok.

-Ukradłem je. – Powtarza, nie okazując skruchy. – Byłeś blady więc pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz witamin. Szczególnie po zajściu z Lisą Whitechurch. – Bucky przez chwilę przygląda się kiełbaskom po czym nabija jedną na widelec i zaczyna kroić ją na kawałki.

**

Obaj zjadają wszystko co znajduje się w zasięgu ich wzroku i jest jadalne a kiedy Steve mówi mu o nowej baterii testów Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy i odnosi puste naczynia do zlewu. Robi to bez zastanowienia, mechanicznie jakby był to nawyk z czasów kiedy obaj byli jeszcze normalnymi ludźmi. Steve uśmiecha się i zaczyna sprzątać ze stołu.

**

-Barnes, Rogers, wejdźcie proszę. A raczej nie wchodźcie jeśli nie przynieśliście…och tak dodałeś także bitą śmietanę, Steve Ty kusicielu. Dawaj to tutaj. – Tony zaprasza ich do laboratorium. I niemal siłą wydzierając Steve’owi talerz ze śniadaniem. – Jeju, jest też syrop. Dobra, i tak miałem brudne ręce. Kapitanie, pomagałeś opatrywać rannych w okopach prawda? Poradzisz więc z sobie z pobraniem krwi. Wszystko czego potrzebujesz jest na stole.

Steve zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego jak szybko mówi Tony. Podejrzewa jednak że Bucky, który podchodzi do ’stołu operacyjnego’ i siada na jego brzegu nie zrozumiał ani słowa.

-Wojna nauczyła mnie _Pierwszej Pomocy._ Ale tak naprawdę to w T. A. R. C. Z. Y nauczyłem się tego wszystkiego. – A także innych rzeczy które mogą się przydać w czasie misji. Steve nie musiał jeszcze pilotować helikoptera, ale czuje dziwny spokój wiedząc że wiedziałby jak to zrobić.

-Tak. T. A. R. C. Z. A. Świetnie. Nie oglądajcie teraz wiadomości. Mm. Boże, jakie to pyszne. – Tony unosi głowę czując na sobie wzrok Bucky’ego. Nie przejmuje się tym jednak. – Dobre, co? Po tym jak mnie porwali chciałem tylko dobrego hamburgera. I dostałem najlepszego burgera jakiego w życiu jadłem. Twoje ulubione jedzenie jest pewnie rozgotowane i zupełnie bez smaku. W końcu dorastałeś w czasach Wielkiego Kryzysu i tak dalej. Wybacz jednak, że postanowiłem nie łamać serca mojemu kucharzowi prosząc go o garnek niesolonego kleiku.

-Porwano Cię. – Mówi Bucky starając się zrozumieć to co powiedział Tony. Steve stuka go w ramię a Bucky zaciska pięść prawie niezauważając igły.

-Mhmmm…-Tony wraca do jedzenia. -Terroryści. Wiesz tacy, którzy chcieli przejąć władzę nad światem. Chociaż byli głupsi niż Twoi porywacze. Nie przeprali mi mózgu tylko zamknęli w jaskini i kazali budować dla siebie różne rzeczy. Pod groźbą śmierci i tortur.

-Więc zabiłeś ich wszystkich. – Bucky bardziej stwierdza niż pyta a Steve zauważa dziwny błysk w jego spojrzeniu.

-Tak, ogniem. – Ćwierka wesoło Tony. – A propos, moja dziewczyna, której jeszcze nie znasz, powiedziała, że powinien obejrzeć Cię lekarz. Myślisz, że poradziłbyś sobie z tym?

- _Ty_ jesteś lekarzem.

-A w życiu! – Wybucha śmiechem Tony. – Jestem tylko zwykłym wynalazcą znającym się trochę na ludzkiej anatomii. Widzisz te wszystkie błyskotki dookoła? Zwykle buduję br…Wymyślam nowe technologie.

-Tony jest jak Batman. – Wyjaśnia cierpliwie Steve odkładając na bok fiolkę z krwią i przyklejając nowy plaster na ramieniu Bucky’ego. – Jest tylko bardziej upierdliwy. I ma komputer zamiast lokaja.

-Och. – Bucky zamyśla się na chwilę.

-Steve chciał przez to powiedzieć, że jestem niesamowicie bogaty i inteligentny i że walczę ze złem. A kobiety mnie kochają. – Tony wrzuca do ust jagodę. – Steve włóż fiolkę do maszyny.

-Słowo ’maszyna’ niewiele mi mówi.

-Do maszyny, tej tam. – Tony wskazuje urządzenie przy przeciwległej ścianie. – Chcę żeby Jarvis się jej przyjrzał.

Steve umieszcza fiolkę we wskazanym sprzęcie na którym zapala się zielone światełko, uniwersalny znak powodzenia,

-Co zrobi lekarz z którym, mielibyśmy się zobaczyć? – Pyta ponieważ wie, że Bucky tego nie zrobi.

-Porozmawia z nim. Albo będzie słuchał. Sam nie wiem. Nie znam się na lekarzach. – Tony odwraca się i zaczyna grzebać w papierach. – Pepper przygotowała całą listę nazwisk wraz z kwalifikacjami zawodowymi i historią zatrudnienia…i tak dalej. Ale to taki lekarz z którym się rozmawia.

Steve zastanawia się, czy Tony specjalnie unika użycia słowa ’psychiatra’ ponieważ w ich czasach pojawiało się ono tylko w najbardziej beznadziejnych przypadkach. Niepewnie spogląda na Bucky’ego który nie wygląda jednak na zaniepokojonego. To przynosi mu ulgę.

-Przejrzymy ją i kogoś wybierzemy. – Stwierdza, klepiąc Bucky’ego po ramieniu.

-Dobrze. Świetnie. W porządku. Jesteś gotowy na coś nowego, Barnes? To coś w rodzaju zdjęcia rentgenowskiego, ale nie do końca. W Epoce Kamienia mieliście już aparaty rentgenowskie, prawda?


	17. Rozdział 17

Przenośny rezonans magnetyczny rzeczywiście zyskał nową różową obudowę ozdobioną ponaklejanymi podobiznami białego kotka z czerwoną kokardką przy jednym uchu. Bucky jest zaskoczony ale spokojny i siedzi bez ruchu a potem pyta Steve’a kim jest Dugan.

-Wydaje mi się, że nosił kapelusz.

-Tak. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Walczył z nami w Wyjącym Komando.

-Jasne. On…Jego zdjęcie wisi w muzeum. – Bucky wygląda na zawiedzionego tym, że zapomniał ale Steve kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i lekko ściska.

-Nie musisz pamiętać wszystkiego naraz, Buck.

-Ochhhh, niedobrze. – Tony chwyta coś na obrazie panelu rezonansu i rozkłada palce żeby zbliżyć pożądane miejsce. – To…cóż, i tak miałem wysłać wyniki do specjalisty, ale…

-Co się stało? – Steve odwraca się do niego.

-Cóż. to... – Tony trudny do zinterpretowania gest. – To znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć że…– Odkasłuje. – Wiem, że bardzo się staramy nie mówić o czasie jaki spędziłeś w Hydrze, Barnes, ale czy możesz mi powiedzieć kiedy ostatni raz wymazali Ci wspomnienia?

Szczęka Bucky’ego drży jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Albo zebrać się do kupy.

-Zapytałem…i potem. – Całe ciało Bucky’ego prostuje się i napina. – To dlatego, że zapytałem.

-Barnes?

-Jezu, Tony daj mu chwilę.

-Po strzelaninie na moście. Przed Twoim upadkiem z helicarriera. – Bucky zsuwa się ze stołu, staje obok omiata spojrzeniem drzwi i podłogę laboratorium.

-Okej. Więc to mogło… – Tony unosi brwi. – To dobrze! To znaczy, nie dobrze, że w ogóle to zrobili, ale…Posłuchajcie, mam kiepskie podejście do ludzi więc udawajmy, że powiedziałem teraz coś krzepiącego. Chodzi mi o to, że wspomnienia krótkotrwałe tworzą się tutaj, potem zmieniają się w we wspomnienia długotrwałe o tutaj…Oba te miejsca są upieczone.

-Upieczone? – Pyta Steve. Mimo, że bardzo chciał tego uniknąć jego głos zdradza jego przerażenie.

-Chyba. chciałem żeby okazało się, że faszerowali go lekami. Wiesz taką pigułką gwałtu dla płatnych zabójców, ale to jest umiejscowione tylko tutaj, najprościej mówiąc? Użyli prądu o określonej mocy. – Tony wpatruje się w wyniki. – Jak już mówiłem, nie jestem lekarzem. Ale wiem to i owo o budowie mózgu a tego rodzaju zabliźnienia…oznaczają, że…oni niczego nie cięli, po prostu to wypalali. Mózg nadal jest cały. To znaczy musieli tak zrobić bo chcieli, nie uraź się Barnes, żeby on nadal umiał strzelać do ludzi…Oj niedobrze, Steve.

Bucky blednie, i wygląda jakby chciał uciec lub zemdleć. Otwiera usta aby coś powiedzieć ale nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. A kiedy Steve robi krok w jego stronę Bucky gwałtownie się cofa.

-Czy. czy mogę? – Pyta wskazując drżącą ręką drzwi.

-Pójdę z Tobą. – Mówi Steve ale Bucky kręci przecząco głową a potem cofa się i kieruje do windy.

-Jarvis. – Mówi Tony kiedy zamykają się za nim drzwi.

-Dam panu znać jeśli pójdzie w kierunku innym od swojej kwatery.

-Dobrze. – Z Tony’ego jakby schodzi powietrze a Steve z opóźnieniem orientuje się, że jest on ubrany w dżinsy i podkoszulek a nie strój Iron Mana.

-Jak bardzo jest źle? – Pyta cicho Steve. – On…coś pamięta. Nie jest może sobą, ale to na pewno nie jest mężczyzna który chciał mnie zabić. On…

-Steve, nie mam pojęcia jak poważny jest jego stan. Nie wiem…Wiem, że Pepper naciska żebyśmy zatrudnili dla niego specjalistę zanim odezwą się wspomnienia Zimowego Żołnierza. Wiem, że Nat obiecała wrócić najszybciej jak będzie mogła i przywieźć ze sobą mapy, na które będzie musiał spojrzeć i powiedzieć jej co wie o istniejących jeszcze komórkach Hydry, żebyśmy, kurwa, mogli zrównać tych gości z ziemią. Wiem, że nie zmrużyłem oka odkąd Nat powiadomiła mnie esemesem, że jesteście w drodze, i muszę to zaraz zrobić, znaczy przespać się. Potem muszę zrobić coś głupiego, związanego z PR-em żeby Pepper nie była na mnie wściekła kiedy wreszcie pozwolę jej wrócić na kontynent. Jarvis, wymyśl coś głupiego i związanego z PR-em.

-Może się pan spotkać z tym studentem z NYU. Rozmowa z panem jest częścią jego pracy zaliczeniowej, od jakiegoś czasu próbuje się z panem skontaktować.

-Ten mały wynalazca? Zasypujący mnie e-mailami?

-Tak jest proszę pana. To wzorowy student wychowywany samotnie przez ciotkę. Wydaje mi się, że ta histotyjka łatwo da się sprzedać mediom.

-Dobra umów nas. Dzisiaj. W porze lunchu. Czy dzisiaj jest dzień szkolny?

-Dzisiaj jest niedziela, proszę pana.

-Dobrze. Tak jak mówiłem, umów nas na lunch. W miejscu gdzie serwują dobre rybne tacos. Teraz idę spać. Nie budźcie mnie chyba, że coś wybuchnie. Steve, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, prawdopodobnie nie wiem jak Ci pomóc więc spytaj kogoś innego.

**

Kiedy Bucky miał napisać sprawozdanie ze swojej akcji ratunkowej zmarnował kilka formularzy. Nie dlatego, że bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce, ale dlatego, że kiedy czytał napisane przez siebie słowa historia nie była spójna.

Został schwytany i rozpoznany jako sierżant. Potem był torturowany, głodzony i przesłuchiwany. Nie złamał się. Patrzył jak inni cicho płakali, mówili to co wiedzieli, kłamali, błagali o wodę, pożywienie, wyłączenie prądu. Milczenie Bucky’ego frustrowało większość jego przesłuchujących ale jeden mężczyzna w okularach wydawał się zadowolony. Był to mały prosiaczkowaty, łysiejący Szwajcar. Przynajmniej Bucky myślał że jest Szwajcarem, kiedy rozmawiał z innymi kiedy wyciągali go do pokoju przesłuchań. Mówił o przeprowadzce, zmianie planów, nowym projekcie. A kiedy Bucky próbował skupić się na oddychaniu wtrącił coś o potencjale.

Potem Bucky nie napisał nic więcej. Nie dlatego, że chciał coś ukryć. Po prostu nie pamiętał co się z nim działo do momentu kiedy znowu zobaczył twarz Steve’a.

**

_Steve Rogers: Zapomniałem spytać o której przylatujesz._

_Sam Wilson: Ląduję o 11:45._

_Sam Wilson: 1-sza klasa jest super. Piję wino chociaż jeszcze daleko do południa._

_Sam Wilson: A u Was wszystko gra?_

_Steve Rogers: Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien._

_**_

Steve spędza trochę czasu w korytarzu gdzie bawi się telefonem i próbuje wziąć się w garść. Właśnie usłyszał niezwykle charakterystyczne dźwięki wymiotowania i chociaż jakaś jego część aż się rwie żeby wejść do łazienki i pomóc Bucky’emu, wie że musi myśleć racjonalnie. Bucky chciał się od nich uwolnić. Chciał być sam. Steve może dać mu chwilę zanim wpadnie tam i zmusi go do przyjęcia jego pomocy. Słysząc dźwięk odkręcanego kurka Steve postanawia wejść do sypialni i stara się zachować spokój czekając aż Bucky wyjdzie z łazienki. Jest blady i ma zaczerwienione oczy.

-Siemasz Buck.

-Steve. – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty. – Co jeśli Stark miał rację?

-Jaką rację? – Tym razem Steve jest bardzo otwarty w swoich intencjach więc Bucky nie cofa się przed nim, chociaż ma na to widoczną ochotę.

-Mogę nigdy…Mogę nigdy już nie być sobą.

-On tego nie powiedział.

-Ale tak myśli.

-Bucky, Twój umysł już teraz jest o wiele mniej otumaniony niż był kiedy przyszedłeś do mojego mieszkania w Waszyngtonie. Widzę to. Zaczynasz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteś niczyim pionkiem.

Bucky zaciska usta w wąską kreskę.

-Zabiłem wielu ludzi.

-Ja też. – Mówi z nagłą odwagą Steve a potem czeka aż Bucky na niego spojrzy. – Kiedy Cię porwali, nie dołączyłeś do nich z własnej woli. Wykorzystali Cię. Wiesz o tym.

-Wiem _wiele_ rzeczy. – Wybucha Bucky z niespodziewaną goryczą w głosie. - Znam wietnamski. Wiem jak rozłożyć na części karabin M5 i potem złożyć go w całość. Wiem jak…jak Cię posadzić żebyś mógł lepiej oddychać ponieważ nie stać Cię na lekarstwa, jak podpalić budynek niezostawiając przy tym ani śladu. Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądała moja pierwsza dziewczyna. Ani głosu mojego ojca, tego jak się poznaliśmy, ilu ludzi zabiłem strzelając do nich z dachu, kim byli, dlaczego chcę…chociaż niepowinienem. – Bucky zaciska dłonie w pięści i wygląda jakby zaraz miał wybić dziurę w ścianie. Steve chce żeby to zrobił. Chce żeby zaczął płakać, krzyczeć lub zrobił cokolwiek innego na co ma ochotę. – Ty…Pamiętam Ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I dlatego zamierzam robić to co zechcesz dopóki nie będę mógł wziąć się w garść. Nawet jeśli miałoby to nigdy nie nastąpić.

Bucky przechodzi obok Steve’a ze zwieszoną nisko głową i siada ciężko na łóżku kuląc ramiona i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Na chwilę zapada cisza.

-Sally Hooper. – Mówi po jakimś czasie Steve. Bucky nie reaguje ale Steve kontynuuje swoją historię. – To z nią poszedłeś chyba na swoją pierwszą prawdziwą randkę. Miała kręcone włosy, brązowe oczy i śliczne nowe buciki, nie pamiętam jak nazywał się ich rodzaj ale wszystkie dziewczyny chciały take mieć. – Steve wybucha śmiechem. – Jej matka Cię nienawidziła. Poznała się na Tobie i wiedziała, że zabrałeś jej córkę do kina tylko po to, żeby skraść jej całusa. – Steve siada na łóżku, w sporym oddaleniu od Bucky’ego nie dotykając go. Po prostu kontyuuje swoją opowieść. Mówi o ojcu Bucky’ego, o tym jak Bucky uratował go od bójki w ciemnym załuku i powiedział mu że są przyjaciółmi, mówi mu wszystko o czym sam pamięta aż Bucky kładzie się w poprzek łóżka cichy, lecz zdecydowanie zasłuchany w opowieść Steve’a który stara się mu pomóc poskładać ich wspólną przeszłość w jedną całość. Po jakimś czasie jego opowieść dobiega końca i Steve opiera się o wezgłowie łóżka zastanawiając się czy Bucky zbliży się do niego i będzie chciał go dotknąć. Bucky jednak nie rusza się z miejsca i leżąc w dole łóżka zapada w niespokojny sen.

 

 


	18. Rozdział 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzymajcie się kiedy akcja zrobi się ciekawsza. Ufacie mi, prawda?

Steve nie pamięta by czuł się zmęczony, ani kiedy zasnął, ale głos Jarvisa i tak wyrywa go ze snu.

-Kapitanie Rogers, Sierżancie Barnes przepraszam, że panom przeszkadzam, ale pomyślałem, że chcieliby panowie wiedzieć, że ktoś próbował zdalnie aktywować Sierżanta Barnes’a przy pomocy usuniętego ramienia.

Bucky podnosi się do siadu nie patrząc na Steve’a a jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji. Steve pociera oczy dłońmi i stara się zebrać myśli.

-Zastrzyk z adrenaliny? – Pyta Steve. – Powiadomiłeś Tony’ego?

-Staram się, ale pan Stark nie odbiera w tej chwili telefonu. – Komputer milknie na moment. – Wybaczcie panowie ale w tej chwili śledzę kilka kanałów informacyjnych nadających wiadomości na żywo, które doniosły o incydentach na Manhattanie i we Wschodnim Londynie.

-Ile kanałów informacyjnych dokładnie…z resztą nieważne. – Steve zsuwa się z łóżka i łapie swoją torbę ale przypomina sobie że przecież nie ma w nim jego kostiumu który został niemal doszczętnie zniszczony. Odrzuca więc torbę i sięga po stojącą przy łóżku tarczę.

-Pan Stark aktywował właśnie przenośny kostium Iron Mana. Kiedy tylko dowiem się więcej złożę stosowny meldunek.

-Co to jest kostium Iron Mana? – Pyta cichym i zachrypniętym głosem Bucky. Wpatruje się w podłogę mrugając oczami i przypominając Steve’owi jak wyglądał kiedy próbował wytrzeźwieć.

-To strój Tony’ego, przypomina kostium robota.

-Panowie, Pan Stark żyje i ma się dobrze. Leci w kierunku salonu w towarzystwie studenta. Sierżancie Barnes w trosce o pańskie bezpieczeństwo uważam, że powinien Pan…

-Bucky tutaj zostanie. – Mówi Steve. – Proszę.

-Tak. – Odpowiada Bucky, nadal wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Steve kiwa głową i biegnie w stronę salonu. Ledwie przekracza próg kiedy jedno z wielkich okien stanowiących jedną ze ścian wychyla się pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni.

-Nie wiedziałem, że to jest możliwe. – Zauważa Steve.

-Do niedawna nie było. – Odpowiada Jarvis. – I Pan Stark ciągle tłukł szyby.

Iron Man jest na początku małą czerwono-złotą kropką ciągnącą za sobą chmurę spalin wychylającą się zza jednego z wieżowców i lecącej prosto w otwarte okno. Steve cofa się o kilka kroków dając Tony’emu wystarczająco dużo miejsca by mógł wylądować z hałasem na środku pokoju. Podłoga trzęsie się imponująco kiedy Steve patrzy jak Tony spod lewej pachy młodego czarnoskórego chłopaka w ubranego w obcisłe dżinsy i wełn kamizelkę. Maska Iron Mana unosi się i Tony wraca do najwyraźniej przerwanej wcześniej tyrady.

-Panie Stark.  _Poradziłbym sobie…_

-Masz na imię Peter, prawda? I jesteś studentem drugiego roku a nie jakimś pieprzonym _Herkulesem._ Chryste, Steve ta niedziela jest do bani. – Tony korzysta z szoku w jaki wpadł ów młody człowiek orientując się że stoi przed Kapitanem Ameryką by złapać go za ramiona i wciągnąć do najbliższej szafy i zamykając drzwi.

-Jarvis zarygluj je. Ten dzieciak ma życzenie śmierci a nie podpisał oświadczenia o naszym zrzeczeniu się odpowiedzialności. Sark Industries nie ma czasu na bieganie po sądach.

-Tak, proszę Pana. Bezprawne uwięzienie to dużo lepsza alternatywa.

-Nie pyskuj mi tutaj.

-Oczywiście, proszę Pana.

-Tony co się tam stało? – Pyta Steve wskazując na wolno zamykające się okno. Tony przewraca oczami, zakłada maskę i wskazuje drzwi gabinetu. Steve ma przeczucie, że czeka tam na niego kostium Kapitana Ameryki.

-Słyszałeś o tym, że ktoś próbował aktywować Zimowego Żołnierza? Praktycznnie w tym samym momencie jakieś zbiry przerwały mój lunch po drugiej stronie miasta, a tamten dzieciak zginąłby gdybym nie powstrzymał go przed zabawą w kotka i myszkę z czarnym charakterem na motocyklu. Jarvis wydzwania do Pepper ponieważ w Londynie coś się stało a ja mam…

-Wiadomości, proszę Pana.

-Dawaj.

-Panna Potts jest bezpieczna. Była na kolacji z T’Challą Prezydentem Wakandanu kiedy ktoś próbował przeprowadzić zamach na jej życie. Kanały łączności służb pierwszego kontaktu informują o ujęciu kilkorga podejrzanych cierpiących z powodu poważnych oparzeń.

-Czy stoi za tym T’Challa?

-Wątpię. Własnoręcznie rozbroił kilku napastników a teraz wiezie Pannę Potts do Ambasady Wakandanu aby zapewnić jej najwyższy poziom bezpieczeństwa.

-Miej ich na oku. Przekaż jej, że ją kocham a myśl o tym że kogoś podpaliła bardzo mnie podnieca. – Mówi Tony naciskając wystający ze ściany guzik, dzięki czemu jedna ze ścian przesuwa się ukazując kilka zapasowych kostiumów. Steve sięga po swój i zaczyna się przebierać.

-Co T’Challa robi w Londynie? – Pyta.

-Na Uniwersytecie w Oksfordzie była jakaś impreza a on jest jednym z absolwentów, niesądzę by był tym o kogo powinniśmy się martwić.

-Tony w tej chwili martwię się o  _wszystkich._

_-_ Wiem.

-Panowie, Sierżant Barnes poprosił mnie o mapę Nowego Jorku i okolic a potem umieścił na niej znane mu lokalizacje komórek Hydry.

-Ilu? – Kiwa głową Tony.

-W samym mieście trzech, proszę pana. Jedna z nich to arsenał obsługiwany przez szczątkową ekipę, ale pozostałe dwie są nieznane. – Komputer wyświetla Tony’emu interaktywną mapę którą ten przegląda posykując pod nosem. Wszystkie komórki dzieli spory kawałek drogi.

-Będziemy musieli się rozdzielić. – Mruczy pod nosem Tony.

-Po prostu powiedz mi dokąd mam się udać. – Mówi Steve.

-Mi też. – Dodaje ktoś stojący w drzwiach gabinetu.

 


	19. Rozdział 19

-A kim Ty do licha jesteś?! – Krzyczy Tony, gapiąc się na przybysza. Postać stojąca w drzwiach drobna postać jest ubrana w szczelnie zakrywający ciało czerwono-niebieski kostium. W miejscu twarzy znajdują się duże czarne oczy w kształcie łez a cały kostium ozdobiony jest czarnymi przypominającymi pajęczynę liniami. Stoi w drzwiach machając ręką jakby był sąsiadem, który wpadł pożyczyć szklankę cukru.

 

-Panowie, Pan Hogan poinformował mnie o incydencie w drodze do Wieży ale jest już bez…

 

-Jarvis, zamknij się na sekundę. Kim jesteś? Jak się tu dostałeś?

 

-Um, ja też się cieszę, że Was widzę? – Odpowiada nieznajomy rozglądając się z podziwiem po gabinecie. – Jestem Spider-Man, słyszałem że w mieście coś się dzieje i postanowiłem…

 

-Iron Manie…ilu superbohaterów masz w swojej kolekcji? – Pyta Steve z zaskoczeniem przyglądając się pajęczym insygniom przybysza.

 

-On nie jest częścią żadnej kolekcji. _Nigdy przedtem go nie widziałem._ Nie wiem z której choinki się urwałeś, Mały, ale wyglądasz niedorzecznie a my mamy ważną sprawę do załatwienia, więc Jarvis wezwie teraz ochronę.

 

-Och, daj spokój, jestem pewien, że mogę Wam się przydać! – Przybysz rozpościera ramiona. – Potrafię się bić i znam to miasto jak własną kieszeń. Szczególnie odkąd zmieniło się po ataku kosmitów. Powinniście wiedzieć że pojawiło się kilka całkiem nowych ulic.

 

-Iron Manie, nie mamy na to czasu!

 

-Ależ oczywiście, że _mamy czas_ na to by spytać tego świra jak się tu dostał… – Tony milknie wpół słowa kiedy Steve sięga po słuchawki leżące w koszu obok kostiumów i rzuca jedną z nich. Młodzieniec łapie ją obiema rękami.

 

-Iron Manie lecisz do Red Hook, po drodze podrzucisz mnie do Crown Heights. Młody, wiesz jak się tam dostać?

 

-Jasne. Kiepsko tam z parkingiem, ale są tam świetne knajpy.

 

-Świetnie. Leć.

 

Spider-Man przytakuje skinieniem głowy i wybiega w stronę windy, lub najbliższego okna, kto wie.

 

Tony warczy pod nosem naciskając guzik otwierający okno dachowe. Obejmuje Steve’a w pasie i wznosi się do góry a potem wylatuje przez okno. Po przeleceniu kilku przecznic zaczyna narzekać.

 

-Co się stało z Twoim lękiem o wszystkich, Kapitanie? Pamiętasz jeszcze uczucie ogólnej paranoi? To, że ja zapomniałem jest w porządku?

 

-Uspokój się Tony. On tylko chciał pomóc. A tak w ogóle to lecisz za nisko.

 

-Lecę na odpowiedniej wysokości. Jak on miałby nam pomóc skoro _włamał się do mojego domu?_

 

_-_ Jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, co?

 

-Pogadamy o tym później. Teraz Cię wysadzę.

 

**

 

-OCHHH. – Iron Man mówi do słuchawki dziesięć sekund później. – No jasne.

 

**

 

Miejsce, które miał sprawdzić Spider-Man okazało się czyste i kompletnie opuszczone więc postanowił on dołączyć do Kapitana najszybciej jak mógł.

 

-To sprawka Hydry, prawda? – Spytał na tle świstu, który wydał się Steve’owi jakiś dziwny.

 

-Tak, Młody Którego Trochę Nienawidzę, tu zdecydowanie sprawka Hydry. – Mówi drewnianym głosem Tony.

 

-Fajnie, fajnie, fajnie. Kapitanie, dotarłem już do Ciebie i jestem jakieś siedem pięter nad Tobą. Wiesz, że śledzi Cię podejrzanie wyglądająca furgonetka?

 

Steve spogląda w górę i dostrzega malutką kropeczkę na ścianie wieżowca.

 

-Jak się tam…– Słychać strzał i Steve uchyla się.

 

**

 

W skrytce do której poleciał Iron Man było zaledwie dziewięciu ludzi, obecnie obezwładnionych, oraz stacja zawierająca plany ostatnich niedobitków pozostających w Stanach. W miejscu w które udał się Kapitan Ameryka było osiemnastu ludzi z których piętnastu zostało obezwładnionych a trzej pozostali zostali przyklejeni do ścian dziwną, klejącą białą nicią, a także spory arsenał który prawdopodobnie znajdował się w pierwszym miejscu które sprawdził Spider-Man.

 

Szczerze mówiąc ta walka nie była nawet ekscytująca, wydawała się raczej nudna. Żaden z przeciwników nie miał doświadczenia w walce, a Steve podejrzewa że wszystkim, nawet tym którzy zwykle spędzali całe dnie za biurkiem, rozkazano podjąć broń. Nie znalazł jednak możliwości by rozładować na nich wściekłość na tych, którzy porwali Bucky’ego.

 

-Możesz oddać mi słuchawkę. – Mówi Steve kiedy po tym jak gliniarze zapewnili go, że wszystkim się zajmą a dookoła zaczyna roić się od gapiów napierających na żółtą taśmę.

 

 

 

-Że co? – Dzieciak przechyla głowę a wielkie, czarne i połyskujące oczy maski wydają się smutne. – Daj spokój! Przecież świetnie się spisałem! Nie możemy zostać kumplami od zwalczania zła?

 

-Młody, ta decyzja nie należy do mnie. Poza tym, jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci.

 

-Dlatego potrzebujecie pomocy. Sam widziałeś jaki jestem szybki. I jak skoczyłem z Twojej tarczy co, nawiasem mówiąc każę wyryć na to swoim nagrobku, _’Tu leży Spider-Man, któremu udało się zeskoczyć z tarczy Kapitana Ameryki’_ , mogę też UUF…– Iron Man nurkuje by złapać dzieciaka i odlatuje z nim w kierunku Wieży. – HEJ! Uważaj! Ten kostium jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

 

-Chcesz być jednym z Avengersów, Młody? To się świetnie składa. Właśnie wrócił Happy. Polubisz go. To mój Szef Ochrony. Bardzo chce z Tobą pogadać.

 

**

 

Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka dociera do Wieży połączenie konferencyjne trwa w najlepsze. Sam leży rozwalony na sofie, z wielką siną pręgą na ramieniu, skoncentrowany mimo wyluzowanej postawy. Na ekranie widać twarz Pepper siedzącej obok zamożnego czarnoskórego mężczyzny z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym. Pepper jest spokojna ale na jej obojczyku widać granice siniaka. Drugi ekran przedstawia Czarną Wdowę siedzącą przy jakimś biurku ze wzrokiem skupionym na tablecie. Tuż za nią, przy innym biurku siedzi Hawkeye w przypalonym ubraniu z nogami zarzuconymi na blat i znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

 

-Dobrze, że dojechałeś w jednym kawałku. – Mówi Steve. Sam przewraca oczami.

 

-Ja też się za Tobą stęskniłem. – Odpowiada Sam i wskazuje na ekrany. – Oni zdają mi relację. Pepper jest w Ambasadzie Wakandanu w Londynie a Czarna Wdowa w ONZ-cie.

 

-Co się stało w ONZ-cie?

 

-Oficjalnie, nic. – Natasza nie podnosi wzroku znad swojej zabawki. – Ataki na Pepper, Tony’ego i Sama były zagrywką taktyczną mającą odwrócić uwagę TARCZY i Avengersów od Genewy, gdzie prawie rozpętało się piekło.

 

-Któremu udało się Wam zaradzić? – Steve patrzy na nich oboje. Jest pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem tego na jak znudzonych potrafią wyglądać agenci (czy też byli agenci?) TARCZY przed, w trakcie, i po, ważnej misji.

 

-W jakieś dziesięć minut. – Odpowiada Hawkeye wreszcie patrząc w ekran i rzucając okiem na Sama. – Jesteś ten Nowy?

 

-Jestem Jastrząb. – Odpowiada Sam.

 

Hawkeye robi minę będącą wyrazem aprobaty.

 

-Dlaczego nikt nie zaatakował nas w Wieży? – Steve przechyla w zamyśleniu głowę.

 

-Teraz nawet nie mogą próbować. Specjalnie czekali aż się rozpierzchniemy…albo myśleli, że Aktyw zajmie się wszystkimi wewnątrz.

 

-Dobra, już jestem. Możemy zaczynać. – Tony opada na sofę obok Sama. – War Machine ma jakąś rządową robótkę w bazie wojskowej w Niemczech ale powiedział, że w razie czego jest do naszej dyspozycji.

 

-Powiedz mu, że spotkamy się z nim we Włoszech. – Mówi Natasza nadal nie podnosząc wzroku. – Prześlę mu godzinę i miejsce spotkania. Pepper, powinnaś lecieć do domu pierwszym samolotem. Wieża to w tej chwili najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.

 

-A co ze mną? – Pyta Prezydent T’Challa. Jego głos jest głęboki i spokojny. – Mogę wsiąść w pierwszy samolot do Włoch jeśli tylko do czegoś się przydam.

 

Natasza unosi na chwilę wzrok i spogląda na Prezydenta. Przed upływem dwóch sekund wraca do swojego tabletu.

 

-Proszę udać się do Florencji. Nie musi się Pan martwić o miejsce spotkania. Hawkeye i ja odbierzemy Pana z lotniska. Proszę tylko zabrać jakieś wygodniejsze ubrania jeśli ma Pan je przy sobie.

 

Pepper i T’Challa przytakują kiwając głowami.

 

-Niedługo się zobaczymy. – Mówi Tony’emu Pepper.

 

-Uważaj na siebie i postaraj się nie wszczynać pożaru w samolocie. – Tony macha na pożegnanie ale jego oczy zdradzają poważniejsze uczucia.

 

Kiedy gaśnie pierwszy ekran słychać głos Jarvisa.

 

-Panowie, Sierżant Barnes dochodzi do siebie na dachu. Nie sądzę aby wyniknęły z tego jakieś problemy, ale…– Oznajmia komputer ale Tony macha lekceważąco ręką.

 

-Powiedziałem Ci, żebyś poinformował nas jeśli zechce opuścić Wieżę. – Tony macha lekceważąco ręką.

 

Natasza odkłada tablet i spogląda w ekran.

 

-Sam czy z Tobą i Happy’m wszystko w porządku?

 

-Tak, nic nam nie jest. Czego _nie mogę_ powiedzieć o samochodzie. – Podkreśla Sam. Natasza kiwa głową.

 

-Steve, Tony na zdjęciach z Nowego Jorku widać że był z Wami ktoś trzeci.

 

-Nazywa się Peter Parker i jest super upierdliwy. – Przewraca oczami Tony. – Mówi, że chce nam pomagać ale wygląda na _dwunastolatka_. W tej chwili przejął go Happy.

 

Steve przechyla głowę.

 

-Wiem, że skończyłem szkołę bardzo dawno temu, ale dziewiętnaście lat nadal oznacza drugi rok studiów, prawda?

 

-Co o nim sądzisz? -Natasza spogląda przez chwilę na Steve’a.

 

-Jego umiejętności bojowe są nieoszlifowane ale jest silny. Szybki. Nie wiem czym jest naszprycowany ale ma ciekawe umiejętności. Sam widziałem jak stał na ścianie wieżowca i uchylił się przed kulą, która nie została jeszcze wystrzelona.

 

- _Stał na ścianie? –_ Pyta z niedowierzaniem Tony.

 

Steve układa palce w literę ’V’ i stawia je równolegle do ściany po swojej prawej stronie.

 

-To nie jest żadna nadludzka umiejętność tylko tania sztuczka. – Krzywi się Tony.

 

-Mówi normalny skurczybyk. – Stwierdza spokojnie Steve. Tony posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

 

-Steve? – Pyta raz jeszcze Natasza.

 

-Parker jest przydatny. Bardzo chce nam pomóc. Jest nieszkodliwy.

 

-Nadal szukamy szpiegów Hydry. – Wzdycha Tony.

 

-Wybacz mi szczerość ale kiedy szukam działających w ukryciu członków nazistowskiej sekty, raczej nie znajdę ich wśród Afro-Amerykanów.

 

Sam chrząka z rozbawieniem ale Tony go ignoruje. Steve krzyżuje ramiona na klatce piersiowej i w końcu Tony przeczesuje palcami włosy unosząc ręce i wskazując pusty ekran.

 

-Jarvis, dawaj Hogana.

Na ekranie pojawia się obraz pomieszczenia przypominającego pokój przesłuchań. Jest tam jedna żarówka i dwa krzesełka oddzielone małym stolikiem. Happy opiera się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami a młodzieniec w kostiumie uderza palcami w blat stolika. Cisza jest co najmniej dziwna.

 

-Co oznacza pająk na jego kostiumie? – Pyta Sam.

 

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? Pewnie znosi jaja. – Stwierdza z wymuszonym humorem Tony.

 

-Wypuść go. – Przewraca oczami Natasza. – War Machine, Hawkeye i T’Challa zajmą się od jutra szukaniem wskazówek na południu Europy. Tony, czy możesz przesłać im prototyp skafandra Jarvisa?

 

-Co mam im przesłać?

 

-Nie udawaj, wiesz o czym mówię.

 

-Co to jest skafander Jarvisa? – Pyta z zainteresowaniem Steve.

 

-Tym co słyszałeś. To skafander. W którym nie ma miejsca dla ludzi. Skonstruowałem go specjalnie dla Jarvisa. Przyda się w miejscach gdzie ludzie chcą ukraść a potem nosić moje wynalazki.

 

Sam wydaje z siebie pomruk zaciekawienia.

 

-Wyślij go, jeśli jest gotów. – Natasza opiera się na krześle i uderza Hawkeye’a, który zrywa się z miejsca i idzie coś sprawdzić. – To da nam czworo ludzi.

 

-Pięcioro, wliczając Ciebie. – Poprawia ją Steve.

 

-Jak tylko skończymy rozmawiać wsiadam w samolot do Nowego Jorku. Tony wypuść dzieciaka, ale dokładnie go sprawdź. Poprzez _rozmowę_ , a nie eksperymenty. – Dodaje Natasza zauważając jego diabelskie spojrzenie.

 

-Wiesz, tęsknię za czasami kiedy to ja byłem tu szefem. – Mówi niemal z rozrzewnieniem Tony.

 

Natasza go ignoruje.

 

-To co stało się w ONZ-cie to amatorszczyzna w najgorszym wydaniu, co mnie martwi. – Mówi odwracając się kiedy wraca Hawkeye z ramieniem ubrudzonym nie swoją krwią. – Nikt z najwyższego szczebla nie brał w tym udziału. Pewnie zabunkrowali się gdzieś żeby wymyślić coś wielkiego.

 

Sam siada nieco prościej.

 

-Ile mamy czasu na leczenie ran zanim zacznie się zabawa?

 

-Zabawa zaczęła się w Europie, chłopcy. Zostańcie gdzie jesteście i pilnujcie Aktywu. Lecę do Was żeby wspomóc Steve’a najbardziej jak to możliwe. Ty, Iron Man i ten Nowy powinniście wystarczyć do odparcia ataku na Wieżę czy miasto.

 

Sam i Steve tylko kiwają głowami a Tony wydaje się zaniemówił z wrażenia więc ekran Nataszy ciemnieje a pokój pogrąża się w ciszy.

 

-Poważnie mówię. Od kiedy to ona jest tu szefową? – Mówi Tony.

 

-Naprawdę, aż tak Ci to przeszkadza? – Pyta Sam, a potem wstaje i podchodzi do okna. – Jezu, jestem wykończony. Ledwie dotarłem do Wieży Starka a jestem zbyt zmęczony żeby szukać króliczków Playboya i basenu.

 

-Jarvis, przekaż Happy’emu żeby wysłał Spiderkida do domu. – Mówi Tony i obejmuje Sama ramieniem. – Pepper wykopała króliczki dawno temu, ale chodź Wilson, pokażę Ci basen.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Rozdział 20

 

Steve zdejmuje kostium i wraca do sypialni która jest pusta i przypomina sobie, że Jarvis poinformował go o tym, że Bucky’ego w niej nie ma.

-Jarvis. – Mówi. – Czy dostanę się windą na dach?

-Tak proszę pana. Jeśli chodzi o Sierżanta Barnes’a to mógłbym pokazać panu obraz na żywo?

Steve nieruchomieje. To, że jego przyjaciel jest na bieżąco obserwowany przez inteligentny komputer to jedno, ale przyglądanie się Bucky’emu ukradkiem, bez jego wiedzy, brzmi jakby go Steve podglądał.

-Nie wiem, czy dobrze się z tym czuję. – Przyjznaje w końcu. – Chyba, że… wszystko z nim w porządku, prawda?

-Tak proszę pana. Po prostu zaraz natknie się na nowego członka drużyny, jeśli Pan Parker nadal będzie podążał tą samą drogą.

-Słucham? Pokaż mi.

Pojawia się przed nim ekran podzielony na kwadraty. Każda kamera jest skupiona na postaci czołgającej się w górę po ścianie budynku, opartej na rozłożonej płasko lewiej dłoni która i tak pomaga mu w jakiś sposób utrzymać równowagę. Prawą rękę ma przyciśniętą do ucha w geście, który mówi Steve’owi o tym, że trzyma w niej telefon.

_-Nie, nie…Proszę Cię Ciociu May, wyłącz telewizor. Obiecuję, obiecuję, że…nie Ciociu May, Pan Stark wyciągnął mnie stamtąd. Wiem jak strasznie to wyglądało, Ciociu May. Pan Stark włożył strój Iron Mana i poradził sobie z nimi. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Nie mam ani jednego zadrapania, muszę tylko wypełnić jakieś papiery. Obiecujesz, że wyłączysz telewizor?_

Jest taki młody, stwierdza Steve, myśląc o tym o czym mówił Tony. Dwie kamery pojawiają się nagle po jego prawej stronie i pokazują Bucky’ego opartego o betonową ściankę na krawędzi dachu i patrzącego na panoramę miasta. Nadal ubranego w koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem ale mającego na sobie także dżinsy i nie zawiązane buty. Steve patrzy na Bucky’ego, a potem na chłopaka i już wie co za chwilę nastąpi. 

_-Tak…tak. Tak, Ciociu. Nie, Ciociu. Ależ oczywiście, że mu podziękowałem. Zrobię jeszcze tylko zdjęcie z dachu Wieżowca Starka, przyda mi się do referatu, i wracam prosto do domu. Słucham? Nie, przecież wyrzuciliśmy to bo spleśniało. Ugotuję coś jak wrócę. Zostało jeszcze trochę indyka?_

Na ekranie Bucky prostuje się i przechyla głowę a potem postanawia przesunąć się w stronę z której dochodzi głos zamiast się schować. Niezauważywszy niczego chłopak pokonuje ostatnie pięćdziesiąt metrów, i zaczyna mówić głośniej we wzmagającym się wietrze.

_-Więc kupię trochę po drodze…dobrze, już dobrze. Nie. W porządku, Przyjdę prosto do domu.Pa. Pa. Ja też Cię kocham! Jezu. Pa!_

Chłopak chowa telefon do kieszeni i przeskakuje przez krawędź dachu a Steve patrzy na Bucky’ego który stara się znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, ale na szczęście Bucky przygląda się tylko zamaskowanej postaci która pojawiła się kilka metrów od niego i wstaje zaskoczona jego widokiem.

_-O MÓJ BOŻE?_

_-Co Ty tutaj robisz?_

_-Czy jest pan…wygląda pan zupełnie jak_

Bucky zamiera, nadal przyglądając się chłopcu, który zaciska dłonie w pięści i unosi je do ust. Steve zna tą pozę. Widział jak ludzie, którzy go rozpoznają robią tak samo.

_-Koleś czy Ty jesteś BUCKY’M BARNES’EM?_

Bucky przechyla głowę. Długa chwila ciszy ochładza nieco entuzjazm dzieciaka.

_-Brałeś udział w walce w centrum miasta._

_-T-Tak. Więc Ty też ją widziałeś, co?_

_-Komputer wyświetlił mi wszystko na ścianie sypialni. –_ Steve zauważa jak Bucky przygryza dolną wargę starając się powiedzieć to co właściwe. –  _Jesteś jednym z kumpli Starka?_

_-Tak. tak. Przepraszam, ale czy moglibyśmy wrócić do kwestii tego, że Ty WCALE NIE UMARŁEŚ? Wiedziałem, że Stark ma tutaj mnóstwo fajnych gadźetów ale…Zaraz, czekaj…czy Ty zamarzłeś razem ze Steve’em Rogersem?_

_-Zamrozono mnie w innym miejscu. –_ Uśmiecha się smutno Bucky. 

_-Łaaaałłł. –_ Spider-Man wgapia się w niego przez chwilę ale potem otrząsa się z szoku.  _– To zaszczyt spotkać pana osobiście. Jestem pana wielkim fanem. W ogólniaku napisałem nawet referat na pański temat._

_-Referat? –_ Bucky wygląda jakby za chwilę miał parsknąć śmiechem. –  _O czym?_

_-O wszystkim czego mogłem się dowiedzieć z oryginalnych źródeł. –_ Spider-Man wyrzuca ręce do góry.  _– Musiałem oczywiście mieć myśl przewodnią itd. chociaż nigdy nie byłem dobry z historii. Ale postanowiłem dowieść że był pan niezbędny do wygrania przez nas drugiej wojny światowej i im więcej szukałem, tym dłuższy stawał się mój referat. Był pan super._

_-Byłem tylko zwykłym żołnierzem._

_-Proszę mnie posłuchać. Steve Rogers miał historię choroby dłuższą niż moje ramię a pan opiekował się nim kiedy byliście dziećmi! –_ Spider-Man zaczyna żywo gestykulować co sprawia, że Bucky cofa się o krok. –  _A potem Rogers dostał jakąś nudną posadę w banku i stał się żołnierzem tylko dlatego, że wpakował się pan w kłopoty. Gdyby pana nie złapali, on nigdy nie złapałby hełmu i nie zakradł się do samolotu. Nigdy nie uratowałby pana ani tych wszystkich jeńców, którzy potem stworzyli Wyjące Komando, nigdy przypadkiem nie natrafiłby na największy arsenał broni Czerwonej Czaszki, i jak sam pan wie, nie wysadziłby go, co bardzo pomogło naszym siłom…–_ Spider-Man chrząka. –  _A potem nie zacząłby wędrować po Europie i wysadzać Nazistów. Był pan naprawdę super._

Bucky nic nie mówi, tylko drży i mruga oczami tak szybko, że zauważa to nawet Spider-Man.

_-Nic panu nie jest?_

_-Nie…Ja tylko. Bardzo niedawno wróciłem._

_-Och, łał. No tak. Czy nadal czuje się pan jakby utkwił w 1945 roku? Czy powinienem wytłumaczyć panu wszystko o esemesowaniu i telewizji typu reality?_

_-Ja tylko…-_ Bucky pociera dłonią twarz i zaczyna szukać wyjścia z sytuacji. –  _Posłuchaj, nie mów nikomu, że mnie widziałeś. Dobrze?_

_-D..Dobrze. –_ Przyrzeka Spider-Man, a Steve wzdycha z ulgą ponieważ naprawdę mu wierzy. –  _Cóż, zrobię tylko zdjęcie panoramy miasta i pozwolę panu wrócić do pańskich rozważań. –_ Dzieciak wyciąga skądś telefon naciska jakieś guziki i robi zdjęcie wieżowców. –  _Po prostu musiałem zrobić to zdjęcie kiedy tu byłem. I już sobie pójdę. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. –_ Chłopak cofa się wyciągając rękę w kierunku najbliższego wieżowca. Z jego nadgastka wyskakuje nagle cienka biała linka która zdaje się łączyć go z budynkiem oddalonym o pół ulicznego kwartału. Chłopak wskakuje na nią i odlatuje niczym Tarzan. 

_-Kiedyś miałem pudełko na drugie śniadanie z pańską podobizną!_ – Krzyczy na pożegnanie i znika. 

**

Steve zapomniał zupełnie o tym, że ktoś przyłożył mu w twarz kolbą pistoletu. Przypomina sobie o tym kiedy Bucky wraca do sypialni i od razu skupia swoją uwagę na jego policzku. 

-Nic mi nie jest. – Zapewnia Steve unosząc dłoń. – To tylko trochę szczypie. 

Bucky wzdycha ze zniecierpliwieniem a potem odwraca się i podchodzi do okna. Steve’owi wydaje się, że wyszedł na dach by znaleźć trochę ciszy i spokoju a teraz jest zły, że mu przerwano. 

-Ja…Jarvis pokazał mi to co stało się na dachu. – Przyznaje Steve nie chcąc niczego przed nim ukrywać. – Kiedy wpadł na Ciebie nasz nowy nabytek.

-To tylko dzieciak. 

- _My_ też byliśmy dzieciakami kiedy zaczęła się wojna. 

-Taaa…I zobacz do czego to doprowadziło. – Bucky pociera dłońmi oczy a potem przyciska je do skroni. – Boże Steve, ja…Nie czuję się najlepiej.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Najpierw poczułem, że nie powinienem…że tu nie pasuję, że powinienem być w Brooklynie, że powinienem poszukać lodu na Twojego siniaka i dopilnować żebyś za bardzo nie spuchł, a potem patrzę na zewnątrz i czuję, że powinienem być teraz w Hong Kongu. – Bucky pochyla się dotykając czołem szyby. – Nie wiem co robiłem w Hong Kongu ale nie było Cię tam ze mną więc, to musiało być coś złego.

Steve nie wie co ma powiedzieć. 

-Ten dzieciak miał rację, wiesz? – Mówi w końcu. – Kiedy mówił o wszystkim co zrobiłeś. Pomagając mi. Pracując dla Wyjącego Komanda. – Steve milknie na chwilę. – Byłeś dobrym człowiekiem. Nadal  _jesteś_ dobrym człowiekiem. 

-To brzmiało jakby nie mówił o mnie. 

-Cóż, nie sądzę aby ktokolwiek opisał ze szczegółami to jak strasznie kiepsko śpiewasz kiedy jesteś zalany. Albo kto znałby te wszystkie głupie dowcipy jakie mi opowiadałeś kiedy nie miałem siły zwlec się z łóżka. –  _To było dla mnie takie ważne_ . Stara się dodać bez słów. 

-Wcześniej wymiotowałem. – Dodaje Bucky po chwili milczenia i wydaje się tym szczerze zakłopotany. – Po tym jak Stark mówił o tym co oni…

-Byłeś w szoku, Bucky. W końcu tak wiele się wydarzyło…

-Taa…Wiele się wydarzyło i powoli zaczyna to do mnie wracać. Ale jest tego za dużo. Jakbym obudził się ze snu który trwał dłużej niż całe moje życie.

Steve zamyśla się patrząc na Bucky’ego i niemal pragnąc tego by drugi mężczyzna podszedł do niego na tyle blisko by Steve mógł znowu go przytulić. 

-Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? – Pyta, po czym szybko sam się poprawia. – Wiem, że nie mogę naprawić wszystkiego, Buck, ale ja, jeśli mogę Ci jakoś pomóc, jeśli mogę… – Steve wyciąga do niego obie ręce. Bucky odkleja się od okna i siada na łóżku a potem kładzie się na nim i odwraca plecami do Steve’a. Kolejna drzemka?

-Czy później będziemy mogli coś zjeść? – Pyta Bucky. I jest to najcichsza i najbardziej ogólnikowa prośba jaką Steve kiedykolwiek usłyszał. 


	21. Rozdział 21

Sen Bucky’ego wydaje się tym razem spokojny więc Steve idzie do drugiego pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza i tak jak podejrzewa słyszy dźwięk wody lejącej się z prysznica. Tony zakwaterował Sama tuż obok Steve’a i Bucky’ego.

Steve wchodzi do mieszkania i omija dwie walizki oraz torbę podróżną, i uśmiecha się widząc ramkę ze zdjęciem dużej rodziny Sama rozpakowaną i stojącą na komodzie. Steve puka do drzwi łazienki.

-Sam? – Woła.

-Pozwól rannemu doprowadzić się do porządku!

-A potem pójdziemy na tego hamburgera, którego jestem Ci winien?

- _Zdecydowanie._ – Steve chichocze słysząc entuzjazm w głosie Sama. – Steve, chłopie…ty to masz dobrych przyjaciół. – Steve wie, że chodzi mu o Tony’ego.

-Przyjąłeś mnie do siebie wraz z Nataszą kiedy uciekaliśmy przed ludźmi chcącymi nas zabić.

-Tak ale w mojej łazience nie było tak zaawansowanego technicznie prysznica. – Dźwięk wody cichnie. – Prawdę mówiąc całe moje mieszkanie zmieściłoby się w tej jednej łazience.

**

Spacer jest mu bardzo potrzebny. Steve trochę obawia się zostawić Bucky’ego samego ale przecież Jarvis ma w pamięci numer jego telefonu na wypadek gdyby coś się stało a restauracja nie jest wcale tak daleko. Słońce zdążyło już skryć się za drapaczami chmur a panika wywołana strzelaniną jeszcze na dobre nie przycichła. Ulice są więc na tyle ciemne i chaotyczne, że Steve nie boi się tego, że ktoś go rozpozna. Bejsbolówka w zupełności mu wystarczy.

-Możemy przez chwilę poważnie porozmawiać? – Pyta Sam marszcząc brwi.

Steve odwraca się do niego unosząc brew.

-Wyglądasz jak _gówno_.

-Taa. Ja, cóż. Miałem kilka ciężkich dni. – Śmieje się Steve.

-Chciałem powiedzieć, że wyglądałeś kiepsko jeszcze zanim go znalazłeś. – Mówi Sam, wskazując nie jego jeszcze gojące się żebro, ale jego twarz. -Ale teraz…Na pewno wszystko z Wami w porządku?

-On jest…– Mówi Steve ale do końca nie wie jak skończyć to zdanie. – Kiedy znalazłem go w swoim mieszkaniu, nie jadł od kilku dni, nie mógł…nie wiedział jak zachowywać się jak człowiek.

-Ale wiedział jak zachowuje się coś co nie zamierza Cię zastrzelić?

-Nie, on nigdy…nigdy z własnej woli nie próbował skrzywdzić ani mnie, ani nikogo innego. – Dodaje Steve ponieważ uważa, że nawet Tony nie uważa tego jak Bucky odseparował go w laboratorium od Steve’a za akt przemocy.

-Cóż, dobre i to. – Sam przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem łapie Steve za łokieć kiedy ten nie zauważa, że światło na przejściu zmieniło się na czerwone. Steve wydaje z siebie dźwięk zawstydzenia.

-Ale on musi znowu nauczyć się tylu rzeczy. Jak jeść, prosić o różne rzeczy, dbać o siebie, _spać_. Kiedy wychodziłem właśnie zasnął. To jego druga drzemka w ciągu dnia chociaż spał całkiem długo.

-Rozumiem. Może być albo nastolatkiem albo dziewięćdziesięciokilkulatkiem.

-Jarvis nie przeraża go tak bardzo jak mnie kiedy byłem, no wiesz, ’nowy’. Ale niemal stracił resztki rozumu kiedy Tony chciał przeprowadzić badanie jego mózgu, i im więcej myślę o tym przypuszczeniach Tony’ego co do technologii użytej do wymazania mu wspomnień…Bucky musiał przypomnieć sobie o tym i… – Steve wzrusza bezsilnie ramionami.

-Taa…Tony wspominał coś o różowej farbie i naklejkach z Hello Kitty. – Wzdycha Sam. – Posłuchaj, pewnie mnie za to znienawidzisz, ale powinieneś się cieszyć z tego, że on tyle śpi. Nawet jeśli będą nawiedzać go koszmary. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co dzieje się z ludźmi którzy nie mogą ani jeść ani spać. Ani jak szybko ich to wyczerpuje.

-Jedzenie nie stanowi problemu. – Wybucha śmiechem Steve. – Wydaje mi się, że wczorajsza kąpiel i poranne obfite śniadanie były jego największą dozą normalności.

-Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kiedy traktowano go jak maszynę do zabijania nie dostawał ani tego ani tego. Przyziemne, ludzkie czynności będą teraz dla niego najlepsze. – Docierają do restauracji i Sam czeka podczas kiedy Steve otwiera drzwi kilku kobietom z dziećmi. – Co się stało z niewyróżnianiem się? Podobno chcesz być teraz zwykłym facetem.

-Nie obchodzi mnie co o tym myślisz, widziałem, że inni nadal to robią. – Odpowiada Steve przytrzymując drzwi kobiecie niosącej na ramieniu śpiące dziecko. – _Ty_ sam to robisz.

-Tylko dlatego, żeby nie wyjść przy Tobie na niewychowanego gbura. – Wchodzą do środka i stają w kolejce by złożyć zamówienie.

 **

Kiedy Bucky ma szesnaście lat w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się uratować Steve’a przed byciem pobitym na śmierć w ciemnej alejce. Tym razem jest gorzej niż zwykle. Nie może wstać więc tylko leży w bezruchu chroniąc żebra podczas kiedy drugi chłopak kopie go w brzuch, jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Najgorsze jest to, że ten chłopak nie jest wściekły…tylko się _śmieje._ Jest jak kot bawiący się zdobyczą.

Bucky nie pamięta dokładnie jak to się stało, pamięta uczucie swoich palców zaciskających się na szyi chłopaka, uderzających jego głową o ceglaną ścianę oraz pięść zatapiającą się w jego zakrwawionej twarzy. Pamięta świst oddechu kiedy Bucky celuje kolanem w brzuch drugiego chłopaka kiedy ten słabnie a Bucky przypiera go do ściany i sprawia, że chłopak krztusi się żółcią. Jest brutalniejszy niż zwykle ale nigdy jeszcze nie widział Steve’a w takim stanie.

_-Przestań! –_ Krzyczy cienkim głosikiem Steve i Bucky przestaje. Twarz Steve’a jest okropnie czerwono-fioletowa. Ale kiedy wracają do domu okazuje się, że jego brzuch i wystające żebra są całe. Najgorsze jednak jest spojrzenie Steve’a i uczucie, że Bucky zawiódł go w jakiś sposób.

Kilka lat później Bucky jest starszy i chodzi na stałe z Marlą, nie zbyt długo, ale na tyle długo żeby zdążyć nauczyć się tego co ona lubi i tego, że Bucky lubi jej to dawać. Marla ma miękkie, ciemne kręcone włosy i szelmowski uśmiech. To jedna z tych kobiet które są zbyt mądre by się nimi znudzić. Bucky nigdy nie zaprasza jej do siebie ale często odwiedza ją w jej mieszkanku przy koledżu, chociaż ona nigdy nie pozwala mu zostać u siebie zbyt długo. Co mu wystarcza ponieważ zawsze kiedy zostaje gdzieś na noc zaczyna martwić się o Steve’a.

Potem stale brakuje im pieniędzy, wojna staje się nieunikniona, i Bucky w głębi duszy wie, że nawet jeśli nie zostanie wcielony do wojska, to sam się zgłosi. Dla pieniędzy i z chęci ucieczki ponieważ nie zarabia już w stoczni, ani w innych miejscach, a Steve znowu strasznie schudł, jednak wystarczy by spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Steve’a, zobaczył delikatny sposób w jaki jego palce trzymają kawałek węgla, lub usłyszał jego głos pytający z drugiego pokoju co Bucky chciałby zjeść na kolację, by jego postanowienie osłabło.

Potem w namiotach jest zimno i skądś dochodzi odgłos płaczu. Zawsze ktoś gdzieś płacze w swoim śpiworze modląc się o śmierć lub możliwość ucieczki, ale to nie nadchodzi a oni wszyscy chcą tylko…

Potem budzi się i widzi kwadratową jak u boksera szczękę zabłoconego Steve’a który stoi nad nim i woła jego imię…

Potem jest w białym pokoju, nie czuje swego lewego ramienia i patrzy na twarz…

Potem, pokój jest ciemny a Bucky krzyczy.

**

-Bucky, obudź się! – Steve otwiera drzwi do pokoju i uderza pięścią w ścianę uważając żeby nie wybić w niej dziury, starając się obudzić Bucky’ego bez konieczności dotknięcia go. To jednak nie działa. Bucky miota się na łóżku, mrucząc coś pod nosem, a Steve nie może na to patrzeć więc podchodzi do łóżka i chwyta jego dłonie swoimi ściskając je i powtarzając jego imię.

-Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_

Bucky wyszarpuje swoje dłonie z uścisku, ale siada z szeroko otwartymi przerażonymi oczami, które jednak trochę łagodnieją kiedy zauważa Steve’a i rozpoznaje go.

-Przepraszam. – Mówi ochryple a Steve’a nie obchodzi czy, przeprasza za koszmar, to co mu się przypomniało, czy coś co mu się przyśniło.

-Już w porządku. Nie gniewam się. Chodź tu do mnie.

Bucky bez wahania właściwie rzuca się na Steve’a i wtula twarz w jego ramię. Drży starając się uspokoić oddech.

-Już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny. Wróciłem do Ciebie, widzisz? Jarvis powiedział mi, że śni Ci się koszmar, więc wróciłem.

Bucky nie odwzajemnia jego uścisku ale też nie odsuwa się od niego. Jest tak blisko i pachnie tak znajomo. Dłoń Steve’a kreśli uspakajające koła na jego plecach.

-Ciężko oddychasz. – Zauważa Bucky, mrucząc w koszulę Steve’a.

-To dlatego, że tu przybiegłem. – Odpowiada ze śmiechem Steve.

-Pachniesz jedzeniem. – Dodaje Bucky, a jego drżenie ustaje. – Czy jest…czy mogę?

-Bucky, możesz dostać tyle jedzenia ile chcesz, _kiedykolwiek zechcesz. –_ Steve przytula go mocniej. – I możesz spać kiedy, i ile, chcesz. I…I porozmawiam z Tony’m. Załatwię dla Ciebie telefon komórkowy.

-Po co?

-Żebyś mógł do mnie zadzwonić jeśli, będziesz tego potrzebował.

-Och.

Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i Steve jest gotowy żeby się odsunąć, ale Bucky owija prawe ramię wokół jego bicepsa i trzyma go kiedy Steve się oddala.

-Chwileczkę. – Woła Steve nie chcąc psuć chwili. Bucky wtula się w niego jeszcze bardziej poszukując większego fizycznego pocieszenia a potem przewraca Steve’a na bok na łóżko, Steve wydycha głośno powietrze i pozwala mu na to. Bucky jest taki ciepły. Wszystkie miękkie miejca na jego ciele są teraz umięśnione, ale mimo wszystko wydaje się słaby. Kiedy Bucky splątuje razem ich nogi Steve musi sobie przypomnieć co to oznacza, _i czego nie._

_-_ To chyba mój przyjaciel, Sam. – Mówi Steve, wpadłszy na pewien pomysł. – Poprosiłem go, żeby przyniósł jedzenie, kiedy do Ciebie pobiegnę.

Zapada cisza, ale w końcu uczucie głodu wygrywa. Bucky odsuwa się na tyle by spojrzeć na Steve’a.

-Nasze jedzenie? – Pyta bardzo, bardzo powoli. Steve wybucha śmiechem i siada.

-Dostaniesz trochę, ale musisz obiecać, że będziesz miły dla Sama. – Jego ręce wydają się puste teraz kiedy nie trzyma w nich Bucky’ego. To jedna z tych rzeczy, z którymi będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć. – On…był wtedy ze mną. Tamtego dnia na hellicarrierze.

-Czy nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, jeśli go nie pamiętam? – Pyta Bucky przygryzając lekko dolną wargę.

-Oczywiście, że nie. – Uśmiecha się Steve potem wstaje i poprawia koszulę, która podwinęła mu się z jednej strony. Kątem oka widzi jak Bucky bacznie obserwuje go przez chwilę a potem naśladuje jego ruchy. Kiedy wchodzą do jadalni, widzą Sama, który rozkłada jedzenie i trzymając w zębach mini cheeseburgera wysypuje na półmisek frytki z dużej papierowej torby.

–Mphh…- Wita ich i Steve podchodzi do lodówki by wyjąć z niej napoje, jedno piwo i dwie puszki Coli. Otwiera piwo i podaje je Samowi. Kiedy wręcza Bucky’emu puszkę zauważa błysk w jego oku kiedy Bucky wbił spojrzenie w puszkę.

-Sam, poznaj Bucky’ego. – Mówi spokojnie Steve, jak gdyby ta sytuacja była całkiem normalna. – Bucky, to jest Sam Wilson. Jest moim nowym przyjacielem.

Bucky nie reaguje w żaden sposób. Jedynie wparuje się w Sama dopóki ten nie siądzie a potem przesypuje połowę zawartości półmiska z frytkami na stojący przed nim talerz. Sam spogląda na Steve’a.

–Cóż…- Mówi spokojnie Steve. – Teraz widzisz dlaczego złożyłem zamówienie, którego starczyłoby dla sześciu osób.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Rozdział 22

Bucky je, ale przy tym milczy. Popatruje na Sama kiedy myśli, że drugi mężczyzna jest zbyt zajęty by to zauważyć, polewa swoją część frytek keczupem albo wstaje by przynieść sobie drugie piwo.

-Kiedy się ostatni raz widzieliśmy miałem wielkie skrzydła. Zepsułeś je. Ale ja wtedy do Ciebie strzelałem, więc chyba można uznać, że jesteśmy kwita. – Mówi spokojnie Sam po przyłapaniu go na obserwacji. – Steve nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób udaje mu się powiedzieć to tak spokojnie i zwyczajnie. Bucky wzdycha głęboko.

-Przepraszam, że oderwałem Ci skrzydło. – Mówi.

Brwi Sama unoszą się aż do linii włosów jak gdyby nie spodziewał się nie tylko tego pierwszego słowa, ale i całego zdania ale on tylko wraca do stołu odstawia butelkę i odwija z folii kolejnego hamburgera.

-Wszystko w porządku. Wiesz, że miałem je na sobie jak plecak, prawda? Nie…– Sam wskazuje swoje plecy a oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się jakby dopiero się zorientował, że skrzydła Sama nie zostały jakoś chirurgicznie przymocowane do jego kręgosłupa.

-Och.

-Taa…Inaczej skończyłoby się to dużo gorzej.

Wracają do jedzenia w milczeniu, które przerywa dźwięk dzwonka telefonu.

-Cześć, Pepper.

-Witaj, Steve. – Odpowiada Pepper. Jej głos jest ciepły. Pepper go lubi. Tak jak matka Bucky’ego która uważała, że dzięki Steve’owi jej syn będzie unikał kłopotów. – Wróciłam już do kraju i jestem w drodze do Wieży. Czy Ty i Twój przyjaciel moglibyście spotkać się ze mną? Czeka Was telekonferencja.

-Jaka telekonferencja?

-Tony dotarł już do granic tego jak może Wam pomóc. Więc teraz kolej na mnie. Spotkamy się na trzydziestym drugim piętrze za jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut?

**

Trzydzieste drugie piętro zdaje się składać z samych sal konferencyjnych a Pepper wybrała jedną z mniejszych i bardziej przytulnych, wyposażoną w barek i wygodne fotele ustawione przed ścianą monitorów. Jest tam też talerzyk ciastek z pobliskiej piekarni, których zapach natychmiast wabi Bucky’ego który spogląda na Steve’a szukając pozwolenia a potem sięga po jedno. Tony może i ma się za geniusza, ale to Pepper jest naprawdę genialna. Wspomnienie następnych trzydziestu minut trochę się rozmywa. Steve i Bucky podpisują górę papierów pozwalających Steve’owi podejmować decyzje związane z opieką medyczną nad Bucky’m. Steve pyta Pepper jak to działa skoro Bucky został uznany za zmarłego a Pepper uśmiecha się w sposób który przypomina mu, że osoba na jej stanowisku może właściwie wszystko.

Na ekranie pojawiają się specjaliści i rozmawiają najpierw z Bucky’m a potem ze Steve’em o wszystkim czego dowiedzieli się do tej pory. Pytają Bucky’ego czy podoba mu się w miejscu w którym się teraz znajduje, czy chciałby tam zostać i czy ma jakieś plany związane ze zdrowiem. Tak, bardzo proszę, nie. Czy z nową protezą wszystko jest w porządku? Tak.

Kiedy oczy Bucky’ego stają się szkliste a jego wzrok skupia się w kącie pokoju lekarze nie wydają się zdziwieni i skupiają uwagę na Steve’ie, który czuje się kompletnie przytłoczony tym wszystkim oraz długiem wdzięczności w stosunku do Pepper, której udało się znaleźć troje lekarzy tak wysoce wyspecjalizowanych by mogli zająć się odpowiednio Bucky’m. Powiadamiają go, że DNA Bucky’ego jest podobne do jego własnego, ale nie całkowicie takie samo, Szybkość i siła fizyczna to tylko dwa najprostrze skutki tego co serum uczyniło z ich ciałami. Jeden z lekarzy bardzo wnikliwie studiował badania Erskine’a i jego imitatorów, i mówi, że Bucky będzie świetnym obiektem badań na następnych kilka lat.

Bucky nie wygląda na zadowolonego tą perspektywą więc Steve odwraca jego uwagę sięgając po ciasteczko i udając, że chce je zjeść tak móc przysunąć mu talerzyk. I chociaż zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, upewnia się, że wszyscy zawsze będą tłumaczyli Bucky’emu wszelkie zalecenia i procedury i, że nie zrobią nic bez jego zgody. Wszyscy się jednogłośnie zgadzają.

Pytają Bucky’ego czy ma jakieś pytania, ale on tylko odwraca się do Steve’a. Steve pyta, czy zawsze będą porozumiewać się z nimi przez telekonferencję, co potwierdzają, i czy Tony powinien zdobyć jakiś specjalny sprzęt medyczny ale Pepper przerywa mu i mówi, że wszystko jest już załatwione. Kobieta specjalizująca się w Urazowych Uszkodzeniach Mózgu oraz opiece nad jeńcami wojennymi mówi, że przebywa obecnie w innej strefie czasowej, ale zarówno Bucky jak i Steve mogą kontaktować się z nią o każdej porze. Pepper dodaje, że numery wszystkich lekarzy zostaną zapisane w nowym telefonie Bucky’ego i poda je także Steve’owi.

Kiedy telekonferencja dobiega końca Pepper przesuwa w stronę Steve’a stos zdjęć Kapitana Ameryki o wymiarach 8x11 cali oraz czarny pisak i zaczyna recytować sposób zapisu imion dzieci lekarzy którzy będą zajmować się Buckym.

-Nie zrozum mnie źle, będę płacić za ich usługi. – Mówi z uśmiechem Pepper. – Ale to prawdziwa wisienka na torcie.

**

Bucky oznajmia, że chce wziać prysznic i Steve przytakuje, udając zainteresowanie swoim szkicownikiem oraz przekazanymi mu przez Pepper notatkami. Bucky tłucze się trochę nieśmiało po łazience, bawiąc się kurkami i starając się poznać zasadę ich działania. Steve tłumaczy to sobie tym, że nie wziął porządnego prysznica od pół wieku a łazienka w ich poprzednim mieszkaniu na pewno nie była tak nowoczesna. W końcu z prysznica zaczyna lecieć woda a Bucky zamyka drzwi łazienki. Steve oddycha z ulgą ponieważ prawdopodobnie umarłby gdyby miał jeszcze raz pomóc mu w kąpieli. Notatki Pepper zawierają rzeczy o których nie rozmawiali. Takich jak znaczenie ustalonej rutyny, i tego by ostrożnie pokazywać mu nowe rzeczy. Zapewniać mu przerwy jeśli coś go zestresuje. Nie zmuszać go do robienia rzeczy, które wymagałyby od niego podejmowania skomplikowanych decyzji. Na marginesie Pepper narysowała strzałkę i napisała ’transmisje baseballu’ oraz ’zapytać Jarvisa o chmurę’. Steve rzeczywiście pyta komputer o chmurę a Jarvis odpowiada, że Panna Potts miała na myśli jego kolekcję muzyki, to której można się dostać w każdym miejscu, w którym jest Jarvis.

-Mam w sobie niezwykłą kolekcję muzyki sięgającą lat trzydziestych i pięćdziesiątych którą był pan już wcześniej zainteresowany. – Mówi Jarvis i w pokoju rozlega się głos Binga Crosby’ego śpiewający Only Forever. – Oczywiście, mogę też dostosować się do określonych życzeń.

-Dziękuję. – Steve spogląda w zamyśleniu na pustą kartkę szkicownika. Tego rodzaju technologia kiedyś go przerażała. Ale możliwość użycia jej do pomocy Bucky’emu sprawiła, że zaczął postrzegać ją w innym świetle. Steve postanawia kupić adapter oraz kilka płyt, sięga po leżący w szufladzie biurka tablet i łączy się ze stroną eBay. Szuka płyt, które kiedyś mieli, oraz takich które zawsze chcieli mieć. Jarvis jest cudowny, ale takie prawdziwe odniesienie do ich czasów także byłoby miłe. Jarvis nie wydaje się być urażony a nawet podaje mu adresy kilku sklepów muzycznych nadal sprzedających ’winyle’.

Kiedy Bucky wychodzi z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół pasa i przypadkowo wytartymi z wody włosami pokój wypełnia głos Artiego Shawa. Steve ostentacyjnie rysuje w szkicowniku kilka kresek postanawiając rozpocząć szkic stojącego w kącie pokoju biurka podczas kiedy Bucky będzie się ubierał. Jednak kiedy Steve spogląda na niego ukradkiem, tylko na jego twarz, Bucky wydaje się zamyślony.

**

Europa wydawała się innym światem. Po tym jak Steve go uratował i zaczęli ganiać za Nazistami po całej mapie dni zlewały się w jedno. Włochy zmieniły się w Austrię, która nagle stała się Francją. Miasta miały swoje uroki, nawet jeśli ich mieszkańcy byli wszędzie tak samo przerażeni i wyczerpani ale oni zawsze trzymali się lasów, polnych dróg, stłoczeni ze sobą przy brzydkiej pogodzie opowiadając sobie historyjki w językach które znali. Bucky uczył Steve’a francuskiego. Gabe czasami śpiewał bluesa i to co zasłyszał w radiu lub pobliskiej wiosce. Bucky podążał za Steve’em ale po trzech tygodniach zmiękł. Po prostu chciał żeby to wszystko przeżyli. To stało się dla niego najważniejsze.

Przyjaźń z innymi oznaczała mniej czasu dla Steve’a, co było pewnie dobrym wyborem. Steve naprawdę dawał z siebie wszystko by dorównać swojej szalonej reputacji, prowadzić oddział, podejmować decyzje i wygrywać potyczki. Bucky zawsze marzył o tym by znaleźć jakiś sposób na to by Steve wyzdrowiał, by naprawić jego niesprawne płuca każdej zimy sprowadzały na niego zagrażający jego życiu kaszel. I proszę o to widział Steve’a niemal niezniszczalnego, wielkiego jak dziesięciopiętrowy budynek i wygrywającego w wojnie w której tak zawzięcie chciał walczyć.

Bucky tego nienawidził. Steve zmienił jeden rodzaj ryzyka na drugi. Był teraz silniejszy, ale kule nadal były kulami, i któregoś dnia jedna mogła zakończyć jego życie. Bucky nie chciał nawet myśleć co zrobiłby gdyby dane mu było być tego świadkiem.

-Suń się. – Mruknął którejś nocy Bucky przesuwając swój śpiwór tak by przylegał do śpiwora Steve’a. To było gdzieś przy granicy ze Szwajcarią.

-Mmm? – Steve przesunął się pod kocem, przesunął pod kocem swe masywne ciało, które nadal przyprawiało Bucky’ego o zawroty głowy. Ponieważ teraz wszystko jakby się odwróciło.

-Jest zimno. – Skłamał Bucky przerzucając ramię przez tors Steve’a i przyciągając go bliżej, udając że robi to dla niego i, że nadal jest mu potrzebny.

Steve usiłuje wstać kiedy Bucky wsuwa się do łóżka ale potem czuje dotyk dziwnych palców protezy sięgających po prześcieradło i odsuwających je. Steve patrzy na łóżko a potem na wpatrującego się w podłogę Bucky’ego.

-Jest zimno. – Mówi Bucky, a potem milknie i już się nie odzywa.


	23. Rozdział 23

Bucky zaczął przychodzić do łóżka Steve’a dlatego, że Steve był zbyt zmarznięty aby zasnąć. Oczywiście, nocował u niego kilka razy kiedy byli dziećmi, ale kiedy razem zamieszkali wszystko się zmieniło. Steve wiedział, że kiedy wyjący za oknami ich mieszkania wiatr przycichł Bucky usłyszy jego chrapliwy, nierówny oddech, i będzie wiedział jaki jest zmęczony i nieszczęśliwy.

-Musisz odpoczywać. – Mruknął pod nosem Bucky, wstając z łóżka, zdejmując z niego wszystkie kołdry i zarzucając je na Steve’a. Co prawda było ich mało ale i tak zrobiło mu się cieplej. Steve miał zamiar zapytać jak _Bucky_ miał zamiar spędzić noc bez pościeli kiedy w jego łóżku wylądowała druga poduszka a Bucky wsunął się pod kołdry niczym wielki, ciepły i solidny ciężar wciskający się w lewy bok Steve’a. Umościwszy się wygodnie Bucky ułożył Steve’a na boku a Steve starał się nie poddać uczuciu przytłoczenia czując dotyk jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej na swoich plecach. Bucky był _taki ciepły_. Steve zmusił się do tego by leżeć nieruchomo, nie odzywać się w obawie, że powie coś głupiego co sprawiłoby że Bucky poszedłby sobie i nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzył.

**

Po pierwszych dwóch odgłosach pukania Steve tylko wzdycha i odwraca się na bok znowu zapadając w sen. Potem ćwierka jego telefon ale on nie ma ochoty go sprawdzać. Przewraca się na drugi bok a jego ramię natrafia na coś twardego i ciepłego. Steve wydaje z siebie pomruk zadowolenia i przysuwa się bliżej wsuwając nos w rozgrzaną snem bawełnę. Tak jest lepiej. Tak jest zdeecydowanie lepiej.

-Kapitanie Rogers. – Mówi bardzo cicho Jarvis. – Pan Wilson czeka na Pana w korytarzu.

-Mm? – Steve wzdycha głęboko zaskoczony przyjemnym zapachem tego czegoś co pachnie kojąco i znajomo. To coś porusza się, więc Steve przytrzymuje je ramieniem i przyciąga bliżej. Tak jest lepiej. Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej.

-Kapitanie Rogers. – Spokojny ton głosu Jarvisa sprawa, że Steve orientuje się że nie znajduje się w nie swoim łóżku.

-Och! Och. – Steve podrywa się i spogląda na Bucky’ego, który nadal śpi ciasno otulony pościelą. Co się stało z jego lekkim snem? Jego twarz jest rozluźniona i w połowie zakryta włosami. – Powiedz mu, że…

-Tak, proszę pana.

Steve wstaje z łóżka najdelikatniej jak potrafi, starając się nie obudzić Bucky’ego, otwiera drzwi i opuszcza pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi zanim spojrzy na Sama.

Jak się okazuje, Sam czeka na niego z uniesioną brwią w stroju do biegania.

-Sam, ja...

Sam wyciąga rękę w kierunku drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza, za którymi znajduje się pokój Steve’a.

-Przebierz się. – Mówi ostrzej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Steve postanawia go posłuchać i jednocześnie zebrać myśli. Wie już co pomyślał sobie o nim Sam i to sprawia, że czuje jakby miał kamień w żołądku. Kiedy Steve wyłania się z sypialni przebrany w szorty i czysty T-shirt Sam wskazuje windę skinieniem głowy.

-Jarvis, zamknij nas tutaj. – Mówi, zanim Steve ma szansę spytać dokąd idą.

-Steve, lubię Cię.

-Sam?

-Nie w  _ten_ sposób. Chciałem powiedzieć, że uważam Cię za wręcz nieludzko dobrego człowieka.

-Dzię...kuję?

-Ale…Obudziłem się dziś rano i spytałem komputera ’Hej Jamie, czy jak Ci tam, możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Steve?’ a on na to, że chociaż mieszkasz za ścianą, spędziłeś noc w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza, i wyszedłeś stamtąd roztrzepany i lekko przerażony więc, muszę się upewnić. – Sam milknie, ale Steve jest pewien, że jeszcze nie skończył ponieważ podchodzi do niego bliżej. – _Przyrzeknij mi,_ że nie robiliście niczego na co on nie jest jeszcze gotowy.

Steve chce umrzeć. To najgorsza rozmowa jego życia. Zbyt bliska prawdy którą nigdy w życiu nie chciał się z nikim dzielić.

-Wiem…Wiem, o co Ci chodzi, i nie. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. On po prostu potrzebuje bliskości drugiej osoby, tak myślę. To wszystko. Nie wykorzystałbym kogoś kto nie jest wpełni soba.

-Dobrze wiedzieć.

-Poza tym on…-Steve milknie, starając się znależć wytłumaczenie, które zapewni, że już nigdy do tego nie wrócą. – Bucky. On. Nie jest taki. Nie byłby zainteresowany kimś takim jak ja. – Steve macha rękoma uświadamiając sobie, że brak zainteresowania Bucky’ego nie wyklucza jego własnego zainteresowania. Sam jednak wyciąga odpowiednie wnioski.

-Steve.

-Nigdy, _przenigdy_

_-_ Steve.

Steve bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas sprzed dwóch minut. Powinien był powiedzieć coś innego. Nie znosi kłamać, i zawsze zręcznie manipulował słowami by powiedzieć tyle ile chciał komuś przekazać ale jest zbyt zmęczony i wszystko zaczyna się rozpadać. Odwraca się do panelu sterowania windy, szukając miejsce w które mógłby uciec i czuje dotyk dłoni Sama na swoim ramieniu.

-Jezu, Steve. _Oddychaj._ – Napięcie w głosie Sama zmieniło się w coś innego. – Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć. Pamiętasz, że to nie lata czterdzieste, prawda? Świat bardzo się zmienił.

- _Ja_ się nie zmieniłem. – Syczy Steve, wzrastająca w nim panika zmienia się w słowa, których miał nadzieję nigdy nie wypowiedzieć, aż do teraz. – _On_ się nie zmienił. To nie w porządku.

-Dlatego, że nie jest teraz sobą? Czy dlatego, że jest nim?

- _To wszystko naraz._

-Steve, mówiłem poważnie o oddychaniu. Wiem, że nie chorujesz już na astmę, ale…– Sam popycha ramiona Steve’a dopóki ten nie czuje, że siedzi na podłodze windy. Jego klatka piersiowa jest ściśnięta od wewnątrz ale w środku Steve czuje się jakby miał zaraz eksplodować. Bucky. Całe życie tak bardzo uważał. Bucky. Nie może znieść myśli o tym, że mógłby go utracić. Bucky, Bucky.

-Sam, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. – To było jego najważniejszym zadaniem przez całe życie. Trzymać to w tajemnicy. Nauczyć się żyć ukrywając to. Czuje jak ten ciężar przecieka mu przez palce wcale nie mijając. Zamiast tego zaczyna go przygniatać.

-Nie zrobię tego. Obiecuję. Ujawnianie prawdy o czyjejś orientacji seksualnej to, w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku najgorsza przykrość jaką można wyrządzić drugiej osobie. – Sam śmieje się słabo, klęka obok niego i kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. To pomaga. Trochę. – Przyjrzyjmy się jednak faktom.

-Może lepiej nie.

- _Naprawdę_ zależy Ci na Bucky’m.

-Sam, nie…– Jego gardło jest tak ściśnięte, że sam się dziwi możliwością mówienia.

- _Zawsze_ Ci na nim zależało.

-Sam…

-Bucky tego nie wie.

-Bucky _nie może_ się o tym dowiedzieć. – Steve wzdycha i zmusza się do tego by spojrzeć Samowi w oczy, pokazać mu jakie to ważne mimo że tak bardzo chciałby teraz zniknąć. – Dopiero go odzyskałem, jest taki przerażony i ogłupiały i ja…Muszę przy nim być, on mnie potrzebuje. Nie mogę mu pozwolić żeby się martwił tym, że nie jestem mężczyzną którego on pamięta. Ani tym, że nie może mi ufać.

Sam milczy przez długą chwilę, siadając obok niego na podłodze windy. Steve słyszy dźwięk jego dziwnych oddechów wypełniający windę. W głowie obijają się te wszystkie obraźliwe słowa jakimi nazywano ludzi takich jak on, szczególnie te niewymowne. Sam może i pochodzi ze świata który wyewoluował ponadto ale Steve dorastał bardzo dawno temu, podobnie jak Bucky. Jeśli Bucky wiedział. Jeśli Bucky cokolwiek podejrzewał.

-Jarvis. – Mówi Sam opierając głowę o ścianę windy. – Mógłbyś wywieźć nas na świeże powietrze?

-Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Steve czuje lekkie drżenie kiedy winda wynosi ich na dach. Drzwi rozsuwają się by pozwolić im wyjść ale Sam nie rusza się z miejsca i nie daje Steve’owi znaku, że powinien wyjść. Poranne słońce sięga wystarczająco daleko by dotknąć nagich łydek Steve’a i sportowych butów Sama. Powietrze wydaje się chłodne i rzeźkie. Steve nie może zdobyć się na to by spojrzeć na Sama więc po prostu patrzy na panoramę miasta.

**

-Jesteś gotów by zjechać na dół?

-Nie.

-Minęło dziesięć minut. Wydaje mi się, że Nat chciała spotkać się z nami przy śniadaniu.

-Proszę, daj mi kilka minut.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-…

-Co u niego?

-Pepper znalazła dla niego lekarzy. Wydają się kompetentni.

-Przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze?

-Życie w Brooklynie. Wojnę. Narazie tyle.

-Przypomniał sobie to co najważniejsze. Na pewno pamięta Ciebie.

**

Kiedy wracają do jadalni, śniadanie jest już w połowie zjedzone. Bucky siedzi przy stole naprzeciw Nataszy, która musiała w jakiś sposób przekonać go do tego, że może zacząć jeść pod nieobecność Steve’a. Stojący przed Bucky’m talerz jest pusty. Znajdują się na nim nie liczne plamy syropu i okruchy. Na talerzu stojącym po jego prawej stronie piętrzy się stos naleśników z masłem, cząstkami obranej mandarynki i pokrojonymi truskawkami. Natasza jest spokojna, zrywa z kiści winogrona i wrzuca je sobie do ust.

-Dzień dobry, chłopcy. – Steve domyśla się, ze sposobu w jaki ułożyła prawe ramię, że jeszcze dochodzi do siebie po tym co zdarzyło się w Genewie, ale wyraz jej twarzy jest łatwy do odczytania. Steve wie, że jest naprawdę spokojna.

-Dzień dobry. – Odpowiada Steve siadając przed napełnionym talerzem i podnosząc widelec. Bucky przygląda mu się nerwowo więc Steve uśmiecha się by okazać swoje uznanie dla jego życzliwości. Bucky rozluźnia się nieco.

-Dzień dobry. – Mówi Sam i przygląda się rozłożonemu jedzeniu. – Nataszo, nie musiałaś tyle dla mnie gotować. To zbyt wiele.

Natasza parska śmiechem, opada na oparcie krzesła i sięga po brzoskwinię i specjalnie powoli wbija w nią zęby. Bucky przygląda się Samowi, który przysuwa sobie miskę z bananami, ale Steve zbywa go machnięciem ręki, więc Bucky się nie odzywa.

-Bucky i ja rozmawialiśmy o naszym ostatnim spotkaniu sprzed tygodnia. – Mówi Natasza, jak gdyby nie została wtedy podduszona garottą. – Powiedziałam mu, że powinniśmy spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, sam na sam, poznać się bliżej, zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego spodziewając się, że ujrzy napięty wyraz twarzy, przemawiający za tym, że Bucky nie chce zostać sam na sam z obcą osobą z dala od Steve’a, ale tego nie znajduje. Bucky bacznie obserwuje Nataszę a Steve nie ma szans go o nic spytać.

-To brzmi jak _świetny_ pomysł. – Mówi głośno Sam i wyciąga rękę, żeby poklepać Bucky’ego po ramieniu. – Natasza pracuje ze Steve’em już od jakiegoś czasu. To wspaniała kobieta. Polubisz ją.

-Trudno ją zlikwidować. – Stwierdza Bucky starając się zakończyć rozmowę i wygląda jakby natychmiast żałował swoich słów. Steve spogląda na Nataszę wstrzymując oddech, ale ona tylko uśmiecha się jedząc brzoskwinię jakby to właśnie zaplanowała na cały dzień.

 

 

 


	24. Rozdział 24

_Tony Stark: Nowe ramię Bucky’ego zajmie mi trochę czasu, jeśli ma być tak samo funkcjonalne jak poprzednie. Jeśli zacznie majstrować przy tymczasowym, które nosi teraz, albo jeśli powie Ci że jest mu niewygodnie…Powiedz mi._

_Steve Rogers: Dzięki. Zrobi się._

_Tony Stark: Czy jest z Tobą Sam? Nie odpowiada na esemesy. Jeśli jest z Tobą przekaż mu, że nie zacząłem jeszcze pracy nad jego skrzydłami. Ramię jest ważniejsze. Skrzydłami zajmę się później._

_Steve Rogers: Tak, Sam jest ze mną. Przekażę mu._

_Tony Stark: Jak podoba mu się Porsche?_

_Steve Rogers: Korki nie pozwalają mu się zbytnio rozpędzić ale i tak świetnie się bawi._

_Tony Stark: Dobra, żadnego uderzania do dziewczyn moim wozem. Jeśli ja nie mogę, to Wam też nie wolno._

_**_

Sam i Steve ’uderzają’ do CVSu, jak powiedział Sam chociaż Steve nie wie do końca po co aż do momentu kiedy Sam łapie koszyk i wrzuca do niego niewielki notes i pudełko długopisów.

-On też musi nadrobić zaległości. – Mówi Steve rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

-Tak jak Ty. – Potwierdza Sam. – Jak Ci się to udało? 

-Na początku TARCZA bardzo o mnie dbała. – Przyznaje Steve rozglądając się po alejce z artykułami piśmienniczymi i kalkulatorami zastanawiając się co jeszcze powinni umieścić w koszu podarunkowym. – Pamiętam wiele doraźnych warsztatów i przewodników. Zwykle zajmował się tym Coulson. No i ćwiczenia z wrażliwości społecznej. Boże Sam! Istnieją pewne określenia, których kiedyś używaliśmy w stosunku do…Afro-Amerykanów.

Sam wybucha śmiechem.

-Nie, Sam! To ważne, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem. Powinniśmy…Jest tyle…On nie jest bigotem. W stoczni pracował z najróżniejszymi ludźmi i nigdy nie narzekał, ale…cóż…

-Słownictwo trochę się zmieniło?

- _Tak._

Sam nadal się śmieje a wyraz zaniepokojenia na twarzy Steve’a wcale nie pomaga.

-Rozumiem. Jeśli Natasza się tym nie zajmie, pogadam z nim i wyjaśnię mu to i owo.

Steve kiwa z wdzięcznością głową i odchodzi w kierunku półki z artykułami do pielęgnacji włosów. Wrzuca do koszyka nożyczki i grzebień. Sam wydaje z siebie pełne aprobaty mruknięcie i wrzuca do koszyka opakowanie zestaw gumek do włosów.

-Myślisz, że zachowa długie włosy?

-Nie wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami Sam. – Ty znasz go lepiej niż ja. Nie zaszkodzi być przygotowanym.

-Przynajmniej weźmy czarne.

Sam udaje obrażonego i odkłada różowo-żółte odblaskowe gumki na miejsce i wymienia je na czarne. Steve wie, że to próba zmuszenia go żeby się zrelaksował ale nie chce przyznać, że to działa.

-Więc Bucky nie jest ’produktem swoich czasów’? – Pyta Sam wykonując gest cudzysłowu.

-Słucham? Nie, nigdy nie był…– Steve pociera dłonią kark a potem poprawia bejsbolówkę kiedy do sklepu wchodzi grupa turystów. – Nie wszyscy w moich czasach godzili się z tym co się działo. Nigdy nie słyszałem aby wyrażał się źle o kimkolwiek. Oczywiście słowa jakich wtedy używaliśmy, nie są teraz um, poprawne, ale jeśli kogoś nie lubił działo się tak dlatego, że patrzono na nas z góry bo byliśmy biedni, albo dlatego, że ten ktoś mnie pobił. – Uśmiecha się. – W naszej kamienicy mieszkali najróźniejsi ludzie. Żydowska rodzina, piętro wyżej. Samotna matka z nieślubnym dzieckiem za ścianą. Oczywiście wmawiała wszystkim, że jej mąż zginął na wojnie, ale my i tak wiedzieliśmy jak się sprawy mają i nikt nie powiedział o niej złego słowa.

Sam kiwa głową.

-No i potrafił dogadać się z Moritą. – Dodaje Steve kucając w alejce ze słodyczami i przeglądając zawartość półek w poszukiwaniu czegoś słodkiego lecz nie przesłodzonego. Słodycze także bardzo się zmieniły. – Chyba nawet nauczył się trochę japońskiego, mimo że Jim ledwo mówił w tym języku.

-A co pomyślałby o homo…

-Myślę, że cukierki miętowe będą dobre. Czekolada bywa w tych czasach ryzykowna ale te cukierki są w porządku. – Steve ściąga małą torebeczkę z wieszaczka i wrzuca ją do koszyka z siłą trochę większą niż to było potrzebne.

Sam cofa się za niego i oddala o kilka kroków podczas kiedy Steve sprawdza telefon w poszukiwaniu nowych wiadomości od Nataszy lub Jarvisa a potem znika w kolejnej alejce.

-Co on lubi? – Pyta. Steve zamyśla się.

-Dancbudy, swinga, blondynki, brunetki, rude. Po prostu lubi kobiety. – Steve mija dezodoranty i produkty do makijażu ponieważ wie, że tego rodzaju artykułów mają w wieżowcu aż nadto. – Steki, chociaż jadł je może kilka razy w życiu. Bourbona.

-Chodziło mi o to co lubi _teraz?_ – Pyta Sam mijając Steve’a po drodze do chłodziarki z napojami i wyciągając Colę dla Steve’a i lemoniadę dla siebie.

-Och! Ach…cóż. – Steve musi pomyśleć chwilę dłużej. – Pachnące mydło? Inne pachnące rzeczy? Każdy rodzaj jedzenia, który wolno mu zjeść?

-Zapachy. Jedzenie. Rozumiem.

-Wydaje mi się, że lubi spać. A kiedy Jarvis puścił nam zeszłej nocy muzykę z naszych czasów chyba coś sobie przypomniał.

-Stara muzyka. Drzemki. Okej.

Steve wzrusza ramionami. Myśli o swoich palcach masujących skórę głowy Bucky’ego, to jak jego twarz rozluźniła się, ale nie zaryzykuje podzielenia się tym z nikim by rozmowa nie zeszła znowu na…tamto. Z resztą to był wypadek kiedy Steve zrobił coś co sprawiło, że Bucky poruszył się w  _taki_ sposób więc nie czuje potrzeby przyznania się do tego.

Sam mówi do niego coś co Steve w zamyśleniu przegapił.

-Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć?

-Powiedziałem, że pewnie go zdehumanizowali. Nie ma uniwersalnego kodu wśród tych którzy porywają i przepierają ludziom mózgi ale zwykle odbierają ofiarom imię, poczucie człowieczeństwa, instynkt samozachowawczy.

-Jego sposób walki zdecydowanie wskazywał na coś takiego. – Mruczy Steve.

-Jasne. Więc to folgowanie sobie. Dobrym jedzeniem, drzemkami, rzeczami które nie cuchną jak wilgotny loch w Hydrze albo gdzieś gdzie go trzymali, pomaga mu przypomnieć sobie jak to jest być człowiekiem.

To miało sens.

-Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób. Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj, Sam. – Steve wypowiada te słowa z nieśmiałym uśmiechem ale jest pewien, że Sam zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jakie to dla niego ważne.

-Przejechałem się zaledwie _jednym_ z _siedemnastu_ samochodów Tony’ego. -Sam parska śmiechem. – Nie wyprowadzę się z Wieży dopóki nie siądę przynajmniej za kierownicą Bugatti.

-Tego czerwonego? Tony jest lekko zaborczy jeśli chodzi o tamten wóz.

-Więc bądź dobrym kumplem i pomóż mi uruchomić go za pomocą zwarcia kabli. Natasza powiedziała…

-Musisz przestać rozmawiać z Nataszą.

**

_Steve Rogers: Co u Was słychać?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Wszystko w porządku. Chciał być użyteczny więc, czyścimy razem broń i plotkujemy o Tobie._

_Steve Rogers: Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Jest w wielkim budynku w którym otaczają go superbohaterowie. Mają dostęp do silniejszej broni niż moja._

_Steve Rogers: Chodziło mi o to, że wrócą mu jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienia._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Mam go na oku._

_Steve Rogers: To dobrze. Kupiliśmy kilka rzeczy dla Bucky’ego i teraz idziemy na lunch. Naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Odpręż się. Jest spokojny. Bardzo dobrze wychowany. Zastanawiam się czy nie złożyć pozwu o podział praw do opieki._

_**_

Po powrocie Steve natychmiast zauważa Bucky’ego, siedzącego po turecku, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, na posadzce tarasu połączonego z salonem i otoczonego najróżniejszymi paczkami. W drodze na taras przeszkadza mu filuternie uśmiechająca się Natasza.

-Lady Marion? – Pyta oschle, a Steve jest najpierw zdziwiony, a potem oburzony jej pytaniem, ale pozwala jej przejąć reklamówkę i przejrzeć jej zawartość.

-Wykorzystałaś jego niezdolność do auto-cenzury. – Oskarża ją Steve, właściwie się nie gniewając.

-Och, on zorientował się, że ta historia Cię zawstydza. – Natasza przeglada zakupy i wyjmuje nożyczki. – Ale był już w połowie.

Steve przewraca oczami i wygląda na taras.

-Skąd się to wszystko wzięło?

-To prezenty od Pepper. – Natasza otwiera torebkę cukierków i wrzuca jednego do ust. – Myślę, że to same ubrania.

-Steve! – Bucky prostuje się z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie jest to może uśmiech, ale Bucky cieszy się z jego powrotu, coś w brzuchu Steve’a robi salto na ten widok.

-Cześć. – Steve siada na brzegu jednego z leżaków by przyjrzeć się zniszczeniom. Bucky ma w dłoni nóż (prawdopodobnie należący do Nataszy) którym zdążył już otworzyć kilka pudeł. U jego boku piętrzy się stos dżinsów, luźnych spodni, i koszul z długimi rękawami. Wszystko wygląda na jeszcze droższe niż drobiazgi jakie załatwił im Tony, ale Bucky traci zainteresowanie ubraniami kiedy zauważa reklamówkę w rękach Nataszy. – Jak się czujesz?

-Boli mnie głowa. – Mówi od niechcenia Bucky, i odbiera wyciągniętą w jego stronę torbę. Najpierw wyjmuje cięższe od innych zakupów nożyczki. – Chcesz żebym obciął włosy?

-Chcę abyś wiedział, że możesz obciąć włosy jeśli zechcesz. – Poprawia go Steve i uśmuecha się kiedy Natasza siada obok Bucky’ego tak, że ich ramiona się stykają. Spodziewał się ukłucia zazdrości, ale widok kogoś innego obdarzającego Bucky’ego żywym zainteresowaniem, niczego nie zmienia. – Jak bardzo Cię boli?

-Nie tak bardzo jak wtedy kiedy ja…Zanim przyszedłem do Twojego mieszkania. Gdzie jest Sam? On także dostał ubrania. – Bucky pokazuje mu inny nieskładny stos w kolorach bordo, beżowym i wielbłądziej wełny a Steve nauczył się wystarczająco dużo o rzeczach, które kupują Tony i Pepper by wiedzieć że prawdopodobnie nie powinny tak leżeć na posadzce. Zsuwa się więc z leżaka i zaczyna nieco porządniej składać ubrania.

-Poszedł zadzwonić do swojej siostry. – Wyjaśnia Steve i unosi wzrok kiedy Natasza wydaje z siebie dźwięk uznania na widok gumek do włosów. Bucky wydaje się być zaskoczony przez kawałek kartonu do czasu aż Natasza ściąga jedną gumkę z kartonika, zbiera włosy jedną ręką i związuje je drugą.

-To dla dziewczyn. – Zauważa podejrzliwie Bucky.

-Teraz noszą je wszyscy. – Odpowiada Natasza i podaje mu kolejną gumkę. Steve patrzy a to jak Bucky stara się odtworzyć jej ruchy, ale proteza nie jest wystarczająco zwinna albo szwankuje mu koordynacja, Steve nie jest pewien, i na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zawodu a potem wstydu a jego usta ściągają się w wąską kreskę. Przypomina sobie moment w którym podał Bucky’emu ubrania a on natychmiast chciał się rozebrać by je włożyć. Gumka zsuwa się z jego palców kiedy Bucky stara się ją rozciągnąć i Natasza łapie ją w locie.

-Mam ją. – Mówi i odchyla się do tyłu dotykając przelotnie ramienia Bucky’ego a potem przeczesuje palcami jego włosy i zbiera je w kucyk. Bucky nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Ale siedzi w bezruchu. -Już. Daj sobie dwie minuty. Nadal masz grzywkę, ale włosy nie wiszą Ci już na szyi.

W tym momencie otwierają się drzwi windy i Sam patrzy na panujący na tarasie bałagan.

-Czy Bucky postanowił zostać modelem?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Rozdział 25

Bucky wydaje się być wystarczająco zajęty przyglądaniem się reakcji Sama na coś co Natasza nazwała ’przyjacielską formą łapówki opatentowanej przez Starka’. Steve nie potrafi zauważyć na pierwszy rzut oka okularów przeciwsłonecznych od Armaniego. Sam to potrafi i jest z tego powodu niezwykle szczęśliwy. Natasza wstaje i prosi Steve’a by pomógł jej przygotować drinki.

 

-Jak to zrobiłaś? – Pyta Steve w salonie, poza zasięgiem słuchu. Z miejsca w którym stoi widzi Bucky’ego niechętnego by odłożyć na bok swój nowy niebieski zimowy płaszcz rozłożony na jego kolanach.

 

-O co Ci chodzi? -Pyta Natasza rozlewając do dwóch szklanek napoje gazowane a potem przygotowując dla siebie drinka z wódki, której marki Steve nie rozpoznaje.

 

-Odzywa się w Twojej obecności. _Rozmawia z Tobą_. Pozwolił Ci związać sobie włosy. 

 

-To Ty bardzo mi w tym pomogłeś, Rogers.

 

-Nataszo…

 

Natasza lekko wzrusza ramionami ale Steve czeka na wyjaśnienia.

 

-To było całkiem proste. Powiedziałam mu, że znamy Cię odkąd się odmroziłeś i, że nam na Tobie zależy. Że należysz do rodziny. – Natasza wskazuje dłonią taras. - A Wy dwaj byliście dla siebie rodziną jeszcze zanim którekolwiek z nas przyszło na świat, więc teraz on także należy do rodziny.

 

-Długo to trwało, ale wreszcie ktoś zmusił Cię do wyznania swoich uczuć. – Steve nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

 

-Mówiłam to po rosyjsku, czyszcząc broń. Więc nadal czułam się bezpieczna.

 

**

 

Dwa dni później, kiedy Bucky wraca z telekonferencji ze swoim psychiatrą, nadchodzi kryzys. Steve spodziewał się tego i ustawił swoje wyjście z Bruce’em po tajskie jedzenie tak, żeby wszystko było gotowe na jego powrót. Bucky ma zmęczone oczy, mówi lakonicznie, pytając które pudełko zawiera jego porcję a potem siada na podłodze obok Steve’a i zabiera się do jedzenia.

 

-Czy nadal boli Cię głowa? – Pyta Steve patrząc jak Bucky pochłania kilka kęsów pijanych klusek.

 

-Nie.

 

Milczenie ciągnie się w nieskończoność i Steve wymyślić co mógłby powiedzieć, lub zrobić. Ale Bucky wygląda na przytłoczonego, zmęczonego i zawstydzonego i to, że jest w swoim pokoju, gdzie może zjeść nie będąc nadmiernie pobudzonym jest wszystkim co może mu w tej chwili dać Steve. Wie, ze nie powinien pytać o czym Bucky rozmawiał z lekarzem. 

 

-Jeśli znowu zacznie Cię boleć, albo będziesz czegoś potrzebował…proszę Cię żebyś mi powiedział.

 

Bucky gwałtownie podnosi głowę, odstawia kartonik z jedzeniem i wbija wzrok w okno. Jest taki  _zmęczony._ Steve postanawia nie ingerować w świat myśli Bucky’ego tylko kończy posiłek zastanawiając się czy powinni później posłuchać baseballu. Jeśli Bucky musi przypomnieć sobie całe swoje życie, Steve postanawia skupić się na tym co dobre. 

 

**

Baseball pomaga.

**

Następnego dnia, Bruce przysyła Steve’owi esemesa z wiadomością o tym, że nie sądzi by Ten Drugi miał się pojawić ale on sam z chęcią poznałby Bucky’ego jeśli jest to możliwe. Bucky nie przejawia żadnych destrukcyjnych chęci, poza incydentem z mikrofalówką (ale Sam wyjaśnił mu już dlaczego nienależy wkładać do niej metalowych rzeczy, więc to się nie powinno powtórzyć). Dlatego zapada decyzja o wykorzystaniu domowej sali kinowej Tony’ego by obejrzeć zremasterowaną wersję  _Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz._ Bucky chyba go pamięta biorąc pod uwagę to jak przygląda się pudełku, a kiedy Tony przyciemnia światło i zaprasza wszystkich na wygodne fotele oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się a usta drżą w sposób oznaczający że rzeczywiście coś sobie przypomniał. 

 

-Hmm?

 

-Betty…-Mówi powoli Bucky pocierając zarost na swoim policzku. – Betty Sanderson…

 

-Nie będę tego powtarzał często ale naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć co sobie teraz przypomniałeś. – Parska siedzący za nimi Sam.

 

**

 

-Jakby co, jestem po drugiej stronie korytarza. – Mówi wieczorem Steve i chociaż czuje się zdenerwowany, widzi że Bucky jest o wiele bardziej przestraszony kiedy przytakuje w milczeniu, udając, że to go nie rusza.

 

Steve spędza noc przewracając się z boku na bok w poczuciu winy ponieważ znalazł się w  _sytuacji bez wyjścia._ Śpiąc z Bucky’m w jednym łóżku czuje, że go wykorzystuje, wiedząc że to jak bardzo cieszy się bliskością Bucky’ego jest niewłaściwie. Bucky zawsze długo śpi a patrzenie na jego roztrzepane włosy i rozluźnioną twarz nie jest czymś na co Steve powinien marnować czas każdego poranka. 

Ale świadomość tego, że Bucky jest sam chociaż tego nie chce, i że stara się być silny i udawać, że to mu nie przeszkadza…jest zdecydowanie gorsza.

 

Następnego dnia rano widzi Bucky’ego siedzącego przy śniadaniu i udającego że słucha chaotycznego wykładu Tony’ego o robotach, cyborgach i tym jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że jego dziewczyna zabrania mu zrobić sobie samemu mechaniczną kończynę. Bucky nie przytakuje. Siedzi idealnie nieruchomo, jest rozkojarzony i Steve widzi, że prawdopodobnie nie zmrużył tej nocy oka. Postanawia więc znaleźć jakąś wymówkę by zostać do późna w jego pokoju a potem ’przypadkiem’ spędzić tam noc. To nie jest samolubne jeśli zrobi to by upewnić się, że Bucky pożądnie wypocznie.

 

**

 

-Był  _Katolikiem?_ – Pyta następnego dnia podczas lunchu Bucky i patrzy na Steve’a szukając potwierdzenia. Steve kiwa głową. 

 

-Za jego czasów było to dość ważne. Ale mimo wszystko był bardzo lubianym prezydentem.

 

Sam z niedowierzaniem wyrzuca ramiona w górę.

 

-Właśnie Ci powiedziałem, że mamy  _czarnego prezydenta_ w Białym Domu, ale  _to_ bardziej Cię zaskakuje? – Sam jest wyraźnie dotknięty tym, że ciekawostka Nataszy wywołała większe zaskoczenie. 

 

-Obie wiadomości były zaskakujące. – Bucky wyczuwa ich rywalizację ale nie wie jak ją zażegnać. – Ale  _Katolik?_

 

_**_

 

Natasza sadza Bucky’ego na krześle w kuchni, kaze mu odchylić głowę do tyłu i moczy jego włosy wodą z kranu przy kuchennym zlewie. Steve przygląda się temu siedząc przy stole w jadalni. Siedząca obok niego Pepper stuka w klawisze laptopa.

 

-Gdzie jest chłopiec, który potrafił strzelać…– Bucky przygryza dolną wargę starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Linami?

 

-Linami? – Pyta Steve starając się nie patrzeć na to jak Bucky przychyla się do dotyku Nataszy owijającej jego szyję ręcznikiem. Kiedy w ruch idą nożyczki, Bucky właściwie nie reaguje. Natasza podcina mu tylko rozdwojone końcówki wramach swego rodzaju testu, ale obecność ostrych nożyczek nie wyzwala w nim żadnej reakcji.

 

-Białymi linami. – Dodaje Bucky. – Był ubrany w czerwono-niebieski kostium. Nie widziałem jego twarzy.

 

-Chodzi mu o Spider-Mana. – Podpowiada po chwili Pepper.

 

-Spider-Man? To dziwny przydomek. – Stwierdza Bucky patrząc jak ciemny kosmyk włosów spada z jego ramienia na podłogę.

 

-On tutaj nie mieszka. – Wyjaśnia Natasza i Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia.

 

-Ale _wszyscy_ tutaj mieszkają.

 

Pepper uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

 

-Rozmawiałam z Tony’m o przyznaniu Panu Parkerowi ’płatnego stażu’. -Ton jej głosu zdradza, że Tony się nie zgodził.

 

-Trębacz go nie znosi. – Napomyka Natasza. – Co szczerze mówiąc sprawia, że coraz bardziej zaczynam go lubić.

 

-Kim jest Trębacz? – Pyta Bucky, któremu najwyraźniej nie podobają się dziwne przydomki.

 

-Nie ’kim’ a czym. To lokalna gazeta. – Wyjaśnia Steve a potem odwraca się do Pepper. – Czy ten ’płatny staż’ miałby być przykrywką dla czasu jaki Parker spędzałby z nami w Wieży?

 

-Tak. – Odpowiada Pepper nadal stukając w klawisze. – Ale Tony uważa, że jest za młody i do niczego się nie przyda. Ups!

 

-Co się stało? – Pyta Steve, siadając prościej i rzucając okiem na ekran.

 

-Ześlizgnął mi się palec. Oferta stażu wysłana.

 

**

 

Steve stara się namówić Bucky’ego do tego żeby, po skończonej telekonferencji, przyszedł wypróbować basen na tarasie. Bucky zgadza się i dołącza do wszystkich ubrany w nowe kąpielówki, ale potem zmienia zdanie.

 

-Później. – Mówi owijając ramiona ręcznikiem i kładzie się na leżaku plecami do siedzących niedaleko Tony’ego i Pepper. Steve rzuca Samowi zdziwione spojrzenie ale nie drąży sytuacji.

 

**

 

-Oto obraz pańskiego mózgu wykonany przez Pana Starka kilka dni temu. – Lekarz wykonuje gest rysikiem i na ekranie pojawia się zdjęcie. – A to jest obraz który Kapitan Rogers wykonał panu zaledwie kilka godzin temu. – Według Steve’a oba zdjęcia wyglądają niemal identycznie, chociaż stara się dostrzec to o czym mówi lekarz, który robi zbliżenia tego samego dziwnie pofałdowanego obszaru mózgu na obu zdjęciach. Ten z lewej strony wygląda na o wiele bardziej pofałdowany. Właściwie to teraz wygląda jak…

-Sierżancie Barnes, czy czuje się pan ostatnio bardziej rozkojarzony niż zwykle?

 

-Tak. – Mówi Bucky, zwieszając głowę tak jakby przyznawał się do klęski. Lekarz uśmiecha się do niego życzliwie.

 

-Uszkodzenie jakiego pan doznał niszczy połączenia nerwowe między wspomnieniami w pamięci długotrwałej. To bardzo ogólny szacunek ale na kiedy wykonano pierwsze zdjęcie stopień aktywności tej części mózgu wynosił około 15% w porównaniu z mózgiem dorosłego człowieka. Teraz stopień aktywności podniósł się do 30%.

 

-Jak to możliwe? – Pyta Steve.

 

-Dobrodziejstwa serum Doktora Erskine’a nie są bezgraniczne, Kapitanie Rogers, ale zapewniam Pana, że są takie dni, że sam się nad tym zastanawiam. – Lekarz znowu przybliża obraz do miejsca które na pierwszym zdjęciu jest prawie całkiem czarny a na drugim o wiele bardziej żywy na drugim. – Z tego co wiem, Sierżant Barnes bardzo dużo śpi, mam rację? Zachęcam aby nadal tak robił. Podczas snu mózg reorganizuje się i naprawia. Dzięki swemu unikalnemu DNA może naprawić więcej niż zwykły człowiek. A  _ma naprawdę dużo_ do naprawienia.

 

**

 

Następnego dnia do Wieży przychodzi Parker z plecakiem i w luźnym ubraniu. Po tym jak zostaje wszystkim przedstawiony Natasza bierze go na stronę tak jak obiecała to Steve’owi. Peter wraca do wszystkich z wymuszonym wyrazem spokoju na twarzy. Na szczęście Bucky prawie go nie zauważa ponieważ Bruce wyjawił mu właśnie sekret związany ze swoją drugą tożsamością.

 

- _Zielony?_

 

-Tak, zielony. – Powtarza ze smutnym uśmiechem Bruce.

 

-Ale _jak_ wielki?

 

Peter omiata pokój spojrzeniem które w końcu ląduje na Steve’ie. Steve zauważa w nim jego zafascynowanie chociaż właśnie usłyszał kim jest Bucky i do czego był zmuszany.

 

-Więc, um…-Peter przygryza dolną wargę. – Hydra, tak?

 

-Taaa…-Ton głosu Steve’a jest jednocześnie lekki i stanowczy. _To Twoja okazja żeby przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Inaczej się nam nie uda._

 

Peter kiwa głową i, podobnie jak Steve, przesuwa wzrok w miejsce gdzie Bruce unosi rękę coraz wyżej i wyżej aż wskazuje nią sufit, i miejce gdzie znajdowałaby się głowa Hulka, a Bucky patrzy na niego oczami jak spodki.

-Ale on jest teraz w porzo. – Peter używa dziwnej nowoczesnej infleksji, która sprawia, że to brzmi jak pytanie.

 

-Jest dobrym człowiekiem. – Odpowiada Steve. – Wiele przeszedł.

 

-Okej. – Odpowiada Peter, kręcąc głową jakby próbował to szybciej przyswoić. A potem robi się podekscytowany. – Czy ktoś powiedział mu już o Obamie?

 

-Sam. Wczoraj. Bardziej zbulwersował go JFK.

 

- _Naprawdę?_

 

-Nie rozumiem kiedy wszyscy zapomnieli jak bardzo nie ufaliśmy w tym kraju Katolikom.

 

**

 

Wieczorem oglądają pierwszą część Gwiezdnych Wojen, która zdaje się przypaść Bucky’emu do gustu. Bucky żartuje, ze zamartwianie się C3P0 przypominało mu to jaki był Steve kiedy byli dziećmi.

 

-Wiesz, tak na przyszłość, ciekawostka pop-kulturowa. – Peter unosi palec żeby Bucky go zauważył. – _Dosłownie każdy człowiek na Świecie_ jako dziecko chciałby mieć miecz świetlny.

 

-Clint nadal chciałby taki mieć. – Zauważa cierpko Natasza i wstaje przeciągając się jak kot. Steve wie, że Peter tego nie zauważył ponieważ nadal jest zajęty pokazywaniem Bucky’emu swoich ’najlepszych ciosów mieczem świetlnym’.

 

-Udawaliśmy, że były nimi gałęzie drzew, klasowe linijki, czasami złączone ze sobą flamastry, które jednak dość szybko się rozlatywały. – Peter przybiera sztuczną pozę szermierza i macha niewidzialną bronią w górę i w dół wydając odpowiedni dźwięk. – To najważniejsze co musisz wiedzieć. Zapomnij o wszystkim czego się do tej pory nauczyłeś.

 

Bucky wybucha śmiechem i przez chwilę przygląda się wszystkiemu z rozbawieniem dopóki Peter nie zmienia pozycji. Wtedy Bucky wstaje.

 

-Nie tak. – Mówi ostro i Peter zamiera w miejscu, mrugając z zaskoczenia. Bucky staje za nim i bosą stopą przesuwa znoszony trampek Petera bardziej do przodu poprawiając jego pozycję a potem łapie go za łokieć by wyprostować jego ramię.

 

-Gdybyś został w poprzedniej pozycji nie miałbyś siły by odeprzeć atak. – Bucky patrzy na niego z grymasem zmartwienia na twarzy.

 

-Nie walczę bronią. – Zauważa Peter.

 

-Ale nie wiesz jak się przed nią bronić? Kto Cię uczył?

 

-Kto mnie uczył?

 

- _Walczyć?_

 

-Uch…-Peter uśmiecha się nerwowo, wzruszając ramionami a potem układa je tak jak ustawił je Bucky. Steve chowa twarz w dłoniach. Oczywiście, nie mogli podejrzewać, że Peter odbył jakiekolwiek formalne szkolenie zanim przypadkowo nabrał mocy. Prawdopodobnie do tej pory radził sobie polegając na swojej wzmożonej zwinności i głupim szczęściu. Bucky krzywi Cię i cofa z przestrzeni osobistej Petera.

 

-Czy jest tutaj sala gimnastyczna? – Pyta Nataszę.

 

-Trzy piętra niżej. – Mówi Natasza, ostrożnie i bez uśmiechu. – Dlaczego pytasz? Zamierzasz go trenować?

 

-Ktoś musi. Zaczniemy jutro. – Odpowiada Bucky zwięźle wkazując Petera a potem znika w windzie. Peter mruga patrząc na zamykające się drzwi windy. Potem spogląda kolejno na Nataszę, Sama, i w końcu, na Steve’a.

 

-Któreś z nas będzie wtedy z Tobą. – Obiecuje Sam unosząc do góry kciuki. Nie wygląda na spokojnego.

 

-Czy ja zginę? – Pyta Peter.

 

-Prawdopodobnie nie. – Mruczy Natasza, posyłając Steve’owi uśmiech.

 

-Na pewno _zginę_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Rozdział 26

Peter nie umiera. Spóźnia się jednak z powodu strzelaniny jaka wybuchła w Bed Stuy i kiedy wreszcie dociera do sali gimnastycznej czeka tam na niego niewielki tłum zgromadzony w jednym kącie. Tony przygotował nawet dla nich wszystkich popcorn a Barnes wygląda na mniej więcej pogodzonego z sytuacją. 

-Czy to karabin? – Piszczy Peter. Patrzy na przedmiot trzymany przez Bucky’ego a potem przesuwa spojrzenie na innych zgromadzonych w sali ludzi ’mieliście mnie chronić’ mówi im nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku.

-To tylko karabinek do paintballa. – Wyjaśnia Bucky i zaprasza go na matę. Peter rzuca plecak w kąt i podchodzi do niego. – To sugestia Tony’ego. Twoim największym problemem jest to, że do Ciebie strzelają, tak?

-To i mój kiepski PR. 

-Opinię w prasie. -Mówi Steve automatycznie wyjaśniając bez zastanowienia.

-Chcesz się porozciągać? – Pyta przewracając oczami Bucky.

-Jestem już rozciągnięty.  _Nie mogę_ się bardziej rozciągnąć. 

-Dobrze. Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Odbierz mi broń.

W pół sekundy Peter wystreliwuje sieć która przykleja się do pistoletu, kolejne pół sekudy i Bucky odwraca się napinając sieć i przewracając Petera twarzą na matę.

-Pamiętaj, że są ludzie silniejsi od Ciebie. – Mówi Bucky.

-Jeden zero dla Barnesa. – Ćwierka zza linii bocznej Tony pokazując punktację na swoim tablecie.

Natasza przechyla się przez jego ramię by na nią spojrzeć.

-Zamierzasz robić tak przez cały czas? – Pyta.

-Prosiłem Pepper żeby się wystroiła i zajęła tablicą z wynikami. Ale ona stwierdziła, że ma spotkanie na mieście.

-Wydaje mi się, że w żargonie Pepper Potts oznacza to że dzisiaj ’boli ją głowa’. – Myśli głośno Steve podczas kiedy Bucky czyści karabinek z resztek sieci. Kiedy mówi ’Jeszcze raz’ Peter strzela mu siecią w twarz ale Bucky’emu i tak udaje się go przewrócić.

**

Godzinę później, umyty z farby i ubrany w pożyczone od Sama ubrania Peter siada z nim i Steve’m przy basenie, żeby pogadać.

-Poszło Ci całkiem nieźle jak na początkującego. – Stwierdza Steve.

-Właśnie zmyłem z włosów trzy ’rany postrzałowe’. – Krzywi się Peter.

-Poza tym, on Cię polubił. – Stwierdza Sam, uśmiechając się teatralnie szeroko.

-Też musiałeś przez to przejść? – Pyta go Peter i Sam wybucha śmiechem.

-Chłopcze, służyłem w siłach powietrznych. Nawet bez skrzydeł mógłbym skopać Ci tyłek.

-Zgodziłbym się na to, ale nadal mam na plecach ślad podeszwy buta, więęęc…

-Masz chyba moc przyspieszonego uzdrawiania, prawda?

- _Że co?!_ Oczywiście, że nie. 

**

Wieczorem oglądają disneyowską wersję  _Robin Hooda_ ponieważ Natasza bywa czasami niezwykle upierdliwa, a teraz przypadła jej kolej wybierania. Sam i Peter prześcigają się w naśladowaniu Lady Gdak rozśmieszając przy tym Nataszę i Bucky’ego niemal do łez. Steve przygląda się temu i stwierdza, że powinien narysować Steve’a z wielkim dziobem. Jemu może się to nie spodobać, ale Bucky na pewno to doceni. 

**

Następnego dnia rano Bucky dostaje esemesa od Pepper z zapytaniem czy znalazłby czas by z nią potrenować. Steve tłumaczy mu, że musiałby być bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ostrożny z Pepper, która potrafi robić Sztuczki z Ogniem a potem pokazuje mu jak odpisać ’tak’.

-Równie dobrze mogła poprosić mnie, żebym z nim pogadał. – Stwierdza później Steve.

-To ważny gest. – Wyjaśnia Sam. – Pokazała, że mu ufa.

**

_Peter Parker: Mam pytanie o stare czasy. Co oznacza ’rum low’?_

_Steve Rogers: Słucham?_

_Peter Parker: Ani Google ani urbandictionary nie pomagają._

_Steve Rogers: Bucky tak powiedział?_

_Peter Parker: Tak, kiedy źle wymierzyłem kopnięcie. Czy to znaczy to samo co ’bezczelny smarkacz’?_

_Peter Parker: Bo potem wyglądał jakby zawstydził się tego, że mnie tak nazwał._

_Peter Parker: Ugh. To znaczy coś okropnego i dlatego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć._

_**_

Tony oznajmia, że nowe ramię nareszcie jest gotowe, prywatnie przyznając Steve’owi, że nie chciał nic mówić dopóki nie był pewien, że wszystko jest gotowe ponieważ nie był pewien cze Barnes powiedziałby mu gdyby coś mu się nie podobało, albo gdyby było mu nie wygodnie. Steve jest mu wdzięczny bardziej, niż jest w stanie wyrazić to słowami.

-No i co, mój ulubiony pacjencie. Podoba się?

Bucky sztywno trzyma nową protezę na kolanach i wygląda na tak samo zawstydzonego jak Steve czuje się w tym momencie. Ramię wygląda jak _prawdziwe_. Ma odpowiedni kolor i strukturę podobną do mięśni prawdziwego ramienia Bucky’ego a kiedy Bucky przymierza do siebie obie dłonie, okazuje się, że idealnie pasują.

-Barnes? -Tony próbuje wyciągnąć od Bucky’ego jakąś reakcję ale on tylko spogląda na Steve’a chcąc by Steve odpowiedział za niego.

-Jeśli przymierzysz nowe ramię wróci Ci poczucie postrzegania przestrzennego. Pozatym wytrzyma ono treningi z Parkerem.

-Parker musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć zanim będzie zdolny mnie uderzyć. -Mruczy Bucky, ale wygląda na to, że o tym myśli, przymierzając leżące na jego kolanach ramię z obecną protezą, jego oddychanie staje się głębokie i miarowe i w końcu kiwa głową.

**

Połączenie nerwowe boli bardziej niż ostatnim razem. Tony klnie i łączy kable najszybciej jak potrafi a kiedy kończy Steve siada obok Bucky’ego na stole operacyjnym trzymając go za prawdziwą rękę. Patrzy na drżącego i zaciskającego zęby z bólu Bucky’ego. Chwilę później poddaje się zdesperowanym pociągnięciom za nadgarstek i kładzie się na boku i przytula Bucky’ego najmocniej jak może. Tony wymyśla naprędce jakąś wymówkę i prosi, żeby przysłali mu esemesa jeśli za godzinę ból nie zelżeje, ale Steve go nie słucha. Urywany, wilgotny oddech Bucky’ego owiewa jego ciało gorącem nawet przez materiał koszuli i Steve poci się pod dotykiem jego dłoni. Bucky wtula się w niego tak mocno, jakby chciał wniknąć pod skórę Steve’a, i Steve wykorzystuje każdą odrobinę silnej woli zeby powstrzymać się przed wtuleniem twarzy i pocałowaniem go w czubek głowy oraz przed szeptaniem mu, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. Wie, że jeśli teraz zacznie, to nie będzie w stanie przestać.

**

Kiedy Steve miał osiem lat, lato wydawało się cudowną nie miejącą końca porą roku. Czymś co opadało na cały świat przynosząc ładną pogodę, ciepłą i kuszącą, kiedy kończyła się a cały świat należał do niego. Jego matka pracowała na nocą zmianę ale była przy nim rano kiedy się budzi, śpiewała mu albo glaskała go po włosach kiedy słuchali razem radia. Kiedy szła położyc się przed wyjściem do pracy, Steve wychodził na dwór do parku, gdzie czekał na niego Bucky oraz różne przygody.

Bucky, podobnie jak Steve, nie ma wielu zabawek, ale to nieszkodzi. Ostatnio obaj czytali w bibliotece książki o przygodach Robin Hooda i stwierdzili, że tego dnia park jest Lasem Sherwood a oni są złodziejaszkami Robin Hooda którzy okradali bogatych by dać biednym, wolnymi od miejskiego życia.

Steve wspina się za Bucky’m na jedno z ich ulubionych drzew kiedy jego noga ślizga się i spada na gałąź pod spodem ledwo się jej łapiąc i ciągnąc go aż leci niżej dopóki Steve nie odkrywa że wisi na gałęzi na jednym kolanie. Bucky krzyczy i złazi z drzewa tak szybko, że zdziera skórę z obu kolan a Steve patrzy, bezradnie wisząc do góry nogami jak podbiega i staje tuż pod nim.

-Puść! -Krzyczy.

Upadek prawdopodobnie nie jest tak długi jak się wydaje.

Bucky, oczywiście, łapie go. Trochę się potyka, ale jest już prawie o głowę wyższy od Steve’a, ale jest silny. Uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że wyraźnie widać przerwę między jego zębami.

-Lady Marion, zostałaś uratowana.

- _Nie jestem_ Lady Marion, jestem członkiem _ bandy Robin Hooda. – _ Krzywi się Steve. 

-Gdybyś był członkiem bandy potrafiłbyś chodzić po drzewach. Musisz więc być Lady Marion.

-Postaw mnie!

-Czy nie powinieneś podziękować pocałunkiem za uratowanie ciebie?

Steve gapi się na niego przez chwilę a potem zaczyna się z nim szamotać by stanąć na własne nogi. Bucky krzyczy i przewraca się upadając tyłem tak, że Steve ląduje na jego klatce piersiowej. Steve wstaje, zły, i zaczyna otrzepywać ubranie wściekłymi ruchami.

-Nie grasz fair. – mówi Bucky’emu z nadal zarumienioną twarzą.

-To Ty mnie nie pocałowałeś chociaż Cię uratowałem. Jesteś okropną Lady.

Steve myśli o tym kiedy bawią się w piratów aż do momentu kiedy słońce chowa się za drzewami. Bucky odprowadza go do kamienicy w której mieszka i proponuje co mogliby robić następnego dnia, mówi że udało mu się zebrać trochę drobnych monet i mogliby kupić do spółki trochę cukierków. Steve proponuje miętówki ale Bucky nie odpowiada, milknąc kiedy docierają do schodków przed kamienicą. Przez chwilę Bucky patrzy na niego dziwnie wielkimi oczami i ustami ściągniętymi w wąską kreskę. Steve nie ma okazji spytać go co się stało – Bucky pochyla się, przyciska usta do policzka Steve’a a potem odwraca się i ucieka do domu. 

 

 

 

 


	27. Rozdział 27

 

Jest gorzej zanim robi się lepiej. Steven drży tuląc do siebie Bucky’ego nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w dół na jego twarz. I tak czuje już mdłości.

-Czy…-Mówi zacinając się. – Czy powinniśmy je zdjąć? Możemy je zdjąć. Możemy z powrotem włożyć poprzednie. Albo w ogóle nie zakładać Ci ramienia. Cokolwiek zechcesz.

–Nnn…- Bucky przytula protezę opiekuńczo do swojej klatki piersiowej a Steve odczuwa coś dziwnego w miejscu gdzie podwinęła mu się koszula. Proteza jest zadziwiająco miękka. Nie jest jednak ciepła, ma raczej temperaturę otoczenia.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Pamiętam. – Mówi Bucky a potem milknie. Steve przygotowuje się na wspomnienie. – Moje pierwsze ramię. Bardzo bolało. Krzyczałem.

-Ale potem było już lepiej. – Steve zgaduje koniec historii.

-Tak. -Jego oddech jest urywany.

-Po jakim czasie? -Steve nie chce znać odpowiedzi. Nie chce o tym myśleć.

Z gardła Bucky’ego wyrywa się dźwięk przypominający skomlenie rannego zwierzęcia. Steve przytula go mocniej.

-Możemy spróbować środków przeciwbólowych. Igłą, podobną do tej którą pobraliśmy Ci krew. Na mnie nie działają ale, ale może…

-Nie.

Steve milcząco przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

Mijają minuty. Po trzech, oddech Bucky’ego wyrównuje się. Po czterech, jego ciało rozluźnia się trochę i wtula w Steve’a jakby przygotowywało się na spoczynek.

-Bucky?

-Mmm?

-Minęło już trochę czasu. Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy by wstać?

-Nie. – Bucky przesuwa się i Steve czuje na brzuchu dotyk jego nagiej skóry. Opuściłby zadartą koszulę ale jest zbyt przestraszony aby się ruszyć.

-Czy z Twoim ramieniem jest już lepiej?

-Tak.

-Jest już całkiem dobrze?

Bucky wciska nos w ’serek’ t-shirtu Steve’a wzdychając głęboko. Jego gorący oddech przyprawia Steve’a o mimowolny dreszcz.

-Jest Ci zimno? – Pyta Bucky.

-Nie, ja…– Steve nie może zebrać się na to, żeby się odsunąć ale musi coś zrobić. I to szybko. – Stół jest niezbyt wygodny. Hm. Trochę mało tu miejsca.

-Nie spadniesz. – Bucky obejmuje Steve’a nowym ramieniem i zaciska w palcach nowej dłoni materiał koszuli Steve’a. To prawdopodobnie miał być gest pocieszenia a nie podniecenia. Steve jednak nie może oddychać. Bucky jest nadal nagi od pasa w górę. Jego skóra jest gorąca a mięśnie drżą od czasu do czasu jakby jego ciało jeszcze oswajało się z nową sytuacją. To jest nie do zniesienia.

-Tony prawdopodobnie chciałby odzyskać swoje laboratorium.

-Łóżko? – Pyta Bucky i nie może, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jak to zabrzmiało, i w końcu puszcza Steve’a na tyle by mógł odsunąć się i wstać, wygładzając koszulę i patrząc z zawstydzeniem na drzwi.

-Tak, to…um, chodźmy.– Nie mówi Bucky’emu, że nie ma zamiaru położyć się z nim kiedy dotrą do sypialni.Ostatnio stał się całkiem dobry w kłamstwach przez pominięcie.

**

Bucky zakłada na siebie swój t-shirt ponieważ Steve podaje mu go i w milczeniu jadą windą na górę. Steve patrzy na przód i nie spogląda ukradkiem na Bucky’ego jeśli nie wie że nie zostanie przyłapany. Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego jest trudny do zidentyfikowania, skoncentrowany, z resztkami bólu widocznymi w napiętej skórze wokół oczu i ust. Docierają do pokoju Bucky’ego i Steve, w najbardziej tchórzliwy sposób jaki pamięta, ucieka do łazienki podczas kiedy Bucky kładzie się do łóżka i zostaje tam chwilę, a potem życząc mu ’miłego odpoczynku’ wychodzi z pokoju nienawidząc siebie samego.

**

-To tak nie działa. – Mówi Sam, a Steve nie może się z nim nie zgodzić. Sam naciska kilka przycisków na swoim tablecie i odkłada go na kołdrę a potem patrzy przez pokój na Steve’a. – On Cię potrzebuje także w momentach kiedy jest bezbronnny.

-Nie mogę…– Steve pociera dłońmi twarz i umyka wzrokiem w bok pochylając się do przodu w swoim fotelu.

-Nie możesz sugerować, że będziesz przy kimś po poważnej operacji a potem po prostu zwiać. To niegrzeczne.

-Co miałem mu powiedzieć?

-Muszę z nim porozmwawiać. – Wzdycha Sam.

-I co mu powiesz? – Pyta Steve.

-To samo, czego Ty nie chcesz słuchać. Że potrzeba kurczowego trzymania się kogoś jest w jego przypadku w porządku. Że może to robić nawet jeśli w ciągu następnych dziesięciu sekund nie wydarzy się nic okropnego. Bycie istotą zdolną do ludzkich uczuć jest w porządku.

-On nie…on nie jest zdolny do _ludzkich uczuć_.-Wybucha Steve. Wie, że to brzmi jak wyrwane z kontekstu, ale Sam będzie wiedział o co mu chodzi co jest głupie. Sam poddańczo unosi obie dłonie.

-Dobra. Dobra. Bucky nie jest zdolny do ludzkich uczuć. 

Steve odchyla się na oparcie fotela i wbija wzrok w sufit. 

-Przyznajesz jednak, że Ty sam  _jesteś_ do nich zdolny?

-Mam wiele wad, chociaż ludziom wydaje się, że jestem inny. – Mówi Steve czując jak jego żołądek wiąże się w supeł. Nawet tak blisko wyznania czuje się okropnie. 

-Uczucia są wadami. To ciekawe podejście dla zdrowia psychicznego. – Zauważa Sam zanim Steve ma sposobność się odgryźć. – Hej, wiem co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Kiedyś było inaczej, teraz jest inaczej niż kiedyś, a Wy dwaj czujecie się jakbyście trafili do zupełnie obcego kraju. _Rozumiem_ to. 

-Nic nie rozumiesz. -Mruczy Steve. 

-Myślisz, że w dzisiejszych czasach wojsko jest pełne oświeconych ludzi? Że każdy bierze sobie do serca te wszystkie szkolenia z wrażliwości społecznej i naprawdę wierzą we wcielanie wszystkich do grupy, różnorodność i wspólne śpiewy przy ognisku? Że żyjemy teraz w wyidealizowanym świecie przyjaznym ludziom z kręgu LGBQT? I że nie wiem jaki jest prawdziwy świat?

-Mogliśmy zostać  _aresztowani_ . 

-Albo pobici, pobici na śmierć…to nadal czasami się zdarza.

-Wiem. 

Sam marszczy brwi. 

-Dlaczego próbujesz mi teraz wmówić, że nie jesteś idealny, chociaż zwykle wychodzisz z siebie żeby  _być idealnym_ ? Sam przewraca oczami kiedy Steve krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. – Chodzi oczywiście o  _twoją_ wersję ideału. Pewnie dałbyś się zabić broniąc honoru Nataszy nawet gdyby wyznała Ci, że sypia z kobietami. Nie wydawałaby Ci się gorsza.  _Wiesz,_ że Tony kiedyś puszczał się na prawo i lewo a jednak wkurzasz go tylko wtedy kiedy to on pierwszy wkurzy Ciebie. Ale kiedy tylko czujesz prawdziwe emocje, które nie pasują do idealnego, bezinteresownego mężczyzny który skupia się jedynie na obowiązkach…

_-Nie jestem_ taki. 

-Oczywiście.  _Nikt_ taki nie jest. Nie starasz się nawet by ukryć prawdziwą wadę. Troszczenie się o kogoś nie jest wadą. Cholera, nawet _pragnienie_ kogoś nie jest wadą. – Sam posyła mu gniewne spojrzenie. – Masz rację, że nie próbując niczego kiedy on drży i wychodzi z siebie ale ta stoicka postawa nie wyjdzie Ci na dobre. 

-Nie wyjdzie mi na dobre?

-Wiesz, że on musi Ci ufać ale czujesz, że go okłamujesz. 

-Okłamywałem go na długo zanim Cię poznałem. 

-I pewnie było to do bani. 

Steve nie odpowiada. 

-Więc, upewnijmy się że dobrze Cię zrozumiałem. Tak bardzo Ci na nim zależy, zauważ ze unikam słówa na „k.” tylko ze względu na Ciebie, że nie możesz znieść widoku jego bólu i cierpienia i chciałbyś to naprawić nieokreślonymi uczynkami, których ja chyba się domyślam. Ale nie zamierzasz nigdy mu powiedzieć jak bardzo Ci na nim zależy. 

-On jest  _chory_ . – Nie do końca. To na co cierpi Bucky nie jest chorobą, ale Sam wie o co mu chodzi. 

-Więc kiedy wyzdrowieje, powiesz mu?

-Kiedy wyzdrowieje,  _będzie sobą_ . – Odpowiedź brzmi nie. 

-Co się stało z ’Bucky nigdy nie był bigotem’? – Sam krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. 

-Nie musisz być bigotem by nie odwzajemniać czyjejś miłości. – Mówi Steve, a potem zaciska mocno zęby jakby chciał cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. Jest jednocześnie wściekły na samego siebie i niesamowicie wdzięczny za to, że Sam nie reaguje na jego wyznanie. 

-Szczerze mówiąc, uważam że, każdego, kto by Ci odmówił, za idiotę, ale sądzę że Ty prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. -Mruczy pod nosem Sam podnosząc tablet i znowu naciskając jakieś guziki, czyta coś i odkłada go. – Więc, zajmijmy się Twoim strachem. Przypuśćmy, że mu powiesz. Później. Kiedy już czuje się lepiej, jest może trochę zawiedziony tym, że magnesy z lodówki nie trzymają się jego nowej protezy, ale poza tym czuje się lepiej. Któregoś dnia wyznajesz mu to. Co mogłoby się wtedy zdarzyć?

Steve patrzy na niego jak na idiotę ponieważ nie wie co ma powiedzieć. 

-To…to  _zniszczyłoby_ wszystko. – Mówi po długiej chwili milczenia. – On nie może mi już ufać.

-Ponieważ Ci na nim zależy?

-Ponieważ, ukrywałem przed nim to, że zależy mi na nim w ten sposób. 

-Jemu zależy na Tobie tak bardzo, że chce byś był przy nim kiedy wariuje i prosi byś zostawał przy nim w nocy. 

- _Nie ma_ nikogo innego. 

-Ma  _cały wieżowiec_ ludzi po swojej stronie. – Sam wykonuje nieokreślony gest. – Wydaje mi się, że zrozumiał to szybciej niż Ty. 

Steve odwraca wzrok. 

-Pomyśl o tym człowieku! – Sam wygląda na gotowego by rzucić w niego poduszką. – Cały czas wspominam dzień w którym powiedziałeś mi co daje Ci szczęście. Pamiętasz co mi wtedy powiedziałeś? – Steve przytakuje, z uczuciem goryczy a Sam wskazuje drzwi swojego pokoju. – On jest  _po drugiej stronie korytarza._ Jest tutaj, żyje, i chce żebyś go  _przytulił._

**

Steve spędza noc w swoim pokoju. 


	28. Rozdział 28

 

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Steve zjeżdża z Brucem do sali gimnastycznej. W windzie dołącza do nich Peter. Jest ubrany w strój do ćwiczeń i niesie dwa kawałki zbrojenia.

-Po co Ci to? – Pyta Bruce jakby rzeczywiście nie wiedział.

-Pojęcia nie mam. Przyniosłem to co mi kazał. – Odpowiada zrezygnowanym głosem Peter.

Trening idzie całkiem nieźle. Tony nie przyniósł tym razem popcornu. Sam i Natasza dyskutują o czymś żywo gestykulując ale mówią na tyle cicho, że Steve ich nie słyszy. Sam huczy z uznaniem kiedy Peterowi udaje się lekko uderzyć Bucky’ego a potem zrobić unik.

-Jesteśmy w budynku pełnym broni a on kazał Peterowi przetrząsnąć teren budowy w poszukiwaniu materiałów do ćwiczeń? – Tony jest lekko poirytowany.

-Jeśli znajdziesz floret lub szablę leżące sobie gdzieś na ulicy, gotowe do użycia jako broń obronna, powiedz mi. – Mówi Bucky, stanowczym, nieustępliwym tonem. Jak zawsze kiedy pracuje z Peterem jest szorstki jak członek Wyjącego Komando którym kiedyś był, ale dzisiaj wydaje się bardziej spięty niż przedtem. Broni się kawałkiem zbrojenia, odrzucając go w ostatnim momencie i wymierzając kopnięcie w ramię Petera. Peter klęka i używa swojego kawałka, żeby go zablokować a potem używa go, by uderzyć Bucky’ego w drugą nogę i pozbawić równowagi. Bucky przewraca się i zmienia pozycję.

-Dobrze. Jeszcze raz.

**

_Steve Rogers: Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Może pójdziemy razem na lunch?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Właśnie jem lunch z Barnesem. _

_ Steve Rogers: Czy to taki rodzaj lunchu na który inni nie są zaproszeni? _

_ NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Powiedział mi, że jest pewien, że go unikasz i postanowił to uszanować.  _

_ Steve Rogers: To pewnie strzał w ciemno. Jesteś na mnie zła? _

_ NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Nie jestem zła na nikogo. Tylko sprzątam.  _

**

Wieczorem oglądają Piąty Element który znajduje się na obu ich listach. Natasza siedzi obok Bucky’ego i bierze go za rękę kiedy jego oczy stają się szkliste zwiastując nawrót wspomnienia. Zdarza się to coraz częściej ale nie wytrąca go już z równowagi, raczej odwraca jego uwagę na kilka chwil, bądź kilka minut. 

Peter siedzący obok z zimnym kompresem na kolanie sięga do plecaka i podaje Steve’owi torebkę M& Msów. Natasza także się częstuje a potem z uśmiechem wkłada kilka cukierków w garść Bucky’ego. 

**

Tamtej nocy jest lepiej. 

**

Mają niepisaną regułę by nie rozmawiać o tym co pokazują serwisy informacyjne ale Tony łamie ją, przy stole zastawionym jedzeniem na wynos, pokazując im zdjęcie z Serbii, które pokazało tego dnia CNN. Przedstawia strzelaninę między grupą ludzi chociaż Steve podejrzewa, że nikt poza nimi nie wie, że małą plamką na dachu jednego z budynków jest Hawkeye. 

-Jak media mogą mi to robić? – Pyta dźgając zdjęcie palcem. – Najpierw nazywają mnie Iron-Manem, co zakrawa na ironię biorąc pod uwagę to jak zaawansowany technologicznie jest mój kostium…

Steve i Natasza jednocześnie przewracają oczami. 

-A teraz wynaleźli jakąś ksywkę dla Jarvisa! A przecież on nawet nie udzielił im wywiadu!

-Media są bardzo upartym tworem, proszę pana. – Stwierdza nieporuszony Jarvis. Bucky przeżuwa kęs i sięga po więcej kurczaka po seczuańsku. 

-Strój T’Challa’i jest z pewnością…atrakcyjny. – Pepper unosi brew a potem przesuwa palcami po zdjęciu aby zbliżyć odpowiedni fragment zdjęcia. T’Challa został uchwycony w trakcie kopnięcia a jego czarny strój jest z pewnością obcisły. Steve zgadza się mruknięciem ponieważ wie, że to dopiekło Tony’emu.

-Facet ratuje Cię przed jednym  _ źle zaplanowanym zamachem podczas kolacji _ a Ty od razu dostajesz bzika na jego punkcie. 

-Co mogę powiedzieć? To czarujący, bogaty przedsiębiorca z talentem do wymierzania sprawiedliwości…

-To  _ ja.  _ Właśnie opisałaś  _ mnie.  _

_ - _ Właściwie, gdybyś słuchał uważniej zauważyłbyś, że Pepper użyła słowa ’czarujący’. – Mówi Steve z wyrazem niewinności na twarzy i uśmiech Pepper jest wart dziesięciokrotnie więcej niż grymas Tony’ego. 

**

Pepper także rozpoczyna treningi z Bucky’m ale odbywają się one bez publiczności a ich godziny nie są wypisane na tablicy ogłoszeń w salonie. Są jednak na niej dni treningów Petera a wiszący nad nimi rysunek Steve’a przedstawiający Bucky’ego próbującego zabić wzrokiem przerażonego pająka został przyjęty z entuzjazmem. 

Sam powiedział, że zaoferował swoje towarzystwo, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale Pepper podziękowała mu i odmówiła. 

**

Tej nocy jest gorzej. Łóżko i cały pokój wydają się zbyt obszerne i puste. Steve wmawia sobie, że przeżył gorsze rzeczy. 

**

Na wielkim ekranie świetnie ogląda się mecze baseballu. Sam przyłącza się do nich przynosząc hot dogi kupione u sprzedawców czterdzieści pięter niżej pokryte wszelkimi możliwymi dodatkami. Bucky wydaje z siebie pomruk zadowolenia by po chwili kompletnie się uświnić. 

-Więc, czy jest tak samo jak w Waszych czasach? – Pyta Sam. Bucky parska śmiechem. 

-W naszych czasach nikt nie brał sterydów. – Bucky wskazuje ramiona miotacza. Steve mruczy zgodnie. 

-Taa, Wy dwaj osiągnęliście wszystko tylko ciężką pracą. – Mówi z krzywym uśmieszkiem Sam. 

-Nie  _ łamaliśmy przy tym żadnych reguł. – _ Odpowiada Steve a Bucky mruczy pod nosem ’próbował zaciągnąć się sześć razy’ i ’ciągle okłamywał rząd’ a Steve udaje, że go nie słyszy. Sam wybucha śmiechem. 

W połowie trzeciej rundy Bucky ma już nowych ulubionych zawodników i jeśli wydaje się spięty to pewnie chodzi o to, że za kilka godzin ma telekonferencję z psychiatrą. 

**

-Źle. Jeszcze raz. 

-Nie mogę w Ciebie trafić kiedy to robisz. – Jęczy z frustracją Peter. 

- _ Możesz.  _ Cały czas daję Ci tę samą szansę. – Bucky prostuje się i patrzy w stronę ’publiczności’ i po chwili wahania kieruje na Nataszę pytające spojrzenie. Natasza uśmiecha się skromnie wstając i zdejmując buty. – Czarna Wdowa i ja Ci pokażemy. 

-Rewanż! -Pieje Tony a Pepper wybucha śmiechem a potem go ucisza. Peter schodzi z maty gapiąc się jakby za chwilę Batman miał przylać Supermanowi. 

-Jesteś gotowa? – Pyta Bucky wyglądający na bardziej zdenerwowanego od Nataszy. Ona tylko staje naprzeciw niego czekając na jego znak. Kiedy on wymierza cios ona uchyla się w lewo potem łapie jego pięść obydwiema rękami i ciągnie ponad swoim lewym ramieniem chociaż jest od niego dużo drobniejsza ale używa swojej wagi tak by skontrować jego posunięcia. Kończą w mgnieniu oka. 

-Możemy powtórzyć jeśli jeszcze nie załapałeś. – Rzuca od niechcenia Natasza podając Bucky’emu rękę i pomagając mu wstać z podłogi. 

-Nie trzeba, wiem już o co chodzi. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Peter. – Wiecie, że jesteście  _ naprawdę super _ , prawda?

**

Thor przylatuje z wizytą na Ziemię, Pepper dowiaduje się o tym z e-maila od Darcy pełnego narzekań na to, że Jane i Thor od  _ dwóch dni _ nie wyszli z mieszkania, z którego dochodzą dziwne  _ dźwięki _ i zawierającego zapytanie o to czy mogłaby zatrzymać się na kilka dni w Wieżowcu. 

Steve, Nat i Sam rozmawiają o tym i powiadamiają Tony’ego o tym, że nie powinno się stać nic złego więc nieformalny krąg Ludzi Którzy Wiedzą Gdzie Ukrywa Się Były Skrytobójca znowu rozrasta się trochę kiedy Darcy przybywa z marynarskim workiem oraz cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy. 

-Ktoś powinien zabrać mnie do Starbucksa. Nie obchodzi mnie kto to będzie. 

Pepper uśmiecha się i idzie włożyć płaszcz. Wyczuwając świetną okazję do plotek, Nat postanawia do nich dołączyć. 

**

Jane przychodzi z wizytą kiedy Thor leci by pomóc w Europie. Spiderman jest niepocieszony tym, że nie wpadł najpierw do Wieżowca. Steve myśli, źe poleciałby prosto do Europy gdyby nie to, że ma dziewczynę znoszącą na codzień związek na bardzo wielką odległość. Thor jest gwałtowny, towarzyski i przyjacielski, ale rozumie powagę sytuacji z Hydrą a jego umiejętności są nieocenione. 

-Więc jest pani…przyjaciółką Thora? – Pyta Peter przechylając lekko głowę.

-Jestem jego dziewczyną. -Poprawia spokojnie Jane a to wystarczy by Darcy sięgnęła po telefon Petera i uśmiechnęła się. 

-Co to za ślicznotka, którą masz na tapecie?

-HEJ!

-Podobają mi się jej czerwone pasemka. Jest naprawdę urocza. – Steve już dawno zauważył panującą między nimi rywalizację podobną do takiej jaka panuje między rodzeństwem. 

-Jeśli nie oddasz mi telefonu  _ sam _ go sobie wezmę a będziesz miała białą klejącą dłoń. 

Darcy uśmiecha się diabelsko. 

-Czy Twoje dłonie robią się białe i klejące kiedy o niej…Auć! Auć! Dobra! Jejku! Weź go sobie!

**

Jest to czwarta noc pod rzad którą spędza w swoim pokoju. Steve nie jest więc do końca zdziwiony kiedy słyszy jak otwierają się drzwi jego pokoju. Wyobrażał sobie, rozdrażnienie, żądanie aby wrócił, i, co było bardziej bolesne, bladego, roztrzęsionego Bucky’ego który nie potrafi znaleźć słów i poprosić by wrócił. 

Bucky nie przypomina żadnego z jego wyobraźen. Wbiega do pokoju a potem bezceremonialnie rzuca się na łóżko łapiąc Steve’a za ramiona i podnosząc go. 

-Steve, Steve, obudź się! – Jego głos brzmi znajomo. Jest jednak  _ przerażony.  _

_ - _ Już dobrze. Już nie śpię. Co się dzieje? Co się stało? = Pyta Steve sięgając po opartą o ścianę tarczę ale Bucky, dysząc, łapie go mocniej i Steve, z nie małym przerażeniem, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Bucky ma atak paniki lub płacze. Może nawet chodzi o obie te rzeczy jednocześnie. –  _ Bucky _ ?

-H…Howard. – Wykrztusza Bucky. Steve czuje jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg. – Steve. Howard. Ja.

-Wiem. – Mówi Steve, i próbuje wziąć Bucky’ego w ramiona by jakoś go uspokoić ale Bucky wzdryga się i odsuwa od niego ze zbolałym jękiem. – Bucky już w porządku. To…– Steve chce powiedzieć,że to stało się dawno temu. Z tym, że dla Bucky’ego daleka przeszłość mogła równie dobrze zdarzyć się wczoraj. Wszystko jest ze sobą wymieszane, a bez względu co się od tamtej pory stało, Howard był sprzymierzeńcem i przyjacielem Steve’a a teraz nagle znowu umarł.

- _ Zrobiłem to _ . -Bucky kuli się w sobie, ciężko oddychając kiedy może i Steve wysupłuje się z pościeli by dołączyć do niego w nogach łóżka. – Tam był…Pamiętam samochód. Pamiętam jak ich obserwowałem jak upewniałem…Jak  _ upewniałem się _ , że…

-Buck. 

Bucky gwałtownie ociera własną twarz i wzdycha głośno. Steve zastanawia się czy powinien wezwać Sama. Nataszę. Czy Jarvis sam się tym zajął. Wyciąga rękę i dotyka kolana Bucky’ego drżącego pod jego dotykiem. Na szczęście jego słabość nie ujawnia się w tym strasznym momencie. W tej chwili nie czuje nic poza strachem o Bucky’ego. 

-To nie była Twoja wina. 

-Jesteśmy  _ w jego domu.  _ Jemy jego jedzenie i mieszkamy w jego domu i St…Stark.  _ Tony _ , on też tutaj jest, codziennie ze mną rozmawia,  _ naprawił moje cholernę ramię, _ on…

-Wszystko w porządku, Bucky. On wie. 

- _ Skąd on może wiedzieć? – _ Krzyczy Bucky. –  _ Jak to możliwe, że on wie i ciągle może na mnie patrzeć? _ Gdyby…gdybyście wiedzieli co zrobiłem…ciekawe czy też nadal…

Walenie do drzwi ogłasza przybycie Nataszy i Steve zaprasza ją do środka w momencie kiedy ciało Bucky’ego wygląda jakby zaczęło wić się w konwulsjach. Natasza wpada do pokoju i natychmiast rzuca się na Bucky’ego, ciasno obejmując go kończynami i wtulając twarz w jego ramię. Sam z ponurą miną przygląda się wszystkiemu z progu. 

-Bucky. – Mówi cicho Natasza ale on nie odpowiada. Próbuje więc po rosyjsku. I jeszcze raz, I po chwili Steve słyszy płacz leżącego pod nią Bucky _ ’ _ ego. 

 

 

 


	29. Rozdział 29

 

Natasza wyrzuca go za drzwi. Sam robi mu kawę.

-Nie wiem co mam robić. -Przyznaje Steve opierając się ciężko o kuchenne szafki.

-Zrób to co ja. Pogódź się z tym, że jest druga nad ranem ale nie wrócisz już tej nocy do łóżka. – Sam ma na sobie znoszone, kraciaste spodnie od piżamy i T-shirt z wizerunkiem grupy Clash i drapie się w porastający jego policzek zarost wpatrując się w kawę kapiącą z, czego Steve może się tylko domyślać, bardzo drogiego ekspresu.

-Powinniśmy powiadomić jego psychiatrę.

-Taa…-Zgadza się Sam i unosi głowę. – Jarvis czy możesz wysłać zawiadomienie tak szybko jak to możliwe?

-W tej chwili wysyłam bardzo ważny e-mail.

Sam wzdycha i zwiesza z powrotem głowę.

-Nie znasz rosyjskiego, co?

-Tylko pojedyncze słówka. – Kręci głową Steve. – Nie mam pojęcia co mu powiedziała.

-Może nie powinniśmy wiedzieć. -Wzrusza ramionami Sam.

-Dziękuję Ci. – Mówi Steve ponieważ powinien był to zrobić dawno temu.

-Nie ma za co. – Odpowiada z gorzkim uśmiechem Sam. – Wiesz, my żołnierze jesteśmy szkoleni do tego by biec _w kierunku_ z którego dochodzą krzyki.

-Nie tylko za to. Za to co zrobiłeś przedtem. – Steve milknie i podaje Samowi drugi kubek widząc, że pierwszy jest już prawie pełen. Sam podaje mu go bez słowa sprzeciwu i wstawia pusty kubek do ekspresu. – Wiesz kiedy przyszedłem do Ciebie, powiedziałem co mi leży na wątrobie a potem zignorowałem Twoje rady.

-Nie martw się o to. – Sam napełnia drugi kubek a potem zaprasza Steve’a do stołu przy którym obaj siadają z jękiem. Sprawni czy nie, ’niedospanie’ nie służy żadnemu z nich. – Mówiłem serio o wszystkim co Ci powiedziałem ale nie oczekuję, że przyswoisz sobie to wszystko w ciągu jednego dnia. Masz na to tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. Tylko. – Sam gestykuluje starając się odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – W międzyczasie nie zapomnij, że Twój najlepszy przyjaciel Cię potrzebuje, okej?

**

_Pepper Potts: Nadal jesteś na nogach?_

_Steve Rogers: Tak. I jestem zaskoczony, że już nie śpisz._

_Pepper Potts: Za pięć minut będę w kuchni. Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać._

_**_

Słońce ledwie zaczęło wschodzić kiedy do kuchni wchodzi kończąca upinanie włosów Pepper. Sam wyszedł na patio by się zrelaksować przy basenie i pobawić telefonem i Pepper rozgląda się po pokoju aby upewnić się, że na pewno są sami a potem wyjmuje z lodówki butelkę z shakiem proteinowym i zaprasza Steve’a do stołu.

-Jarvis powiedział, że poprosiliście o telekonferencję dla Bucky’ego tak szybko jak jest to możliwe.

Steve przechyla głowę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jest pewien, że worki pod jego oczami świetnie opowiedzą całą historię.

-Wiesz, dostaję sprawozdania od tamtego psychiatry. – Pepper unosi rękę. – Bardzo. Ogólnikowe. Sprawozdania.

-Sprawozdania. – Powtarza Steve.

-Mhmm. – Pepper otwiera butelkę i popija łyk. – Mam tylko kilka prostych pytań które jej zadaję. Czy może stanowić niebezpieczeństwo dla siebie lub otoczenia. Zaprzecza za każdym razem kiedy o to pytam. -Pepper odchyla się i wyciąga rękę najdalej jak może rozciągając się. – Czy pamięta cokolwiek z życia jakie wiódł przed wojną. Zawsze potwierdza. Czy pamięta cokolwiek co robił w szeregach Hydry. Nie, nie, nie. Aż nagle któregoś dnia, tak.

Steve odwraca wzrok.

-Więc od kilku dni pamięta misje, albo fragmenty misji.

-Wydaje Ci się więc, że tej nocy przypomniał sobie określoną misję. – Mówi Steve okazując tonem swojego głosu, że Pepper ma rację.

-Może jest to wspomnienie wyraźniejsze od innych. – Pepper czeka chwilę dając mu szansę by coś powiedział. Potem pociąga kolejny łyk z butelki. – Powiem Ci coś w sekrecie.

-Dobrze. -Steve siada prościej na krześle i przesuwa spojrzenie z okna na jej twarz.

-Tony na początku nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Nie musiał mi mówić, że Barnes tu jest. Sama się tego domyśliłam. Chodzi o to co zrobił How’owi i Marii. Czekał aż wysiądę z samolotu a potem zdał mi całą relację ’nie odzywa się jeśli nie ma przy nim Steve’a’, ’wygląda jakby chciał uciec ale ktoś przymocował mu stopy do podłoża’, ’wydaje się pusty, ale jest po prostu przerażony’. – Pepper gestykuluje gestem i tak dalej, i tak dalej. – _A potem_ mi powiedział.

-Musiałaś się nieźle wściec.

-Och, chciałam spalić go źywcem. – Wzdycha Pepper. – Znam Tony’ego wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć że jego rodzina nie była _idealna._ Ale kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Tony gości w naszym domu człowieka odpowiedzialnego za ich śmierć chciałam zabić go własnymi rękami.

Steve zastanawia się jak powinien przyjąć to wyznanie, ale nie czuje do niej żadnej niechęci, nie może jej za nic winić. Tony jest dla niej najważniejszy, i bardzo dawno temu Bucky go skrzywdził bardzo, bardzo dotkliwie.

-Wiesz o co on mnie ostatnio spytał?

-Nie. – Odpowiada Steve. Pepper uśmiecha się

-Chciał wiedzieć czy ’biustonosze’ ciągle mają metalowe części. – Pepper zaczyna chichotać. – Szkoda, że nie widziałeś wyrazu jego twarzy. Był taki zdenerwowany. Namówił mnie żebym w czasie sparingu użyła mocy Extremis, czyli ognia, i obawiał się, że stygnąć oparzę się jeśli drut w staniku nadal będzie rozgrzany.

-Miał rację? – Zapytał Steve mając nadzieję, że nie jest to zbyt osobiste.

-Wyjaśniłam czym jest stanik sportowy i wyraźnie mu ulżyło. – Pepper zatyka luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho i znowu smutnieje. – Facet, który boi się, że oberwie za to, że zapytał kobietę o jej bieliznę? Na pewno nie jest zdolny by zabić z zimną krwią dwie osoby. Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

-Nie. – Zgadza się z nią Steve. Chciałby wiedzieć jak mógłby zapewnić ją jak bardzo jest mu przykro. Z powodu Howarda i Marii. Z powodu tego ile stracił Tony. Pepper wstaje jednak szybko Wod stołu, wypijając resztki napoju i dotykając lekko ramienia Steve’a.

-Powiedz mi jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowali. Mam teraz ważne spotkanie, ale zostawię włączony telefon.

**

_Steve Rogers: Czy nadal jestem skazany na banicję?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Tak_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Jest z nim trochę lepiej. Zostanę z nim jednak jeszcze trochę._

_Steve Rogers: Dziękuję._

_**_

_Bruce Banner: Peter czeka w sali gimnastycznej i pyta kiedy przyjdzie do niego Bucky._

_Steve Rogers: Jest czwartek. Cholera. Zupełnie zapomniałem. Powiedz mu, że zaraz do niego przyjdę._

_Bruce Banner: Peter pyta czy może zapisać sobie Twój numer telefonu. Obiecał, ze nie będzie Cię ’nachodzić’_

_Steve Rogers: W porządku._

_**_

Steve zakłada jakiś strój treningowy i zjeżdża do sali gimnastycznej, starając się wymyślić jakiś konspekt zajęć po przespaniu zaledwie trzech godzin. Miewał trudniejsze zadania.

Nie jest jednak gotów spojrzeć im w twarz. Peter jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany i chce wiedzieć co się dzieje. Bruce macha do Steve’a siedząc na ustawionym pod ścianą krześle i od czasu do czasu stuka w ekran tabletu. Nieobecność Sama ma sens. Steve ma nadzieję, że udało mu się wrócić do pokoju i nadrobić zarwaną noc. Nie jest pewien dlaczego nie ma Tony’ego. Być może Pepper poprosiła by tym razem sobie odpuścił.

-Mamy dziś lekki niedobór personelu, ale poradzimy sobie. – Mówi Steve siląc się na jak najbardziej rozkazująco jak tylko może. Zauważa, że Peter natychmiast staje w wyprostowanej pozycji. To dobrze. – Bucky uczył Cię jak rozbrajać przeciwnika i jak bronić się tym co znajdziesz w swoim otoczeniu, tak?

-Tak um, proszę pana.

Steve kiwa głową.

-Dobrze. Dzisiaj popracujemy więc nad walką wręcz. Jeśli trzy razy uda Ci się mnie powalić, stawiam lunch w miejscu które wybierzesz.

**

Peter powala go _cztery_ razy. Jest nieoszlifowany, ale szybki i zaczyna rozumieć jak może to wykorzystać by sobie pomóc. Steve nie potrafi nie czuć dumy w imieniu Bucky’ego.

Po lekcji Peter chce iść na szawarmę. Steve natychmiast zauważa, że jest to jedno z tych miejsc gdzie porcje są tak duże, że trzeba wziąć coś do domu. Jeśli dodać do tego znoszone bluzy i jeden zestaw ubrań do ćwiczeń, Steve widzi to samo, co musi w nim widzieć Bucky, biednego dzieciaka z Brooklynu nie różniącego się niczym od tego jacy oni byli w jego wieku.

-Czy…wszystko z nim w porządku? – Pyta kiedy siadają przy stoliku. Jest zdenerwowany, jakby wiedział, że nie powinien pytać w miejscu publicznym ale jednocześnie bardzo chce wiedzieć.

Steve próbuje kupić sobie trochę czasu otwierając puszkę z napojem i słuchając jego syku. Po godzinie prostych ćwiczeń czuje się wyczerpany.

-To nie jest łatwe. – Mówi przypominając sobie słowa Nataszy.

-Że co? Ach, dojście do siebie. Tak. – Peter opiera jeden łokieć na stole i podpiera dłonią brodę i wygląda na przygnębionego. Steve rozpoznaje ten stan.

-Chciałbyś jakoś mu pomóc.

-Taa. -Krzywi się Peter.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko.

-Ja też.

**

_Steve Rogers: Co u niego?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Wreszcie pojawiła się nienawiść do samego siebie. Dałam mu jednak zadanie domowe i chyba się uspokoił. Telekonferencja za pięć minut._

_Steve Rogers: Zdrzemnę się trochę ale potem chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć. Jeśli się na to zgodzisz._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Nie mam nic przeciwko temu._

_**_

Steve odprowadza Petera do stacji metra i wraca do Wieżowca okrężną drogą. Wieje lekki wietrzyk a z jednego ze sklepów słychać muzykę. Wraz z Nat rozważali możliwość zabrania Bucky’ego na krótki spacer po okolicy. Prawdopodobnie jednak będą musieli z tym poczekać jakiś czas i Steve dusi w sobie uczucie zawodu.

Po powrocie do domu zdejmuje buty, ustawia budzik w telefonie i kładzie się na środku łóżka. Czuje się lekko chory ale wie, że to z powodu zmęczenia i przestającej działać adrenaliny. Nie przykrywając się zasypia po kilku głębszych oddechach.

**

Przy granicy z Austrią natykają się na strumień.

- _Okropnie_ cuchniemy, a poza tym trochę się pospieszyliśmy. – Nalega Monty a Morita mu wtóruje. I tak powinni rozbić obóz. Nie ma sensu aby nie zrobili sobie przerwy.

Steve zgłasza się na ochotnika do trzymania warty podczas kiedy reszta grupy będzie się kąpać. Dum-Dum zauważa, że o milę w każdą stronę nie widać żywej duszy i, z _serum czy bez śmierdzisz tak samo jak my_ ale Kapitan się upiera. Na szczęście Bucky wybawia go z opresji ogłaszając, że zostało mu jeszcze prawie pół kostki mydła którym gotów jest się podzielić po własnej kąpieli. Monty krzywi się ale potem zaczyna rozbierać.

W zasadzie jest całkiem miło. Steve patrzy na oświetloną słońcem wodę, walcząc z pokusą by wyciągnąć szkicownik ale zmartwiony że koledzy będą sobie z niego żartować i dlatego postanawia po prostu przyglądać się drzewom i ich poruszającym się na wietrze liściom. Jones mówi coś niskim, diabelskim głosem coś co doprowadza resztę grupy do śmiechu, Steve także się uśmiecha. Nie usłyszał dowcipu, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że znów są weseli.

Kilka godzin później Bucky obejmuje wartę opierając się plecami o drzewo podczas kiedy Steve kąpie się w samotności. Inni w tym czasie czyszczą broń lub przeglądają zapasy.

-Jesteś o pięćdziesiąt kilo cięższy i o głowę wyższy ale nadal tak samo wstydliwy.

Steve unosi wzrok mrugając na widok nóg Bucky’ego rozciągniętych i skrzyżowanych w kostkach.

-Słucham? Och! -Steve spogląda na siebie. Jest zaróżowiony z zimna ale poza tym znowu jest czysty. Nadal pociera się myjką. – Myślę, że masz rację. – Mówi spoglądając na koszulę i spodnie, które powiesił do wyschnięcia na pobliskim drzewie. Wydają się niemal komicznie wielkie.

-Za każdym razem kiedy się ubieram, – wzdycha Steve. – Odnoszę wrażenie że dostałem przez pomyłkę ubrania innej osoby. W samej koszuli kiedyś zmieściłbym się trzy razy.

Bucky parska śmiechem.

-Prawdopodobnie. – Przyznaje. – Brakuje mi dawnego Ciebie. – Dodaje znacznie ciszej.

-Dawnego mnie?

Steve widzi wystarczający fragment wystającego zza drzewa ramienia by zauważyć jego drgnięcie.

-Prawdziwego Ciebie.

-Buck, teraz to jestem prawdziwy ja. – Steve przeczesuje palcami włosy, z których spada na ziemię grudka błota. O matko. Steve przygotowuje się i klęka w wodzie wystarczająco nisko by je porządnie opłukać.

-Cóż stary Ty w zupełności mi wystarczał.

**

Pukanie do drzwi jest o wiele mniej gorączkowe niż to, które obudziło go w nocy, ale Steve i tak siada na łóżku, potem biegnie do drzwi by je otworzyć.

Na progu stoi Bucky, roztrzepany i ubrany w jedną z nowych koszul z długim rękawem. Bawi się mankietami i wbija wzrok w podłogę.

-Cześć. – Mruczy bardziej przytomnie niż Steve się tego spodziewał.

-Cześć. – Steve czeka aż Bucky coś powie, jego usta otwierają się i zamykają. Steve otwiera szerzej drzwi. – Chciałbyś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

-Nie. – Mówi szybko Bucky a potem zaciska usta jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru tego mówić. Steve wzrusza ramionami i otwiera szerzej drzwi.

-Mimo wszystko możesz wejść, jeśli chcesz.

Bucky przekracza próg. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w pokoju Steve’a który jest odwrotnością jego własnej sypialni. Mimo to Bucky rozgląda się chwilę po pokoju a potem opada na stojący w kącie fotel podkulając nogi i tworząc z kolan poręczny murek. Nie chcąc nad nim wisieć Steve siada na krawędzi oddalonego o kilka kroków łóżka i zamiera w oczekiwaniu.

-Nat powiedziała mi, że miałeś rano telekonferencję?

Bucky potwierdza milczącym skinieniem głowy nie odzywając się jednak.

-Przepraszam, że zeszłej nocy straciłem rozum. – Mówi nagle.

-Nie ma sprawy. Rozumiemy Cię.

Bucky przechyla głowę jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale nie wiedział jak, nadal nie patrzy na Steve’a. Porusza szczęką ale nie wypowiada żadnych słów. Steve czeka.

-Przepraszam, że Cię dotknąłem.

-Słucham? – Mruga z zaskoczeniem Steve.

-Przepraszam. Kiedy dostałem nowe ramię. Nie powinienembył tak na Ciebie naskoczyć. – Bucky chowa się jeszcze bardziej za swoim murkiem a Steve wzdycha.

-Odczuwałeś okropny ból, Buck, i nie zrobiłeś nic złego. – Steve czuje jakby ta rozmowa była jakoś dziwnie odwrócona ale nie wie jak miałby ją naprawić i czy w ogóle powinien.

-Nie chciałem, żebyś sobie pomyślał…-Wzdycha Bucky. – Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć.

Steve wyczuwa co chce mu powiedzieć Bucky i nie potrzebuje słownego potwierdzenia. Nie chce tego słyszeć.

-Parker świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradził. – Mówi starając się rozweselić nastrój. Oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się a potem zamykają.

-Dzisiaj czwartek. – Mówi uświadamiając to sobie.

-Przejąłem go. Mówi z uśmiechem Steve. – Nie boi się mnie tak bardzo jak Ciebie ale uderza mocniej niż przedtem. I lepiej się trzyma.

-Dzieciak musi się nauczyć walczyć całym ciałem.

-Dojdzie do tego. Ma świetnego nauczyciela.

-Stara się. – Bucky przeczesuje ręką włosy lekko je przygładzając. – Przypomina mi Stevensona. – Mówi a potem wydaje się niemal zawstydzony.

-Nie przypominam sobie nazwiska Stevenson. – Mówi Steve przechylając głowę.

-Osiemnastolatek. O wielkim sercu. Zaciągnął się jak tylko mógł, najmilszy dzieciak pod słońcem. Podekscytowany możliwością pomocy. – Bucky patrzy na niego smutno. – Nie znałeś go. Zginął dwa tygodnie po tym jak wysłali nas na front.


	30. Rozdział 30

 

Mijają cztery dni. Zamknięty w czterech ścianach Bucky staje się wyraźnie niespokojny ale nie mówi nic o chęci wyjścia na zewnątrz. Natasza proponuje spędzanie czasu na tarasie. Słońce i świeże powietrze powinny przynieść mu ulgę.

Okazuje się, że kilka innych osób miało ten sam pomysł. Bruce i Jane pracują zdalnie za pomocą tabletów i wymieniają się pomysłami na zsuniętych razem leżakach. Darcy śmieje się jak wariatka po tym udało jej się namówić Petera do tego by przykleił się do krańca trampoliny. Śmiech Petera zmienia się w chichot kiedy trzyma się mocniej im mocniej ona trzęsie trampoliną.

Natasza, ku zdumieniu Steve’a ubrana w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, przygląda się wszystkiemu spod ronda wielkiego słomkowego kapelusza popijając przy tym kolorowego drinka. Bucky siedzi grzecznie obok niej mocząc stopy w wodzie.

_Steve Rogers: Miałem rację._

Natasza unosi telefon i marszczy czoło czytając wiadomość i odpisując.

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: ?_

_Steve Rogers: Okropnie wyglądasz._

Natasza sarka, przykuwając uwagę Bucky’ego. Który jednak nie pyta co się stało i odwraca wzrok.

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Następnym razem przykryję się czymś. Poza tym, od kiedy to ESEMESUJESZ z osobą znajdującą się niedaleko Ciebie? Czyżbyś powoli stawał się jednym z nas, Steve?_

_Steve Rogers: Miałem się odezwać ryzykując to, że Sam mi przywali bo nie zna kontekstu?_

-Na co patrzysz, Bucky?

Steve unosi głowę znad telefonu zaciekawiony pytaniem Sama. Patrzy w tym samym kierunku co Bucky, zanim ten zdąży odwrócić wzrok. Dekolt Panny Lewis ukryty pod głębokim dekoltem góry od bikini podskakuje za każdym razem kiedy ona potrząsa trampoliną. Przyłapany Bucky wydaje się kompletnie upokorzony.

-Z każdym dniem stajesz się coraz bardziej podobny do siebie sprzed wojny. – Komentuje spokojnie Steve a Bucky nabiera wody w dłonie i oblewa go nią. Steve wzdryga się i wybucha śmiechem.

-Darcy jest w tej chwili singielką. – Oznajmia zniżonym głosem Steve.

Na twarz Bucky’ego, który patrzy na Sama z ukosa, powraca niepokój, jak gdyby zgorszyła go sama sugestia, a potem Bucky odwraca wzrok. Sam, co dzieje się ostatnio coraz częściej, wymienia z Nataszą znaczące spojrzenie.

-Bucky. -Mówi po jakimś czasie Natasza a Bucky zadziera głowę w jej kierunku. – Pomożesz mi? – Pyta podnosząc butelkę kremu do opalania. Bucky krzywi się, ale wstaje i siada w miejscu które zwolniła przesuwając się w dół leżaka odbierając od niej butelkę.

Steve przygląda się ponieważ nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Bucky marszczy brwi przez chwilę patrząc na butelkę z kremem a potem na swoją lewą rękę, decydując, że wyciśnie krem lewą ręką, i rozsmaruje go prawą ręką. Zaczyna od ramion i stopniowo przesuwa się w dół nigdy nie zatrzymując się dłużej w żadnym miejscu. Z daleka słychać plusk a potem dźwięk protestu Petera.

-Skończyłem. – Obwieszcza w końcu Bucky, oddając Nataszy butelkę. Natasza uśmiecha się a Bucky patrzy przez chwilę na swoją dłoń, wstaje i znika w mieszkaniu prawdopodobnie chcąc wytrzeć ręce.

-Kontynuujemy eksperyment? – Pyta Sam. Na drugim końcu basenu Peter jest systematycznie podtapiany. Jane zauważa to i zwraca Darcy uwagę, że nie gra fair. Steve nie ma czasu spytać o co chodziło Samowi ponieważ Bucky wraca wycierając dłonie o kąpielówki.

-Twoja kolej. – Mówi spokojnie Natasza pokazując posadzkę przed sobą i kręcąc palcem koło. Bucky waha się, rozdarty między wypełnieniem rozkazu a chęcią dyskusji. W końcu siada plecami do Nataszy chociaż nadal ma ochotę dyskutować.

-Nie sądzę abym po serum spiekł się na słońcu.

-Ale po co masz ryzykować? Krem z filtrem jest tani. – Natasza stawia stopy po obu stronach jego ciała tak że jej łydki dotykają boków jego ciała, i wylewa odrobinę kremu z filtrem na dłoń po czym wmasowuje go w jego kark, ramiona i plecy. Steve przygląda się temu z ostrożnie powstrzymywaną paniką.

Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że mimo tego całego dotykania Bucky jest zadziwiająco spokojny. Siedzi nieruchomo, ale to dlatego że tego się od niego oczekuje, jakby zupełnie nie dostrzegał dotyku jej nóg i dłoni na swoim ciele. Kiedy Natasza klepie go by dać mu znać, że skończyła jest trochę spokojniejszy ale nic poza tym i natychmiast wraca do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

-Dlaczego _Ty_ się z nią nie umówisz? – Pyta Sama unosząc brew.

-Ja?

-Masz w pokoju mnóstwo zdjęć ale przedstawiają one tylko Twoją rodzinę. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky.

-Nie jestem zainteresowany. – Uśmiecha się Sam.

-Och. Czy to dlatego, że jest biała?

_-Bucky!_

Bucky spogląda na Sama zdziwiony jego wybuchem ale Sam zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

-Nie, nie. To nie tak. To już właściwie przestało być problemem.

-Och. – Bucky spogląda na Sama a potem na Darcy. – W takim razie nie widzę problemu.

Sam wzrusza ramionami i zsuwa okulary słoneczne na czubek nosa jakby czekał aż Bucky sam się czegoś domyśli, który nagle unosi ze zdumieniem brwi.

-Czy to dlatego, że…czy ty…

Steve uświadamia sobie, że on sam nie jest pewien, ponieważ nigdy nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał, i spogląda na Sama z najspokojniejszym, bezkrytycznym spojrzeniem na jakie go stać. Sam wzrusza ramionami.

-Tak lubię mężczyzn. Kobiety też. Nie lubię tylko z nimi sypiać.

_-Słucham?_

Natasza spokojnie sięga po swój telefon. Steve wie, że otworzy tabelę zakładu o Rzecz Która Zdecydowanie Zbije Bucky’ego Z Tropu Jeśli Chodzi O Przyszłość.

Bucky rozgląda się ukradkiem po tarasie patrząc na wszystkich, którzy mogliby być w pobliżu wyraźnie martwiąc się o Sama i o to kto mógłby ich usłyszeć. Sam macha na niego ręką. Ostatnio całkiem często mu się to zdarza.

-Rozluźnij się, człowieku.

-Ale Ty nie…Kto nie jest zainteresowany _seksem_?

-Ludzie aseksualni. – Sam wygląda tak jakby wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego doprowadzał go do śmiechu, który coraz trudniej było mu powstrzymać

-Ase…Steve, czy oni znowu robią sobie ze mnie jaja?

Steve przygryza dolną wargę i zaczyna odliczać przypominajac sobie broszurkę jaką przygotowała dla niego TARCZA.

-Pamiętam heteroseksualnych, homoseksualnych, biseksualnych i aseksualnych. Ludzi biseksualnych zamiennie nazywa się panseksualnymi…

-To skomplikowane. – Mruczy spokojnie Natasza przesuwając palcami po ekranie telefonu.

Bucky patrzy na nich jakby każdemu z nich wyrosły po dwie głowy.

-Jestem biromantycznym aseksualistą. Wiem, strasznie to brzmi, ale to nic takiego. Z nikim się ostatnio nie umawiam, a Ty nie jesteś w moim typie więc nie masz się o co martwić.

Zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego nie znika, za to on sam wraca do mieszkania prawdopodobnie uciekając przed rozmową. Ostatnio stara się rzadziej to robić. Ale Steve nie może być na niego zły. Sam był kompletnie zbity z tropu, kiedy Panna Hill próbowała mu to wyjaśnić.

-Wygrał Bruce. – Mruczy Natasza zerkając na skomplikowanie wyglądający arkusz kalkulacyjny wyświetlony na ekranie telefonu. – A niech Cię, Bruce!

Siedzący po drugiej stronie tarasu mężczyzna unosi głowę.

-Wygrałeś zakład!

Bruce uśmiecha się szeroko i wraca do pracy.

**

Bucky wraca na taras niosąc butelki z piwem dla Sama i Steve’a oraz nowego kolorowego drinka dla Nataszy, Steve uznaje to za zwycięstwo.

 

 


	31. Rozdział 31

 

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Sprawa z Tonym jest rozwiązana na tyle na ile można ją rozwiązać. Myślę, że Bucky przestanie go teraz unikać._

_Steve Rogers: Jesteś cudowna. Jak Ci się to udało._

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY:_ _Nie wnikaj w szczegóły. Ich też o nie nie pytaj. Wydaje mi się, że obaj są wystarczająco zawstydzeni._

**

_Steve Rogers: Między Tobą i Bucky’m wszystko gra, prawda?_

_Sam Wilson: Jasne. LOL._

_Sam Wilson: Wpadł do mnie i pogadaliśmy sobie. Jest kilka pytań które słyszę za każdym razem kiedy ktoś się o mnie dowiaduje. 1. Czy jesteś mnichem? (nieeee) 2. Czy to ma jakiś związek z religią? (nieee) 3.Więc w jaki sposób spotykasz się z ludźmi? (bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie)_

_Sam Wilson: itp. itd._

_Sam Wilson: Nie był niegrzeczny. Miał po prostu mnóstwo pytań._

_Steve Rogers: Okej. Cieszę się._

_**_

_-_ Potrąciłaś go _samochodem?_

_-_ To był tylko  _pierwszy raz_ kiedy go potrąciła. – Wtrąca Darcy uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nie martw się! Zupełnie nic mu się nie stało. Kiedy poznasz Thora sam się przekonasz. Jest zbudowany jak czołg. 

Bucky spogląda na Jane w celu potwierdzenia. Jane nie potrafi zaprzeczyć. 

-On rzeczywiście…budową przypomina czołg.

**

Peter nie odwiedza ich przez jakiś czas. Testy śródsemestralne są bardzo ważne, a on ma stypendium o które musi dbać. 

Sam przyznaje Steve’owi że większość pieniędzy z czeków za staż Petera poszła na uregulowanie starych rachunków medycznych jakie pozostały po jego wuju oraz naprawę dachu w domu ciotki Petera. Steve proponuje aby częściej zabierać go po treningach na obiady na mieście i pilnować aby się dobrze odżywiał nie robiąc tego w bezpośredni sposób. 

Spider-Man ma trochę roboty kiedy złodziej bierze zakładników w jednym z banków w centrum miasta. Natasza musiała dać Bucky’emu kopię ponieważ na tablicy obok planu treningów pojawia się zjadliwy artykuł z Trębacza na temat straży obywatelskiej z wielkim zdjęciem Spider-Mana wymierzającego cios pięścią jednemu ze złodziei. Ktoś narysował kółka wokół ramion i bioder Spider-Mana i napisał ŚWIETNA FORMA na tekście artykułu. 

**

Sam i Natasza wyciągają Steve’a do kafejki przy Central Parku. Panuje tam odprężająca atmosfera. 

-Wiadomość od Clinta. – Mówi Natasza łapiąc za telefon. Steve czuje się dziwnie dumny słysząc niewielkie uniesienie jej głosu oznaczające, że się cieszy. 

-Pisze coś czym możesz bezpiecznie podzielić się z innymi? – Pyta Sam popijając herbatę bąbelkową z której Steve pociągnął łyk a potem z niesmakiem odstawił na bok. 

-’Dzięki że przysłaliście Thora’…’większość Serbii zdemolowana…’bardziej niż przedtem’…-Natasza mruczy i podnosi głowę.-Być może niedługo ich zobaczymy.

-To miło. – Mówi Steve i stwierdza, że mówi serio. Ta dziwna rodzina którą tworzą podoba mu się coraz bardziej. 

-Ciekawe czy T’Challa też przyjedzie. – Sam pochyla się, chcąc sprawdzić czy uda mu się podkraść jedną z sajgonek Steve’a. Uderzenie w dłoń informuje go o tym, że nie. 

-Czy to ma być jakiś rewanż?

-Ja tylko bronię tego co moje. 

-Mam nadzieję, że T’Challa wpadnie nas odwiedzić. Tony już go nienawidzi. – Uśmiecha się Natasza. 

-Tylko dlatego, że Pepper tak otwarcie okazuje mu uznanie. – Zauważa Steve. Podnosi sajgonkę i przygląda jej się tak długo by Sam wkurzył się i stał zazdrosny a potem odgryza wielki kęs. 

**

-Nat napomknęła coś o tym, że Twój psychiatra zadaje Ci prace na różne tematy?

Lepiej jest nazywać je ’zadaniami domowymi’, myśli Steve ale psychiatra tak zręcznie lawiruje po polu minowym jakim są złe wspomnienia Bucky’ego oraz słowa klucze które mogłyby je wywołać. Kiedy Steve napisał do niej by opowiedzieć jej o pomyśle wyjścia gdzieś z Bucky’m dostał od niej szczegółową listę propozycji oraz tytułów filmów, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić. 

Bucky przytakuje bez emocji. Ciągle balansuje na granicy pomiędzy ’robieniem rzeczy których się od niego wymaga’ a ’doświadczaniem wstydu kulturowego związanego z potrzebą uczestniczenia w terapii psychiatrycznej’. Powoli przechyla pojemnik z jedzeniem na wynos nad dużą ceramiczną miską starając się upewnić by wszystkie kawałki wołowiny znalazły się w naczyniu. 

-Czy mogę w czymś Ci pomóc?

Bucky wykrzywia usta. 

-Powinienem…bardziej przyłożyć się do rozpoznawania czego chcę i rozmawiania o tym.

-Albo znajdowaniu, wlewaniu do miski i podgrzewaniu tego czego chciałeś w mikrofalówce. 

Steve uśmiecha się kiedy Bucky przewraca oczami. 

-Pierwsze  _trzy konferencje_ spędziliśmy na rozmowach o tym, że powinienem zacząć troszczyć się o siebie. 

-Czy to właśnie dlatego w zamrażarce ciągle brakuje teraz lodów waniliowych?

Bucky odwraca ze znudzeniem głowę jak gdyby nie wiedział co Steve ma na myśli ale szybkie muśnięcie dolnej wargi językiem pokazuje, że wie doskonale.

-Cóż, jeśli będziesz potrzebował czegoś czego nie da się znaleźć w kuchni, wiedz że z chęcią Ci pomogę. – Steve stara się powiedzieć go tak żeby zabrzmiało jakby od niechcenia i wychodzi mu to całkiem nieźle. Bucky pochyla się i kiwa głową a potem zaczyna naciskać guziki mikrofalówki.

**

Kiedy Steve wpada do Sama aby wymyślić plan wyjścia z Buckym zauważa rozrzucone na biurku papiery. Na jednym jest jakaś lista którą ledwie może rozczytać (jedynym wyróżniającym się słowem jest podkreślona kilka razy ’zgoda’) a inny jest zapisany notatkami w różnych kierunkach i jest na nim także rysunek ludzika z piernika ze strzałkami odchodzącymi od głowy, ciała i nogi.

-Nie za wcześnie jeszcze na bożonarodzeniowe wypieki, Sam? – Pyta Steve przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

-To jest gender-bread man, bardzo ważne narzędzie dydaktyczne. – Sam odsuwa rękę Steve’a od papierów i odwraca je na drugą stronę. – Przestań mnie szpiegować. Ja nie przeglądam szkicownika z którym się nie rozstajesz.

**

-Mają świetną opinię w Internecie. – Namawia Steve ale Bucky przygląda się wielkim słuchawkom z lekkim strachem. Nikt nie wie dlaczego nie lubi zakładać rzeczy na głowę, ale też nikt o to nie pyta. Steve przypuszcza, że to ten sam powód, jak ten dlaczego tak nie spodobał mu się pierwszy rezonans magnetyczny.

-Mogę przecież używać słuchawek dousznych. – Nowoczesne słowo dziwnie brzmi w ustach Bucky’ego.

-W porządku. – Przytakuje Steve. – Ale jeśli chciałbyś spróbować, wiesz, że system nagłośnienia w kinie domowym przypomina ten w zwykłym kinie?

-Tylko, że jest lepszy. – Przyznaje opornie Bucky, z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

-Te są jak Twój osobisty system nagłośnienia. – Steve wykonuje ręką nieokreślony gest. – Tony złapał mnie kiedyś ze słuchawkami, które kupiłem w pierwszym lepszym sklepie i zaczął krzyczeć, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Potem dał mi _te_ i było zupełnie inaczej. Jeśli Twój słuch…Jeśli jest podobny do mojego i słyszysz nawet najmniejszy…powinieneś. Ich spróbować.

Steve podaje Bucky’emu bezprzewodowe słuchawki a wtyczkę Bluetooth zostawia na jego biurku i wychodzi aby dać mu czas do namysłu. Nie martwi się czy Bucky będzie wiedział jak podłączyć je do tabletu. Bucky zawsze był w te klocki lepszy od niego.

**

Właśnie jedzą kolację kiedy ćwierka telefon Bucky’ego. Bucky wyciąga go z kieszeni, czyta wiadomość a potem jego twarz staje się boleśnie neutralna. Waha się przez chwilę a potem kładzie telefon na stół i przesuwa w stronę talerza Nataszy.

-Czy mogę? – Pyta Steve marszcząc brwi.

Bucky wzrusza ramionami i kładzie je na stole więc Steve czyta.

_Jane Foster: Jutro idziemy na dim sum do tej knajpki o której mówiłam. Możecie dołączyć do nas ze Stevem jeśli chcecie! Jedzenia wystarczy nawet dla superżołnierzy._

Natasza podnosi na chwilę telefon i patrzy na Bucky’ego.

-Chcesz tam iść? – Pyta ostrożnie. Steve zauważa, że Sam i Tony starają się udawać, że się nie przysłuchują.

Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk zniecierpliwienia i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Steve upada na duchu.

-Napiszę Ci usprawiedliwienie. – Mówi Natasza i Bucky opada na krzesło z westchnieniem wdzięczności.

**

Natępnego dnia rano Tony znowu łamie zasadę o ignorowaniu serwisów informacyjnych i zagania wszystkich do telewizora. Widać na nim serwis informacyjny, pasek u dołu ekranu jest zapełniony skrótami wiadomości z Europy Wschodniej i dymiących teraz starych bunkrach. Po lewej stronie ekranu przewijają się niewyraźne zdjęcia twarzy dokładne co do piksela. Generałowie, terroryści, niektórzy o znanych koneksjach z Hydrą. Po drugiej stronie ekranu widać konferencję prasową ze stojącym na podwyższeniu Warmachine w towarzystwie reszty grupy. Warmachine z uśmiechem odpowiada na pytania. Kamera przełącza się na wcześniej nagrany materiał ukazujący skutych kajdankami mężczyzn. Wyraz twarzy Nataszy łagodnieje niespodziewanie kiedy przez chwilę patrzy na ekran a potem sięga po telefon.

-Poprosiłam Bucky’ego żeby do nas dołączył. – Wyjaśnia Steve’owi. Kiedy się pojawia Natasza bierze go za rękę kreśląc na niej kciukiem kółka i wskazuje ekran mrucząc coś po rosyjsku a Steve zna język na tyle by wiedzieć co mówi.

_Widzisz? Obiecałam._

**

Steve bierze misę z owocami stojącą na blacie w kuchni i wynosi na taras ustawiając ją na jednym z małych stolików przy leżakach. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w miskę przekładając owoce i samo naczynie dopóki nie znajduje odpowiadającej mu kompozycji. Odkłada torbę i wyjmuje z niej szkicownik i kilka ołówków i zaczyna rysunek od delikatnego łuku asymetrycznej misy i konturu leżącej na przodzie gruszki. Potem szkicuje pomarańczę, potem jabłko i dwie brzoskwinie. W pewnym momencie słyszy odgłos otwierających się przeszklonych drzwi tarasu.

To Bucky, z założonymi na uszy słuchawkami. Nie patrząc na Steve’a wybiera sobie leżak i przesuwa go aż jest w pobliżu Steve’a a potem ustawia tak by siedzisko leżało całkiem płasko. Usatysfakcjonowany kładzie się, ciałem w kierunku Steve’a, zamyka oczy i zasypia.


	32. Rozdział 32

 

Thor wraca jako pierwszy, co samo w sobie jest nie lada wydarzeniem. Jane nie wyraża głośno emocji nawet kiedy jest szczęśliwa, Darcy także nie jest głośna a raczej sarkastyczna ale Steve, w poczuciu obowiązku względem przyjaciela, wysłał Peterowi esemesa mówiąc że powinien wpaść z wizytą i Peter niemal _wychodzi z siebie_ i nie może przestać mówić. 

-Kiedy walczyliście z Chitauri widziałem jak  _przelatujesz tuż pod moim oknem_ przez ułamek sekundy i chyba  _coś we mnie umarło._ Czy mogę, dotknąć Twojego młota?

-Oczywiście mój młody przyjacielu. A jaką broń Ty wnosisz na pole bitwy?

-Ja nie…nie używam broni. Potrafię jednak pleść pajęcze sieci?

-Ach, to całkowicie zgodne z Twoim przydomkiem. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak to robisz?

-Iron Man mówi, że nie wolno mi rozpinać sieci poza salą gimnastyczną. 

Thor rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenie. 

-Mnie również poproszono abym starał się panować nad pewnymi umiejętnościami wewnątrz tego budynku. 

-To dlatego, że  _spaliłeś system alarmowy_ . – Mruczy pod nosem Tony zamawiając pizzę przy pomocy tabletu tak by była gotowa na przybycie innych. 

**

War Machine ma jakieś interesy w Waszyngtonie. T’Challa rzeczywiście przyjeżdża z innymi do Wieży i, ku zdumieniu i zawstydzeniu Steve’a, natychmiast skupia na nim swoją uwagę. 

-Opowieści o pańskiej odwadze i bezinteresowności sięgają daleko, Kapitanie Rogers. – Jak się okazuje wakadański akcent bardzo przypomina nigeryjski, przynajmniej według słuchu Steve’a, a jego połączenie z obniżonym o oktawę głosem mężczyzny sprawia, że Darcy (a także Jane, czego jednak Steve nie ujawni nigdy Thorowi) zwracają się ku niemu z żywym zainteresowaniem. Steve był świadkiem czegoś takiego zawsze kiedy chodził z Buckym na potańcówki. 

-Cóż, wiem że Pepper jest bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc okazaną jej w Londynie, a my wszyscy mamy u pana dług wdzięczności za pomoc w uporaniu się z Hydrą. 

-Nie ma za co. – Mężczyzna skłania się lekko. – Moje państwo izoluje się trochę od tego co dzieje się na arenie międzynarodowej ale nikt nie powinien odwracać się od gróźb wobec ludzkiej wolności…Muszę więc przyznać, że znając pańską niechęć do tego przeciwnika byłem zdziwiony pańską nieobecnością.

Steve wzdycha życząc sobie aby Tony przejął swego partnera w interesach. Mężczyzna nie jest niegrzeczny ale Steve nie wie jeszcze jak powinien się wytłumaczyć. Z pomocą przychodzi mu Darcy. 

-Steve opiekuje się przyjacielem. Sam pan rozumie, że nie jest to zajęcie jakie można wykonywać na odległość?

Ku zdumieniu Steve’a T’Challa kiwa głową w przepraszającym geście. 

-Oczywiście. Słyszałem to i owo o pańskim przyjacielu, Kapitanie. Dobrze, że został pan tutaj wypełniając miejsce które należało się jedynie panu…im więcej czasu spędzam z Waszą grupą tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu o tym jaka siła drzemie w Waszych szeregach.

-Pizza! – Ryczy Clint i wszyscy zebrani skupiają się na trzymanych przez niego kartonach. 

**

-Nie, nie, nie chodzi o czasownik ’flicker’. Tylko o F-l-i-c-k-r. To strona internetowa do dzielenia się zdjęciami. – Mówi Jane wycierając kawałkiem papierowego ręcznika swój kawałek pizzy. 

-Myślałem, że do tego służy Instagram. – Odpowiada Bucky przechylając głowę. 

-Instagram jest do selfie i głupich zdjęć robionych telefonem. – Wzrusza ramionami Darcy. – Na Flickrze jest profesjonalna fotografia, sztuka cyfrowa i zdjęcia rzeźb, używa go wielu artystów. 

-A co z rysunkami?

-Odręcznymi? Też tam są, ludzie skanują się i czasami umieszczają na stronie. 

-Powinieneś umieścić tam swoje prace. – Bucky uderza Steve’a w ramię. 

Steve wydaje z siebie wymijający dźwięk i ucieka wzrokiem w bok, przyglądając się temu jak Clint i Natasza gawędzą cicho w kącie. Pół roku temu oboje wydawali mu się nudni i pozbawieni emocji. Teraz zauważa leciunteńki uśmiech Nat oraz to jak pochyla się lekko do przodu. Tęskniła za nim. Steve nie po raz pierwszy, odczuwa wobec niej wdzięczność za to, że postanowiła zostać z nim w Stanach. 

Bucky znowu uderza go w ramię. 

-Słucham?

- _Powiedziałem,_ że powinieneś umieścić w internecie rysunek przedstawiający bar. Pamiętam go. Był całkiem niezły. 

-Bucky, narysowałem go w latach trzydiestych. 

-Z tego co wiem, ludzie  _uwielbiają_ dzieła sztuki, szczególnie kiedy są  _stare._ Chyba, że coś mi umknęło. – Parska szyderczo Bucky. 

-Nie. Chodziło mi o to, że nie mam już tamtego szkicownika. Właściwie to nie mam nic z tamtego okresu. – Steve wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga z pudełka kolejny kawałek pizzy. – Nie miałem ze sobą wszystkich moich dóbr doczesnych kiedy się rozbiłem. 

-Swoich rzeczy. – Jęczy Darcy krzywiąc się. 

-Wydaje mi się, że większość z nich leży teraz w muzeum. – Mówi ostrożnie Bruce. 

-Tak. Ludzie z Instytutu Smithsonian byli bardzo mili i z chęcią odesłali mi kilka rzeczy. Naszyjnik mojej matki nigdy nie leżał na wystawie. 

-Mają Twoje  _szkicowniki?_ – Bucky wydaje się być trochę za bardzo obrażony. Oburzenie w jego głosie sprawia, że ludzie odwracają głowy w ich kierunku i Steve krzywi się. Nigdy nie radził sobie z ludźmi którzy złościli się  _w jego imieniu_ . 

-W porządku, Bucky. – Mówi Steve spuszczając wzrok. – Większość moich rzeczy nie leży nawet w muzeum. Większość tego co miałem przed wojną znajduje się w rękach prywatnych kolekcjonerów. 

-Jak można nadal trzymać te rzeczy wiedząc, że ich właściciel jednak żyje? – Krzywi się Darcy. 

-Pewnie zapłacili za nie grube tysiące dolarów. – Domyśla się Jane a Clint wybucha śmiechem. 

-Raczej miliony. Widziałem jak Coulson zasadza się na kilka z tych rzeczy, nie miej mu tego za złe Steve, to było jeszcze za nim Cię znaleźliśmy. Cena kopii  _Hobbita_ w twardej okładce zamykała się w sześciocyfrowych kwotach kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem. 

- _Dałem Ci tę książkę na urodziny!_ – Bucky podrywa się od stołu. 

-Bucky, to naprawdę jest w porządku. 

-Zgadzam się z Panem Barnesem. – Spokojny ton T’Challi kontrastuje z głosem Bucky’ego. – Te rzeczy nie trafiły do pańskiej rodziny, tylko zostały sprzedane lub oddane do muzeum. Nie oddał ich pan z własnej woli. 

Steve przerywa rozmowę machając ręką. 

-Chciałbym. – Mówi głośno i wyraźnie. – Usłyszeć ciekawą, pełną zwrotów akcji historię o tym co działo się kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu wpadliście do Rumunii. Widziałem urywki w wiadomościach telewizyjnych. Wyglądało to wspaniale. 

**

-Więc, jesteś superkomputerem, tak?

-Tak, proszę pana. 

Peter popija ze swojej butelki i krzywi się ze współczuciem kiedy Tony zdejmuje Jarvisowi sprzęgło tarczowe, marszczy brwi i wyciera je skrawkiem koszuli. 

-Więc potrafisz robić tysiąc rzeczy jednocześnie?

-Coś w tym rodzaju, tak proszę pana. 

-Więc co robisz w tym momencie?

-Jak zawsze monitoruję systemy bezpieczeństwa we wszystkich posiadłościach Pana Starka, skanuję kilka jego posiadłości internetowych, ustawiam portfolio giełdowe według odpowiedniego przynoszącego zyski algorytmu, odpisuję na e-maile od dwóch partnerów biznesowych Pana Starka proponujących spokanie w porze lunchu tego samego czerwcowego dnia, rozdzielam trochę środków z osobistego konta Pana Starka na poczet remontu polskiego szpitala psychatrycznego w Warszawie, planuję listę gości na…

-Zaraz, wróć. – Tony unosi głowę. 

-Warszawa, Polska, proszę pana. 

-Dlaczego wysyłam im pieniądze?

-Tam trafiło dwoje zakładników z banku, proszę pana. Jakieś sto tysięcy dolarów powinno zapewnić lepszą terapię oraz odnowę infrastruktury budynku. Zbudowano go w latach osiemdziesiątych i od tamtej pory…

-Taa. W porządku. Sprzątanie po zwalczaniu zła. Rozumiem, już mnie to nie interesuje. – Macha ręką Tony. – Zaraz. Chłopcze. Czy Ty nie masz dopiero dziewiętnastu lat?

Peter zamiera. W tym samym momencie pojawia się Bucky, odbiera mu butelkę i przygląda się jej. 

-Parker jaki jest w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku wiek zezwolenia na picie alkoholu?

Peter uśmiecha się ujmująco. To jednak nie działa. Bucky wypija resztę mocnego cydru z butelki a potem sięga do lodówki i podaje Peterowi butelkę Oranginy. 

-Czekaj, czekaj. – Clint pochyla się do Tony’ego jedną nogą nadal dotykając Nataszy. – Tony czy Ty przypadkiem nie zrobiłeś tego…no wiesz?

-No wiesz? – Powtarza Tony. – Mógłbyś wyrazić się jaśniej? Ja ciągle wymyślam różne rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że zarabiam tym na życie. 

-Nie…chodziło mi o…– Clint milknie i wskazuje Bucky’ego a potem, co dziwniejsze, Steve’a i wykonuje gest imitujący alkohol. Tony mruga i uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Ach…tak.  _Tak!_

_-_ Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? – Pyta marszcząc brwi Bucky. 

Tony niemal przebiega przez pokój i łapie ramię Pepper pogrążonej w rozmwie z Jane. 

-Zgódź się.  _Zgódź się._

Pepper patrzy na niego zaskoczona więc Tony wzdycha i zaczyna szeptać jej coś na ucho wyglądając przy tym jak piesek, który domagający się spaceru. 

-Jeśli ktoś zacznie się źle zachowywać Thor może go obezwładnić kładąc mu na kolanach  Mjölnir, więc wszystko będzie w porządku

Pepper unosi do góry ręce. 

-Wstrzymuję się od głosu i idę się położyć. – Oznajmia Pepper i Tony pompuje pięścią powietrze a potem łapie za ramię Bruce’a. 

-Chodź kolego naukowcu, pamiętasz to co uwarzyliśmy w zeszłym miesiącu?

-Co? Och!  _ Och! _ – Bruce wstaje z miejsca drapiąc się w głowę. – To…powinno być bezpieczne.


	33. Rozdział 33

-To trochę jak z łyżką do butów. – Powiedział tydzień wcześniej lekarz Bucky’ego.

-Słucham? – Zapytał Steve.

-Przepraszam, próbowałem znaleźć słowo by wytłumaczyć to laikowi jak pan, ale nie potrafię. – Lekarz przesunął się na krześle i wychylił poza kadr by napić się wody. – Widziałem różne części mózgu, które uległy uszkodzeniu lub przestały działać z innych powodów. Jeśli wracają im funkcje, nigdy nie dzieje się to w takim stopniu i nigdy tak szybko.

Steve czekał starając się nie czuć zbyt wielkiej nadziei.

-Wydaje mi się, że powodem tak częstej ingerencji w mózg Sierżanta Barnesa po każdej misji i częstego zamrażania go między misjami było, to że nie był im do niczego innego potrzebny. Potrzebowali _maszyny_ której nikt nie byłby w stanie zlikwidować ale używając skradzionej technologii którą nie do końca rozumieli, stworzyli _mężczyznę,_ który miał brzydki nawyk chronienia innych i wypełniania tylko tych rozkazów z którymi się zgadzał. – Lekarz pochylił się do przodu i przy pomocy rysika przywołał ekspozycję poklatkową podwzgórza. Jedna jasna plamka. Półtorej. Dwie. Trzy. Siedem. – Przez dziesięciolecia próbowali uszkodzić ten proces. Proces samoodnowy mózgu. Ale, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić, mózg bywa czasami cholernie uparty.

**

Clint tłumaczy wszystkim zgromadzonym, że Tony i Bruce zbudowali coś w rodzaju destylatora alkoholu już jakiś czas temu, on sam był akurat kiedy musieli ewakuować i przewietrzyć dokładnie całe piętro ponieważ opary sprawiały że ludzie mdleli tam gdzie stali. Dosłownie.

W tym momencie Jane i T’Challa grzecznie opuszczają przyjęcie. Robot Jarvis jedzie do laboratorium na bardzo potrzebną naprawę.

-Próbowali stworzyć niezwykle wysokoprocentową whiskey. Nie wiem dokładnie jak tego dokonali. – Mówi Clint patrząc w sufit, na którym siedzi Peter i przygląda się uważnie drinkowi Darcy. Kiedy dziewczyna odstawia szklankę żeby sprawdzić telefon Peter wystrzeliwuje nić sieci i podciąga ją do góry.

-Bucky’emu się to nie spodoba. – Stwierdza Steve.

-Jestem za młoda by zostać babcią. – Lamentuje Natasza i wstaje od stołu by dołączyć do Thora i Sama „Syna Wila”. Obaj rozmawiają z ożywieniem odkąd zostali sobie przedstawieni. Oczy Thora błyszczą co oznacza, że mówi o Asgardzie.

-A tak w ogóle, _gdzie_ podział się Bucky? – Steve patrzy przez jedno ramię, a potem przez drugie. Może wyszedł uciąć sobie drzemkę. Zdarzały mu się coraz rzadziej ale i tak drzemał przynajmniej raz dziennie. Może otaczało go zbyt wielu ludzi.

-Nie widziałem go odkąd przyłapał Petera. Nawiasem mówiąc, jak on się czuje? – Clint rozwala się na kanapie. Steve zauważa nową bliznę na jego bicepsie, po ranie która zamknęła się kilka dni wcześniej

Steve wzrusza ramionami ponieważ trudno mu zachować obiektywizm kiedy o tym mówi.

-Na pewno lepiej niż tydzień temu. – Mówi w końcu. – Czuje się pewniej w rzeczywistości. A jego trudne dni…nie są już takie trudne. – Noc Howarda się nie liczy.

Clint przytakuje.

-Myślisz, że do nas dołączy?

- _Słucham?_

-Oczywiście nie natychmiast. – Clint spogląda na Steve’a, zauważa wyraz jego twarzy i lekko się krzywi. – Jezu. Przepraszam.

Steve rozluźnia twarz i stara się nadać jej bardziej neutralny wyraz.

-Teraz…Teraz szkoli Spidermana. Jest w tym dobry. Nie jestem pewien jak poradziłby sobie…

-Z prawdziwymi przeciwnikami?

-Tak.

-Hmm.

-Ani czy _zechciałby_ to zrobić.

Clink drapie się w kark.

-Cóż, teraz prawdopodobnie się tego nie dowiemy. – Clint unosi wzrok na Petera, który spaceruje po suficie i wyrzuca pustą butelkę do kosza. – Nie ma pośpiechu. Ani oczekiwań. Mamy w tej chwili wystarczająco dużo interesującego narybku.

**

Na zewnątrz zaczyna padać deszcz a po chwili zaczyna grzmieć. Błyskawice są niezwykle dramatyczne na tle panoramy miasta i Tony włącza muzykę po tym jak przywiózł do sali coś co przypominało antałek z wystającymi z niego rurkami i gałkami ciśnieniomierza.

-Dobra, robimy to. Ta próbka będzie lepsza od poprzedniej. Chodź no tu Steve, gdzie podziała się Twoja gderliwa połówka?

-Gdzieś indziej. – Odpowiada Steve z irytacją podchodząc do maszyny. Która wygląda straszniej niż powinna. – Więc to jest alkohol?

-To _super_ alkohol. -Poprawia Tony, a Bruce, który zwykle trzyma się jak najdalej od dziwnych pomysłów Tony’ego, wydaje się być dumny z ich wytworu, czymkolwiek miałby on być i jest ciekaw, czy osiągnie to co miałby osiągnąć. – Leżakowany w dębowej beczce a potem poddany niezwykle rygorystycznym naukowym procesom.

-Musimy jednak przyznać, że większość energii poświęciliśmy na jego moc zamiast na… walory smakowe. – Bruce uśmiecha się przepraszająco, a Steve odwzajemnia jego uśmiech czując lekkie wzruszenie. Ten projekt, kiedy się zaczął, był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Gest, z czasów kiedy Tony i Steve szczerze się nie znosili chyba, że za moment miałby skończyć się świat.

-Nie może być gorszy od tego co Bucky i ja piliśmy jako dzieci. – Mówi biorąc do ręki szklankę i odkręcając kranik. Smród daje się natychmiast wyczuwalny, niczym whiskey wymieszana z butanem. Gdzieś za plecami Steve’a słychać jęk Darcy.

Tony zakręca kranik kiedy szklanka jest w połowie pełna.

-Czy powinniśmy otworzyć okna? Otwórzmy okna. Nikt nie powinien tutaj zemdleć. – Peter zeskakuje z sufitu i uchyla drzwi na taras. Steve miesza wypełniający szklankę przeźroczysty płyn i wącha go. To zdecydowanie jest alkohol.

-Um…czy wycieka nam gaz? – W drzwiach pojawia się Bucky. Ma roztrzepane włosy i jest ubrany w luźną koszulkę i spodnie od piżamy, w które musiał się przebrać zanim położył się do łóżka. Steve stara się uniknąć emocjonalnej reakcji ale Darcy przykuwa uwagę wszystkich do jego przybycia.

-To tylko drink. Od naszego gospodarza. – Steve unosi szklankę a Bucky podchodzi do niego, przygląda się uważnie zawartości szklanki, wciąga nosem powietrze i niemal natychmiast odwraca głowę.

-Jest _mocny._

-Ma taki być. – Uśmiecha się Steve. – Tony i Bruce przygotowali go ponieważ mój metabolizm nie pozwalał mi się upić.

Bucky przysuwa się z ciekawskim pomrukiem, a Steve zauważa, że większość zebranych w pokoju zamarła w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

Bucky przygryza dolną wargę.

-Ja też trochę chcę. – Mówi po chwili.

Cholera.

-Cóż powinno wystarczyć dla Was obydwu. – Pragmatycznie stwierdza Tony prosząc gestem aby ktoś podał mu drugą szklankę. – Nie żebym znał się na gorzelnictwie, albo Waszej biologii ale nie zamierzam pozwolić by powstrzymała mnie niewiedza. W tym szaleństwie jest metoda.

-Ktoś powinien się upewnić, że wypiją dużo wody. – Mruczy Bruce patrząc jak Steve podaje Bucky’emu szklaneczkę. Bucky krzwi się, miesza szklanką a potem odchyla głowę do góry i wypija połowę zawartości. Kiedy przełyka i prostuje głowę oklaskuje go cały pokój.

**

Steve stwierdza, że shoty są jedynym sposobem w jaki udaje mu się znieść wytwór Tony’ego. Po chwili obserwacji stwierdza, że jeden shot działa na niego o połowę słabiej niż w czasach sprzed serum. To nie jest dokładna obserwacja, ale Bruce na wszelki wypadek podaje mu butelkę z wodą, jakby już czuł się winny a Steve stwierdza, że to uczucie wstawienia jest całkiem przyjemne.

Bucky łączy swoją część z whiskey którą znalazł w którejś szafce i z ożywieniem opowiada Darcy i Samowi wspomnienie które właśnie do niego wraca o tym jak Dernier i Jones podrywali w tawernie w małym francuskim miasteczku podrywali lokalne piękności oraz o wyrazie twarzy Steve’a kiedy Bucky zaczął tłumaczyć francuski na angielski.

-To było _obrzydliwe._ – Stwierdza Steve. – I nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. Sam wybucha śmiechem Clint pojawia się znikąd najwyraźniej chcąc i tak to usłyszeć. Bucky uśmiecha się i zaczyna szeptać mu coś długiego i szczegółowego do ucha.

**

Peter poszedł spać. Darcy trzyma się zadziwiająco długo równając się z Samem drink w drink a potem zadziwiająco trzeźwym głosem domagając się żeby coś jej przygotował po tym jak zapewnia ją, że w czasie studiów dorabiał jako barman.

Steve, po kilku kolejkach, rozmawia z Nataszą kiedy u jego boku pojawia się Bucky i dźga go w ramię.

-Hmm? – Steve czuje się lekko pijany i jest mu ciepło a wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego przypomina mu te wszystkie wieczory jakie spędzili w swoim ciasnym mieszkanku nad najtańszym alkoholem. To miłe. Bucky wskazuje Thora, który opowiada Tony’emu i Samowi jakąś historię.

-Tęczowa droga? – Pyta Bucky.

-To nie żart. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Natasza. Steve potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Bucky marszczy brwi przyswajając to a potem wraca na swoje miejsce by usłyszeć koniec historii.

**

Głośnie ’auć’ Bruce’a przykuwa uwagę Steve’a. Tony wbił mu łokieć w bok i wskazuje kąt salonu w którym Bucky prowadzi z Clintem i Nataszą ożywioną rozmowę po rosyjsku. Wyraz jego twarzy jest spokojny niemal ciepły i utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy lepiej niż przez cały miniony tydzień.

-Sukces naukowy. – Mruczy do Bruce’a Tony i obaj z zadowoleniem odchylają się niedbale z zadowoleniem.

**

Steve odpręża się na kanapie, na wpół zainteresowany opowiadaną przez Tony’ego historią o tym jak poznał Pepper. Bucky siada opada obok niego na kanapę tak, że ich ciała lekko stykają się ze sobą. Kolano do kolana. Łokieć do ramienia. Jest…przyjemnie. Cały ten wieczór jest…przyjemny.

-Clint jest dobry. – Melduje spokojnie Bucky.

Steve przechyla głowę, która leci do przodu trochę dalej niż powinna.

-Mm.

Słuchają historii Tony’ego która jest tak zawiła, że Steve zapomniał już jak się zaczęła.

-Czy jest z Nataszą?

-Hm?

-Clint. Czy Clint jest z Nataszą?

Steve odwraca się i patrzy na niego pytająco. Bucky powoli unosi brwi. Steve wzrusza ramionami.

-Nie wiem. Nigdy nie pytałem. To nie mój interes. – Steve spogląda na Tony’ego a potem rzuca okiem w kąt pokoju gdzie zauważa siedzącą razem parę agentów. Clint opiera się o podłokietnik podczas gdy Natasza zajmuje w zasadzie całą sofę. To całkiem normalne.

-Na początku myślałem, że może Wy dwoje…-Wzrusza ramionami Bucky.

-Nie, nie. – Śmieje się Steve.

-Więc Wy nigdy…

-Dobry Boże, nie. Buck. – Steve pociera ręką twarz. – I zanim zaczniesz pytać, kiedyś próbowała mnie swatać z dziewczynami z biura…wiesz kiedy jeszcze mieliśmy biuro i nigdy jej to nie wychodziło. Jeśli chcesz słuchać takich historii zapytaj kogoś innego.

Bucky upija łyk swojego dziwnego napoju nie krzywiąc się z powodu dziwnego smaku.

-Nie masz w zanadrzu żadnych ciekawych historyjek. Sam też nie. Rozumiem.

-Nie. – Zgadza się Steve. – Nie Sam.

-Czy w przyszłości jest wielu ludzi takich jak on?

-W jaki sposób? – Pyta Steve, który szczerze mówiąc nie spotkał nikogo takiego jak Sam.

-Ludzi którzy są…inni?

Och, Steve wie do czego pije Bucky.

-Wydaje mi się, że jeden na dziesięciu? Nie jest heteroseksualny. To znaczy jest, ale w inny sposób. – Steve wzrusza jednym ramieniem w geście który Bucky zrozumie jako ’i tak jest dobrze’. Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

-Sam powiedział, że nie można zostać z tego powodu aresztowanym. – Wydaje się ociężały.

-Nie. Dorośli są świadomi swoich czynów. To ich interes. – Oczami wyobraźni Steve widzi stertę papierów i coś co było na nich napisane ale jest późno a on jest…śpiący. Z resztą to nie ważne.

Steve gubi się przez chwilę we własnych myślach. Bucky wstaje, dopełnia swoją szklankę wraca do niego i siada.

-Co to za muzyka? – Pyta Bucky.

-To…-Steve słucha przez chwilę. – House.

-House?

-Albo elektronika. – Dodaje Steve. – Albo chillwave.

-To wszystko to rodzaje muzyki?

-Tak. -Steve jest tego całkiem pewien. – Daruj sobie industrialną. Nie spodoba Ci się.

Bucky dopija drinka marszcząc brwi i rozglądając się dookoła.

-Jak się do tego tańczy? – Pyta odstawiając szklaneczkę na stół gestem osoby nie do końca skoordynowanej.

Na zewnątrz wzmaga się wiatr, który silnym podmuchem wpada do salonu przez uchylone drzwi tarasu. Nagle Bucky wstaje i wybiega na taras zanim Steve ma szansę spytać co się stało.

-Uch, Steve? – Clint patrzy na niego wyczekująco, podobnie jak wszyscy obecni, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

-Ja…Nie jestem jego tłumaczem. – Mruczy Steve, i wbija wzrok w ciemność za drzwiami tarasu skąd dochodzą dźwięki wiatru i deszczu oraz, przez chwilę przewracanych papierowych kartek. Po chwili Bucky wraca do mieszkania kierując się prosto do kuchni.

-Bucky? – Woła do niego Steve.

-Zostawiłeś na zewnątrz szkicownik. Muszę się upewnić, że kartki nie zamokły.

-Ach. – Mówi Steve, i myśli że powinien był coś zapamiętać, coś o Buckym i szkicowniku. Ale nie może sobie przypomnieć. Z resztą to pewnie nic ważnego. – Dzięki.

 

 


	34. Rozdział 34

Kiedy Bucky ma dziesięć lat po raz pierwszy nocuje u Steve’a w czasie burzy.

Luźna zbieranina koców i poduszek rozłożona na podłodze wystarcza zarówno jemu jak i Steve’owi w tę przyjemną jesienną noc i obaj zasypiają szybko, w połowie rozmowy, ponieważ spędzili cały dzień na wspólnej zabawie a teraz znajdują się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie. Bucky wstaje dopiero wtedy kiedy jego pęcherz zaczyna protestować i kiedy wraca z łazienki, klapiąc cicho o deski parkietu bosymi stopami, słyszy dźwięk który sprawia że jego ciało zamiera ze strachu.

Krople deszczu spadające na papier.

To on miał po kolacji posprzątać schody przeciwpożarowe. Przynieść żołnierzyków i  _szkicownik._ Szkicownik Steve’a pełen rysunków z całego tygodnia a szczególnie tych sprzed kilku godzin przedstawiającą jego żołnierzyków w trakcie epickiej bitwy, schodzących z góry w idealnej formacji. Bucky biegnie w piżamie do okna otwiera je trzęsącymi się w przypływie paniki rączkami i wyskakuje przez nie ignorując żołnierzyków i sięgając po czarną delikatną oprawę szkicownika. Ma ją, ale to papier, otwarty przez podmuch wiatru. Bucky zamyka go i przytula do klatki piersiowej po czym włazi z powrotem do pokoju z trudem przełykając łzy i podchodzi do stojącej na biurku lampki by ocenić zniszczenia.

Jest źle. Strony nie są do siebie przyklejone ale stykają się w rogach, lub wiszą bezwładnie przemoczone. Bucky przesuwa palcami po rozmazanym przez deszcz rysunku snajpera teraz będącego niemal niewidoczną plamą szarości.

Zawstydzony, przytula do siebie otwarty szkicownik bojąc się go znowu zamknąć, obawy że już się nie otworzy, W ciemnościach idzie do drzwi sypialni Pani Rogers i puka cichutko starając się nie obudzić Steve’a, bojąc się przyznać i nienawidząc siebie samego.

Pani Rogers jest przestraszona tym jaki jest przemoczony, ale kiedy on pokazuje jej szkicownik i próbuje jakoś wszystko wyjaśnić, zdaje się rozumieć co się stało. Przez godzinę siedzą przy oświetlonym światłem lampy stole starając się osuszyć ściereczką każdą stronę. Kartki schną marszcząc się tu i ówdzie, niektóre nie zdążyły jeszcze zmoknąć ale dużo więcej jest tych zniszczonych. Kiedy kończą Pani Rogers zostawia szkicownik otwarty na najgorzej zniszczonej stronie aby mogła jeszcze trochę wyschnąć pod lampą. Mówi Bucky’emu żeby wracał do łóżka i że rano nie będzie tak źle.

**

Steve budzi się, ale nie od razu, to długa chwila podczas której stwierdza, że boli go głowa i że leży gdzieś gdzie jeszcze niedawno musiał spać. Jego myśli długo składają się w jedną całość ponieważ nic do siebie nie pasuje, jego stopom jest niewygodnie, jego nogi i ramię są przyciśnięte do czegoś twardego i zimnego. Do kanapy.

Nie leży na niej płasko. Nadal ma na sobie buty i dżinsy. Jego ramię owinięte jest wokół czegoś ciepłego i solidnego. Czyjejś nogi? Steve siada szybko, czując lekki zawrót głowy i spogląda w dół. Leży na kanapie Tony’ego stojącej w salonie, ale jeszcze do niedawna spał z głową ułożoną na kolanach Bucky’ego z ramieniem owiniętym wokół jego nogi. Bucky na szczęście do tej pory siedział nieruchomo, ale zaczyna się poruszać, jego brwi zbiegają się w jedną linię a z jego gardła wydobywa się przeciągły smutny odgłos. Prawdopodobnie tak jak Steve cierpi też na ból głowy.

-Mmmuh. -Protestuje Bucky zakrywając na chwilę twarz prawą ręką po czym wzdycha głęboko i otwiera oczy.

-Steve. -Mówi, chociaż brzmi to jak ’stv’.

Steve odsuwa się tak, by nie przygniatać już nogi Bucky’ego, nadal trzymając się za głowę. Nie może jeszcze mówić a chce powiedzieć tak wiele. Chce powiedzieć, że nie zamierzał tutaj zasnąć. Chce powiedzieć że ma okropny ból głowy. Chce powiedzieć że, Anthony Stark jest zmorą.

Bucky przechyla głowę w jedną stronę a potem w drugą i słychać lekki trzask kiedy przechyla ją dalej.

-Mgh. – Bucky stawia stopę na ziemi i wzdycha kilka razy by nagle wybuchnąć ochrypłym śmiechem.

-Co? – Pyta Steve i patrzy w tym samym kierunku co Bucky na dużą butelkę aspiryny którą ktoś zostawił na stoliku do kawy. Na butelce jest przyklejona karteczka samoprzylepna ze słowem PRZEPRASZAM napisanym ręką Bruce’a.

-Woda. – Oznajmia Bucky, i wstaje najwolniej jak to możliwe wyciągając ramiona i wyginając plecy w łuk. Steve odwraca wzrok kiedy koszulka Bucky’ego podjeżdża do góry eksponując kawałek nagiej skóry nad spodniami od piżamy.

Steve wpatruje się w podłogę przez długą chwilę ponieważ jest to najmniej bolesne. Słyszy jak Bucky napełnia dwie szklanki wodą z kuchennego kranu. Słyszy bose stopy Bucky’ego stąpające cicho po puszystym dywanie, i nagle tuż przed jego twarzą pojawia się szklanka z wodą. Wydaje pełen wdzięczności jęk a potem sięga po opakowanie z aspiryną wytrząsając o kilka za dużo na swoją dłoń i podając je Bucky’emu. Tabletki wydają się suche po połknięciu i woda ledwie im pomaga.

-Czuję się okropnie. – Mówi Bucky który jest jednak dziwnie zadowolony z tego powodu.

-Zawsze lepiej znosiłeś kaca. – Steve pozwala sobie ponarzekać chwilę a potem wypija resztę wody i wstaje po więcej. Bucky wydaje z siebie nie przypominający przeprosin dźwięk i opiera się o ścianę.

Kuchnia przypomina krajobraz po bitwie który na szczęście da się posprzątać. Wszędzie walają się puste pudełka po pizzy, pudełka do pizzy zawierające jeszcze kilka kawałków, które z jakiegoś powodu nie trafiły do lodówki, puste butelki. Na blacie jest jedno czyste miejsce. Leży tam coś prostokątnego, jego szkicownik, z wystającymi spomiędzy kartek kawałkami papierowego ręcznika.

Bucky dołącza do niego ciężko opierając się o zlew i napełniając swoją szklankę.

-Zostawiłeś go na zewnątrz. – Mówi i Steve zaczyna sobie przypominać. Deszcz i to jak Bucky nagle wybiegł gdzieś podczas przyjęcia żeby coś przynieść. Jak przez mgłę przypomina sobie że coś podobnego przydarzyło mu się w dzieciństwie, szkicownik został na schodach przeciwpożarowych i już nigdy dokładnie się nie zamykał z powodu pomarszczonych kartek. Wydaje mu się, że Bucky czuł się z tego powodu bardzo źle.

Steve czuje dotyk ciepłego ciężaru obok siebie. Lewe ramię Bucky’ego, niesamowicie przypominające to prawdziwe, ciepłe i solidne opiera się o blat podczas kiedy Bucky odstawia szklankę i zaczyna przeglądać rysunki. To nie jest normalne. Chociaż od dziecka byli sobie niezwykle bliscy, Steve nie pamięta by Bucky kiedykolwiek przeglądał jego szkice bez pytania.

-Podoba mi się…– Bucky mruczy przewracając kartki a potem wyjmując spomiędzy nich papierowy ręcznik. –Ten.- Dotyka palcem strony tuż pod szkicem misy z owocami i serce Steve’a zamiera.

Bucky cofa się, w milczeniu poraz kolejny napełnia szklankę wodą i wychodzi prawdopodobnie po to by pojechać windą do swojego pokoju. Steve nie jest w stanie opuścić kuchni.

Poniżej szkicu asymetrycznych owoców znajduje się bowiem rysunek, którego Bucky nie mógł przegapić.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szkic Steve'a wyszedł spod ręki Blueandorange których można znaleźć na AO3 i Tumblrze.


	35. Rozdział 35

Steve zaczyna przekonywać samego siebie o tym, że nic się nie stało i że niepotrzebnie panikuje. Nie dokonano żadnego niezwykle zawstydzającego odkrycia. Bucky o niczym nie wspomniał. Być może niczego nie zauważył albo mu nie zależy.

Najlepszym wyjściem było udawać, że nic się nie stało. Steve uspokaja swoją panikę.

W telefonie czeka na niego wiadomość od Sama. Wysłana przed trzema godzinami.

_Sam Wilson: poszliśmy leczyć kaca brunchem. wrócimy za kilka godzin._

_Steve Rogers: Czym zasłużyłem sobie na wykluczenie z tego przedsięwzięcia?_

_Sam Wilson: chłopie. BRUCE PRÓBOWAŁ CIĘ OBUDZIĆ_

_Sam Wilson: to najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałem_

_**_

Steve bierze długi gorący prysznic podczas którego stara się roztopić betonową ścianę która pojawiła się za jego oczami.

To trochę pomaga. Steve nadal czuje się ospały, nie pijany, ale też nie myślący logicznie i nadal stara się nie myśleć o rzeczach, których nie może kontrolować. Wychodzi spod prysznica, wyciera się, ubiera i postanawia sprawdzić czy w lodówce znajdują się jakieś resztki pizzy.

Jakieś tam dotarły ale Bucky zdążył już większość pożreć.

-Właśnie wziąłem najdłuższy prysznic w życiu. – Oznajmia Bucky i wielkodusznie odkłada na bok trzy kawałki pizzy z szynką i ananasem dla Steve’a. Jego włosy nadal są wilgotne a jeden długi kosmyk przykleił mu się do czoła. – Czy w przyszłości nigdy nie kończy się ciepła woda?

-W zwyczajnych domach kiedyś się kończy. – Steve siada naprzeciw Bucky’ego i otwiera szerzej pudełko z pizzą aby użyć spodniej strony pokrywy jako talerza. Jego matka byłaby przerażona jego brakiem manier.

=Mm. -Bucky przez chwilę żuje kęs w w nabożnym skupieniu przeczesując włosy palcami lewej ręki. Steve patrzy, przyglądając się jego twarzy szukając dowodów. Czegokolwiek. Bucky przyłapuje go na tym.

-Koordynacja jest lepsza?

-Taa. – Bucky zgina palce po kolei a potem wykonuje gest jaki Steve rozpoznaje ze Star Treka. – Zajmuje to trochę czasu.

Steve przytakuje i składa pizzę na pół jedząc powoli i zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z okropnego niesmaku w ustach. Stwierdza, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

**

Tony, Bruce i Sam wracają niosąc ze sobą pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos pachnące ciepłym syropem, Okazuje się ono zawierać stos najbardziej puszystych naleśników jakie Steve kiedykolwiek widział. Bucky dzieli się nimi bardzo opornie.

-Dobre. – Chwiali Bucky z pełnymi ustami. Tony zgodnie przytakuje i rozwala się na kanapie. Pachnie mimosami.

-Gdzie są wszyscy? – Pyta Steve rozglądając się po pokoju.

-Jane i Darcy zabrały Thora rano na śniadanie, a teraz pewnie są w laboratorium. – Odlicza na palcach Bruce. – T’Challa przysłał maila by powiedzieć nam że świetnie się wczoraj bawił. Ma trochę roboty w Konsulacie w centrum a potem spotkanie z przyjacielem gdzieś w północnej części stanu. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest Peter. Pepper ma spotkanie.

-Peter ma za pół godziny egzamin z biochemii. – Mówi Bucky patrząc na wiszący na ścianie zegar a Steve stara się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego tym, że o Bucky o tym wie i że o tym pamiętał.

-Więc, Peter jest na uczelni. Czy to wszyscy?

-Clint i Natasza. – Dodaje Steve, i w pewnym momencie wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że agenci zniknęli gdzieś razem. Postanawiają też zakończyć ten temat.

-Test Jastrzębia? – Sugeruje Tony’emu Sam i Tony skupia na sobie ich uwagę.

-Po tym jak przeprowadziłem kilka testów Iron Mana w innych moich posiadłościach mam zakaz prowadzenia testów powietrznych w Wieżowcu.

Sam unosi brwi w sposób, który zdaje się mówić ’To pewnie jeden z zakazów Pepper, który nawiasem mówiąc wcale mi nie przeszkadza’. Sam ma dziwny sposób ekspresji. Podobnie jak jego brwi.

-Powiedziałem więc Samowi, w czasie brunchu… – Kontyuuje Tony. – Dlaczego nie pojedziemy do kamieniołomu? To tylko godzinę drogi stąd. Jest tam naprawdę cicho. Jestem właścicielem firmy do której należy teren, więc nikogo innego tam nie ma, żadnych dramatów.

-Pewnie jesteś podekscytowany. – Mówi Steve do Sama, który uśmiecha się szeroko. Jest bardzo podekscytowany.

-Czy mogę z Wami jechać? – Pyta Bucky.

Wszyscy czterej patrzą się na niego. Bucky mruga zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że czekają na wyjaśnienie.

-Nikogo tam nie będzie. – Mówi. – Kiedyś będę musiał stąd wyjść więc dobrze będzie poćwiczyć to w miejscu, gdzie nie muszę nosić żadnej z cyfrowych masek Nataszy. Albo rozmawiać z obcymi,

Steve spogląda na Sama, potem Tony’ego i Bruce’a. Wszyscy trzej wzruszają ramionami. Bucky uśmiecha się ostrożnie.

-Obiecałem pomóc Jane w laboratorium ale Wy czterej bawcie się dobrze. – Bruce macha im na pożegnanie i odchodzi korytarzem w stronę wind. Tony klaszcze zachwycony.

-Jarvis!

-Proszę pana?

-Powiedz kucharzowi, żeby przygotował jakieś kanapki. Zrobimy sobie piknik.

**

’Jakieś kanapki’ okazują się tuzinem kanapek, małą zgrzewką napoi gazowanych, butelką gazowanego soku jabłkowego opakowaniem świeżych truskawek i czterema butelkami wody. Sreve nie wie skąd wzięły się staromodny kosz piknikowy i kraciasty koc ale, dobry Boże, to nie są najdziwniejsze rzeczy jakie pojawiły się w Wieżowcu. Tony bezceremonialnie wrzuca wszystko do bagażnika swojego Audi wraz ze skrzynką z narzędziami, walizką Iron Mana i nowym sprzętem Sama i gestem zaprasza wszystkich do środka.

-Siedzenie pilota. – Oświadcza Sam. – Co oznacza, że chcę jechać z przodu a nie…-Dodaje.

- _Wiem_ _co to znaczy,_ Wilson.

-Tylko sprawdzam. – Odpowiada Sam i wsiada do samochodu. Bucky zapina bluzę z kapturem wpatrując się w drzwi garażu jakby chciał psychicznie przygotować się na to, że zaraz je przekroczy a potem zajmuje miejsce za Tonym.

**

-Jak tam nowe ramię, wszystko z nim w porządku?

-Tak, dzięki. – Bucky unosi lewą rękę przed siebie w zamyśleniu patrząc na zginające się po kolei palce. – Jest dobrze.

-To dobrze. – Tony zjeżdża z obwodnicy, przyspiesza i pęd rozwiewa włosy Bucky’ego. Bucky krzywi się i wyciąga gumkę do włosów z kieszeni dżinsów. Ostrożnie zbiera włosy lewą ręką i związuje je w kucyk. Steve uśmiecha się ale nic nie mówi.

**

Kiedy Tony pokazuje wartownikowi przy bramie jakąś przepustkę Bucky, w nasuniętym na głowę kapturze, pochyla się udając, że poprawia sznurowadło. Wszystko idzie gładko. Kiedy wrócą do domu Tony prawdopodobnie usunie nagranie z kamery bezpieczeństwa. Steve wie, że mimo iż Tony zwykle zgrywa wyluzowanego gadułę, cierpi też na lekką paranoję która pomaga mu przeżyć. Akurat w tej sprawie zawsze się zgadzają.

Kamieniołom nie jest do końca opuszczony, wydaje się po prostu chwilowo zamknięty. Na horyzoncie Steve widzi dźwigi oraz inne maszyny budowlane, wszystkie uprzątnięte na boki tak, żeby nie zawadzały. Bucky prostuje się na siedzeniu i patrzy w dół na coś co przypomina dawno wyschnięte koryto rzeki szerokie na dwadzieścia pięć metrów i bardzo, bardzo długie. ’Brzegi’ są nieuporządkowane ale dno jest idealnie płaskie i utwardzone.

-Niebezpiecznie tu przy złym lądowaniu. – Mówi powoli Bucky a Sam uśmiecha się do niego.

-Ja nigdy źle nie wylądowałem.

-Nawet wtedy kiedy oderwałem Ci skrzydło?

-Gdybym wtedy źle wylądował do tej pory leżałbym w szpitalu z nogami na wyciągach.

Bucky myśli o tym a potem kiwa głową. Tony parkuje wóz i wyskakuje na zewnątrz, otwiera bagażnik i wyciąga skrzynkę z narzędziami. Sam zabiera sprzęt Jastrzębia, a chcący pomóc, Bucky kosz z jedzeniem. Wybiera miejsce z dobrym widokiem na kamieniołom i rozkłada koc na wielkim głazie a potem mości się na nim, wyciągając z kieszeni okulary przeciwsłoneczne i krzyżując nogi w kostkach.

-Wygodnie Ci, Barnes? – Pyta Sam zakładając oprzyrządowanie na plecy, rozciągając ramiona i zacieśniając pasy.

-Czekam na początek pokazu. – Bucky spogląda na Steve’a z ciepłym, choć wyczekującym, wyrazem twarzy. – Siądziesz obok mnie, czy też masz zamiar latać?

**

Tony przebiera się i zawisa piętnaście metrów nad kamieniołomem. Bucky przygląda się Tonyemu z zainteresowaniem. Sam rozpościera robiące wrażenie złoto-czerwone skrzydła.

-Nie pamiętam, żeby były czerwone. – Zauważa Bucky.

-Wszystko czego dotknie Tony jest zwykle złote lub czerwone. Albo i takie i takie. – Wzdycha Steve ale musi przyznać, że wygląda to całkiem nieźle. Sam wydaje się być bardzo zadowolony. Po chwili wzbija się w powietrze i lata w górę i w dół. Tony patrzy, a Steve widzi że jego usta się poruszają, prawdopodobnie rozmawiając z Jarvisem.

-Jak tam? – Woła Tony a jego głos odbija się echem nawet od niskich ścian kanionu.

Sam jest ledwie widoczny na tle nieba przy tak silnym słońcu ale Steve wie, w głębi duszy i aż do szpiku kości, że Sam jest szczęśliwy. Wierzga nogami i pikuje w lewo przelatując tuż nad kocem sprawiając, że Steve i Bucky wybuchają śmiechem a potem leci prosto na Iron Mana i zatrzymuje się jakiś metr przed nim. Odrzutowe silniki skrzydeł pomagają mu zawisnąć w powietrzu.

-TO JEST _IDEALNE._

 


	36. Rozdział 36

 

Testy trwają nieco ponad godzinę. Tony miał rację projekt funkcjonuje bez szwanku, nawet po uderzeniu impulsem elektromagnetycznym resetuje się w mniej niż pięć sekund a skrzydła nie składają się więc Sam może bezpiecznie wylądować.

-Jesteś geniuszem. – Mówi Sam. Tony zgadza się z nim i na potwierdzenie kręci w powietrzu beczkę.

Bucky przygląda się im z zainteresowaniem ale cały czas obserwuje też Steve’a rzucając w jego stronę długie, ciekawskie spojrzenia których Steve nie potrafi odwzajemnić. Kątem oka widzi rozwiane brązowe kosmyki i wpatrzone w siebie niebieskie oczy próbujące czegoś się dopatrzyć. Jest pewien, że wie jaką zagadkę próbuje rozwikłać Bucky ale stara się zachowywać najnormalniej jak potrafi, cały czas walcząc z rumieńcem który czuje aż na karku i drażniąc się z Samem i prosząc go żeby latał wyżej i wyżej. Później wymierzy sobie całą serię mentalnych kopniaków, za to że uległ pokusie narysowania Bucky’ego, za to że sam sprowadził na siebie ten bałagan. Za to, że teraz musi posprzątać.

-Więc, co zostało takie samo?

-Słucham? – Steve patrzy z zaskoczeniem na Bucky’ego.

Bucky wzrusza ramionami. Zamiast obserwować Sama i Tony’ego patrzy na chmury i przygryza dolną wargę.

-Sam nie wiem. Restauracje, sklepy, sklepy spożywcze. Rzeczy poza domem. Czy w przyszłości _wszystko_ jest inne?

-Och. – Steve zamyśla się na chwilę. Miał całe mnóstwo odpowiedzi na temat tego co jest innego i bardziej drażniącego w przyszłości ale nigdy nie rozmawiał o tym z kimś kto wie o co mu chodzi. – Oczywiście najbardziej oczywistą zmianą jest desegregacja. Inflacja oznacza, ze wszystko kosztuje fortunę, albo tak wygląda. Och, centra handlowe. Niektóre z nich sprawiają, że stary Dom Handlowy Macy’s wydaje się maleńki.

Bucky gwiżdże z uznaniem. Steve wybucha śmiechem.

-Jest…więcej najróżniejszych rodzajów jedzenia, co sam prawdopodobnie zauważyłeś.

-Chińszczyza. – Dodaje z nabożnym szacunkiem.

-Większe są też porcje. A na ulicach jest więcej turystów odkąd podróżowanie samolotem stało się powrzechne. Kina są…Przed projekcjami nie ma już kronik filmowych. Są za to reklamy samochodów albo zapowiedzi innych filmów.

Przerywają rozmowę kiedy Tony zaczyna atakować Sama słabymi wiązkami z repulsora. Sam robi unik i rzuca niesamowitą wiązkę drwin.

-A parki? -Pyta Bucky.

-Co parki…Ach. Tak. Wydaje mi się że parki zostały nie zmienione. Dzieci. Rodziny. Psy. Chociaż teraz wszędzie latają Frisbee.

-Wydaje mi się, że poradziłbym sobie z Frisbee. – Stwierdza Bucky.

-Pewnie tak. – Steve nie jest na 100% pewien z czym poradziłby sobie Bucky, ale tego dnia Bucky jest towarzyski i chętny by próbować nowych rzeczy więc Steve nie zamierza przed niczym go powstrzymywać. Wraz z Samem i Nataszą szukają miejsc wokół Wieżowca gdzie mogliby zabrać Bucky’ego w środku dnia, zdala od zbyt dużej ilości ludzi, Steve nie będzie poruszał tego tematu dopóki on sam o to nie poprosi.

Znowu zapada cisza. Bucky zmienia ułożenie ciała i zaczyna bawić się suwakiem bluzy.

-Więc co _Ty_ lubisz tam robić?

-Tam?

-Tak, no wiesz. Poza Wieżowcem. – Mówi Bucky podsuwając suwak bluzy o centymetr, rozsuwając go a potem znowu podsuwając.

-Przed tym całym bałaganem w Waszyngtonie, codziennie rano biegałem.

Steve uświadamia sobie, że Bucky nie odpowiada ponieważ myśli, że po tym jak powiedział mu co robił rano opowie mu też co robił każdego dnia więc stara się coś wymyślić.

-TARCZA zapewniała mi sporo zajęć. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Dużo misji. Podróże.

-Acha. – Bucky nie wydaje się przekonany. – Więc dookoła jest tyle nowości a Ty tylko pracujesz albo ćwiczysz.

-Odwiedzam Peggy. – Mówi nagle Steve nie wiedząc dlaczego. Siedzący przy nim Bucky zamiera.

-Natasza powiedziała, że ona…– Bucky szuka odpowiedniego słowa. – Że zanika jej pamięć.

-Cierpi na Alzheimera. Rozpoznaje mnie ale czasami nie rozpoznaje pielęgniarki która opiekowała się nią przez ostatnich pięć lat…a co każde pięć minut, dwadzieścia minut jej… – Steve nie wie gdzie umknęło mu słowo ’pamięć’, zagubiło się gdzieś w jego gardle, które ścisnęło się zanim mógł je powstrzymać. Podrywa się z miejsca, wraca do samochodu i zaczyna grzebać wśród napojów jakie tam zostawili. Dwie butelki wody. Kiedy wraca do na miejsce jest już spokojniejszy. Podaje Bucky’emu jedną butelkę a drugą otwiera sobie.

**

Bucky wydaje się być zagubiony we własnych myślach. Ale kiedy Tony i Sam lądują na lunch znowu uśmiecha się i żartuje. Jeśli Sam i Tony zauważają jak bardzo się stara…nie komentują tego.

-W koszu były trzy kanapki z szynką i serem. Zjadłeś już dwie.

-Tak. Ale chcę zjeść także i  _tą_ . – Bucky spogląda na Steve’a z udawaną powagą co sprawia, że Sam wybucha śmiechem. Steve niezrażony rozwija kanapkę z zamiarem zjedzenia jej. Bucky wydaje dźwięk oburzenia. 

-Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi, Rogers.

-Tak. I oto Ty starasz się wydrzeć mi z rąk jedzenie i zostawić mi to obrzydlistwo z awokado.

-Nie widzę nic złego w awokado. – Odpowiada Bucky znów próbując przejąć kanapkę chociaż Steve się odsuwa.

-Więc sam je sobie zjedz a mnie zostaw tę kanapkę.

- _Nie mam_ w tej chwili ochoty na awokado. 

-Przerośnięte dzieciaki. – Komentuje Tony pod nosem pijąc gazowany sok jabłkowy prosto z butelki. – Dziewięćdziesięciokilkuletnie przerośnięte dzieciaki o wyglądzie dwudziestokilkulatków.

-Wiesz, Stark jeśli kiedykolwiek znudzi Ci się wymyślanie wynalazków mógłbyś zainwestować w ciężarówki bufety które jeździłyby za tymi dwoma. – Mówi z uśmiechem Sam.

-Ciężarówka bufet? Czy to coś w rodzaju samochodu dostawczego? – Bucky marszczy brwi. Myśląc, że Steve nie patrzy znowu próbuje ukraść mu kanapkę i znowu mu się nie udaje. Steve w końcu siada poza zasięgiem jego rąk by zjeść w spokoju. 

-Pamiętasz ten falafel, który przyniosłem Ci kilka dni temu? – Pyta Sam.

Oczy Bucky’ego rozszerzają się niemal niedostrzegalnie.

-Ciężarówka-bufet. – Mówi z zaśpiewem Sam a potem opowiada o wbudowanych w nie kuchenkach, okienku w bocznej ścianie i tym, że ich właściciele często używają Twittera żeby powiedzieć wszystkim gdzie są.

-I takie coś jest  _wszędzie_ ?

-Nie, nie. Tylko w dużych miastach.

-Czyli tutaj.

-Zdecydowanie tutaj.

-Kim’s Aunt Kitchen, mimo niegramatycznej nazwy, podaje wspaniałego łososia. Jeśli chcesz zabiorę Cię tam kiedyś.

Tony złamał ’zmowę milczenia’ dotyczącą Wyjścia Na Zewnątrz. Sam utrzymuje neutralny wyraz twarzy a Steve wstrzymuje oddech.

-Wydaje mi się, że lubię łososia. – Stwierdza Bucky a zmarszczka na jego czole oznacza, że sięga pamięcią do czegoś co pozostaje poza jego zasięgiem. – Steve?

-Twoja ciotka przyrządzała go czasami kiedy przyjeżdżała w odwiedziny. Smakował Ci. 

-W porządku. – Bucky wierzy mu na słowo. – Kiedyś możemy…niedługo. Pójdziemy tam. I.-Żartobliwa odwaga nagle gdzieś zniknęła i Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy wyglądając na rezolutnie nieprzestraszonego sięgając po swoją butelkę z wodą.

**

-Wiesz, że nie musisz jeszcze tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz?

Bucky przechyla głowę słysząc słowa Steve’a i orientuje się, że Steve specjalnie mruczy pod nosem. Tony i Sam na pewno nie usłyszą ich z powodu wiatru wiejącego wokół pędzącego kabrioletu.

-Tak. – Bucky przygryza dolną wargę i znowu zaczyna bawić się suwakiem bluzy. – To tylko. Ja nie mogę…Muszę kiedyś zacząć żyć normalnie.

- _Jesteś_ …radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle. Cały czas. Twój psychiatra mówi, że teraz spotykacie się na telekonferencję co trzy dni a nie jak jak na początku co drugi dzień, prawda? To bardzo ważne. Nie musisz niczego nam udowadniać.

Bucky wydaje się być sfrustrowany tym lub  _czymś_ innym więc Steve nie naciska i skupia wzrok na horyzoncie. Jest trochę po trzeciej. Od dawna nie sprawdzał telefonu. 

-Chcę…Potrzebuję możliwości podejmowania decyzji. Muszę pokazać, że potrafię.

Nie musisz nikomu niczego udowadniać, chce powiedzieć Steve, ale boi się, że źle to zabrzmi więc nie mówi nic.

**

_Steve Rogers: Jeśli jego nagłe zainteresowanie wyjściem na zewnątrz zaczyna uświadamiać mi, że on chce nabrać do mnie trochę dystansu i trochę mnie przerażać to tylko moja paranoja a nie jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego. Prawda?_

_Sam Wilson: ttttttttttt_

_Steve Rogers: Nie wiem co to znaczy._

_Sam Wilson: Zdecydowanie tak._


	37. Rozdział 37

Bucky zaczyna naciskać na samego siebie i Steve stara się uspokoić narastające w nim uczucie paniki. Martwi się, że Bucky posunie się za daleko i znowu się cofnie albo jakoś się przeliczy i wpakuje w jakieś kłopoty. Haniebnie straszniejszy był strach, że mu się uda. Że Bucky stanie się w pełni niezależny i będzie chciał odizolować się od Steve’a. Bucky nie poruszył nigdy kwestii rysunku, ani swoich podejrzeń, ale Steve nadal czuje na sobie jego wzrok i za każdym razem walczy o to by nie podjąć przynęty.

Kiedyś bał się tego, że Bucky już nigdy nie powie więcej niż dziesięć słów dziennie i nie będzie można go zostawić z nikim poza nim samym, Nataszą lub Samem ale grupa ludzi którym może ufać coraz bardziej wzrasta, Bucky odbył dwanaście sesji treningowych z Peterem i sześć czy siedem z Pepper i póki co wszystko poszło gładko.

Steve był tak przyzwyczajony do urywanych rozmów z Buckym i tak wdzięczny za to co Bucky mówił że sam musi przyznać sam przed sobą że nigdy nie zauważył ani nie przywiązywał uwagi do tego czego w tych rozmowach _brakowało_. Bucky zaczyna interesować się historiami innych, pytać o szczegóły i wyjaśnienia. _Nie zgadza się,_ oczywiście spokojnie, ale kiedy po raz pierwszy nie zgadza się z Tonym Steve jest w szoku ponieważ dopiero wtedy dociera do niego jak dawno Bucky tego nie robił. 

Sam dokucza Bucky’emu bardziej niż kiedyś i są dni kiedy Bucky odpłaca mu się tym samym, są i takie kiedy reaguje pozbawioną radości irytacją. To drugie naprawdę zaskakuje Steve’a strasznym ukłuciem w dołku ponieważ przypomina mu, że Bucky zawsze miał zdolność do wpadania w złość lub irytację której nigdy nie pokazywał w obawie przed odstraszeniem drugiej osoby. 

Pyta Clinta gdzie i dlaczego nauczył się strzelać z łuku i wdaje się z nim w przyjacielską debatę na temat wyższości łuku nad karabinem snajperskim. Jane kontroluje kilka eksperymentów przez swój tablet i Bucky pyta ją czego dotyczą. Okazuje się, że związek z Thorem nauczył ją przystępnego tłumaczenia nawet najbardziej skomplikowanych teorii więc po półtorej godziny Bucky jest trochę otumaniony ale też wie więcej niż kiedykolwiek na temat teorii-m. 

**

Bucky zaczyna zwiększać poziom trudności treningów Petera i jeśli chodzi o walkę wręcz stają się one nieco zagmatwane. Bruce, najmniej z nich wszystkich obeznany ze sztuką walki, często pyta Steve’a jak to możliwe, że Bucky wydostał się z danego chwytu, albo czy gumowy nóż treningowy trafił w Petera czy nie. Steve jest zawsze gotów wytłumaczyć lub objaśnić ruch który kończy się w ułamku sekundy. Kiedy za którymś razem musi wyjść na chwilę z sali po powrocie zauważa Pepper która demonstruje duszący uścisk jaki zastosował na Peterze Bucky oraz to jak się z niego wydostać. 

**

Pod koniec jednej z sesji Peter wyślizguje się z uchwytu Bucky’ego, opiera rękoma o matę i kopie z całych sił. Bucky przelatuje kilka metrów i ląduje na macie trzymając się za szczękę. Peter natychmiast podchodzi do niego spanikowany. 

- _O mój Boże,_ o mój Boże, Sierżancie Barnes, bardzo  _, bardzo_ Pana przepraszam. Ja…ja…nie pomyślałem. Ja.

-To było  _wspaniałe._ – Oznajmia Bucky prezentując w szerokim uśmiechu zakrwawione zęby. – Nigdy więcej myślenia. 

**

Mijają dni. Natasza podchwytuje pomysł Tony’ego z wyjściem do ciężarówki-bufetu i zmienia go w kontrolowane wyjście w określonym celu – pójścia do sklepu o którym Steve nigdy nie słyszał i kupieniu kilku par butów. Bucky miał jej tylko towarzyszyć i przeżyć całe to doświadczenie. 

Clint zapewnił Steve’a, że Natasza jest niezwykłą kobietą i mistrzynią szybkich zakupów. Wyszukuje wszystko najpierw w internecie, przymierza pięć par, sprawdza jak mocne są podeszwy, płaci i wychodzi po mniej niż dwudziestu minutach. 

Wychodzą na pół godziny przed zamknięciem sklepu a Steve uważnie ignoruje Clinta dającego mu do zrozumienia, że niepotrzebnie się martwi. A kiedy jego telefon ćwierka na pewno nie wypuszcza z ręki pilota od telewizora. 

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Do twarzy mu w wysokich butach._

_Steve Rogers: Wydawało mi się, że to Ty chciałaś zrobić zakupy?_

_NUMER ZASTRZEŻONY: Bogowie zakupów bywają nieprzewidywalni i nie należy poddawać ich w wątpliwość._

-Spóźni się? – Pyta Clint, wiedząc z kim esemesuje Steve.

-Dlaczego pytasz? – Steve unosi brew. – Mieliście jakieś plany na wieczór?

Clint mruczy coś pod nosem. Zagadka trwa.

**

-To zarówno potrawa _i_ taniec. – Głos Nataszy słychać jeszcze zanim otworzą się drzwi windy. Steve siada prościej na kanapie zadowolony, że Clint wyszedł i zmieniły go Jane, czytająca jakieś naukowe opracowanie, oraz grająca na swoim telefonie we ’Floppy Bird’, Darcy.

-To trochę zagmatwane. – Mówi cicho Bucky a ton jego głosu przypomina to jak mówił przed miesiącem. Wyłania się zza rogu ze spuszczoną głową i rękami w kieszeniach. Z każdego przedramienia zwisa mu brązowa papierowa torba z rączkami ze sznurka. Jane macha mu na powitanie a Darcy odkłada telefon i skupia uwagę na torbach jakby czuła fizyczne przyciąganie.

-Poszliśmy na zakupy. – Wyjaśnia Bucky jakby myślał, że tego się po nim oczekuje. Darcy wstaje z fotela i siada na kanapie obok Steve’a a potem wyciąga ręce w kierunku toreb, które Bucky stawia przed nią i patrzy jak je otwiera.

-Szpilki. Bucky, tego się po Tobie nie spodziewałam.

-Te są Nataszy. – Mruży oczy Bucky.

-To dlatego wydały mi się za małe. – Odpowiada smutno Darcy potem zamyka pudełko i otwiera następne.

-Czy istnieje taniec o nazwie salsa? – Pyta Bucky patrząc na Steve’a.

-Tak. – Uśmiecha się szeroko Steve. Być może podoba mu się to, że Bucky nadal traktuje go jak punkt odniesienia w chwilach zwątpienia. – Jest bardzo szybki. Chociaż, spodobałby Ci się. Trochę przypomina swinga.

-Bucky potrafi tańczyć swinga? – Pyta oderwana od tabletu Jane.

-Kiedyś potrafiłem. – Bucky przeczesuje dłonią włosy i zdejmuje przez głowę bluzę. Kiedy koszulka podjeżdża mu prawie pod szyję Steve wbija wzrok w telewizor i nie patrzy nigdzie indziej. Ma to opanowane do perfekcji.

-Steve, a Ty? – Pyta Darcy wyciągając z torby parę czarnych męskich butów za kostkę i uśmiecha się a potem robi w kierunku Nataszy spojrzenie, którego Steve nie zauważa.

-Trudno znaleźć partnerkę do tańca jeśli jest się o głowę niższym od reszty rówieśników. – Odpowiada Steve i postanawia zmienić temat. – Wydaje mi się, że taniec zwany salsą narodził się tutaj w Nowym Jorku. Mam rację Jarvis?

-Tak, proszę pana. – Odpowiada Jarvis. Nad telewizorem pojawiają się monitory z wyświetlonymi przykładami tańca. Kobiety wyglądają jak pawie w sukniach bez pleców a towarzyszący im mężczyźni są również elegancko ubrani. Bucky wpatruje się jednak w ich stopy.

- _Potrafisz to_? – Pyta wskazując ekran.

-Tak. -Odpowiada Natasza.

-W _tych_ butach? – Bucky wskazuje na leżące w pudełku szpilki.

-Tego tańca nie tańczy się na niewysokich obcasach, Barnes. – Natasza unosi odrobinę głowę, w swoim stylu poczucia dumy. Bucky gwiżdże zaskoczony, i patrzy na to jak Darcy wyjmuje parę fioletowych czółenek.

-One _także_ są na Ciebie za małe. – Mówi Bucky’emu Darcy a potem przewraca oczami. – Masz naprawdę świetny gust, Nat.

-Dziękuję. – Odpowiada Natasza.

**

Kiedy wraca Clint wszyscy leżą rozwaleni na kanapie grając w coś co Darcy nazwała ’Youtubem Andy’ego Warhola’. Ktoś prosił Jarvisa o określony filmik, który komu innemu kojarzył się z czymś innym, a komuś z czymś jeszcze innym itd. Steve jest zaskoczony nie tylko tym, że Bucky z nimi został, ale że poddaje się dwóm towarzyskim wydarzeniom tego samego dnia bez potrzeby przerwy lub drzemki. Trzyma się całkiem nieźle nawet jeśli czasami wydaje się być rozkojarzony. Jane prosi Jarvisa o więcej filmików z różnymi rodzajami tańca i Bucky natychmiast się ożywia.

-Co to jest? – Pyta wskazując jedno z okienek.

-To vogueing. – Wyjaśnia Darcy. – Tańczą go głównie drag queen.

Steve przechyla się.

-Drag queen to…

-Wiem. – Przerywa mu Bucky. – Sam wszystko mi wyjaśnił.

-Wszystko? – Pyta z ciekawością Jane. Bucky wzrusza ramionami.

-Opowiedział mi o tym jacy są teraz ludzie. – Znowu przeczesuje ręką włosy. Ten sam nerwowy tik nawet po siedemdziesięciu latach. – A raczej jacy zawsze byli ale nie mogli tego okazywać?

-Życie w czasach kiedy to wszystko było tabu musiało być dziwne. – Stwierdza Darcy przymierzając nowe buty Bucky’ego. Są trochę za szerokie.

Bucky wykrzywia usta wpatrując się w ekran. Steve milczy wpatrując się w puste okienko nowych wiadomości na ekranie telefonu.

-Teraz jest lepiej. – Mówi w końcu. Rozmowa dobiega końca ponieważ nikt nie wie co mógłby powiedzieć.

-Te są wygodne. – Mówi Darcy zarzucając stopy na stolik do kawy. Ma na nich motocyklowe buty Bucky’ego co ich właściciel wreszcie zauważa a jego poitrytowane spojrzenie doprowadza go ją do śmiechu.

**

Peter wpada do nich na coś co Clint żartobliwie nazywa ’rodzinnym obiadkiem’. Steve ma okropne przeczucie, że ta nazwa przylgnie do okazji. Przynosi zapiekankę, którą odgrzewa w piekarniku. Bruce przygotowuje jakieś danie z komosy ryżowej a Bucky dostaje w końcu zakaz wstępu do kuchni ponieważ chce wszystko wąchać i zadaje miliony pytań o każdy składnik.

_-Za moich czasów tego nie było_. – Wyjaśnia nachmurzony a siedzącej z laptopem przy stole Pepper trudno jest powstrzymać chichot. Na szczęście zza ekranu nie widać jej uśmiechu.

-Następnym razem powinniśmy zabrać go do supermarketu. Przestraszyć owocami kiwi i karamboli. – Dzieli się swoim okropnym pomysłem Tony.

-To okropny pomysł. – Stwierdza Steve.

Natasza wyjaśnia Bucky’emu że dzisiejsze supermarkety są wielkie, jasno oświetlone i stresogenne. Albo coś w tym rodzaju. Steve z każdym dniem coraz lepiej rozumie rosyjski ale nie rozumie jeszcze wszystkiego.

-Zostańmy na razie przy nowych stylach tanecznych. – Stwierdza Darcy. – To można robić we własnym domu. – Darcy miesza lody z jakąś dziwną mąką co w ogóle zdaje się nie mieć sensu.

-Style taneczne? – Pyta Peter włażąc na sufit kiedy zauważa, że przeszkadza Bruce’owi. Nawet tej wielkości kuchnia jest zbyt mała dla czterech pracujących obok siebie osób.

-Nadaje się wszystko co powstało po 1945 roku. – Mówi Jane a siedzący obok niej Thor chichocze.

-’Gangnam style’ wydał mi się zabawny ale Jane zapewnia mnie, że nie jest już zbyt modny.

-Sierżancie Barnes, nauczę Pana tańczyć dougie. – Peter uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Ooooch. – Mówi Sam również szeroko się uśmiechając. Steve jęczy i chowa głowę w dłoniach. – Ojej, co się stało Steve?

Steve wydaje zbolały dźwięk a potem wybucha śmiechem.

-Przeżyłem wiele takich wieczorów. Dziewczyny chciały uczyć go nowych tańców i znikał mi z oczu na długie godziny.

Bucky także wybucha śmiechem i wyraźnie widać, że to pamięta.

-One mnie _porywały,_ Steve.

Steve zawiesza swe anielskie spojrzenie na Nataszy.

-Biedaczek. Zmuszony przez kobiety do tego by stawiać im drinki, flirtować i tańczyć z nimi do białego rana.

-Zawsze starałem się wysłać którąś w Twoją stronę. – Przypomina mu Bucky rozkojarzony potrawą, którą Sam wyciągnął z piekarnika i postawił na środku stołu zawierającą zieloną fasolkę i brokuły. Thor także przygląda się jej z zainteresowaniem i wdycha jej zapach.

-To było niezwykle szlachetne z Twojej strony Bucky. Peter, czy Twoja zapiekanka jest już gotowa?

Peter przyciąga sobie na sufit kuchenny budzik i patrzy na niego mrużąc oczy.

-Jeszcze dwie minuty.

-Więcej tańca po obiedzie. – Domaga się Darcy rozglądając się za swoją łyżką. (Ma ją Peter.)


	38. Rozdział 38

Większość grupy kończy jeszcze deser który, według słów Darcy, naprawdę nazywa się ’lodowy chleb’ kiedy Sam zaprasza Pepper na środek salonu.

-Musimy dać naszym staruszkom dobry przykład. – Mówi z powagą przeglądając ekran który wyświetlił mu Jarvis i wybiera kilka rzeczy. – Jeśli zostawimy to w rękach Darcy i Petera poznają tylko twerking i krumping i potem obaj wezmą nas za szalonych hedonistów.

-To wymyślone słowa. – Mówi tylko trochę pewien tego Steve.

-Czuję się odpowiedzialny za Twoją ignorancję. – Przyznaje Sam. – Ale jeszcze bardziej winię za nią mieszkańców i pracowników tego Wieżowca którzy znają Cię dłużej a nie nauczyli Cię _niczego_ ważnego o przyszłości.

-Więc nauka tego jak używać smartfonów i internetu…-Steve milknie ale Sam macha lekceważąco ręką stukając w przyciski holograficznego ekranu wiszącego tuż przed nim w powietrzu drugą ręką. W pokoju rozbrzmiewa nagle muzyka, na początku cicho aby nikogo nie przestraszyć, i Peter uśmiecha się błogo rozwalony na swoim krześle jakby nigdy nie czuł się lepiej.

**

Wzmocniona whiskey pojawia się znikąd i Steve mądrze postanawia poprzestać na wypiciu jednego shota. Bucky miesza swoją dolę z różnymi rzeczami wedle sugestii Jane, a potem obaj patrzą jak do Sama i Pepper dołączają po kolei Darcy i Jane a potem Natasza i Clint. Steve nie wiedział, że Clint potrafił tańczyć ale też nie widział żadnego mężczyzny zdolnego odmówić Nataszy więc…

-Teraz Partition. – Sugeruje Darcy po tym jak kończy udawać że śpiewa wraz z raperką i wykonywać skomplikowany układ choreograficzny do muzyki i Pepper wykonuje szybki gest ogłaszający odrzucenie tego pomysłu a siedzący nadal przy stole Tony zanosi się śmiechem. Bruce ustawia swoje krzesło tak, by Steve’owi łatwiej było oglądać tańczących.

-Współczuję Ci. – Mruczy Bruce uśmiechając się życzliwie.

Steve odrywa wzrok od tego jak Clint trzyma biodra Nataszy i spogląda pytająco na Bruce’a. Bruce uśmiecha się szeroko.

-Kiedy każą Ci do siebie dołączyć, będziesz musiał wymyślić naprawdę dobrą wymówkę.

Jak na zawołanie Sam kiwa na Bruce’a palcem.

-No dalej, gdzie się podziała Twoja chęć do zabawy.

Bruce unosi dłonie w poddańczym geście.

-Nie jestem…Jest mi dzisiaj trochę zbyt…zielono.

Sam wzdycha natychmiast ucinając rozmowę i wraca do tańca z Pepper. Steve patrzy na Bruce’a z ukosa.

-Ty za to już _masz_ idealną wymówkę. – Mruczy Steve nie kryjąc zazdrości. Bruce nie mówi nic i chowa uśmiech w swojej filiżance z herbatą. Bucky wskazuje Sama i przechyla głowę.

-Jak to się nazywa?

-Two-step. -Odpowiada Sam poruszając biodrami. Pepper zauważa to i ku udawanemu niezadowoleniu Tony’ego zaczyna chchotać.

-Współczesne tańce są nudne. – Stwierdza Bucky i być może według jego zamysłu, Sam uważa to za wyzwanie przyciągając Pepper do jakiejś skomplikowanej figury. Niedługo potem Darcy zajmuje miejsce Petera i przykuca a potem powoli wstaje a Sam wybucha śmiechem i odpowiada jej kolejną wymyślną figurą. Bucky uśmiecha się zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw i zapada w swoje krzesło.

-Kiedyś Cię tam wyciągną. – Ostrzega go Tony. – To nieuniknione.

-Wiem, pozwól mi jednak popatrzeć i zorientować się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie poruszacie się tak jak robiliśmy to za moich czasów. – Steve zauważa to jak Bucky uważnie obserwuje jak figury zmieniają się szybko jedna w drugą. Zawsze szybko łapał takie rzeczy.

-Nadal robi się to w tym samym celu. – Zauważa Steve a Bucky pokazuje w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

-Marnowania czasu?

-Taa. -Odpowiada Steve patrząc jak Jane prosi gestem Petera by został jej nowym partnerem. Daleki od okazywania zazdrości Thor korzysta z okazji i znika w kuchni w poszukiwaniu resztek deseru.

**

-Chodź tutaj. – Mówi do Bucky’ego Natasza a on posłusznie wstaje z krzesła jakby ciągnęła go na jakimś niewidzialnym sznurku. Jednak kiedy przed nią staje zaczyna się wahać omiatając spojrzeniem całe jej ciało i ostrożnie kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach.

-Strach Cię obleciał? – Pyta z krzywym uśmieszkiem Clint.

-Wiem co robić. – Odpowiada przeciągle Bucky. – Zastanawiam się tylko co jak mam to zrobić żebyś mi nie przywalił. – Prosi Jarvisa o to, żeby pokazał mu jeden z wcześniejszych filmików a w tle zmienia się muzyka. Ta jest turecka, myśli Steve. Bucky odsuwa się od Nataszy na kilka centymetrów dotykając jej ciała w grzeczny sposób ale zaczyna poruszać biodrami i ramionami robiąc z siebie widowisko zamiast ją prowadzić. Natasza uśmiecha się i bierze z niego przykład wykonując serię ruchów ciałem od miednicy aż do mostka niemal wyślizgując się z jego ramion tylko po to by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Steve przełyka.

-Muszę zapamiętać to na później. – Stwierdza Clint. Stoi z piwem obok krzesła Steve’a.

-Ten ruch?

-Nie. To, że drażnienie się z nim sprawi, że zrobi to co chcę. – Clint szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i opiera się o ścianę.

Kiedy piosenka dobiega końca wszyscy zaczynają przekazywać sobie Bucky’ego z rąk do rąk i Steve naprawdę zaczyna przypominać sobie potańcówki z lat czterdziestych, dziewczyny lubią jego swobodne wyczucie rytmu i to jak się porusza prowadząc je bez potrzeby nadmiernego dotykania oraz pokazuje co potrafi reagując na ich gesty. To urocze. _Uwodzicielskie,_ naprawdę i Steve wie, że jego przekonanie o tym dlaczego lubią go dziewczyny jest właściwe ponieważ on sam lubi patrzeć na tańczącego Bucky’ego z tego samego powodu, potrząsając głową Steve znika w kuchni i kieruje się prosto do antałka postanawiając wychylić jeszcze jednego shota po czym dołącza do Bruce’a na kolejną pogawędkę. Peter uczy Darcy kroku w którym jego nogi wyglądają tak jakby siedział w siodle i kołysał się do przodu i do tyłu przeczesując włosy palcami. Darcy zdaje się rozumieć o co mu chodzi.

-Dobrze, musisz przynajmniej spróbować. – Pepper podaje Steve’owi rękę mówiąc na tyle cicho by inni nie zauważyli i nie zaczęli się na niego gapić i Steve robi minę która mówi ’proszę nie zmuszaj mnie’ ale Pepper z jakiegoś powodu go ignoruje.

-Nie mogę…

-Wiem. Ale mimo wszystko zrób to.

To jest Pepper, która dała mu tak wiele nie wymagając właściwie niczego w zamian…Steve stara się wstać z krzesła tak aby nikt tego nie zauważył, świadom spojrzeń które wkrótce się na nim skupią. Nic nie wydaje się bardziej interesujące niż poproszona do tańca nie tańcząca osoba. To takie niesprawiedliwe.

Muzyka zmienia się na coś prostszego i łatwiejszego. Pepper unosi ramiona i zaczyna się kołysać i Steve widzi jak powinien ją objąć ale _nienawidzi_ tego, wydaje mu się to niegrzeczne w stosunku do Tony’ego. Ale ona nie jest niczyją własnością i sama go o to poprosiła więc Steve delikatnie obejmuje jej talię starając się zamaskować jej brak talentu tym, że trzyma ją na odległość ramienia. Gdzieś obok niego Sam wydaje z siebie aprobujący dźwięk i Steve czuje, że czerwieni się aż po szyję.

_Lubię zabawy integracyjne jeśli nie są kompletnie przytłaczające i nie do zniesienia._ Powiedział mu Bruce kilka minut wcześniej i w tym momencie Steve czuje to samo. Pepper uśmiecha się łagodnie kładąc ręce na jego ramionach i po prostu kołysząc się nim na boki. Kątem oka zauważa uśmiech Jane. Wie, że jest drewniany ale nie potrafi tego naprawić, nie wie jak.

-Potts, pozwól, że zwolnię Cię z obowiązku. – Sam bierze Pepper za rękę wysuwając go z jego ramion a Pepper chichocze i pozwala Thorowi się ’przejąć’. Sam jest zbawcą, myśli Steve dopóki nie dociera do niego, że Sam nie pozwala mu wrócić na miejsce a raczej przeprowadza go na drugi koniec pokoju cały czas tańcząc koło niego. To jednak _dużo_ łatwiejsze, nikt go nie dotyka a Sam jest…ustępliwy w obyciu i właściwie zajęty sobą. Steve czuje jak mięśnie jego ramion rozluźniają się i zaczyna naśladować kroki Sama których zdążył się nauczyć.

-Zagadka rozwiązana. – Mówi stojący gdzieś za nim Clint. – Potrafi tańczyć ale tylko wtedy kiedy nikt go nie dotyka i nie musi zanadto zbliżyć się do dziewczyny.

To nie są niemiłe słowa ale Steve i tak czuje ukłucie czegoś gdzieś w środku, uczucie które znika kiedy czuje jak Clint popycha go lekko w lewo. Prosto w ramiona _Bucky’ego_ tak żeby móc zająć miejsce Steve’a przed Samem do którego odwraca się plecami i z którym wykonuje zadziwiająco intymny taniec. Steve gapi się na nich tak długo, że nie zauważa tego iż Bucky, który wyciągnął rękę aby go złapać, nadal go trzyma.

–Hm…- Mówi elokwentnie Steve przesuwając stopy i lekko się odsuwając. Bucky nie mówi nic tylko rozgląda się po pokoju i odkrywa coś co on sam już wie. Sam i Clint zachowują się tak niedorzecznie że nikt nawet nie zauważył, że Steve i Bucky wylądowali razem w parze.

-To…to łatwe.– Odzywa się nagle Bucky i obejmuje nadgarstki Steve’a unosząc je lekko a potem ustawiając odpowiednio jego łokcie. – Nie… nie _tamto_. To znaczy…– Bucky wykonuje gest w kierunku drugiej pary a potem pokazuje Steve’owi jak powinien poruszać biodrami przesuwając ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę.

Muzyka jest powolna i intymna. Oddech Bucky’ego pachnie lekko alkoholem, imbirem, cytryną i miodem. Jego oczy są ciemne.

Nagle Bucky jest znacznie bliżej jakby Steve przyciągnął go do siebie jakąś niewidzialną siłą. Steve nie jest pewien czy tak właśnie miało być, ale nagle cała przestrzeń między nimi gdzieś zniknęła a Steve boi się oddychać. Nie wie jak przerwać mógłby wyplątać się z tego z twarzą, odsunąć się bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, a przez cały czas starał się zachować ostrożność i nawet nie czuje teraz, że się rumieni, nie czuje rumieńca sięgającego jego szyi dopóki nie odrywa wzroku od poruszających się subtelnie bioder Bucky’ego by sprawdzić na co on patrzy.

-Ja… – Steve wzdycha i zaczyna wymyślać wymówkę. – Nie jestem jeszcze w tym dobry i…

Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego zmienia się z zaskoczenia w frustrację i w końcu coś bardziej spokojnego, jedną z jego masek.

-Pójdę się położyć, łeb mi pęka. Steve, pójdziesz ze mną żeby upewnić się, że po drodze nic mi się nie stanie?

-Co?

-Kręci mi się w głowie. – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky na tyle głośno by inni go usłyszeli, i by było wiadomo, że udaje. Że cała ta sytuacja jest przedstawieniem. Steve _wie, że to przedstawienie_ i strach przed przyłapaniem zmienia się w strach przed nadchodzącą rozmową.

Bucky będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać. Bucky wyciąga go z przyjęcia po to aby zapytać co się z nim dzieje i Steve czuje, że porusza się zbyt szybko i zbyt wolno jednocześnie kiedy Bucky ciągnie go lewą ręką przez tłum (czy oni o czymś rozmawiają? Mówią, że mają nadzieję, że Bucky poczuje się lepiej? Steve czuje się jakby był pod wodą, nie może oddychać, popełnił straszny błąd.) do windy. Jarvis nie pyta dokąd chcą jechać tylko zamyka za nimi drzwi windy i wiezie ich. Steve mruga wpatrując się w drzwi windy ponieważ nie przewidział że to się wydarzy. Nie mógł. Nigdy nie myślał o czymś innym niż wiarygodna możliwością zaprzeczenia, zachowywaniu się jak najbardziej normalnie, robieniu wszystkiego żeby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Steve nie ma pojęcia co zrobi jeśli Bucky zapyta go wprost, albo powie mu, _że wie._


	39. Rozdział 39

Korytarz wydaje się nie mieć końca. Bucky porusza się szybko, z determinacją, i Steve zmusza się do tego by iść za nim. Jak więzień wiernie podążający na miejsce kaźni.

Bucky otwiera _swoje_ drzwi, nie drzwi pokoju Steve’a i puszcza go przodem a potem sam wchodzi do pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Steve odskakuje przestraszony a Bucky krzywi się jakby nie chciał tego zrobić.

-Steve. -Mówi Bucky i Steve czuje irracjonalny przymus przerwania mu mimo że brak mu słów. Zauważa, że Bucky nie wszedł daleko do pokoju i teraz osacza go przy drzwiach.

-Cokolwiek zrobiłem, przepraszam. -Mówi bez zastanowienia.

-Nie, nie przepraszaj, to nie…Ja nie mogę…-Bucky niemal dyszy, zauważa Steve. Jego oddech jest gorący. Whiskey, miód, cytryna, imbir. Udawana poza ’faceta który wie czego chce’ gdzieś zniknęła i Bucky jest przez to jeszcze bardziej do siebie podobny. Wygląda jednak na przygnębionego. – Nie potrafię wymyślić innego sposobu…-Bucky wzdycha ciężko.-By pokazać ci…

-Bucky, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. _Oddychaj._ – Steve dowiedział się, że słowa ’uspokój się’ są niegrzeczne i niepotrzebne, więc stara się objąć jego ramiona nie ograniczając im możliwości ruchu. Jeśli skupi się na uspokojeniu Bucky’ego być może uda mu się zlekceważyć swój własny paraliżujący strach ale Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk zniecierpliwienia i strząsa jego ręce.

-Próbowałem na Ciebie czekać. Probówałem szybciej wyzdrowieć. Nie wiem co…Czasami jestem pewien że…a w następnej sekundzie nie mam pojęcia co…I muszę…-Bucky warczy, i popycha mocno ramiona Steve’a przesuwając go na ścianę i niemal wybijając nim w niej dziurę. Steve stara się lepiej stanąć i wydostać z uścisku, zorientować co się stało, odepchnąć go, ale nagle usta Bucky’ego przykrywają jego własne i Steve nie może oddychać. Wargi Bucky’ego są miękkie, natarczywe, muskają jego usta dopóki Steve czuje zęby przygryzające lekko jego dolną wargę i Steve jednocześnie jęczy i odsuwa głowę. Czuje jak ręce Bucky’ego wypuszczają jego ramiona i brakuje mu ich dotyku oraz uczucia przyciśniętego do niego ciała Bucky’ego. Bucky patrzy na niego spod rzęs dysząc ciężko.

-Przestanę, jeśli tego chcesz. – Dyszy oblizując usta jakby szukał na nich pozostałości smaku warg Steve’a. – Ale ja. Chcę…

Steve jest w szoku ale jest też na tyle przytomny by złapać Bucky’ego za kark i przyciągnąć z powrotem niezdarnie łącząc ich usta i wtulając się w Bucky’ego całym ciałem. Bucky wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i popycha go z powrotem na ścianę, i wraca to cudowne uczucie ciśnienia, a Steve całuje Bucky’ego do momentu aż absolutnie _musi przerwać_ by nabrać tchu. Bucky także dyszy jednocześnie wydając z siebie jęk zawodu ocierając się biodrami o Steve’a w sposób który zmusza go do zduszenia jęku desperacji.

-Steve. -Warczy Bucky a jego imię wypowiedziane głosem pełnym pożądania wydaje się kompletnie obce. Steve uśmiecha się, skołowany, ponieważ to wszystko wydaje się nierealne, nie jest pewien czy to dzieje się naprawdę, ale przesuwa dłoń by ująć nią szczękę Bucky’ego, wzdychając kilkukrotnie a potem całuje jego policzek, szczękę, każdy kawałek skóry aż do momentu kiedy kości policzkowe Bucky’ego unoszą się w szczerym uśmiechu.

-Nie wiedziałem, – Steve mruczy w ciepłą, kuszącą, skórę szyi Bucky’ego, czuje tłukący się tam puls, co tylko wzmacnia jego pożądanie. Jego wolna dłoń przesuwa się w dół pleców Bucky’ego do jego pasa, palce zaciskają się wokół jednej ze szlufek i przyciągają go bliżej. Steve czuje, że już do końca życia chce mieć go blisko i móc go dotykać.

-To dlatego, że jesteś kretynem. -Szepce Bucky znowu ocierając się o niego biodrami. Steve jęczy w jego koszulę i pozwala przeprowadzić się od ściany do łóżka i kiedy spada na nie tyłem jego noga owija się wokół nogi Bucky’ego ciągnąc go za sobą. Lądują w plątaninie kończyn i pościeli, Steve pozwala Bucky’emu usiąść na sobie, być podciągniętym ku wezgłowiu i ułożonym tak jak Bucky tego chce. Nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem.

-Co w tym śmiesznego? -Pyta Bucky a Steve uśmiecha się do niego.

-Nic. Jestem po prostu…– Steve oblizuje usta sięgając do pasa Bucky’ego (którego _wolno mu_ dotknąć, jest to nawet wskazane biorąc pod uwagę to jak Bucky mruży oczy) i ciągnie go ku sobie dopóki Bucky nie znajdzie się jeszcze bliżej. – Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy.

-To dobrze. – Mruczy Bucky. Patrzy na niego pociemniałymi oczami i ściska w obywu dłoniach materiał jego koszuli aby ją z niego zedrzeć a Steve’a wcale to nie obchodzi. Nagle, usta Bucky’ego są wszędzie, język przesuwa się od jego brzucha do klatki piersiowej i wokół sutka sprawiając, że Steve jęczy i wygina się w łuk. Wszystko jest takie nowe i przytłaczające, i niewystarczające.

Próbując czegoś się złapać Steve znajduje ramiona Bucky’ego i wbija w nie paznokcie aż do momentu kiedy Bucky przesuwa się nisko poza jego zasięg i przygryza zębami łuk biodra Steve’a. Steve krzyczy ale go nie powstrzymuje. Kiedy spogląda w dół Bucky odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, patrząc na niego spod rzęs i Steve musi położyć głowę żeby zupełnie nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Bucky czeka chwilę, jakby chciał się upewnić że Steve nie zmienił zdania, potem wraca wzdłuż ciała Steve’a obsypując je pocałunkami które kończą się na pulsie bijącym w szyi Steve’a. Bucky ssie delikatnie jego skórę siadając okrakiem na jego udzie w sposób który jest niemal _za dobry._ Steve opiera stopy o materac i unosi lekko biodra w kierunku uczucia nacisku, przechylając głowę by Bucky miał więcej miejsca.

-Kurwa, Steve. – Bucky przechyla ciało niżej i Steve może to poczuć, twardość ocierającą się o jego udo, dowód jak bardzo Bucky tego pragnie. Steve wydaje z siebie cichy, bezradny dźwięk i ściga usta Bucky’ego całując je i starając się dokładnie poznać ich smak. Dłonie Bucky’ego przesuwają się po ciele Steve’a, jego klatce piersiowej, bicepsach, biodrach i w końcu zaczynają majstrować przy rozporku jego spodni. Steve jest pewien, że powinien coś powiedzieć i ma rację ponieważ czuje jak palce Bucky’ego powstrzymują się przed rozsunięciem suwaka. Natrafili na ostatnią przeszkodę.

-Tak. – Dyszy Steve, tak blisko ust Bucky’ego że właściwie dzielą każdy oddech. – Tak. Cokolwiek zechcesz. Tak.

Steve ma przeczucie na co właśnie się zgodził ale nie mógł wyczuć reakcji Bucky’ego, który czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej a jego oczy rozszerzają się. Potem jest poza zasięgiem, zsuwa się niżej i ściąga ze Steve’a spodnie wraz z bokserkami, bierze go do ręki i zaciska wokół niego dłoń, ciasno zamykając go w uścisku. Biodra Steve’a wystrzeliwują w górę niemal zrzucając Bucky’ego z łóżka i opadają na nie z łoskotem. Bucky chichocze, oblizując dolną wargę i przygląda się trzymanemu w dłoni członkowi. Steve co zaraz nastąpi ale nie może w to uwierzyć. Bucky pochyla głowę a jego miękkie wargi otwierają się i zamykają wokół główki jego członka. Ich wnętrze jest wilgotne, ciasne i niesamowicie gorące. Jęk wymyka się z niego zanim Steve ma szanse go powstrzymać, jego biodra unoszą się dopóki nie przytrzymują ich dwie silne dłonie.

- _Bucky_. – Krzyczy Steve czując napięcie w brzuchu i niżej, zwijający się żar ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył czegoś podobnego a kiedy Bucky wysuwa go z ust przesuwając po nim językiem Steve przechodzi od dyszenia do uczucia jakby nie mógł oddychać.

-Chcę. – Mruczy między liźnięciami, pieszcząc dłonią członek Steve’a nieznośnie wolno. – Doprowadzić Cię do orgazmu. Nie chcę żebyś się powstrzymywał, ani próbował to przedłużać. Ja po prostu…– Bucky jęczy a gwałtownie poruszając biodrami ( _ocierając się o łóżko_ , zauważa mgliście Steve) wysuwając język żeby zlizać kropelki preejakulatu. – Chcę żebyś…Nie chcę żebyś się powstrzymywał bo chcę zrobić to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, z Tobą. Chcę…

Jego monolog zostaje przerwany kiedy Steve przesuwa go ręką owiniętą wokół jego ramienia tak że znowu patrzą sobie w oczy a Steve może zająć się dżinsami Bucky’ego. Bucky śmieje się głucho i pomaga przechylając się na bok żeby z rzucić z siebie wszystko, potem pozbywa się koszuli. Steve wciąga go na siebie i przyciąga do kolejnego pocałunku. Przesuwa dłońmi po skórze której jeszcze nie widzi a która jest gładka i gorąca.

-Co jeszcze? – Pyta między pocałunkami Steve, ponieważ rozmowa, niespodziewanie sprawia że jest lepiej, że wszystko wydaje się o wiele bardziej prawdziwe. Bucky śmieje się i ustawia ich biodra w odpowiedni sposób spychając ich ciała razem co sprawia, że Steve jęczy i odchyla głowę odsłaniając szyję. – Czego jeszcze chcesz? Powiedz mi. – Steve prosi niemal błagalnym tonem.

-Chcę poznać każdą rzecz jaką lubisz. – Mówi ochryple Bucky. – I dawać Ci to. Każdej nocy.

Steve jęczy i czuje jak jego ciało drży a powieki się zamykają.

-Nadrobić cały czas który zmarnowaliśmy. Nie w lodzie. W Brooklynie. Te wszystkie chwile kiedy byłem idiotą i nie przyparłem Cię do najbliższej ściany aby móc całować Cię do utraty tchu, noce które spędziliśmy w jednym łóżku nawet się nie dotykając… _Boże_ Steve. – Bucky podpiera się na dłoniach ułożonych tuż przy głowie Steve’a, tak że może poruszać biodrami przesuwając swój członek po czlonku Steve’a jeszcze raz i jeszcze aż robi się zbyt przyjemnie i Steve wbija paznokcie w ramiona Bucky’ego by go ostrzec.

-Tak. – Dyszy Bucky a jego ruchy stają się bardziej chaotyczne i szybsze a Steve wreszcie przestaje myśleć i chwyta ich obu ręką aby doprowadzić się do orgazmu. Bucky dochodzi chwilę później, jego ciało sztywnieje a nasienie wytryska na dłoń Steve’a. Steve czuje się jakby jego płuca płonęły, jakby nie mógł oddychać wystarczająco szybko. Kiedy Bucky zsuwa się z niego i kładzie obok Steve’a, Steve obejmuje go ramieniem żeby upewnić się że Bucky go nie zostawi.

Nic takiego się nie dzieje. Właściwie kiedy Steve wreszcie dochodzi do siebie na tyle by odwrócić się na bok i wtulić w ciało Bucky’ego…Bucky już dawno śpi.


	40. Rozdział 40

Steve wybudza się ze snu ponieważ Bucky nim potrząsa.

-Steve.

-Mhhm.

-Steve, jesteśmy obrzydliwi.

-Wcale nie. – Mówi odruchowo Steve ponieważ nie słyszał co się do niego mówi i chciał znowu zasnąć. Nagie udo Bucky’ego przylega do jego boku ciepłe, twarde, krzepiące. Bucky wydostaje się z jego osłabionego snem uścisku.

-Steve.

Steve otwiera oczy. Jest prawie pewien, że jest środek nocy a kiedy próbuje usiąść aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi Bucky’emu…Bucky jest z nim w łóżku, nagi, wspomnienia wracają zalewając go pełną pożądania pamięcią mięśni. Steve podrywa się a potem krzywi na uczucie na brzuchu. Zaschłe nasienie.

-Och. – Mówi Steve spoglądając w dół. Pościel chrzęści trochę pod jego dotykiem. Jest to trochę…żenujące mimo że nie wszystko należy do niego.

-Taa. – Mówi cicho Bucky patrząc na własną klatkę piersiową, która także nie jest zbyt czysta. – Nie mogę tak spać.

Steve ma problem ze skoncentrowaniem się nad tym ponieważ Bucky nadal jest _nagi i jest z nim łóżku._ Jest piękny nawet kiedy nie ma erekcji, myśli Steve pozwalając swoim oczom przesunąć się od jego stóp aż do twarzy, ponieważ wreszcie może to zrobić. Bucky cierpliwie pozwala mu na to przez kilka chwil a potem znowu go popycha.

-No chodź, pod prysznicem będziesz mógł gapić się na mnie ile chcesz.

**

Steve rzeczywiście gapi się na Bucky’ego. Bucky przewraca oczami, popycha ramię Steve’a i odwraca go by ustawić pod strumieniem wody. Łazienkę wypełnia mieszanina zapachów miodu i lawendy, a kiedy Steve odwraca się by pocałować Bucky’ego w policzek ten odwraca głowę tak, że Steve trafia na jego usta i oddaje pocałunek. W tym momencie nic innego nie ma znaczenia.

-Nie wiem czy po tym wszystkim będę mógł zasnąć. – Przyznaje Steve patrząc jak Bucky zmywa z siebie brud. Kropelki wody spływają powoli po jego mięśniach tak jakby specjalnie nigdzie się nie spieszyły.

-Ja też nie. – Bucky wychodzi spod prysznica potrząsając głową jak pies i opryskując wodą wszystko dookoła wodą. Steve krzywi się i podaje mu jeden z mniejszych ręczników do wytarcia włosów. – Boże jak to śmierdzi.

-Myślałem, że Ci się podoba?

-Podoba mi się. Jest dobrze. – Bucky wzdycha. – Przypomina mi…– Zawstydzony odwraca wzrok.

-O kąpieli?

Bucky unosi brew, nie patrzy na Steve’a ale też zupełnie się nie odwraca. Zaczyna się wycierać.

-Dotyk Twoich dłoni był taki…– Śmieje się. – To był jeden z pierwszych wieczorów kiedy pomyślałem sobie, że świruję bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

-O co Ci chodzi? – Steve wyłącza prysznic, wychodzi z kabiny i owija się ręcznikiem przez chwilę podziwiając to jak dobrze Bucky wygląda w samym ręczniku. Wydaje mu się to niesamowicie przyjemne. Część jego mózgu ciągle bije na alarm jakby chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że nadal powinien uważać i nie dać się przyłapać.

-Widziałem Twój wyraz twarzy i myślałem ’on chce’. – Bucky wzrusza ramionami. – Nie pamiętałem Cię zbyt dobrze. Wiedziałem tylko, że powinienem być przy Tobie i nigdy Ci nie mówić.

-Nigdy nie mówić mi…

Bucky wygląda na trochę zmieszanego.

-Nie mówić Ci czego ja od Ciebie chcę. – Mówi po chwili i wychodzi z łazienki w stronę komody. Steve osusza się trochę bardziej a potem do niego dołącza.

-Wiesz, że nawet wiedząc co czujesz i tak nic bym nie zrobił, prawda?

-Dlatego, że nie byłem sobą?

-Dlatego, że byłeś w  _rozsypce_. O ile wtedy wiedziałem zrobiłbyś cokolwiek dla kogokolwiek. Ja…nie mogłem być pewien tego, czego naprawdę chcesz.

-A teraz? -Ręce Bucky’ego zatrzymują się na szufladzie.

-Od czasu do czasu pewnie poproszę Cię żebyś mi przypomniał. -Odpowiada Steve wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł powstrzymać idiotycznego uśmiechu który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Bucky parska śmiechem.

-Jak miałbym to zrobić? – Pyta. Podchodzi do Steve’a tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe ocierają się o siebie a jego oddech łaskocze ucho Steve’a. Steve ma już kilka pomysłów ale póki co tylko kładzie dłonie na ramionach Bucky’ego i przytula go mocno. Mimo wszechobecnego zapachu miodu i lawendy Bucky nadal pachnie domem Sreve wtula nos w zagłębienie pod szczęką Bucky’ego i mocno wciąga powietrze ciesząc się jego wyczuwalnie przyspieszonym pulsem.

-Nie mam żadnych określonych planów. – Mówi niskim głosem Steve a potem robi krok w jego stronę. Bucky pozwala mu cofając się dopóki Steve przypiera go do ściany. Bucky wierci się a ręcznik spada z niego i opada na ich stopy. Przez swój ręcznik Steve czuje reakcję drugiego mężczyzny na pocałunki którymi obsypuje najpierw jego prawe, a potem lewe ramię aż do granicy z protezą przedramienia. Myśli o tym co Bucky zrobił mu wcześniej ustami i zastanawia się czy jest skłonny odpłacić mu się tym samym, na samą myśl podnieca się jeszcze bardziej. Warczy opierając dłonie po obu stronach głowy Bucky’ego i przyciska się do niego by go pocałować. Ciało Bucky’ego spina się ale Steve nie wie co to znaczy dopóki Bucky go nie odpycha. Steve natychmiast się cofa na odległość ramion nadal podpierając dłońmi ścianę, dopóki nie dociera do niego, że nie chodziło o intymność a raczej…

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem…

-W porządku. Po prostu…-Bucky mruga gwałtownie i przechodzi na drugą stronę pokoju jak tylko Steve mu to umożliwia, jakby to właśnie tam mógł oddychać. Po chwili wraca spoglądając na twarz Steve’a a potem odwracając wzrok jakby w zawstydzeniu. Steve zauważa, że erekcja drugiego mężczyzny minęła.

-Nie chciałem…

Bucky pociera twarz dłońmi i potrząsa głową kończąc temat, podchodząc do Steve’a i obejmując jego ramiona. Steve wzdycha tym razem zwracając uwagę na to gdzie i jak ich ciała stykają się ze sobą i kładzie dłonie na biodrach Bucky’ego. To jest w porządku. Bucky wtula się w Steve’a.

-Chyba jeszcze…– Glos Bucky’ego jest ledwie słyszalny. -Nie jestem całkowicie gotowy.

-W porządku. Naprawdę. – Steve szczerze nie miałby mu za złe gdyby przez najbliższy tydzień tylko trzymali się za ręce. To nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko co zrobili było cudowne ale Steve jest świadom tego, że przyjmie tyle ile Bucky jest w stanie mu dać. – Nauczymy się wszystkiego razem, dobrze?

-Tak. – Odpowiada Bucky i kiedy Steve ostrożnie go przytula, Bucky wtula się w jego ramiona. Steve zostaje tak przez kilka minut a potem zmieniają pościel i kładą się spać.

**

Bucky stwierdza, że najłatwiej będzie powiadomić innych poprzez nie mówienie im niczego. Mówi, że chce mu się pić i ma ochotę na smoothie i że powinni wyjść z sypialni i pooglądać telewizję w głównym salonie. Steve nie wie jak mogłoby to rozwiązać tę kwestię ale nie zamierza się wykłócać. Wszystko dociera do niego kiedy blender cichnie a Bucky wynosi szklanki z koktajlami na stolik do kawy, kładzie jedną z poduszek na kolanach Steve’a i kładzie się na boku na kanapie. Jego włosy rozsypują się po poduszce podczas kiedy rozluźniony z uwagą wpatruje się w ekran.

-Och. -Mówi Steve wiercąc się trochę aż jest mu wygodnie. Nowy odcinek programu Jak To Jest Zrobione zajmuje jego uwagę na tyle, że nie zauważa nadejścia Clinta. Clint zamiera w drodze do lodówki przyglądając im się a potem podchodzi do tablicy z godzinami treningu Petera. Patrząc przez ramię Steve widzi jak trzymając w zębach marker Clint zdejmuje tablicę i odwraca ją na drugą stronę odsłaniając dziwną masę list i strzałek. ’Super Whiskey’ jest przekreślone podobnie jak ’Romantyczny Piknik’. Clint stawia wielkiego czerwonego ptaszka obok słowa ’Potańcówka’ kiwa głową i wychodzi.


End file.
